Potions Accident
by innocence2652
Summary: Harry was fed up with the secrets. He wanted out. He knew his only chance was to leave and hide until he turned of age. He had everything planned. He wasn't prepared for the potions accident and being sent back to the forties or the two men that would change his life forever. Will have mpreg-m/m/m- Warning! Don't read if don't like!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I started writing this as something to write on when I get stressed about my other stories. I don't really know what the hell happened, at some point it just took the hell over and half the stuff I wrote I was like wtf… And why not share the insanity… So…. here it is. It will have slash. m/m/m so you are warned. If this is not your scene, back out and go somewhere else because I've already written like a hundred pages of this and it is swimming in it. Later, it will go m/m/m/m. I know… I don't know what the hell I was thinking but there you go, honesty up front. So let's all jump on this train wreck together. I will post what I have and then update slowly but won't abandon but could be a while between updates. I have no beta so there will be mistakes.

Could this day get any worse? Harry looked down at the bubbling cauldron and ignored the heat rising almost smothering him. Snape was watching him from across the room, it was like the man was reading his thoughts. Harry refused to meet his eyes and stared at his cauldron like it had the answers to all of life's great secrets. He couldn't chance it. Snape would stop him from running away and that is all he wanted to do, run.

With Dobby's help, Harry made a plan. No one really looked at him anymore. He was a ghost walking since he returned from summer holiday and he was getting tired of the lies. No one wanted to talk about what happened at the ministry. He knew Dumbledore was keeping secrets. He decided then and there as he walked from Dumbledore's office that he was leaving. Dumbledore had given him small pieces, memories but he didn't want to be lied to and unprepared. That was the only legacy Dumbledore was leaving him.

When he'd gone to Dumbledore about his suspicions of Malfoy and was rebuffed, it was the last straw on the very big growing pile that broke the camels back and had him questioning what he was doing. Harry began to study under his covers hidden by his curtains at night. He began stealing restricted books and other books he would need to train with.

He formed a plan leave, run until he was seventeen, kick everyone out of Grimmauld, then do what he needed to do to live and win. He'd already snuck down to the kitchens and got a bag of food from Dobby. Dobby also made a list of spells to help him replicate food, preserve it and anything he thought Harry would need. Dobby was the only person he trusted with this.

Dobby had packed his trunk earlier and slipped it to him before he walked into class without alarming anyone. Once this class was over, he was going to sneak out through the passageway and apparate away. Everything he needed was on him all he had to do was go. Snape was going to be an issue and so were his friends. He would have to piss off Snape and get detention. Snape would be more than happy to berate him and he could sneak out.

Harry leaned down turning the heat up under his cauldron. He made sure his wand was tucked in his sock. Someone screamed behind him. Harry ignored it and grabbed a handful of ingredients at random and let them fall into the cauldron. Another scream made him turn. Several Gryffindors were laughing. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed at Seamus and Ron who were grinning. Malfoy's cauldron was beginning to really smoke.

"You threw something in there." Malfoy screamed.

Ron just smirked. This is why Harry wanted to leave, shit like this, petty squabbles and house rivalry. Malfoy turned and their eyes met. Harry was frowning at Ron but he didn't notice. He was too exhausted to deal with this. Malfoy made a noise in the back of his throat.

Harry turned back to him. His eyes were huge. Harry whirled around seeing a huge green blob raise out of his cauldron almost like an entity. Harry started backing up. The explosion behind him startled whatever was in his cauldron. It jerked slamming into him as he felt whatever was in Draco's cauldron drench him from the back. Draco screamed as heat ripped through Harry. Harry made a sound so inhuman even he questioned the noise as it ripped through him. He felt his body jerk, a strange pulling of his body then blissful coldness as his body shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stood against the side of the building, his hands were freezing. He felt like his lungs were going to explode. He hated winter but what he hated most was his body. His body that hated him more than anything or anyone ever could. He heard a groan. His body was starting to calm and he stumbled to the noise. His apartment was only a few buildings down.

He cursed again. He couldn't make it to his own apartment without stopping. He stumbled the last few feet down the alley. Someone was curled up on the ground. Steve dropped taking in the clothes of the person. The material of the clothes told him this was no vagrant. He rolled the person over and saw the blood. It was flowing from the fallen man's arm, above the cut the man was covered in some kind of green goo. Blood was flowing out quickly.

Steve took off his belt and strapped it around the wound. The blood stopped but he knew the man would be dead soon if he didn't get him inside. Steve sat a few seconds willing his body to cooperate and moved to pick the man up. He sighed when he realized how little the man weighed.

He looked again maybe it was a woman. It was too dark to see. He was too scared to wait and used the adrenaline to pull the man inside. It took him twenty minutes to walk down the building and up the stairs to his door.

He was so mad a Bucky. He would have to pick tonight to have a date. He unlocked his door and went back for his bundle. He dragged him inside and shut the door. It was freezing in here. The boiler for the complex had been out all winter. He felt his lungs trying to seize up again. He was out of meds. He just needed to focus calm his breathing. One thing at a time.

He moved to the kitchen to the first aid kit they always kept. He'd sown up enough wounds him and Bucky were almost nurses. He moved back to the man and began to peel away his clothes. He peeled the dress thing off the man. He dumped it beside him and looked at his black pants and white shirt and tie, so small man then.

He pulled out the bottle of alcohol. Bucky would forgive him and dumped it on the man's arm. He groaned but didn't wake. He sowed up the cut and released the belt. Blood didn't start pouring again and he spread iodine over the cut to prevent infections. His breath hitched and he fell back. His chest was shaking his body arching trying to get in air. He closed his eyes he didn't think he would ride this one out.

0000000000000

Harry began to groan. His body was shaking and his entire arm was on fire. He forced himself to sit up and the cold, fuck had he ever been this cold. He automatically started shivering. He opened his eyes and what he saw confused the hell out of him.

A man was arched beside him his hands flexing eyes closed, wheezing like his life depended on it. Harry didn't think. He whipped out his trunk and charmed it to its size and started digging. He had a few potions but knew they hardly worked on muggles. It had to be enough.

He found one for wizard's flu. He prayed to Merlin as he jerked the man off the floor and pushed the potion down his mouth. He held a hand over his mouth and massaged his throat. The wheezing stopped some. Tears were rolling down his face. It was so cold. Harry could barely breathe.

He ripped the man's shirt off and his own then found several blankets in the bedroom. He ran back sitting on the couch wrapping one blanket around him then drug the man up. He was surprised to find someone smaller than him. He pushed him between his legs, his back to his chest and swung the other blanket over his body on the man cocooning them in. They were both so cold he flinched when their skin touched. The man was panicking.

"I won't hurt you. We will freeze if I don't do this. Please trust me."

The man collapsed against his chest. Harry moved and began rubbing the chest under his fingers. He could feel the wet cough and rasped breaths. He began to pull magic from himself and pour it into the man. He refused to see anyone else die. The man arched like a cat and his chest shuddered.

"Hold on. Fucking please don't die. Hold on." Harry repeated over and over and pushed magic into him.

He only began to stop when he felt the man begin to calm. Harry was so tired. His eyes were closing. He passed out his hands rubbing the man beneath him.

000000000

Steve was warm. It was the first time he'd felt warm in months. He took a slow easy breath and felt his lungs open easily and not without the wet cough he'd had for weeks. He felt hands on his chest but didn't think about it. Bucky must be home and trying to get body heat. It was actually working. He didn't' want to get out of bed and this warmth for anything.

He closed his eyes again and they popped open as the memories flooded him. The man in the alley, dragging him home and the asthma attack he didn't think he'd make it through. The realization the hands around him were not Bucky's. He listened to the breathing and knew the man was asleep.

He vaguely remembered the man stripping him making him drink something and rubbing his chest as he thought he would die in his arms. The feelings going through him when it was happening was pleasurable and painful. His mind was going a mile a minute. How could something feel like that from someone of the same sex?

He was so confused. Was he attracted to men? Why was he even thinking about this? The man made a small whimper in his sleep. It made Steve flinch.

Steve moved dropping the cover some and regretted it instantly. It was so cold. The man automatically began to shake. Steve threw the blanket back over them and began to fret. He felt vulnerable and he was exhausted. He wondered briefly about Bucky. He had no idea what time it was. It was the middle of winter. It was around seven and completely dark when he'd walked home.

He still didn't have any light in the apartment. He wished Bucky was here. The hands started moving over his chest again. Steve was too scared to move his body wanting the touch while his mind ran a mile a second. He heard the man's voice so low that he had to listen for several minutes.

"Don't die." He repeated it over and over for several minutes.

Steve leaned back curling against his warmth and fell back in exhausted sleep.

00000000000

Bucky was getting more bored by the second. The smile plastered on his face was starting to make his face hurt. The dame, Samantha, was telling him about her perfect idea of marriage. He was fighting the urge to run and was on his third beer now. The only thing that kept him in his seat was every time he really got the look in his eyes to leave she would pop another button on her blouse or raise her skirt a little higher. But the boredom was winning, and she seemed like the trap kind of dame that would demand engagement. He wasn't having it.

"I should be headed home. Let me walk you home."

She smiled batting her eyelashes like a big cow. He wanted to sigh but this night was so not worth it. He'd had a nagging feeling in his stomach all night. As soon as he walked outside and felt the wet cold he was panicking. Steve was at home alone and he'd been trying to hide from him this morning. He was the worst best friend ever.

Bucky moved, almost dragging the girl home. He tipped his hat to her. She huffed and yelled at him. He ignored her and ran. He made it home after fifteen minutes of running.

He stopped at the door and let his breathing calm and listened. He heard nothing and there were no lights on. A bad feeling snuck into him, crept in more and more as they grew older. What if he walked in and his friend was dead? He knew he would pick up a knife and slit his own throat and join him.

He wanted to go to the front lines as much as Steve but he was terrified to leave him. If he died here while Bucky was in Europe he would never forgive himself. He crept in the door and lit a match stumbling to the light. He flipped it on and looked at the room with his mouth falling open.

Did Steve have someone over for the night? He walked to the lump of blankets on the couch. He looked inside and didn't know whether to laugh or be utterly too shocked and pass out.

Steve was bare-chested in the arms of another man in bandages, both of them completely passed out. The apartment was so cold. Bucky went through the house pulling out all the extra blankets. He walked back to the couch and pulled Steve off the man. The man almost didn't let go but it looked like the exhaustion was too much and he whimpered and fell back. He placed Steve in the middle of the bed and went back for the man.

He picked him up bridal style. The man buried his face in Bucky's neck. Bucky froze as the man arched to the touch. "Smell."

Bucky looked affronted. "I don't smell."

"Umm… yes sexy."

Bucky froze when he sniffed again then his body gave out and he became like a noodle in his arm. After a second, he snickered. He couldn't wait to hear this story.

He took him to their room and slid him in bed with Steve. He moved to the other side of the bed piled it with all of their blankets. He stripped to his undershirt and boxers then climbed under the covers with them.

He listened in the dark to Steve's breathing and it was the calmest it had been in months. He grinned. He should have come home sooner. He closed his eyes hid under the covers and listened to Steve breathing calmly and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke first. The man from last night was curled under his chin his body tucked against him. Bucky was laying against his side his arm thrown over the both of them. Steve let out a sigh. He could breathe. Bucky moved curling against him.

"Care to tell me what happened last night?"

Steve looked over to Bucky who'd cracked his eyes and was taking in the mop of black hair under his chin. Bucky couldn't help but grin. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Steve blushed to his feet. "No."

Bucky sat up on his elbow and looked at the man. "He told me I smelled sexy when I was carrying him in here."

Steve rolled his eyes and slapped Bucky.

"Do I smell nice Stevie?"

The man beside them moved curling up more into Steve. Steve froze as Bucky snickered.

"Must be cold." Bucky whispered. "Now seriously, what happened?"

"I stopped in an alley to catch my breath and heard someone groan. I knew by his clothes he wasn't some vagrant, but Bucky he was loosing so much blood. I somehow got him here. I carried him but I could only make it to the living room. I stitched him up and then I had an attack."

Bucky was suddenly on alert. "You sound okay."

Steve just nodded. "I only remember some of it. I passed out for a while. I woke up as he was pulling my shirt off and making me drink something. The next thing I remember, we were on the couch and he was rubbing my chest begging me not to die and I was warm for the first time since summer."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, and I think he's British."

Harry jerked in his sleep and groaned. He opened his eyes and looked at Bucky and Steve. It took him a second to remember what happened. He shot up getting closer to Steve his hand resting on his chest. "You sound better. Hold on."

Harry stopped cursed when the cold hit him. He looked down at his pants. "I'm covered in Merlin knows what."

He dropped his pants and headed to his trunk. He dug though the contents and pulled out another vial for wizarding flu. He walked back in the room and handed it over. "Drink."

Steve took it and threw it back. They both watched the man as Steve drank. Steve took in a deep breath and still felt fire. "What is that?"

"It should help." Harry laid his hands back on Steve's chest. "You don't sound like your lungs are wet anymore."

Bucky laughed Harry turned to him. "Nice panties."

Harry looked down. He was wearing boxers. "What's wrong with my pants?'

Bucky pointed. Harry rolled his eyes and flipped around.

"They make my arse look nice." Bucky snickered white Steve blushed. "I know this seems like a really strange question but where am I?"

"I pulled you out of an alley."

Harry nodded. "But, where are we?"

"New York."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Where did you think you were?"

Harry grinned, lying it was. "I don't remember. I must have hit my head."

Steve sat up looking at him. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I planned on getting away for a year. I…" Harry stopped talking. How could he lie and not lie. Sirius always told him lie with the truth. "My family is very insane and I wanted to escape for a while."

Bucky looked at him. "You're not trying to get away from the war?"

Harry's eyes popped open. Where they wizards? If they were they could know him and send him back. "War?"

Bucky's mouth fell open. "Nazis."

Harry's mouth fell open, oh bullocks. "No, I'm not running from the war."

Steve and Bucky watched him. "Where are you going to stay?"

Harry laughed. He had his money bag but it was all wizard money. He would need to find Gringotts America and switch funds. He should have enough to find a room but he knew nothing about this time period. How the fuck was he supposed to get back to the future. If he made it to Hogwarts, they could probably send him back. He could lie about his name so no one would know it was him. If Dumbledore found out what he was planning, he would try to stop him. He didn't know how much Dumbledore was willing to do. He'd controlled every aspect of his life he couldn't let that happen. As long as the ministry here didn't find out he was here, he could stay safe until he was seventeen and he could maybe live through this shite. Bucky and Steve were watching his face as he ran through his thoughts.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll have to find a place. I plan to stay for eight months."

"Stay here." Bucky said shrugging.

Harry looked at him confused. "Why would you help me?"

"You saved Steve, he saved you." He shrugged again.

Harry sat down on the bed. He shouldn't he would have too many chances to fuck up and say something that could expose him. He didn't want to be alone. He felt alone since Sirius.

"Okay."

They both smiled making Harry smile. Harry grinned. "Stay here a second. I have a surprise."

Both men watched him curiously as he headed back to his trunk. Harry pulled out the bag Dobby gave him. Bless Dobby, Harry looked at the spells Dobby gave him for replicating food. He pulled out a warm cinnamon bun and began replicating them after he transfigure a piece of old newspapers to a huge bowl. He piled them up until the bowl was full. They were still warm with sticky icing. He walked back in the room and watched both men's mouth fall open.

"Where did you get these?"

"My butler packed them."

Bucky grabbed one and moaned as he ate it. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, you should stay. I don't think I've ever eaten anything this good."

"I know he is my hero when it comes to food."

"You have a butler?" Steve asked confused. "Why…" He shook his head. "Doesn't matter you can stay."

Harry gave Bucky the bowl. "Harry."

"Bucky and Steve."

Harry crawled back under the covers. "It's bloody freezing."

Bucky snorted eating another bun. "Winter."

Harry just squished farther down in the blankets.

Steve laughed. "I need to head to work."

"No, you need to relax. Your lungs will need to heal."

Steve huffed. "It's warm where I work."

Bucky and Harry looked at each other. "If you go, I want you to take my scarf and keep it on your mouth all day."

He nodded and got out of bed. Harry stayed as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. Bucky had leaned up and was still eating. "You have to work today too?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to head to the city today, is that okay?"

"Yea."

Harry strode out of the bed and headed for his trunk. He pushed it out of the way so no one would trip over it and pulled out a pair of school slacks and white shirt. Most of his normal clothes wouldn't work now. He was going to have to shop to fit in. This was going to be a nightmare. Harry waited until Steve and Bucky were both dressed and leaving to join them. He walked with them most of the way. The scarf, he'd given warming and dry charms was wrapped around Steve's face.

They split and Harry walked to Grand Central Station. The entrance to the wizard community was there. New York's wizarding community was crowded most men and women wore clothes for the period. Harry walked past them to the streets beyond and the bank. He walked inside and almost sighed, it felt familiar. He moved to the counter and waited for a goblin to help him. It took several minutes but he didn't mind waiting.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to convert coins to American dollars."

"How much?"

Harry pulled out the money bag Dobby gave him from the goblins. The goblins face changed comically. Oh shite, Harry though. What now?

"Would you care to wait for a second?"

Harry shook his head. The goblin moved out of sight and then came back several minutes later with another goblin in tow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where did you get that bag?"

Harry raised it putting it on the counter. "My friend went to the bank for me while I was in school. He took everything from my school vault and came back with it."

"Is your friend on your account?"

Harry was getting worried. "I don't think so. He said it wasn't a problem. House elves could do banking with the permission of the bank holder."

"You have a friend that is a house elf?"

Harry smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yes."

They both stared at him not commenting. "Can you pull a coin from the bag for us?"

Harry stuck his hand inside and pulled out a handful of galleons and put them on the counter. That seemed to confuse the goblins more.

"You look upset."

The goblin hummed. "The bag is a privilege for large account holders. Each bag is made and known by all goblins. We have no record of this one."

"I was told by the person I got it from goblins could keep secrets and were under no obligations under the ministries. You have your loyalty to your customers and each other. Is that correct?"

They nodded

"Do you have an office and I can explain more."

They moved motioning Harry around to the back. He followed them quietly until he was led to an office. They sat down and Harry began to ring his hands.

"I ask that what I tell you stay between us three. Hopefully by the end, you will understand why but I need to make sure my presence here stays undetected."

"Are you on the run from the ministry?"

"In a sense, but not for the reason most people would think."

Harry hoped Dobby was right and he could trust them. Harry told them his story and how he'd gotten here. They sat listening to him without interruption. He left out names because he didn't want the mess up the future and just spoke of everything else. When he was finished, the goblin stood and walked from the room. Harry waited not knowing what his fate would be. The goblin returned and sat a parchment down in front of him.

"Will you please drop several drops of blood in each circle?"

He held up a knife and Harry did as he was asked. He waited as the goblin walked behind the desk and sat looking at the parchment.

"Goblin magic is like house elf magic. It's very different from wizarding magic. Our parchments tell us what your accounts are from your blood. Time is not a factor. It will let us know if your story is true." Harry nodded.

It took several minutes as they sat in silence. The goblins read over the parchment and they both looked at him stunned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where you ever told what accounts you inherited?"

"Yeah, my school vault."

"Is that all?"

"I have only gone to the bank before start of term every year. I was led to my school vault and then that was it. I've never been told anything different."

The goblin made a hissing noise and handed over the parchment to Harry.

Harry James Potter, 16 vaults Potter, Black, Evans, Magical heir to Salazar Slytherin and all vaults left by Salazar.

"What?"

"There has never been an heir to the Slytherin vault that we know of."

"Are you serious?"

"The stories from the goblins at the time were Salazar made it so only someone with his blood who could open his chamber could become his magical heir."

"I don't have his blood."

The goblins studied him. One of the goblins whipped out another parchment. Harry automatically cut himself and let the blood drop into the circle. This one was faster.

Harry James Potter magical level 312% Merlin scale, creature inheritance several diluted should not inherit but power from blood, horcrux one- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Love potions Ginerva Weasley, diluted, obedience potions Albus Dumbledore, half strength diluting.

Harry made a sound at the back of his throat.

"If you survived, if Riddle had become the magical heir, his powers passed to you when his horcrux attached itself to you. You became his magical heir. Once given, it cannot be taken away. You are the true heir to Salazar Slytherin."

Harry felt like crying. "This is why he didn't train me and kept me hidden and subjugated. He plans for me to die. Voldemort can't be killed while I live."

The goblins just watched him as Harry leaned back in the chair and let this information sink in. It made sense. Dumbledore would want him to be dependant on him and keeping him powerless and ignorant would have him walk straight to his death.

"Do you know of a way to kill the horcrux without killing me?"

They both shook their heads.

"You have the most recorded power in history. Most wizards range from forty to sixty percent."

"It won't help me in the end. Either way, I will have to die."

"Are you planning on going back?"

"I planned to run away long enough to turn seventeen. At least then, I won't be under the ministry's thumb. I just need eight months." They turned to each other.

"We will keep your secret."

Harry released a breath."

"Do you want to see the Salazar Slytherin vaults?"

Harry shook his head no. "Is it possible that one of you could check to see if he has any spell books or potion books?"

"Yes, we charge a fee, but that can be done."

Harry pulled out the bag and handed it over. "Can I have this converted and you can pull the fee from there also."

The goblin nodded and took the bag. He stood and left the room. Harry waited while the other goblin watched him. Harry hated the quiet.

"Is there something I can do to thank you?"

The goblin smiled it looked very threatening. "No, Master Potter."

Harry nodded. The other goblin returned and handed Harry his bag.

"Do you need to count it?"

Harry laughed. "I trust you. You've been more honest to me about myself than the people who are supposed to protect me." Harry bowed. "I thank you and will not forget this."

"You are a very strange wizard, Mr. Potter."

"Who wants to be like most of those prejudice dicks?"

He stuffed the bag into his pocket. "I'll be staying with some muggles I met. I'll come back after a couple of weeks and see if you found any books."

They both nodded and Harry turned to leave. He put his head down and walked out of the bank and headed back out to the street. Harry looked around for any clothing shops. He wanted to laugh. He had no idea what he was doing. He pulled out his money bag and looked inside. There was a huge roll of twenties and there were still galleons inside. He trusted the goblins to know they probably converted as much as he needed.

He started walking back and saw a shop with suits inside. Harry took a deep breath and prepared to lie. He walked inside and looked around. A man immediately walked to him. Harry smiled and thickened his accent.

"I need your help. Please forgive me but I just arrived today from London. The ship I traveled on had a small accident and two of my trunks were destroyed. My clothes were damaged. My third trunk had mostly dinner attire and they won't be able to get to them for a few days. I'm wearing the clothes I relax in."

Harry put on his most angelic apologetic smile. "My butler buys and dresses me. He feels my ability to pick my own clothes and dress myself is highly amusing. I don't even know my correct sizes."

"I need clothes that are workable to walk around and tour the sights. I'm going to have to buy for our estates holdings. I will be eternally grateful. I need shirts, boots, pants, jumpers and everything in between. I need seven changes until the rest of my party arrives and I have my other trunks arrive."

The man was shaking his head completely applaud by Harry's story. "Sir, I will be more than happy to help."

Harry smiled. He thanked Fred and George for helping him lie a little better and the fact it seemed people trusted each other more in this time. Thank Merlin. Harry was led to the back and measured. The man looked at Harry's trainers and Harry looked down at him apologetically.

"That is why I'm not aloud to dress myself."

The man snickered. He was given a set of clothes to try on. He put on the thick slacks, shirt, and boots. He walked out and felt more like he belonged here and much warmer. He was given six more sets of clothes. He refused the huge pants that he knew he wouldn't wear. He preferred his 'panties' as Bucky called them. He got thick socks and added them to the pile. He had the man get him three more changes of clothes two sizes smaller and bigger. He explained for the men he worked with whose trunks were also damaged. His total came to around two hundred.

He paid and took the brown bags and boxes his clothes came in. He apologized and flattered the man promising to visit again if he needed anything else. Harry left walking around the corner and shrunk everything to fit all in one bag. He headed back out and stopped by the pharmacy for supplies, which was amusing then stopped and bought them all dinner on the way home.

They were wrapped in newspaper. He made it back and only got lost like five or six times that he would admit too. He finally made it back and walked inside with the hidden key. He dropped the food on the small table and headed to his trunk.

No one was home yet so he unshrunk the clothes and put them in his trunk and laid out the clothes he'd bought for Bucky and Steve and placed them on the couch. He dumped the bag he got from the pharmacy. He'd bought bathroom products. Harry pulled open one of the sandwich and chips packs and started to eat.

He pulled out his school clothes from earlier and shrunk them and put them at the bottom of the trunk. He was still munching when Bucky walked in the door. He was covered in what looked like dust. He saw the food and pounced on the food. Harry just smirked.

"Good?"

"Um." Bucky kept eating as he strode to the bedroom stripping.

He was in the bathroom when Steve walked in. Harry smiled and pushed the newspaper to him. Steve opened the paper and ate pulling a seat out and joining Harry. Harry looked around the living room. There was a small fireplace. He took his wrapper and walked over throwing wood in and made a fire. He used his magic to start it.

"Is there no heat in the flat?"

"The boiler hasn't worked all winter."

Harry sat down in the floor watching the fire. Steve walked into the bedroom after he finished eating. Harry's thoughts were still unsettled from what he heard earlier. Everyone had been lying to him. He had to accept the fact he would be going back to the future to his time to die. He began to flick his fingers and make heating spells. The room began to heat up as he sat. Steve dropped down beside him. Harry jumped and laughed.

"Did you get everything you needed done?"

"Yeah, went to the bank and went and got some jumpers. I got you guys some too. I hope they fit."

Steve turned around as Harry pointed to the couch. "You didn't have to do that."

"I was already there and thought I could help you guys out. You did it for me."

Bucky dropped down beside them. They sat in silence all looking at the fire. Harry added more wood before getting up and grabbing pajamas and changing in the bedroom. He walked out pushing the clothes off the couch and laid down. Harry listened to Bucky and Steve's voice as they talked.

"It looks like the paper has put my job on hold for the next couple of months.

"Steve, we will be fire."

Steve looked upset. Harry stood took half the bills out of his bag and dropped them on the floor between them.

"That should help."

They both stared at him shocked. Bucky picked up the cash.

"We can't take this."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I would have to pay rent if I was staying anywhere else. Why can't I pay you?"

"Harry, there is 1500.0 dollars here it would pay rent for years."

"Then you owe me some biscuits."

Bucky just laughed.

"You have a date tonight Bucky?" Steve asked.

"I'm supposed to meet some of the boys from work tonight."

Bucky got up stuffing the bills in a large can in the kitchen. Harry and Steve sat quietly as he got ready. Harry whistled as Bucky walked out. Bucky turned sideways and strutted to the door. Harry snickered as he turned back and smiled.

"Why don't you guys join me?"

Harry shook his head. Bucky nodded his head and walked out the door. Harry snickered.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah."

Harry looked to Steve. Steve was staring down at the fire his hand going to his chest. Harry looked to Steve. Harry moved sitting with him again. The room had warmed up.

"Is your chest hurting?"

Steve laughed. "Opposite, I haven't felt this good in years."

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

Steve grinned. "Bucky can sleep on the couch. He'll probably be to drunk to notice."

Harry moved pulling Steve up and headed for the bedroom. "Could we drag the bed to the living room and stay warm?"

They hauled the mattress to the living room floor and curled up in the blankets watching the fire. Harry felt safe for the first time in months. Harry felt Bucky push him over into Steve during the night but barely woke. He curled into the warmth and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky stumbled through the streets. He drank way too much and he turned away the blond who'd been trying to crawl into his lap most of the night. What was going on with him? Steve was feeling good, they didn't have to worry about rent because of their new roommate and he still felt like he was waiting for something. He was confused and curious about Harry.

He figured he would learn more in time. He was worried about the war. He would need to go soon. The only excuse was Steve. He was terrified to leave him. Maybe with Harry here, Steve would be okay. He made it to the apartment and quietly opened the door. He snickered.

They'd pulled the mattress in front of the fire and both of them were asleep. Harry was wrapped around Steve like a child. It was cute. Bucky studied him. He was petite like Steve and had curves that didn't belong on any man. He was pouting in his sleep. Steve was hunkered down looking more peaceful than he'd seen in months. Bucky changed clothes and looked at the couch and thought, no. He slid in the bed and pushed Harry over. Harry turned and curled into him. He froze.

"Smell good." Harry murmured in his sleep.

Bucky smiled, idiot. He curled into Harry's warmth and slept.

0000000000

Steve woke with fingers under his shirt. He looked over, Bucky was curled up with Harry between them. Harry was on his stomach his head under Bucky's with his left arm under Steve's shirt. Steve leaned over enough to flick Bucky on his nose. Bucky jerked looking at Steve. Steve ignored the body between them. Steve pointed at the window. Bucky groaned then noticed Harry. Harry moved, his hand ghosting over Steve's abs as he groaned and arched into Bucky. They both inhaled and froze. Harry fell back asleep.

"Steve." Bucky turned to look over Harry their eyes met.

"I know." Steve responded before Bucky could speak.

They both turned to the raven locks between them. Harry moved again waking up. Bucky closed his eyes and tried not to move. Steve watched unable to look away at the look that rolled over Bucky's face. He blushed when Bucky's eyes opened and caught the hunger in his eyes for both of them.

Harry moved rolling off Bucky his head tucked back on Steve's arm. Bucky breathed a sigh and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Steve waited while Bucky dressed and got ready. He stayed still while Bucky grabbed some left over buns from yesterday and headed out the door. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep not wanting to wake Harry and if he was honest he didn't want to leave the warmth of Harry's body.

00000000

Harry woke to the light outside shining in his face. He opened his eyes and wanted to curl up in humiliation and comfort. His legs were entwined with Steve's and his head was resting on his chest with his arm inside his shirt.

Harry quietly slid out of bed without waking Steve. He headed to the bathroom and did his morning routine without showering. He tiptoed back out and put on his clothes. He grabbed a bun and headed outside after grabbing his wand. He cringed when he hit the cold. He needed to find somewhere to train.

He walked around several blocks and found an abandoned building.

Harry popped two boards off and looked inside. It was free of squatters. The upstairs levels were falling apart but the basement was a mass of tunnels and open rooms. He found a huge room in the back and began to place muggle repelling charms over the room. When he was done, he began to transform the room. He got rid of the dirt and debris. He lined the wall with targets and made a table out of some broken wood. He would set up a potions table.

It took him hours.

He walked back to the apartment and was greeted with Bucky and Steve in the kitchen. They both turned to him and gaped. Harry looked down at himself and laughed. He was covered in dirt and debris from the building. "Guess I need a bath."

He didn't wait and rummaged through his trunk then headed for the bathroom. He filled the tub and used heating charms to heat the water as hot as his skin would take it. Someone had put his bathroom supplies in the bathroom. He dropped his clothes on the floor and stepped inside. He hissed when the water touched his body.

He was exhausted. He fell asleep in the bathtub and woke when Steve told him he had dinner ready. He dressed in pjs and ate then fell asleep at the table. He woke as he was being carried to bed.

It was like this for two weeks. Bucky gone to work before Harry woke. Harry wrapped around Steve and sneaking out of bed hiding his ever growing morning problem then quietly making his way out of the house before Steve woke. He came back at the end of the day to eat and pass out at the table to be carried to bed and start over the next day. He had a small potion lab set up and had a decent training room ready to improve his curses.

He was utterly exhausted. Harry woke up Friday, he thought it was Friday. But, he was surrounded.

Bucky was still under the covers, his breath hitting the back of Harry's neck. Bucky's arm was wrapped around his waist. Harry's body was tucked into his chest. Harry's arm was stuffed up Steve's shirt and he moved his fingers and felt them stroke over Steve's nipple. Steve huffed out a breath in his sleep. Harry could feel Bucky hard and pressing in between his checks behind him. All his blood went south. Oh shite, oh shite. Bucky moved behind him. Chills went up his spine and down to his toes. He mewled before he could snap his mouth closed. He felt both men move slightly. He froze.

He'd never thought about sex like most people his age. He'd never had the time or been able to trust enough to let go. He truly wanted what was here surrounding him and he knew it was utterly impossible. Bucky moved again and Harry felt his body break out into a sweat. His hips rolled automatically. Bucky responded behind him. He was waking up slowly. Harry felt him wake. He kept his eyes closed but felt the arm around him tighten for a second before Bucky tried to move away. His erection pushed against his entrance. Harry's hips bucked back as the mewl slid out of his mouth.

Bucky froze but his arm tightened and his forehead pushed into Harry's neck. Harry hand squeezed over Steve's chest. Steve's body arched making the sexiest noise Harry had ever heard. His hips rolled again. Bucky echoed him rocking his hips. Harry ripped his arm from Steve's shirt and turned looking at Bucky. Bucky's eyes were blown in lust. Harry's eyes went to his lips. Harry moved straddling him. They both moaned as Harry moved rolling their erections together. Bucky arched as Harry moved again. Harry's eyes rolled over to Steve. Steve was waking up. His eyes rolled back to Bucky. He stood and walked from the bed to the bathroom. He shut the door pushing his boxers down and couldn't fist himself fast enough.

00000000

Bucky watched Harry stand and walk out of the room. He leaned up on his elbows. Steve snickered beside him. Bucky turned to him. Steve lifted the blanket and Bucky saw Steve with the same issue he had. Bucky moaned and dropped back down on his back.

"I would have fucked him two seconds ago."

Steve's voice was low as he looked to the door where Harry left. "I was watching. What does that say about me?"

Bucky laughed. "That we are both in trouble."

Steve groaned. They heard the water turn on in the bathroom.

"We need to go out tonight."

Steve groaned. "Bucky."

"Has he told you anything about what he's doing during the day?"

"No, he comes home and you see him… bath, eat then one of us carries him to bed."

"He so exhausted. Do you thing he doesn't trust us?"

"I don't know Bucky."

The water cut off. They laid in bed waiting on Harry. Bucky moved throwing wood on the embers with some newspapers. Harry walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around him. Two sets of eyes looked at him. Harry knew this was wrong but didn't give a damn as he dropped his towel and began to look for clothes. He turned bending sliding on his boxers then the rest of his clothes.

"Are you leaving?" Bucky asked as Harry sat at the table putting on socks."

"Yeah, I need to run to the city and head to the bank and then I'm coming back."

"Do you need money? You can pull it form the house tin."

"No, I had my bank looking though one of my inheritances. I didn't know I'd be staying here so I told them I'd come back and check in with them."

"Bucky wants to go out tonight."

Harry looked up from the floor from his shoes and his eyes went from one man to the other. "Sounds good. You not have to work today?"

Bucky shook his head. Harry smiled. "I'll be back soon."

They watched him leave the house.

"I think we are both going to hell over the thoughts we just had." Steve commented.

Bucky groaned as he stood and walked to the bathroom. "At least, we can go together."

000000000000

Harry walked through the streets on autopilot. What the hell was he thinking and when the hell had he become so bold. He'd never thought to do anything like that before. He had never even thought of sex much less with someone from the same sex. He thought of Hogwarts and his friends. Had he ever thought of Ron, Neville or any of his other roommates like that? He had been attracted to Cho and to Ginny. His vision went red, Ginny. She'd given him a love potion. It was diluting, thank Merlin. Is that why he had never really thought about it? Even who his heart belonged to was being planned for him. Could nothing be sacred for him?

He moved through the city and came to the bank. He stopped on the steps and looked up at the great building. He was going to live his life while he was here. He was going to train, practice, and learn to brew if it killed him, but he was also going to live. This was his last break before he would have to return, before he would have to die.

He stood still his eyes almost glassed over. He would have to die. He received a few lessons from Dumbledore. Enough to understand, Voldemort would have to die so he would have to die. Well, he was going out his way. He was going to say screw everything and live while he was here. He made the decision as he stood watching the people walk around him. If Bucky and Steve would give him a few months to live happily, he would take whatever they gave him warmth of friendship or more. He wasn't going to back down, he wasn't going to let his life stop now that he knew. He was going to say fuck it.

Shaking off his thoughts, he walked into the bank.

Gripnaut saw him step into the bank and moved his head indicating for Harry to follow. Harry nodded and walked to the office he'd previously met the goblins in. He sat down waiting quietly as the goblin walked out of the office and returned with a small box.

"We shrunk down the books and placed them in here. Some of the books are in Parseltongue so you will have to go through them."

Harry nodded taking the box. "Thank you. Do you know of anyone who would be willing to train me while I'm here?"

Gripnaut sat quietly pondering then smiled. "Wait for me while I contact someone."

Harry nodded and waited in the office for over an hour. Gripnaut returned and handed him a slip of paper. "Go to this address. Speak to Mr. Chen."

Harry stood and bowed to the Goblin. "Thank you."

The goblin laughed. It sounded sinister and Harry smirked at him. "If you need anything further, please come back."

Harry nodded and left the bank.

He made it back to the streets and hailed a cab. He gave the cabbie the address and watched the streets mesmerized as he was driven further into New York. He paid the cabbie and asked if he would wait. He agreed and Harry walked to the red door the cabbie told him was the address.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked. A woman who spoke no English opened the door.

"Hello, may I please speak to Mr. Chen. I was sent here by Gripnaut."

The woman nodded and led him inside. He followed her through a room that was filled with Chinese herbs and walked to the back of the store. An old man sat on a pillow on the floor. He looked up at Harry as he walked inside. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

He was cut off as Chen stood quickly and walked to him. He made eye contact and Harry stood unable to control his body as Chen began to flip through his memories with the ease of flipping the stations on a television. He didn't know how long he stood there being assaulted by the man but finally collapsed as Chen released him.

"I will meet you where you train tomorrow."

Harry nodded and stumbled back out of the shop. What the hell just happened, he thought? He barely made it to the cab and spoke to the cabbie to drop him back off at the station. He tipped the cabbie and somehow stumbled home.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked back into the apartment. It had taken him much longer than he thought because he'd spoke to Chen. It was already dark when he waked through the door. Steve and Bucky were waiting on him.

Harry apologized, ran to his trunk grabbing clothes and headed for the bathroom. He came out twenty minutes later. He decided to wear jeans. He didn't give a damn. He was wearing jeans that showed off his ass and barely hung on his hips. He was in a black undershirt when he walked out of the bathroom. It would be something he could wear out in his time. He didn't see the jaws drop when he put on his boots and grabbed a jumper. The jumper made him fit in but the jeans screamed sex. He was going to have fun tonight and he wanted to make his roommates watch him.

When the bloody hell had he become this person, he didn't know. Bucky and Steve's mouths snapped shut when Harry turned around grabbing his coat. "Are you ready?"

They nodded grabbing their coats and led Harry out to the city. It was really beautiful as Harry walked through the streets. It was like he got to see another world. The clothes and people were interesting enough and with the architecture it was gorgeous in its broken state.

Bucky led them to a pub that was already packed. They moved in heading to the back to an empty table. Bucky went to the bar as Harry slid into the chair and Steve sat beside him. It was cold in the bar but the people and the fire in the hearth were quickly warming the place.

Harry slid out of his coat as Bucky filed into the table. They'd barely tipped their beers when they were joined by two women. One of the women slid in the chair beside Bucky. Bucky smiled automatically. Harry grinned, turning to the other woman. She was eyeing up Steve and Harry.

She gave a small look of disgust to Steve. It pissed Harry off to no end. Her eyes locked on Harry. Steve visible shrunk beside him hunching his shoulders. His hands left the table and went into his lap.

"Hi." The girl spoke to Harry as if Steve wasn't there.

Harry smiled back a mirror to hers but knew it didn't reach his eyes.

Harry picked up his drink took a sip then slid his hand under the table and took Steve's left hand and pulled it so he was holding it between them but no one else could see. He felt Steve flinch but he didn't move.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

"Sorry, taken."

"It's just a dance."

She leaned over her impressive chest showing.

"Sorry, men's night and still taken."

Harry began to move his fingers over Steve's palm. Steve didn't react but he didn't move away. Harry almost smiled but wouldn't give this bitch the satisfaction of thinking it was for her. The girl huffed and strode away. Bucky was in a conversation with the other hen so Harry looked to Steve.

"What a bitch."

Steve turned to him. "What?"

"I hate people like her. They take one look at you and make an assumption or they already assume who you are and fall all over you."

"You could have danced with her."

"I'd rather stay with you."

"Why?" Steve asked not looking at Harry's face but down at their joined hands.

"Why would I not stay here with you both?"

Steve looked to Bucky who was laughing but listening to then without their knowledge. "I can understand Bucky, but I'm not special."

Harry laughed sitting back and looked him over. "You have the most beautiful lips I've ever seen, not to mention your eyes. I love the way you move your hands when you speak. You helped me when you didn't even know me and asked nothing in return. You showed me kindness when so few have. When you look at me, you see me." He leaned closer. "I think your ass looks fantastic when you walk and the sounds you make in your sleep are sexy."

Steve blushed to his ears. "What about Bucky?"

Harry looked over to Bucky. Their eyes met. Harry turned away and whispered in Steve's ear. "I think we should share him."

Bucky's eyes slit watching the exchange. Steve's eyes turned to saucers and he blushed somehow redder.

Harry smirked and downed his beer. They were all drinking. Most of the patrons at the bar were Irish immigrants or from Irish families and Harry listened to the music as men started singing. He kept a hold of Steve's hand stroking his palm or letting go long enough to get a new drink and coming back. Steve kept his hand between them so Harry would take it again.

Harry tried not to smile as Bucky continued to get more agitated. He pulled Steve away at one point to speak to him. They left Harry with the blond chick. She immediately began to speak to him as they left. He was going to kill them both.

She was talking about how romantic it was to be a soldier. Stupid slag. By the time Bucky and Steve returned Harry was about to curse her.

Before their butts hit the chair, Harry's voice sounded almost demanding. "Can we go home?"

Steve looked confused but nodded. Harry waited for him to stand and bought a bottle of whiskey from the bar and they both said goodbye to a perturbed Bucky.

Harry smirked at the girl then he looked back at Bucky and left with Steve grinning. They walked home silently. Harry was half pissed as they walked in silence their hands brushing. They walked inside and Harry moved to get glasses after ditching his shoes.

Steve followed him to the table. They drank in silence. He wondered how long it would be until Bucky joined them.

He was drunk at this point. He could tell Steve was too. Harry stood. Steve's eyes were all over him. Harry kept his eyes on Steve as he began to strip for bed. The hunger in Steve was like a drug to Harry.

It was real, it had nothing to do with who he was or what he was suppose to do. He just wanted him.

When he was down to his boxers he left the room brushing his teeth and emptied his bladder. He came back into the room and crawled into bed. Steve left coming back in boxers. Steve added wood to the fire then crawled into bed with Harry. Harry added warming charms to the room as Steve looked at him in the firelight.

Harry moved his hand running up Steve's fingers over his arm up to his shoulder then down his chest. Steve's eyes fluttered shut as Bucky walked in the door.

Harry pulled back the covers for him but neither of them turned to him. Harry moved his hand letting his fingers ghost over a pink nipple. Steve inhaled but made no other sound. Harry slid his fingers over him again. Steve arched into him. Harry heard glass tink but was too interested in Steve's reaction. His hand wondered down farther, over thin hips and flat stomach.

He stopped when he reached Steve's boxers. Steve's eyes fluttered open. Harry watched him. He took a deep breath then nodded. Steve reached down sliding off his boxers and pushed them away with his feet. Harry felt Bucky slide into bed.

Harry turned lying on his back. He looked over to Bucky as his hand gripped Steve. Steve was hard his slit already dripping. He ran his thumb over the head and twisted his wrist as he moved his other hand down Bucky's chest and flicked his boxers. He looked up at Bucky to lust blown eyes.

"Off."

Bucky did as he was asked. Harry's hand moved to him. Bucky arched. Harry fisted them both. He was so hard. The noises they were making were so sexy. Harry mewled as they both rocked into his hand.

"You are both fucking beautiful." Harry sped up and felt them both about to release.

He stopped hearing two protesting moans as he ripped his boxers down and pushed the blankets away and fisted himself. His hand was already slick from Steve's precum. He moaned completely lost form the sensations around him. He felt a hand warp around his and mewled.

"Inside me, open me up." Harry rasped.

The fingers released his hand and moved slowly down. Harry spread himself like a wanton whore. He felt Steve get out of bed, but he was so over stimulated by Bucky's hands caressing his sack and moving farther down, he couldn't move. He felt Steve slide back into bed and a jar being opened. Slick fingers moved to his skin spreading his cheeks.

"Please… please."

Bucky groaned. His mouth moved to Harry's neck and began to move down. Steve moved latching on to one of Harry's nipples. Harry arched as a slick finger slid inside of him to the knuckle. He arched up swallowing the finger like the greedy whore he was becoming. Steve whimpered into his neck.

"So hot, so tight."

Harry whispered quietly. He used two of the spells he'd learned on accident when he found one of Seamus's sex charm books. He made his passage fill with slick and relax. Bucky felt the muscle give and began to slam his finger inside with a second.

"So sexy." Bucky breathed.

Harry felt Steve moan into his nipple. Harry slid his hand down grabbing Steve's hand. He brought it down and slid one of his fingers inside with Bucky's. Harry arched as both of them latched onto him stronger.

"So soft." Steve whimpered.

Harry moved felt the fingers slide out of him and whimpered. He straddled Bucky and turned to Steve as he arched his ass up.

"Fuck me, Steve."

Steve looked at him flabbergasted then moved behind him. Harry leaned down ghosting his mouth over Bucky's. Bucky's eyes were blown out. He was pouting. Harry bit his bottom lip. He kissed his way to Bucky's ear.

"Spread me open Bucky show Steve my tight little wet hole."

Bucky jerked under him, his hands gripping Harry's cheeks and spreading them. They both heard Steve's intake of breath. Bucky jerked his legs up forcing Harry to arch over more spreading himself even wider and leaving himself more exposed than he'd ever been before.

"I'm so wet. Steve's going to open me up as he fucks into me and make me wetter when he comes. I'm going to be so sore and used and when I'm filled up, bruised and sore you are going to rip me open again and make me scream while your cock tears me apart."

Harry jerked wondering what the fuck had come over him. Did he really just say that?

"Oh my God." Steve spoke behind them.

Bucky groaned his arms gripping Harry harder. Harry arched knowing he would have marks for days. Harry turned looking back at Steve. He was looking down at the wanton display.

"Now."

Steve looked up his eyes blown meeting Harry's then moved slamming inside no hesitation. Harry turned back to Bucky leaning down into his shoulder. Bucky could see Steve bottoming out as Harry shook in his arms.

"So tight… so beautiful."

Harry gripped Bucky's arms and moaned. He arched more and they both moaned as he went in deeper.

"Move Stevie, you are so beautiful buried inside him. I want to watch you fuck him. Fuck him Stevie."

Harry keened as Bucky pulled harder at his cheeks swallowing more as Steve began to fly slamming into him.

"Oh God, Harry so tight…"

Bucky moved his hands rubbing over Harry's body pinching his nipples between them and kissed the side of his neck and ear. Harry leaned up pushing back rocking with Steve and took Bucky's mouth. Bucky swallowed the wanton little noises Harry made as the slaps of flesh and squelching noises sounded behind them. Harry pulled away to breathe. Bucky's hand moved down to him. He shook his head.

"No… I'll get off with you inside me or not at all."

Bucky made a god awful sexy noise and latched onto his neck. Steve was speeding up his hands digging into Harry's hips. "So close."

"Faster… come Steve… come."

Steve moved a fraction hit Harry's sweet spot and Harry bucked silent scream on his lips as Bucky grabbed his mouth fucking his tongue into his warmth. Steve shuddered falling over and emptied himself into Harry.

Harry collapsed as Bucky lost to lust slid out from under him somehow. Steve more fell beside Harry as Bucky pulled his hips up and slammed into him. Harry screamed into the pillow fisting the sheets. Bucky stopped.

"Oh God, you okay?"

"Harder." Harry rattled out rolling his hips.

He didn't need to be told twice. Steve moved stumbling out of the room. Steve was like a song, Bucky was like a force. Harry could barely hold on. Every thrust slammed into his prostate sending his body shuddering.

Steve returned with a warm rag. His eyes glued to Bucky his erection already twitching. Harry reached over pulling him closer.

Steve moved sitting beside him. Harry looked up to him half his mind still fuzzy. He moved half turning and pulled Steve by the hips in front of him. Steve let out a squawk of protest for being man handled but it ended on a moan as Harry swallowed him in one fluid move.

Bucky froze staring at the bend of Harry's body and the look of euphoria as it rolled over Steve's face. Bucky leaned over wrapping his hands over Harry's shoulders and began to thrust as deep and hard as his body would let him. Harry screamed.

Steve began bucking into his throat. Tears were running out of his eyes but he could care less. He just wanted to forget anything but now, his death, the war, his going back and loosing this. Bucky pounded into his prostate. He felt Steve release into his mouth. He pulled back as the last few lines hit his mouth and he felt himself release. Thick ropes spilled below him and his passage contracted making Bucky drive into him harder and spill deep within him.

"Fuck… fuck…" Bucky panted.

Harry was lost. He lay arched unable to move. He felt Bucky slide out and wet slick run down his thighs. He groaned. Someone moved cleaning him up. He waited until they were done and did a cleaning spell on the bed and all of them. He felt the shiver at the cold sensation then Harry collapsed on his side.

"Water." Harry groaned.

A few moments later a cup was in front of his face. He tried to lean up and fell shaking. He laughed pitifully then strong arms were pulling him up. He whimpered completely drained and took the cup and downed it. He felt better instantly. He collapsed then opened his eyes to look up at Steve and Bucky who were looking down at him with curiosity and wonder.

"Any regrets?"

"Hell no."

Steve shook his head. Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

"Can we sleep in tomorrow?"

Bucky laughed sliding in beside him and pulled Harry onto his chest. Steve moved behind him wrapping around him from the back his arm going around his chest. Harry was asleep before his head was maneuvered under Bucky's.

00000000000000

Bucky looked over to Steve as Steve laid against Harry's back. Steve was grinning. Bucky couldn't help but snicker. "Did you think that was going to happen when you left the bar?"

Steve groaned. "He's gorgeous. Can we keep him?"

"God yes."

Steve pulled the covers up closer and relaxed. His and Bucky's hands closed over Harry and he never felt safer and more at home than he did right now. They fell asleep for the first time in months not worried about the war or what was going on around them or his health. It was bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke the next day feeling like his back had been snapped in half. He moved and a sharp pain flared in a place he didn't even realize could hurt like that. He was warm though, that had to be something. He was wrapped around Bucky and Steve was flush behind him. He somehow extricated himself and got dressed. He had to go met Chen. He couldn't fuck around and not meet him. He pulled some kind of Danish out of the bag Dobby left and replicated it. He grabbed one and left a huge pile for Bucky and Steve and snuck quietly out the door. The chill was better than a shower. He raced to his set up and tried to ignore his freezing limbs and back pain. He made it to the building and Chen was waiting on him. He smiled and directed him to the basement and his setup. Chen took it all in including his half set up potions lab.

"I'm doing this to repay an old debt."

Harry nodded and bent slightly.

"I expect you to do as I tell you and if you do not, I will walk away. No second chances."

Harry nodded again. Chen's wand was in his hand before Harry could blink. Harry dodged the first stunner and was running. He didn't fight back only used shield spells for the ones he couldn't miss. Chen said nothing just continued to throw spell after spell. Harry moved like a madman until Chen finally dropped his wand.

"Now, I know what I will need to work with you on."

He moved to the potions table.

"I expect you to run at least six miles a day. You can do that here. You will need to improve your stamina. I will meet you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for training. I expect you to study defensive and offensive spells on the days we don't train. Sundays you may do as you wish."

Harry nodded and bowed as Chen left the room. Harry laid on the floor to catch his breath. What the hell had he just got himself into, six miles? He was dead or going to wish he was. He stood after his breathing leveled out. It was Saturday. He wanted to go back to the apartment. He'd start training tomorrow and then start on the books. He bundled back up and walked to the apartment. Winter in New York was beautiful. He watched the snow drip steadily down pulling a blanket on the city. He smiled as he walked back slowly.

He walked into the apartment in chaos. Steve and Bucky were running around the kitchen. Bucky was trying to clean as Steve cooked. Harry sniffed the air and ran for the bathroom. Steve and Bucky noticed him as he moved passed them. They both froze. They'd been going crazy since they woke up alone. Harry was so exhausted and needing a bath he had no idea of their feelings. Harry filled the tub and began to fill the house with heating charms. The room began to heat as the tub filled and his goose bumps retreated. He slid inside and relaxed. He could feel the bruises already beginning to form. He was so tired. It was only going to get worse. He heard a faint knock.

"Come in."

Bucky came into the room and Harry leaned over smiling. Bucky dropped to the floor beside the tub and grinned.

"We were worried when you left."

Harry moved looking at him closer. "I forgot I had to meet someone. If I missed the meeting, I could not have rescheduled."

Bucky nodded. Harry warmed the water again. He leaned over the edge and pulled at Bucky's shirt. "Join me."

Bucky grinned. "As much as I want to, Steve would kill us both he made dinner."

Harry pulled the plug and stood. He ignored the way Bucky's eyes trailed him as he dressed. He walked out to the table and sat down. Bucky and Steve were having a silent conversation between them that only people who'd grown up together could have. He smiled. He closed his eyes for a second and thought of Ron and Hermione. He'd felt that close to them once. Dumbledore had pushed him so far into a corner he no longer trusted the people he thought he always would.

Harry startled when he felt someone touch his hand over the table. "Harry?"

Harry smiled up at Steve.

"Sorry. I lost myself for a second. I was thinking about my friends."

Steve looked at him giving him a small smile. "I bet they are missing you."

Harry shook his head and looked away from the two men staring at him. "No. I don't think they are."

Bucky and Steve exchanged a glance but Harry was looking at the wall then shook himself out of it. "I'm happy here."

Bucky snorted. Harry laughed.

"Yea?"

Harry and Steve blushed.

"Just so you know. Um… I've never done that before or thought to with anyone else. I've only kissed one person before this and it was a girl."

Bucky and Steve's shock was amusing. "What made you...?"

He turned to Bucky to answer. "This is the first time I've ever felt safe. You both make me feel safe. I feel like I'm home."

Steve smiled as Harry turned to him. Harry lowered his eyes shyly. "You don't regret it?"

He heard two snorts. Harry looked up to the two of them smirking like a cat that had got to much cream. Harry smiled and lowered his eyes again.

Bucky laughed. "I don't see how you can be so shy after last night. You have quite a mouth on you."

Harry groaned and face planted on the table. Steve laughed and got up getting them bowls of soup and a couple slices of bread.

Bucky was still snickering when Harry leaned up and began to eat. Steve smiled to him and Harry grinned back at him. "It was my first too."

Harry leaned over and kissed him slow and lazy listening to Steve's breath hitch then stopped when he heard the first whimper against his lips.

Bucky had moved and was an inch from him when he pulled away. Harry waited watching him. He moved like a snake fast and with purpose. Harry barely had time to breathe before he was engulfed in heat and fire. He felt like he would engulf and burn through the chair. He moaned and felt his body collapse against the arms holding him up.

"Fuck."

Bucky laughed softly against his mouth. "There is that mouth again."

Harry looked up at him and almost snarled. Arse did that on purpose. Harry pulled out of his arms and went back to his soup. His eyes were drooping before he finished. He felt strong arms wrap him up and take him to sleep. He was so tired he couldn't pull his eyes open but wasn't fully asleep. He lay listening to Bucky's and Steve's voices as they spoke and laughed as Steve's pencil scratched over the paper.

He woke before Bucky. Harry slid out of bed and quietly dug through his clothes. He found an old pair of boxers. He knew he wasn't going to be able to run in long pants. He sat them on the table and dressed quickly heading out before he woke the sleeping men. He made it down the street and into the abandon building without any issues. He walked slowly to his make shift training room.

He automatically began to heat up the room with charms. Once he was done with that, he switched his boots to the trainers he'd left here and switched his clothes for shorts. Harry looked around the room and groaned, six miles. Today was Sunday and supposed to be his off day but since he messed around yesterday he didn't want Chen to think he wasn't taking his offer to train him seriously.

Harry started slow and by the time he made it to the six mile mark he was kind of crawling. He had to do this every day? How was he even going to walk home? Harry groaned and pulled himself off the floor and wobbled to the potions table. He stood gripping the side before he took off his shorts and changed back into his clothes.

He pulled out the first book he received from the vault and began to read. He didn't think his body would do more than read at this point.

He made notes and placed them in the book as he went most of these potions he would never need. He looked at the ones that helped with healing and could cause damage if thrown at others. He also looked for ones that would break curses or block them. He found several to mark then tried to stand on his feet. His body almost gave out. He laughed. It was that or cry.

He walked slowly back home. When he made it through the door, Bucky and Steve were sitting at the table looking at Steve's sketchbook.

Harry grinned and smiled on his way to the bathtub. Bucky joined him as he slid in the water. Harry moved so he could slide in the tub with him. Bucky joined him as Steve moved in the room and began his banter with Bucky.

Harry relaxed leaning back and listened to them bicker as Steve drew them in his sketchbook. He wondered how he was going to leave them. He already wanted to stay.

The next few months went by quickly as winter turned into spring. Steve got his old job back at the paper drawing and Bucky worked at the docks with sporadic days off. Harry kept up with his training and tried to spend all his moments not training with the two men. It felt like they all had different lives but when they met back up in the small flat they were happy and together.

Chen had become a slave driver. He was the bane to Harry's happiness here. Harry loathed and loved him. He'd driven Harry to every extreme. The running had done its purpose. Harry's stamina had improved. He could function running now and had been moved up to ten miles a day which was ridicules in Harry's opinion but he refused to not follow every order given to him. He'd also been hit but so many hexes and curses, it was becoming normal to come home covered in bruises and broken bones. Bucky and Steve would exchange looks but refused to comment about it. Harry was getting the feeling that wasn't going to last for long. They had grown accustom to his falling asleep at night but every Sunday, Harry would stay home and spend the day with them. If they had to work, he would have dinner waiting and they would make sure they spent the nights huddled together.

It was the safest and most loved Harry had ever felt.

It was the beginning of March when they went on their first trip to Coney Island. Harry had taken his camera and snapped pictures the entire day. He took pictures of the rides, the beach and most importantly of the two men he wished he would never have to leave. It was strange to be around them and not be able to touch them. Sexuality was so not as it was in his time. It was so frowned upon that he'd been warned that they could be arrested or killed if it was discovered. Harry had understood but at the same time he was so confused and angered by it. How could anyone think to do that to others, be so bigoted, but then he thought of the wizarding world and their hatred and insanity of views of blood and thought was it any different?

They walked back to their apartment that night and Harry hid his camera in his trunk before he moved back to the table. The bed had been moved back into the bedroom weeks ago as the snow began to leave.

Harry watched as Steve walked into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and moved to follow Steve. He smirked at Bucky as he moved to the bedroom. Bucky rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

Steve was changing as Harry whipped him around pushed him on the bed. Steve fell back with a huff and glared up at him. Steve hated being man handled and hated being the smallest one of them. Harry only smirked as he pushed his legs open and slid in between them and moved down pushing his shirt up. Steve released a breath as Harry began to take small bites out of his abs and moved up tracing his ribs with his tongue. He felt Bucky move into the room and watch them.

Steve mewled as Harry moved to unfasten his pants then moved kissing his way down. He looked up seeing Steve's eyes blown open as he began to pull down his clothes and mouth at his growing erection. Bucky moved to them bypassing Harry and moved taking Steve's mouth. Harry just grinned and took Steve into his mouth.

Steve moaned into Bucky as Harry began to work Steve over. Bucky moved back to watch as he undressed. Steve arched back his hands sliding into Harry's hair as Harry ripped off his shirt then moved up Steve's chest taking his mouth. He moaned against Steve as Bucky moved back to them and stripped Harry.

Harry heard the lid of the jar being removed and slid his hand back. Bucky moved the jar to let him dip his fingers inside and he moved back looking down at Steve. Up to now, they had only penetrated Harry. Harry held his fingers in front of Steve. Steve looked at him then nodded. Harry moved taking his mouth as his hand ran down his body slowing going to his spread cheeks.

He felt Steve breath puff against his mouth as Harry began to run circles over his quivering entrance. He pulled back looking at Steve's lust blown eyes. The pupils were so big it left only a small ring of blue looking back at him.

"Are you sure?"

Steve nodded and arched his back so Harry's finger slid inside. Steve flinched as Harry groaned. It was hot and as smooth as silk. He bit his lip and began to slowly tease his entrance. He was so lost in the sensations of his fingers, he bucked thrusting into Steve as Bucky slammed two slick fingers into him.

"Fuck… fuck… Bucky."

Harry could barely hang on to reality as Bucky slammed into him hard and fast hitting his prostate without mercy. His other hand moved joining Harry's and Bucky found Steve's prostate. Steve arched and began to mewl his head shaking back and forth as he tried to not to scream. His hand lifted to his mouth and Harry watched as he bit into his hand. Merlin, Bucky was ruthless.

"Harry please…"

Harry nodded and pulled his hand away and used the stretching and lubricating spell on Steve. He watched him shiver and moved lining himself up. Bucky, still being Bucky, didn't relent as he pounded his fingers inside Harry. Harry moved slowly sliding inside. He thought his mind was going to explode. Bucky slid his fingers out of Harry and watched.

It was one thing having someone inside him but to feel that tight heat enveloping him. He held still trying not to burst. Harry moved back slowly so only his head was inside Steve.

Steve was making the sexiest noises. It was hard to concentrate. Harry moved to slide back in slowly when Bucky slammed into him. Harry screamed and slammed into Steve. Steve arched and Harry slammed back into Bucky taking him deeper. Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head and Bucky reached down holding him up. They all stood still as Harry tried to get a grip from being filled. Bucky moved pulling out and slammed back into him. His movements caused Harry to force himself deeper in Steve. Steve whimpered and began to move arching himself up.

"Fuck… fuck…" Harry whimpered and moved with them. "I can't… too much… so tight… fuck."

Harry bucked slamming himself back impaling himself then sunk into the tight heat in front of him. Both men moved with him until he could get used to the sensations. He whimpered as he drove himself back pushing against Bucky then slamming himself into Steve.

Bucky moved jerking Harry up so he was flush against his chest. Harry's head fell against his shoulder as Bucky slammed into him at a frightening pace. Harry could do nothing but hang on as Steve was rewarded with the same treatment. Bucky moved his arm around Harry and grabbed Steve. Steve bit into his hand harder as ropes of cum splashed against his chest. Steve's walls clamped down against Harry and he fell forward emptying himself in Steve and sending Bucky into a God like pace before he filled Harry to the brim.

Bucky pulled out slowly and slapped Harry on the ass as he moved away. Harry leaned up and growled at him. "Arsehole."

Bucky and Steve snickered as Harry slowly pulled himself off Steve. He collapsed sideways on the bed. Bucky left them to go get a washcloth to clean them. Harry flipped him off as he came back to clean them. Bucky only smirked and cleaned them then moved them so they could all lay down.

"I hate you."

Bucky curled up against his back. "No, you don't."

Harry snarled and wrapped himself around Steve. "I don't hate Steve."

Bucky snorted. "Stevie's mine."

Harry just curled around Steve more and elbowed Bucky in the ribs. Steve grinned at their antics and pulled the blankets up around them all.

They were all quiet for a long time. Steve was running his fingers through Harry's hair and they could hear the familiar sounds of the city around them.

"Harry, what was it like growing up in England?"

Harry stiffened and both men felt it. Steve looked over to Bucky above Harry's head.

"I…"

Steve backtracked. "You don't have to tell us."

"I lived with my aunt and her family. She hates me."

Steve met Bucky's eyes again this time his look was hard. "How can anyone hate you?"

"My mother and my aunt didn't get along. My parents were killed when I was still a baby. They are the only blood relatives I have so I was sent to them…" Harry's voice began to shake and he wrapped himself around Steve and made his voice harden. "I was told they died because my father was a drunk and they treated me like a slave. I didn't even know my name until I went to primary school and was told by my teacher. That's why I have to wait until I'm older to go back. I won't let them take me back there."

Bucky and Steve's eyes were both slit with rage. Steve calmed his voice when he spoke. "You never have to go back there. You can stay with us."

Harry stayed quiet for a long time. Bucky and Steve were exchanging looks. "I have to go back."

"Harry." Bucky spoke quietly. "Why?"

Harry leaned back so he could look up at the ceiling. A huge crack was above them with the mismatched paint.

"I have a responsibility to my parents and to others. If I was to abandon that, I… I can't talk about it. But… I love you both." He felt them both flinch and he couldn't look at them. "I want you both to know that now, while I'm here, it is the only time I have ever felt loved and safe."

They wrapped around him and he closed his eyes.

"I love you." It was spoken in unison and Harry smiled and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke the next day to the sun shining in his eyes. He moved but stopped when he felt Steve's legs entangled with his own. Bucky huffed against the back of his neck. Harry felt the grin spread across his face as memories from the night flooded him then he blushed. Steve moved cracking open his eyes and looked down at Harry.

"Good morning." Steve spoke quietly as he leaned down and brushed a quick kiss against his lips.

Harry smiled against his lips and made a happy humming noise.

Steve leaned back. "I meant what I said last night. I love you."

Harry flinched then relaxed. So he did say all of that last night, oh Merlin. He smiled back at him and curled more around him.

"You said you have to go back but we want you to know, you will always have a place with us."

Harry felt Bucky's arm tighten around him. Harry nodded and looked down trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fill his eyes. He felt wanted, safe and loved.

"I don't know how I'm going to walk out of here. I have to go, but I want to turn my back on everything and stay."

He felt arms go around him and link with Bucky behind him. Bucky latched onto his neck and began to slowly kiss him.

"Harry, you were getting upset in your sleep." Kiss. "You kept whispering Cedric and Sirius." Bucky continued to slowly kiss down his neck.

Harry flinched as he spoke the names. Steve felt his stiffness. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed and clung to the men around him. He could never be honest with them. He could never tell them the truth. Merlin, he hated that more than anything.

"Sirius was my godfather. He died months ago. He was killed right in front of me. Cedric was killed in front of me too. We were starting to become friends. I think, if he didn't die, we would have been friends. I've lost a lot of people around me."

Both men understood. Their generation had grown up with one war behind them and another following. Loss was something they could understand. Harry being British, they assumed he lost friends during the war that was ravaging the countries across the sea. Harry wasn't going to correct them.

"I've tried to enlist but they won't take me."

Harry looked at Steve and the stubborn look that ran across his face. He understood but the thought of Steve with a gun in his hands at the front line. Harry shivered, Bucky's hand fisted on his hip. He imagined Bucky's fear was like his own.

"Steve, that's admirable but the thought of you getting shot. I... Fuck... the thought of you not being a part of this world..."

Steve's eyes slit as his cheeks blazed. "You don't think I could do it?"

Harry shook his head and took Steve's cheek in his hand. "I know you could do it. You're resourceful, brave, stubborn, you never back down, you would never leave anyone behind, I would follow you anywhere you led me, but all it takes is one misstep, one small mistake..." Harry leaned over and took his lips. "I've lost so many..."

Steve nodded and looked from Harry to Bucky who had moved and was watching them. His hand was still digging into Harry's hip. Harry saw the fight in Steve's eyes. Nothing was going to keep him from the war. Harry moved one of his hands back and laced it with Bucky's. He squeezed and Harry knew Bucky saw the insanity laced in the blue eyes as he did. He felt like a traitor but he was glad the army had not taken him.

Steve smiled at them and both men copied him on autopilot.

Harry smirked and moved straddling Steve. Bucky snickered beside them as Harry moved slowly down Steve's body as Steve made a choked noise in shock. Bucky was still snickering as Harry ripped off Steve's clothes.

Steve was frowning at Bucky. Harry ignored them and concentrated on the hardening cock in front of him. He held in the laugh when he licked him and engulfed the head making Steve jerk slamming his forehead into Bucky's. Bucky groaned then took his mouth.

Bucky pulled back and started to laugh again. "Shit, Stevie, I really have a bruise. My entire forehead is sore."

Harry pulled back and burst into laughter with him. Steve moved kicking Harry away then tackled him. Merlin, Harry thought, I love them. Harry pushed Steve off then reached under the bed and grabbed the package he'd hidden yesterday. He smiled and sat it in Bucky's lap.

Steve was grinning as Harry snorted at Bucky's surprise. "Bucky, it's the tenth. It's your birthday."

Bucky looked at both of them confused then smirked. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Steve and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Are you gonna open it Buck?"

Harry moved sliding behind Bucky as Steve moved sitting in front of him. Bucky looked back and forth to them then slid off the paper slowly to not tear it. Harry looked over at Steve from behind Bucky and rolled his eyes again. Harry shifted and moved placing his head on his shoulder and waited.

Bucky smiled feeling Harry's warmth behind him and dropped the paper carefully beside him then opened the package. His eyes lit up when he looked inside. They'd went in together to get his present. They'd gotten him cologne, chocolate, cigarettes, and Steve had drawn some sketches that Harry hadn't seen yet. It was Harry and Bucky curled up asleep together. Steve must have drawn them while they were asleep. Harry pulled out a small white piece of paper from the side of the package and handed it to him. It was a receipt for a suit.

"I talked to the man I bought clothes from when I got here. He's going to make you a new suit. You just have to go down and pick the fabrics and everything you want. We both know how much you like to dress up for the dames."

Bucky just stared at him. Harry leaned over and kissed his nose. "Happy?"

Bucky's smile lit up his face. Harry turned to Steve who was grinning at Bucky's happiness. Harry moved leaning over Bucky and licked the shell of his ear. "Stevie is just sitting their naked like an extra present."

Bucky turned back to Harry. Their lips met before they both turned back to Steve. Steve saw the look in their eyes and gulped. Harry smirked as Bucky latched out jerking Steve to his lap.

"Happy Birthday." Harry whispered in his ear as Bucky inhaled Steve's mouth.

His time with Steve and Bucky were the happiest in his life.

Master Chen on the other hand was a monster. Harry was seriously debating on hiding from him. Chen had moved on from dueling, or what Harry liked to call Harry's humiliation hour, to self defense. The old man was spry. Harry didn't stand a chance. The hours he spent running everyday were helping him build stamina but compared to the man teaching him, it was a joke. His hands were so sore from punching, slamming and taking hits he wanted to just lie in the floor and cry. But, he refused to let the old man see him whimper. He'd save his tears for the moment Chen walked out of the room. He planned to crawl in the corner and swiftly die.

His potions skills were starting to improve. Chen had even begun to tutor him on a few basics he'd not understood while at Hogwarts. His biggest problem was how he treated his ingredients. He'd been careless, so worried about Snape's wrath, he'd learned to hurry and not really pay attention to the details of what he needed to do. Chen taught him the subtleties of directions. Up until now, he'd chop up everything and throw it in the cauldron like it was all one big stew. Chen had caught him doing this and gave him a tongue lashing even Snape would have approved of. He explained the differences between chopping, cubing, stripping, cutting, slicing, and so many more. Looking back now, Harry didn't know how he hadn't blown up more cauldrons than he had.

His new found knowledge was paying off. Salazar had several potions that would help him. The one he was most interested in was one that would hide your thoughts from anyone. No one would be able to breach your mind. He wanted this more than anything. No more Voldemort visions.

It took him months to make it and when he finally did it, Harry realized the only two people he wanted to celebrate with he couldn't.

00000000

Steve's birthday and his own were both in July so they decided to celebrate them together. Bucky had come up with a plan that they would go camping. Harry was on the fence about this but when he heard Steve had never gone, he decided they'd plan a trip to surprise Steve.

Harry snuck to the store and bought a tent. They hid it under the bed and somehow Steve never found it. They surprised Steve on his way home from work. Bucky had taken off the weekend and Harry had told Chen about the trip. Chen had given him a blank stare but nodded. Harry had taken it as an okay.

Steve came home from work the weekend after his birthday when they planned to all go out that night. Steve looked resigned to the development but they both knew he didn't want to go. They all piled into a taxi that was waiting on Steve when he walked to the flat. Harry had packed them enough clothes for the weekend and the supplies were inside the trunk. Steve looked confused but followed them as they headed out of the city to the wilder parts of New York. They headed somewhere Bucky used to camp with his family. Steve didn't speak but fidgeted the entire way there. Bucky just smirked as Steve opened his mouth and closed it again.

When they finally made it to the camp ground, Steve's eyes were lit up with excitement. He jumped out of the cab and began to dig through the trunk. Harry paid the cabbie and made arrangements for him to pick them up on Sunday. Harry rolled his eyes when he stepped outside to see Steve already dragging the tent into the woods.

Bucky grabbed the bags and followed him leaving Harry snickering and following Steve.

They made camp about fifteen minutes from the camp ground in an open field. Steve and Bucky were following the directions on putting up the tent. Harry began to construct wards that would keep anyone from seeing them. He also put up a few animal repelling charms because he had no idea what was in the woods here. Steve was laughing and fumbling with the tent as Bucky lit up a cigarette. Harry rolled his eyes and began to make a fire.

It took them four hours to make camp. It was completely ridicules. At one point, Harry pulled out sandwiches and just watched the chaos. Steve was enjoying himself as he made the biggest mess with the tent as Bucky and him snickered from the sidelines.

When he was finished, Bucky pulled out a package and handed it to Harry. Harry grinned going back to his pack and pulled out one for Steve. They both looked at each other and grinned. Steve opened his first, paper flying. He stopped looking at it with wonder as he pulled out art supplies. Harry had gone to one of the magical stores in New York and got him a book made out of dragon hide. Steve would never know but the book should last against time and most damage. It couldn't even be burned. He then loaded up on paints, pencils, charcoal and anything else the store clerk had told him Steve would need. Bucky was grinning as they went through the hall together.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done all this."

Harry smiled. "We, me and Bucky, and yes we should. Now you can draw until your fingers bleed."

Steve snorted and sat his gift aside. "You open yours."

Harry smiled and leaned into Bucky who was sitting closest and unwrapped his gift. He opened the box to find a silver charm bracelet.

"We didn't know what to get you so we went in together. We wanted to get you something you could keep on you so you would always have something of us with you. We had the charms made."

Harry looked at the charms. One was a heart with a B in the middle and the other was the same with a S in the middle. He smiled pulling out the bracelet and held out his arm for Bucky to clasp it. He smiled and played with it as they both watched him. He sighed and leaned closer to Bucky.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

They pulled out their sleeping bags and instead of staying in the tent they ended up sleeping under the stars. They woke the next day and followed Bucky down to a nearby lake. They swam most of the day and came back with enough energy to eat and then curl up together. The last day they packed up and waited in the trees by the road for the cabbie. The laughed and played like children and enjoyed their time together. Harry never thought he could be happier.

They were barely through the door when Harry knew something was wrong. Steve was standing holding something in his hands, his body shaking. Harry watched him as Bucky moved going to Steve and pulling him slowly around. Harry collapsed when he saw the envelope. They all knew. No one had to say a word. They all knew. Bucky had been drafted.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky had been back from training for a week. It was the hardest few months Steve and Harry had gone through. They huddled in the night together and wished for the empty space beside Harry to be filled. Bucky didn't write to them. They all knew it was too hard and if something was slipped and someone found out about their relationship, it would be a disaster. They decided before he left that he would only write if he was getting shipped out or if it was an emergency. It killed them all. When Bucky returned in his suit, it was like their life began again. Harry told Chen he wouldn't be training for a week and stayed home refusing to leave them. Chen only nodded but understood.

The week turned into two but Harry was paying for it today.

Harry rolled over on his back and groaned. "I'm going to die."

Chen laughed. "You will live."

Harry groaned again.

"This will be the last time I see you."

Harry sat up quickly. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Chen looked at him. "I have nothing else I can teach you. You have learned more spells, your potions are improving and will improve more with time, your fighting style has improved and will keep improving if you follow what I have shown you."

Harry nodded and bowed. "Thank you for teaching me."

"How much longer are you going to put off leaving? You said you would return when you have turned of age. You have been ignoring your duties for your heart."

Harry leaned back. "I don't want to leave them."

"You don't have a choice. If you stay, you would not return to your time and they would find out what happen and come here. They would take all the memories you have shared with them. You would be pulled back anyway and they would loose the memory of even knowing you."

Harry nodded. The thought of anyone touching Bucky or Steve, he would kill anyone who touched them. "I'll go talk to the goblins today and get a portkey to Hogwarts. I'm sure someone can send me back."

Chen nodded and walked to Harry placing a hand on his heart. "They can't take that away from you Harry. You will know, even in leaving them, you are protecting them and you love them enough to go."

Harry nodded. "Goodbye."

Chen nodded and walked out of the room. Harry looked around. He began packing up his potions lab in a box he transformed. He vanished the rest of the room and released all the wards. He would never come back here and he wanted to die.

He changed his clothes and ran a cleaning charm over his body. It would do until he could take a shower tonight. He shrunk the box filled with the books and potion supplies and walked slowly to the bank.

Gripnaut nodded to him as he walked inside. He waited then followed Gripnaut to his office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Can you make me a portkey for Hogwarts?"

"Are you going back?"

Harry nodded. "I've put it off long enough." He laughed. "I fell in love with two muggles. I…"

Gripnaut pulled a necklace from inside his desk and handed it to Harry. "I made it after we spoke and you told me your story. I knew you would come for it at some point."

"The phrase is Slytherin's heir."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for your kindness and helping me. I will send word if I reach the future."

Gripnaut nodded.

Harry bowed and walked from the room.

It was still early. Steve and Bucky wouldn't be home for several hours. It was a Friday night and Harry smirked. He was going to do something tonight he will never ever admit to in the future. He would do this for Steve.

He walked to the department store and found a bubbly sales clerk.

Hours later Harry was looking in the mirror and seriously questioning his sanity. Steve and Bucky might have a fit. It was the forties.

Harry had showered and used charms to lengthen his hair, make his lips cherry red and now he was staring at himself in a dress with full lingerie underneath. He looked like a girl. He looked back at the clock and slipped on the heels. They would either find the humor in it or they wouldn't. They would both be here in minutes.

Harry walked to the table and pulled himself up and sat down crossing his legs. This was so uncomfortable. He was going to tell Fred and George about this. They would get a kick out of it, well, after they took a vow to not tell anyone else.

He heard their voices laughing as they walked up the stairs to the door. He sat fidgeting wondering how the next few minutes were going to play out. He smirked, he didn't care he was going to have fun with this.

Bucky kicked the door open strolling in. Steve was steps behind him. Neither one of them paid attention as Bucky kicked off his shoes and dropped his canteen. Steve was following Bucky's direction and kicking off his shoes.

"Harry?" Bucky screamed.

Harry snickered. Bucky turned back and froze. Steve pushed him out of the way to get his shoes to go under the small side table they had in the living room. Harry just leaned back and rested his hands on the table and waited for Steve's reaction. He didn't disappoint.

Steve caught the frozen look on Bucky and turned back his mouth dropped open. "The fuck?"

Harry broke into laughter. "Do I pass?"

"As a dame?" Bucky stuttered.

"Yep."

Steve walked over to him and touched the dress then took a step back. Bucky moved to walk to him and Harry hissed. "Showers, then we are going out. Steve is taking me on a date."

They both exchanged looks and began to walk to the bedroom. Bucky walked straight into the door but no one said anything. Harry smirked. Well, they didn't explode. Maybe, they would get a few laughs out of tonight.

Harry waited as Bucky and Steve got dressed. Neither one of them came back into the living room. Harry was waiting patiently. He picked up Steve's sketchbook and pulled out his camera and charged it then began snapping pictures of everything inside. Merlin, he was going to miss them. He needed to leave. Chen was right, the longer he put this off the more likely someone would come to fetch him and then he would have to watch as Steve and Bucky were stripped of every memory of him.

He took a few pics of the flat and then slid the camera back in his trunk. Everything else he'd packed earlier. Everything was shrunk and inside his trunk. One last night.

Bucky and Steve walked out together. Bucky was in the new suit Harry bought him and Steve was in his Sunday best. Harry walked to them. Steve was blushing and barely making eye contact with him.

"I can go change and be ready in ten if this makes you uncomfortable. I just figured, since I'm so small anyway, I could pass for a girl and we could have a date."

Steve looked up at him. "You really do look like a girl."

Bucky snorted. He took a step to Harry and sniffed. "You even smell like one."

Harry twirled. "I'm going to be one tonight."

Harry moved kissing Bucky on the lips then moved to Steve and slid his arm inside Steve's. "So, Stevie, where are we going?"

Steve blushed. Bucky and Harry exchanged smirks before Steve took Harry's arm and pulled him out of the flat. They walked down the street with Bucky walking behind them. Bucky being Bucky would 'accidentally' grab Harry's ass if no one was around. They headed to one of the night clubs that Bucky went to with his fake dates. Steve and Harry hated his fake dates but understood that Bucky needed to keep up the persona of a little shit who ran through women. Harry rolled his eyes when Bucky waived to several women who waived at him across the bar.

Harry leaned over to Steve and groaned. "It's his fan club."

Steve looked over at the women and he pulled Harry closer. Harry grinned and leaned into his ear. "You are all mine tonight."

Harry leaned over and kissed him. Steve stood shocked then relaxed and slid into the kiss. Harry pulled back and grinned.

Bucky moved closer to them and hissed. "I don't think that's fair."

Harry turned to him and smiled innocently. "This is what you get for all your fake dates and leaving us at home to be with other whores." Harry stopped turning back to the bar and the women that were ushering Bucky over. Harry turned back to Bucky. "If I see your hands on anyone tonight, I will accidentally scrape my teeth across your dick the next time it's in my mouth."

Steve bit back a laugh. Bucky smirked. "Jealous?"

Harry hummed and turned back to Steve. "Will you get us drinks while Bucky teaches me to dance?"

Steve smiled and leaned over shyly and kissed him. Harry smiled as he watched him walk to the bar. Bucky watched him too until he was out of sight. Bucky turned to him and grabbed his arm and pulled Harry to the dance floor.

"I'm glad you did this. It's insane and kind of weird, odd, strange… But, I'm glad Steve got to have this with you."

Harry leaned into Bucky's body and nodded. He was trying to watch Bucky and was failing at dancing. "I'm utter shite at this. I had to go to this ball once and open a dance. I was horrible then too. I almost caused myself and my date to hit the floor. I have can run through a room and fight twenty people and stay light on my feet, why the hell can't I dance?"

Bucky froze. "What?"

Harry's eyes went wide. He hadn't meant to say that. He calmed his face. "I was just joking."

Bucky stopped moving and really looked at him. "Harry, if something is wrong you don't have to go back. I know I'm leaving but Steve will help you and I'll send back my pay. You don't have to go back."

Harry smiled. "Bucky, I'm leaving soon. I can't not go back. You are about to fight a war. I have to fight mine too. I love you so much. I love Steve so much. If there was any choice, I would stay."

Bucky looked upset. He rarely ever had any look but mirth etched on his features. "Steve will be okay here. I'm leaving all my cash when I go so he will be safe. Just promise me you'll get back home to him. Please, don't die."

Bucky's face warmed up. "I'll keep him safe."

Harry turned as Steve walked to him. Bucky smiled and Steve took his place. Steve was blushing.

"Steve, we have a serious problem."

Steve went concerned quickly looking around. "What?"

"I can't dance." Steve smiled and the blush went away. Harry grinned and slid closer wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. "I guess we can sway."

Steve nodded and looked at Harry. "Is everything okay? Bucky looked upset."

Harry leaned closer. Steve and Harry were almost at the same height. The shoes he'd put on put him a little over Steve so he stepped out of them so they were eye level. Steve grinned. "I don't think that was very lady like."

"Good thing, I'm not a lady."

Harry moved molding his body to Steve's. Steve wrapped his arms around Harry and they stood almost swaying but mostly just enjoying each others company.

"I have to leave soon. Bucky wants me to stay."

"He's not alone."

Harry sighed and leaned back looking at the concerned blue eyes. "I love you."

Steve nodded. "As I you."

"You have to promise me you will keep yourself safe. Promise me."

Steve looked at Harry and nodded. "The army won't take me."

"I want you to know that I love you and even when I leave, you and Bucky are it for me. I will never replace you."

"I wish you would stay."

Harry leaned in and kissed him. "I'm so scared you both will forget me."

Steve shook his head. "Not possible."

Harry looked up and his eyes locked on Bucky. Steve turned looking at what caught Harry's eye. Bucky smirked and tipped his hat. Steve laughed but they both froze when a woman laughed and plastered herself to Bucky's chest and leaned up and kissed him.

Harry cursed. "I'm going to rip her fucking hair out."

Steve gripped his hand as Harry slid back into his shoes. "Let's go. Bucky's furious, look at him."

Harry snarled and walked out of the club with Steve following him. Steve matched his steps and took his hand. Harry stopped and smiled at him. They heard Bucky's steps and turned to look at him. Bucky's face said it all but Harry looked back to Steve and they turned to the flat. They walked in silence. They headed in the house and Bucky kicked the door closed.

Bucky moved to speak but Harry ignored him. He wanted out of this shit. He wanted to be himself. He moved to the bathroom and began to strip. He ripped off the dress and everything that went under it and removed the charms on his face and hair. He stood himself again staring at the mirror.

He heard a knock before Steve opened the door. Harry turned back to him and Steve moved not giving him a chance to speak before he was hauled over his shoulder and pulled to the bed.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Harry whispered.

Bucky and Steve nodded and began to strip. Harry whimpered when Bucky fell on top of him and latched onto his mouth. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave. The thought kept pounding in the back of his head as he felt Steve move beside them. Harry pushed Bucky away and rolled over pulling Steve in the middle of the bed and straddled him.

"I want you both."

Harry looked down. Steve was already hard. He used the charms and moved taking him in.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Bucky was moving behind him rubbing his back.

Harry arched and looked back at him. "Open me up. I want you both."

Bucky's mouth fell open but he moved straddling Steve's legs and opened the jar of slick. "Harry?"

Harry ignored him and leaned over latching his mouth to Steve's. Steve mewled as Harry began to make small circles teasing him as Bucky's fingers began to join the tight passage. Harry jerked up slamming his back into Bucky's chest. Bucky latched onto his neck, his teeth biting then his tongue soothing. It was almost too much.

I don't want to go. I don't want to leave them. Steve arched slamming up into him as Bucky groaned as he slid into another finger.

"You are so tight. Are you sure?"

Harry moved forward latching himself against Steve's neck.

"Now… Bucky…"

Bucky nodded pulling his fingers away and slicked up his cock before he lined himself up. "Harry?"

Harry looked back his eyes meeting Bucky's. Whatever he saw there had him moving forward and ripping Harry apart. They all froze. Harry thought he would be split into. Steve and Bucky wondered if the heat and slick would crush them.

"Fuck… fuck… Harry, you are so tight." Bucky moved jerking Harry up to slam into his chest.

His mouth came down and bit into Harry's skin so hard Harry wondered if he broke skin. They all waited until Harry clinched. Steve arched, his eyes rolled back and he moaned. Bucky reached around and held Harry's hips.

"I'm going to move."

Harry just nodded.

Bucky started slow, small rolls of his hips that rocked into Harry's prostate. Harry mewled and couldn't take the slow almost nonexistent movements. He sobbed and slammed back sending the men inside him reeling. Bucky growled and pulled back then let himself go. Steve and Harry could do little more than take it. Bucky was like a whirlwind tearing into him.

I don't want to go. I don't want to leave.

Harry felt his magic building up. Oh Merlin, he tried to shake himself free but there was no way he could come out of the haze. Every shift Bucky made slammed into him in the most delicious ways. Steve was arching sliding against Bucky and sending them both into euphoria. His body collapsed. Bucky held him up as he pounded into him.

I don't want to go. I love them. I love them.

His core snapped. He felt his body explode and collapse as Steve and Bucky screamed and collapsed against him. He woke with a start. Bucky was lying against his back and they were piled half on and off Steve.

His magic had reacted. He had to leave. He couldn't put it off anymore. If he stayed, if he looked at them one more time, he would stay.

Harry stood watching them sleep. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of them. They were so beautiful. He loved them so much. Bucky moved shifting in his sleep. His hand started moving over the empty place Harry usually slept. Harry raised his wand and cast a sleeping charm over them. They wouldn't wake now for several hours. He walked to them and kissed them both. Merlin, he wanted to stay. He would give anything to stay.

Harry moved to the kitchen and pulled out parchment and a quill.

 _I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I couldn't say goodbye. I knew if you asked me once more to stay, I would let everything I know burn around me to be with you both. I love you and will always love you. Last night was the best night of my life. You both gave me something I've never had before. You made me feel safe and loved. I hate everything that is pulling me home. I hate that I have to leave this note to say goodbye. Please, please, forgive me. If fate ever grants me one wish, I wish to meet you both again. Please, be safe. Love each other and remember me._

 _I love you. Harry_

Harry stood, walked away from the parchment and quill, dressed and shrunk his trunk. He slid the trunk in his pocket and put on the necklace from Gripnaut. He moved to the room again and ran his fingers over Bucky's and Steve's brow. He ignored the tears in his eyes.

"Slytherin's heir."

He wanted to scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry landed against the wards of Hogwarts. He wanted to scream. He stood letting the tears choke him as his eyes watered and he jerked against the sobs. He'd never felt so empty, not Sirius, not the abuse from his family had left him so hollow. Fuck, he collapsed on the ground and let the tears fall.

Minutes, hours later, he didn't know he wiped himself off and stood. He used a refreshing charm on his face and began the walk to Hogwarts. It was still cool. Fall had yet turned to winter and the weather reminded him of past years at school. It felt like home.

He ignored his heartbreak and took comfort in the castle that would still look the same in the years to come. He smiled as he moved through the gates to the main doors. Students were piled around the grounds studying or laughing. He wasn't paying attention and slammed head long into another student.

They both collided and collapsed on the ground. Harry laughed. "I'm so sorry. I have my head in the clouds and wasn't watching were I was going."

Another musical laugh joined his. "That's okay."

Harry pulled himself off the ground and turned to the other student and froze. Tom Riddle was picking up his books smiling at Harry with a mischievous smile and laughing. He was straightening his Slytherin robes knocking dirt off his pants. "I was reading and not paying attention either."

Harry was frozen. The one man that had caused so many deaths, ruined his life was here staring at him with the charm of a school teen. All it would take is one curse and he could kill him before anything happened, before he found horcruxs, before he killed his parents and so many others. He could end the war before it ever began.

Harry realized something in that moment. What he'd written to Steve and Bucky was truer than even he realized. He would walk away and let Tom live because if he changed anything here, he would never meet them. And he knew, he would let the world burn to make sure he met Bucky and Steve.

Harry smiled. "I have that habit too. I'll see you later."

Tom smiled and moved around him and kept walking down the path. Harry watched him leave and knew every death, every innocent lost was now on him. He moved through the halls to the gargoyle. The gargoyle was moved and he walked up the steps and came face to face with the previous headmaster.

"Headmaster, I have a problem and need your help."

He received a smile and was ushered in. "What can I do for you?" The headmaster looked him over. "I don't remember you being a student here."

Harry laughed. "I'm not, well, at least not yet. I had a potions accident and was sent to the past. I need to get back to my time."

The headmaster smiled. "Well, you don't hear that everyday. Good thing, it's happened before. I have a potion here that was made the last time something like this happened. You drink it and wake up where your timeline was broken in the future."

Harry thought this over. "I was stuck here for a few days and had to make it back here will it erase those days."

The headmaster frowned. "I'm sorry. Whatever time you spent here can not be changed but you will be returned to the exact time you missed."

Harry nodded and sighed in relief. The headmaster began to study him. "Did you do anything that would threaten the future?"

Harry acted like he was thinking over the answer. "No, I found myself a couple miles outside the forest. I used the point me spell and walked here. I saw others on the road and they offered me food. I used cleaning spells when I was alone but no I don't think that would affect anything."

The headmaster smiled. "Let's get you that potion. I also need your name to list it in the book to warn the future headmaster."

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, I'm in my seventh year."

The headmaster nodded making a note. Harry was going to have to tell Neville he used his name but he didn't want Dumbledore to know he was here.

The old headmaster dug around in his cabinet and pulled out a red potion vile and canceled the stasis charm over it and handed it over. "Good luck, Mr. Longbottom."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Harry tipped back the potion and gagged.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry hit the floor with a crack. He stumbled back and slammed into the table. The room was super quiet. He felt his hip throbbing as he gripped the table. He looked up and his eyes met Snape. Snape took a step back. Could he see the change? He would bet his life he could. Harry smirked at him. Snape arched his eyebrow and moved to him.

"So, Mr. Potter, always causing chaos in class."

"Snape." Harry spoke quietly. "Looks like you are going to assign me detention."

"Everyone out." Snape snapped.

Everyone began to move quickly seeing Snape beginning to snap.

Harry leaned against the desk and knocked Neville's cauldron off the desk. Snape looked at him furious. Harry frowned. "Looks like, Neville was clumsy."

"Longbottom, you stay."

Harry looked back to Malfoy. "Sir, it would be unfair for us to stay and you not keep Malfoy. This was his fault after all."

"Draco, is not at fault."

Harry looked back to Snape and smirked. "I would hate to go to Dumbledore and demand him to look into this entire incident."

Snape snarled getting up in his face. Harry grinned and looked directly in his eyes. Harry opened his mind two simple words rippled through to Snape. "Trust me."

Snape didn't flinch. "Malfoy, stay."

The rest of the room watched Harry and Snape. Snape snarled again looking at the other students. Everyone packed and filed out of the room quickly. Harry waited until everyone had left then turned back to the door and lifted his hand causing the room to lock and made sure no one could hear what he was about to say.

Harry turned back to the room. "Is it gone? Is the tracking spell gone?"

Snape's mouth dropped open. He raised his wand and flicked his wrist. He took a step back when he found whatever his wand movement had uncovered.

"You're seventeen. You are of age."

Harry breathed in a sigh of relief. He looked around the room at the people around him. "I only trust the people in this room."

Malfoy broke the silence by laughing. "Are you insane, Potter?"

Harry moved to him. Malfoy took a step back. Harry grabbed his arm as Malfoy tried to pull away. Harry jerked his wrist forward and whipped his other arm out holding him by the neck. Snape moved to them and Harry turned giving him a look challenging him.

Harry turned back to Malfoy and ripped his shirt away to look at Draco's mark. He wrapped his hand around his arm and Malfoy dropped as Harry burned the mark away. Draco stood as ash began to fall between them.

"What did you do?"

Harry released Draco's arm. "Giving you another option."

Malfoy snarled. "There are no other options."

Harry leaned against the desk. "I'm leaving after I confront Dumbledore. I'm going to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and kicking everyone out. I'm going to fight this without Dumbledore or his bullshit. Let's face it Draco, Dumbledore doesn't give a damn about you or me. I went to him earlier this year saying something was wrong with you. He blew me off. I understand what he wants and I'm not going to do it his way." Harry turned back to Snape. "The question is, are you both coming or staying here to be pawns?"

Snape looked at him. "That is your plan, leaving."

Harry snorted. "No, I need your help along with a few others. Does your fireplace connect to the floo network?"

Snape moved going into his office. Everyone followed them. Harry threw in powder and called Fred and George at the shop. George popped his head into the fire. "Harrykins. Why do you look different? I'm lovin the hair."

"George, focus. I need you and Fred to sneak into Hogwarts and create a diversion in two hours in the grand hall. I need you to make as much noise as possible. Anything that won't kill people. I need Dumbledore out of his office. Can you guys help me out?"

George grinned grabbing Fred behind him and pulling him into the fire. "You got it partner."

Harry grinned. "I'm going to contact you soon. Don't tell anyone you are still talking to me including the rest of your family. I no longer trust Dumbledore. Do not trust Dumbledore."

Fred and George looked worried. "Harry, we trust you."

"Good, two hours."

Harry stepped out of the fire.

"In or out, I need to know so I can plan accordingly."

"How could you trust any of us?"

Harry looked around to the three men. "Neville, is more than you give him credit for. Malfoy has been screwed by his family and let's be honest. Snape, do you feel like you have any control? Do you feel like you are anything but a pawn?"

"There is more that you don't know about."

"I'm sure there is. In or out?"

"I'm in." Neville spoke first.

"I'm in." Malfoy finished.

Snape cursed and looked at all three of them before he turned to them. "Fine, what is your owe so brilliant plan."

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office. I'm going to confront him and walk out of here. I'm going to meet Malfoy outside at the gate. We will go to the Grimmauld Place. By the time you get there, it will be empty."

"Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room. "Dobby get Kreacher out of the house until I take back Grimmauld place. As soon as everyone leaves, I want you to take Kreacher back and get the house ready. We will be coming soon."

Dobby nodded.

Harry handed him his trunk. Dobby took it and with a pop was gone. Harry pulled two potions from his pocket and handed one to Snape and one to Neville.

"Drink this. It will protect your mind. I only have enough for two. Malfoy shouldn't need it since he is leaving with me. Neville, I want you to stay here and spy on everyone here. Most people are stupid and look past you. You can watch Ron and Hermione. They are completely under Dumbledore's thumb they will do whatever he wants. Snape you will be here when Dumbledore starts freaking out. He will demand to know what we talked about while we were here. Tell him you gave me and Neville two weeks of detentions. I'm sorry Neville. When Fred and George do whatever they are going to do, I want you to sneak into Dumbledore's office and steal all of his pensive memories. Meet us back at Grimmauld place. Dobby is going to be our secret keeper. I trust no one else."

"This is your plan?" He scoffed.

Harry walked over to him placing his hand over Snape's arm and removed his mark. Snape flinched but didn't make any noise.

"Welcome to the new age."

Snape stared down at his arm then looked back to Harry. "Tell me one thing and I'll do this. Do you know what Dumbledore has planned for you?"

"I have to die." Harry spoke quietly.

Snape nodded. "I'll wait until Dumbledore summons me to his office. Malfoy, go back to the dungeons. Pack your stuff discreetly and sneak out to the gates. Potter will meet you and we will go with this insanity."

Malfoy nodded and walked out of the room. Neville stayed behind. "Harry, how will I get a hold of you?"

"Dobby, I will have him check in with you. Don't do anything that is suspicious. Just listen. Ron and Hermione will be talking in the common room and just watch to see if Dumbledore does anything."

Neville nodded and left the room.

Harry looked at Snape again. "I know the end game but there has to be more. Dumbledore was showing me things about Voldemort's past and his family. We need to know what he has been collecting in those memories. Without the pensive memories, we will be walking around blind."

Snape nodded. "Potter, you're asking me to follow you. You are a child."

"Now, after one potions accident, I'm an adult."

Harry walked past him to the door and followed the path that would lead him to Dumbledore. The passageway to the office was open as Harry walked. He moved up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was smiling at him his eyes twinkling. Harry hated him.

"Expelliarmus."

Dumbledore's wand flew into Harry's hand and sparks shot out of it. Harry grinned.

"I guess I have your wand now." Harry moved a few feet to the chair and sat down. "I'm coming here as a courtesy. I'm leaving. I will no longer go to the Dursley's and I will not be walking the path that you have pushed me into."

Dumbledore was shocked enough his twinkle was gone. It gave him some satisfaction to see it gone. He'd given up everything he wanted. Steve and Bucky were dead now. The years between them and the war they had fought were stories in a book experience by men dead or almost dead. Steve probably died as his health deteriorated with age and Bucky hopefully survived the war. Maybe, they ran away together and had a life. He would like to think they had. He just wanted to go back. Merlin, he felt his heart was still in the forties. He wanted his heart back.

"Harry, you are still a child. I am your magical guardian and to keep you safe you have to go back to the Dursley's and I can't let you leave school."

"Look harder, old man. I'm seventeen. You failed. I will not sacrifice myself as easily as you thought I would. I'm going to do what it takes but it will not be how you wanted. I am not your little lamb to lead anymore. If I've learned anything, I've learned you are not our savior and you are not the man I thought you were. I am Harry James Potter. I am the current heir to Black and Potter and as an adult; I revoke all invitations to my properties to anyone not known by my secret keeper. I refuse, as heir, for Albus Dumbledore to step on any of my properties and make him forever more an enemy of the house of Black and Potter. I revoke all claims made by Albus Dumbledore to the houses of Black and Potter."

Dumbledore stood. "Harry, you don't know what you are doing?"

Harry laughed. "I'm a horcrux and you've known I had to die for how long now? Secrets Dumbledore, you did this to yourself. I've picked my side. I'm going to fight. I've accepted my mission. I'm leaving the school away from all your little sycophants and your horrible teachers. I was abused by my family, then came here and was abused by your staff. I tried to warn you about the death eaters here and now you are worried because you can't control me anymore."

Harry lifted Dumbledore's wand. "And now I have your wand."

Harry saw the snitch sitting on Dumbledore's desk. Harry waived his hand and the snitch flew into his hand. "Game over, Dumbledore."

Harry turned around and walked out of Dumbledore's office. He walked out of the school without looking back and headed for the main gate. He heard several people screaming for him and ignored them. He heard McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione among them. He moved to Malfoy. Malfoy turned to him as he moved past the wards, he hugged him and pulled them to the yard at Grimmauld Place. Dobby was waiting for them. Dobby showed them a piece of paper and the flat began to show itself. Draco and Harry moved walking inside.

Draco was shaking as they stood inside the house.

"Malfoy."

"Just give me a minute, this hasn't sunk in yet."

Harry moved through the room looking around. No one was here. The house had been cleared. He was officially seventeen. His inheritance was official. He moved up the stairs and saw his trunk sitting in Sirius's old room. He dropped down on the bed looking at his trunk. He sat there for what seemed like hours, looking at his trunk. He moved walking to it and opened it.

The smell that hit him had him doubled over. It smelled like the fire from the apartment and Bucky's cologne, Steve's ink. He picked up a jumper and inhaled it. He wanted to cry. Let the tears fall. He wanted them back. He didn't want to be strong. He didn't want to do any of this. He just wanted them back. He wanted with everything just to have stayed and said fuck everyone. Why didn't he stay?

He heard his door open and he turned to it. Draco took in his face and looked confused. Harry tried to wipe it away and sealed his trunk again after pulling out two of the books and resizing them. Draco moved sitting on his bed.

"Why did you even help me?"

Harry moved trying to walk away from the trunk and the familiar smell of what he desired most.

"Malfoy, you more than anyone should understand. We never wanted any of this. I didn't want to be a savior. You didn't want to be a death eater. We were pushed into corners. I'm getting out of the corner. You are safe here. No one can get to you stay here, leave, fight, don't fight. It doesn't matter. It's your choice now. You have a clean slate. You can do whatever you want."

Malfoy turned to him. "We aren't even friends."

Harry held out a hand to him. "Draco Malfoy, will you accept my friendship."

Malfoy looked at him for several minutes. His silver eyes stared at Harry looking for Merlin only knew. He finally nodded and took Harry's hand.

"Call me Draco."

"Call me Harry."

Draco scrunched his nose. "I think Potter suits you."

Harry snorted. "Well, Draco. How about I let you see something as a sign of friendship."

Harry handed him the two books. Draco took them watching Harry and not looking down. "This is so strange."

Harry grinned. "Look."

Draco looked down and jerked in his seat. "Is this real, oh Merlin, two of them. You have two of Salazar Slytherin's books." He screamed. "His potions book." His eyes whipped back to Harry's "How long have you had these?"

"Long enough. I can only brew some of them. You and Snape will have a much easier time with them. I exploded so many cauldrons. I don't have the gifts you and Snape do. I ask you to help me learn in exchange for letting you have access to it while you stay. Will you stay?"

Draco nodded looking through the books. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry laughed. "Well, before we do anything. We have to fix this house. Can you help me with that? Burning it down would work better but we don't have that option and I can't go into Gringotts and find my other holdings without Dumbledore finding out. I think we will be safe here."

Harry looked back to the trunk. He had to do this. It was too late now to change anything. They were gone. Draco caught him looking at the trunk.

"Potter, are you all right?"

Harry turned back to him but couldn't speak so he nodded.

Snape arrived three hours later. Dobby immediate went outside to grab him and get him safely inside. Harry and Draco had been cleaning. The house was a fucking nightmare. Dark objects were everywhere and shit was living in the furniture and walls. They were both a little terrified and refused to be far from each other. Harry was already planning to trick Draco into sleeping with him until the house was habitable.

Snape walked into the house and collapsed on the couch in the front room. Draco and Harry ran for him the minute they heard his entrance. He looked shaken.

"You need to put your house under the charm until we figure everything out. Everyone will think you are hiding there."

Snake nodded and called for Dobby making him his secret keeper.

"How did it go?"

Snake looked shaken then laughed. Harry and Draco just started at one another.

"The terrifying twins gave Hogwarts a run for their money. They blew up half the grand hall. It was absolute chaos. I got all the pensive memories and ran back to the hall then snuck out when the fireworks hit. The ministry was showing up as I ran into the forest."

Harry snickered.

"Never doubted them. Chaos is their nature."

Snape just nodded. Draco ran out of the room and came back with the books Harry had given to him earlier. He dropped on the couch shoving them in Snape's face.

Snape took one look and all color left him. "Where did you get these?"

Harry just grinned. "I have another one of spells but they are all in parcel tongue."

"I would have come for this alone."

Harry slid down farther in the chair. "Well, you can help us clean this place for the trade of knowledge. The potion I gave you earlier. It came from this book. It took me nine cauldrons blowing up to get it right."

Snape looked at the book again his eyes peered around the house and he lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think even this book is worth what is going to take to fix this house."

Draco snarled. "Then give it back."

Snape snarled right back at him. "No."

Harry laughed for the first time since he came back and meant it. "This feels like home."

Both men's eyes turned to him. Draco was the one respond. "You are some kind of fucked up Potter."

"You have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

For two weeks they did nothing but clean and set shit on fire in the flat. Eat, sleep, shower and clean. That was what their life had been reduced too.

Dobby had contacted Fred and George and let them know Harry was okay and as soon as they'd cleaned the flat, they would be invited over. Dobby had checked in with Neville every three days.

Hogwarts was in a tailspin. Dumbledore was fuming over losing two students, having to repair the great hall, Snape betraying him, and silencing the rumors of Hogwarts being attacked. Draco laughed and smirked each time Dobby gave them reports. Hermione and Ron were panicking. They were telling everyone at Hogwarts Draco must have kidnapped him with Snape's help. Neville was pulled back into the DA as rumors continued to spread. The other professors were seriously worried and Lupin had been seen screaming at Dumbledore. It seemed all matter of shit had hit the fan.

Harry was hoping Dumbledore was having the worst weeks ever.

Not one word about the missing pensive memories was uttered. They had yet to look at them or to Draco and Snape's pouting, Salazar's book. The flat was just too big of an issue.

It took them two days of hard won insanity to get the picture down. Harry had Dobby take it to the school and hide it. He wanted it destroyed but the devastated look on Kreature's face, he just couldn't do it. They found a hidden potions lab and an empty room while they were cleaning. They also had a pile of dark objects that would have to be stored in the attic, and Harry, with Draco's blessing, destroyed the Black tapestry.

Two weeks of hell and cursing but the house was habitable.

Harry convinced Draco to bunk with him. Draco had looked at him like Harry had grown an extra head when he originally asked him to sleep with him. He'd scoffed and smirked.

"Scared, Potter?"

That was the reaction to his request. He'd ended up taking the room beside him but after a few hours he climbed in Harry's bed and dared him to say anything. Like Harry was going to say anything, the damn flat was creepy. Snape had found them the next day but only raised an eyebrow.

000000000

Harry walked up to his room and showered. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He just wanted to sleep. He'd yet to even unpack his trunk. He'd been wearing Sirius's old clothes as they'd cleaned the house. Draco had asked him about it after the first week but Harry just looked at him. Whatever was on his face must have been enough to keep Draco's mouth in check.

Harry headed to their bed and collapsed after he pulled on some boxers. He seriously doubted Draco would join him. Snape and Draco had planned to start looking at Salazar's book since the house was in order.

Harry planned to contact Fred and George tomorrow and have them come over. He missed them.

Harry woke the next day with Draco shoved up against his back snoring, even though according to Draco, Harry was a liar and he did no such thing. Harry slid out of bed and tried not to wake him.

He headed for the shower and dressed before sending Dobby to let Fred and George know it was okay for them to come over. He was in the middle of making breakfast, much to Dobby's dismay, when they apparated in.

He barely had time to react before he was dog piled by redheads. He laughed and shushed them as he tried to pull away.

"Harrikins, we were so worried. You should hear the theories coming from the paper. The only reason we have not been freaking out is because Dobby has been keeping us updated."

"Ron and Hermione have been screaming Draco and Snape since you left."

Harry sighed. "They watched me run and take him. They just don't want to believe I would ever do anything without telling them. I've been planning to leave for months and they didn't even notice. I knew something was wrong with Draco but they just scoffed at everything I said."

"That's all Ron is saying now, Harry warned us and we didn't listen."

Harry turned back to finishing breakfast then set them all plates.

"Can you let us know what happened?"

"You have been different since the day you contacted us. What happened?"

Harry pushed his food around on his plate and turned to them. Dobby came to join them at the table.

"Something did happen, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

They both nodded. "Can we do anything?"

"Listen to what is happening outside the walls. I can't leave and I need to know information. "

"We can do that."

"Good. I'm going to try to stop him. Are you going to want in?"

The twins turned to each other and smirked before turning back to Harry. Harry snickered.

"I didn't even have to ask did I?"

Two resounding no's.

Harry had to laugh. "He isn't going to know what hit him."

Draco stumbled into the room and went for the coffee. Harry laughed. Draco couldn't even form sentences until he had caffeine. Snape was nowhere to be seen. Harry assumed it would be days before he would come out of the potions lab.

They all watched as he face planted on the kitchen table cup in hand. He looked so out of it Fred and George didn't even mess with him. Harry just smirked as they waited for him to wake.

Fred broke the silence. "This place looks great."

Draco snorted.

"It was a nightmare to clean. We had to burn a lot of the furniture. There were creatures living in everything. Snape made ingredients out of a lot of them."

"Where is Snape?"

"Potions lab." Draco answered.

Fred and George stood. "We are going back to the shop. If you need anything, just let us know."

Harry nodded. "Pick a room before you guys leave. You need to set it up and keep some clothes and stuff here in case this becomes are only safe house."

"Okay, I'll bring some stuff over tonight when we close the shop."

They left quietly. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco when he saw he'd fallen back asleep at the table. He picked him up and carried him upstairs laying him back in the bed.

Harry headed down to the basement of the house walking past the potions lab. He moved to the other empty room. He began to put extending charms and widen the room. He needed to keep training. Master Chen had spent a lot of time and would be furious if he didn't keep up with what he'd taught him.

The transformation took him several hours. It looked like his old training room in New York. He wanted to vomit. He had a brief moment were he'd thought, I need to hurry so I can get home to Bucky and Steve.

He leaned against the wall and waited for the pain to fade. When that didn't work, he transformed his clothes and began to run. He ran for miles before he walked back upstairs to shower. Draco was no longer in bed so he was back down in the potions lab.

Harry walked to the potions lab they had discovered upstairs. It was extremely small and made for a novice. Harry told Snape he could have the large one and Harry would stay out of his way up here. Snape was more than happy to agree. He'd put the pensive memories inside here for Harry to look at. Draco had pulled in another desk so he would work in here if he needed too.

Harry stood on his side of the room and began to make his space his own.

He walked back out to his trunk and opened it quickly. His knees hit the floor as the smell of 1940's hit him. It was the smell of home. He wanted to cry, scream and climb in his trunk and never leave. He pulled out his clothes leaving the ones from that time inside. He pulled out his books and potions supplies and shut the trunk quickly trapping in the past. He quietly hung his clothes then headed back to his shared lab with his books and supplies.

He transformed bookshelves and filled them up. He still had a handful of restricted books and planned on copying them before letting Dobby return the originals to Hogwarts. He would ask Draco to help him.

When he was done, he set up his cauldron. He made shelves for ingredients on the wall beside the door. There was no reason for him not to share these with Draco. He put a board spanning his entire wall behind his desk.

Harry pulled out parchment and began to make notes of everything he knew about Voldemort. His true name, notes about the diary and what he'd learned from it and anything he could remember. He was going to have to ask Snape soon to help with this. Snape had been in his service for long enough to pick up things on him too.

He didn't hear Draco come into the room and take in the changes. He startled when he turned and saw Draco in the door.

"Aren't wasting time, are you?"

"Do you think we can?"

"No."

"There are so many secrets about him. Dumbledore knew most of them. Snape probably knows a few that Dumbledore wanted him to know, but I think Dumbledore liked hoarding information it just gave him more power."

Draco turned to the pensive memories stacked on Harry's desk. "Maybe that will even the odds. When are you going to go through them?"

"Does it make me weak to admit I'm afraid of what I might find?"

"Do you really care what I think?"

Harry just nodded.

"No."

Harry turned back to the wall. "I'm afraid."

Draco moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was the first comforting contact between them. Harry looked over his shoulder at him. Something had changed between them like a switch had been thrown.

"I am too."

Harry sighed closing his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"It all seems so big."

Draco nodded hugging him from behind. It didn't feel the same as when Steve and Bucky touched him. It felt like family. Harry sighed and curled into the touch.

"We have time."

They stayed that way for several minutes. Draco moved squeezing his hand then left Harry walking out of the room. Harry stayed there the rest of the day only stopping from making notes as Dobby brought him food.

He showered and went to bed when he could no longer keep his eyes from closing. Draco had beaten him to bed. Harry slid beside him and had barely closed his eyes before Draco was moving closing the gap between them and putting his forehead against Harry's neck. Harry relaxed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Draco was already gone when Harry woke. Dobby was waiting by the bed looking at him strangely. Harry waited for him to speak but Dobby only pulled on his ears. Harry finally stood and dressed and head for the potions room. Dobby was still acting weird when he brought Harry food.

Harry ate half frowning at the way it tasted. Maybe Dobby was having an off day, who was he to judge.

Harry finished eating and looked at the pensive. He didn't want to do this. He thought of Bucky in his uniform and the proud look when Steve stared at him for the first time. He would be strong for them. He knew he would die. Voldemort was going to kill him but now he knew he would have his soul mates waiting for him. It gave him strength.

Harry dumped the first memory into the pensive and began.


	12. Chapter 12

It took him almost thirteen hours to get through them. He was mentally and physically lost. Harry curled up against the wall and shook. He understood several things he didn't want to know. Voldemort had made several horcruxs and Dumbledore was misrepresenting himself. He had been in love with the man he defeated, made him famous for defeating; he also had killed his sister. Fuck!

He couldn't stop the shaking.

Snape had loved his mother.

Harry just sat and leaned against the wall. It was too much. He didn't have enough information. He was seriously dizzy. He leaned over and began to dry heave. Dobby was there in moments. He cleaned the mess and shoved a bowl under his face.

Draco opened the door hearing the noise and moved holding Harry's body up as he continued to lose it.

Eventually his body stopped. He collapsed into Draco. Draco was speaking asking him questions. Harry couldn't focus over the room spinning.

"Sl...eep." He stuttered.

Draco picked him up and hauled him to the bed. Harry collapsed as he was carried across the hall and didn't wake as he was placed in bed.

Harry woke to the sun streaming in his room. Draco was fully dressed with Harry in his arms. Harry carefully slid out of his arms and walked back to the room. He began like a whirlwind. He didn't slow down or acknowledge the food placed in the room other than to push it away. Didn't smell right.

Draco and Snape had taken seats on Draco's desk. Harry hadn't noticed.

000000000

Snape was becoming angrier with every word written and placed on Harry's wall. Snape was starting to see what had made Harry get upset. When Dumbledore's secrets began to join Voldemort's, both Draco and Snape had stood too shocked to speak. Their entire world had just shifted. They both sat again but didn't speak as more insanity was piled on the walls.

Finally, Draco had enough and pulled out the pensive and began watching the memories with Snape. When they'd finally watched them all, Harry was gone. Draco found him still dressed on the bed asleep.

Snape stepped in the room beside him and looked at Harry. "Can you watch him?"

Draco nodded walking over pulling off Harry's shoes and clothes and pulled him under the covers making him more comfortable. He showered wanting the images out of his head. How could his father choose the dark lord? How could anyone believe anything that was told to them? His entire view of the war was skewed. The dark lord was a half blood. If that information was leaked, half the purebloods would turn on him. He doubted his father knew this. He leaned against the tile and wanted to vomit. He understood Harry's sentiment.

He got out dressed and headed back to bed. He wrapped Harry in his arms and fell asleep.

Draco woke the next day to George and Fred jumping on his bed. Harry was long gone, his side of the bed cold.

"What the Fuck?"

The both stopped jumping and fail bouncing on the bed before giggling and running out of the room. Draco fumed but rolled out of bed. He heard noise coming from downstairs and knew it was the twins. He wanted to see where Harry was. He hadn't seen him eat since he pulled out the pensive.

He found Harry where he was the night before. He looked like shit.

00000000000

Harry heard someone behind him. He refused to acknowledge them. There was so much on the board and when he closed his eyes he saw Bucky being riddled in bullets and Steve wheezing in his sleep.

"Harry."

Harry froze.

Draco said his name again. Harry hoped he would walk away. He heard him step into the room and he waited.

"You have to eat."

Harry shook his head. "Everything smells funny."

Draco snorted. "It's this house."

Harry snorted pulling his body away from the wall and the writing he'd covered the wall in.

"The insanity twins are downstairs. Come on let's go get breakfast."

Harry nodded and headed downstairs following Draco. He was light headed and seriously supporting an awesome headache. He barely made it down the stairs before he had two redheads engulfing him in a hug.

He laughed before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped. Fred and George screamed and pulled him up before he hit the floor. Draco was on them in seconds and dragging him to the couch. Harry was moaning grabbing his head by the time they laid him down.

"I guess I should eat."

Draco snarled. "You are going to start taking better care of yourself."

Harry nodded. Dobby appeared with a tray and sat it down. Harry leaned over to grab some toast. He took one whiff of the eggs and leaned over and began to dry heave.

Dobby shoved a bowl under his face as everyone else looked on worried. Dobby cleaned up the mess as Harry fell back exhausted. Harry turned to Dobby and watched him squeeze his ears again.

Harry looked back to Draco before he asked. "What do you know?"

Dobby squeezed his ears again. "You is with child."

Harry felt his breath intake. "Dobby, that isn't funny."

Dobby shrunk in on himself as if Harry was going to hit him.

Harry scoffed. "Dobby, I will never hit you."

Dobby nodded but still kept himself folded in on himself.

"Harry, did you sleep with someone?"

Harry turned to him like he was insane. "Man, I'm a man."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Powerful wizards can get pregnant."

Harry looked at him then leaned over grabbing the bowl and began to vomit again.

"Oh Merlin, you did."

Harry stood up and ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

Draco, Fred and George stood there shocked. Draco rounded on Dobby. "How long have you known?"

"Few days."

Draco ran down and dragged Snape up from the potions lab snarling.

"What the hell? You just ruined my potion."

Draco whipped around and snarled pushing Snape against the wall. "Harry is fucking pregnant."

"It's been several weeks and you already have him with child. What the Fuck Draco?"

Draco made a stuttering sound and took a step back. "I didn't do it."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. Fred and George were watching too stunned to speak.

"Where is he?"

"Locked himself in the bathroom."

Snape sat down on the couch and stared up the stairs. "Who is the father?"

Draco and Snape turned to Fred and George.

"We didn't do it either."

Draco snorted. "You knew him in Gryffindor. Who was he with?"

"The only person I know of was Cho and he just kissed her."

Draco snorted the squared his shoulders. He was going to have to push Harry. He walked to the bathroom and didn't ask just unlocked the door and walked inside.

000000000

Harry was freaking out. This was not happening. He was supposed to die. His only solace through the nightmares and what he needed to do was the fact that he would see his soul mates again. Now, he was pregnant. He would have to orphan a child. He wanted to scream.

Draco stormed in and studied him.

"Go away."

Draco snorted and sneered. "No."

Harry looked over at him devastated. Draco took a step back then fell in the floor jerking Harry in a hug. Harry collapsed and his entire body shook before he broke down tears falling.

Draco picked him up and walked to their bedroom and sat down pulling Harry into his lap. Fred and George walked into the room and sat on the bed not knowing what to do.

00000000000

Fred and George stayed and slept in the bed with Draco and Harry for a week. Harry would eat when prompted, train, sleep and refused to speak. Everyone was getting worried. Dobby said he was healthy but mentally they all knew he wasn't there.

Snape was refusing to do anything but brew. Fred and George finally left after a week but demanded Draco tell them if anything happened.

Draco was seriously terrified and pissed off. He left his entire life and trusted Potter and now this... Harry was in the bed still asleep after he walked Fred and George to the floo.

Draco walked to the door and began to shake. He would not let Harry do this to himself.

Draco moved going in the room and pulled Harry out of sleep. Harry flinched away from him. Harry would let Draco hold him while he slept but would almost crawl out of his skin to get away from him while he was awake.

Draco slapped the shit out of him. Harry's head snapped back. Fire Draco hadn't seen since their potions class. Draco slapped him again.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you upset we all know what a slag you are? Potter is a whore who can't keep his boy toys from knocking him up? Do you even know who the father is? I bet it's Weasel."

Harry snapped. He jerked off the bed and began to fight. Draco held up his hands and let Harry scream and throw punches. When he finally slowed and collapsed on Draco all the fight out of him, Draco wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me now? Who is the father?"

Harry stood and moved to his trunk. He opened it slowly. Draco followed him. Harry pulled out his camera and used the spell he'd found to make it charge. He handed it to Draco. Draco took it from him and fiddled with it. Harry moved closer when he found the pictures. Harry squished beside him. He hadn't seen their faces but dreams. Harry had taken pictures of them sleeping, their trip to Coney Island, every outing they went too. Draco laughed at some of the candid pictures especially of Bucky trying to mess with Steve.

"Which one was yours?"

Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder. "Both. I love them both."

Draco turned to him. "Will you tell them?"

Harry leaned into Draco further and Draco moved pulling him into him. He waited several minutes before he began to tell him about what happened when he got hit with the potion.

Harry finished with one statement before he got up to take a shower. His pity party indulged.

"They are dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry took a shower and ate without being prompted then headed back to the potions lab. Draco and Snape followed him. He immediately pointed to the board.

"Now, that I got my freak out over. What should we do next?"

Draco snorted. "You officially have been thrown off the team. You are a little mummy now."

Harry snarled. "I'm not fighting him today. We can't do anything until we have all his horcruxs destroyed."

Draco looked back to Snape. "Harry, we have another problem. Severus did an unbreakable vow with my mother. He has to complete my mission. My mission was to kill Dumbledore."

Harry shrugged. "Can we break a vow?"

They both frowned. Harry nodded and turned back to the list and added, kill Dumbledore.

Snape smirked as Draco stuttered. "Just like that."

Harry thought about the way Dumbledore had planned for him to die. He just shrugged again. "Dumbledore hasn't cared about casualties. It's not my place to care about his. What does he always tell me? It's for the greater good."

Snape shook his head. "That isn't the pressing issue."

"No, Dumbledore has already destroyed the ring, I destroyed the diary. We need to figure out what the others would be."

Snape eyes moved to the books on the book shelf. "Harry, did you steal these?"

"I'm going to go with borrow. I want to make copies then we can have Dobby sneak in the originals."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't see how anyone thought you were the innocent one."

Harry scoffed. "Because you were a dick about everything."

Draco smirked. "Prat."

Harry turned back to the board. "Snape, you've been around them more than anyone. What should we do?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco before turning back to Harry. "Let me think about it. I have been making extra potions that we might need. I think better while I work. Give me a few days. I'll try to think of anything that would help us."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room. He headed downstairs and found Dobby waiting in the kitchen with Kreature. They both turned to him. Snape slid in the room and began waving his wand over Harry.

Harry sat back sighed and waited. He knew this had been coming. Draco walked in the room and waited with Harry.

The parchment appeared beside him but Snape didn't take it. He walked out of the room looking at Draco before he left.

Draco moved to the parchment and picked it up. He started at it for a few minutes before he turned back to Harry grinning. Harry stood confused while he waited for Draco to hand him the paper.

PREGNANCY- POSITIVE

FETUS- 2

FETUS 1- FATHER- STEVE GRANT ROGERS

FETUS 2- FATHER- JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES

Harry's hands began to shake. Draco moved locking his arms around him from behind as they looked at the parchment.

"Potter, you still have them. They are no longer dead. We will get through this. I'll keep you safe."

Harry just nodded too overwhelmed to speak.

Fred and George returned that night. Harry was emotionally drained. He couldn't let the parchment out of his hands. Draco stayed by his side as the day progressed. Dobby visited Hogwarts and spoke to Neville. The situation was the same Dumbledore trying to rein in control and conspiracies were flying. The Slytherins were also making accusations about Potter taking Malfoy. They all snickered about that.

The next few weeks went by slowly. Draco and Harry replicated the books from Hogwarts. Harry continued his training downstairs with Draco joining him, Draco bitching the entire time. Snape stayed in his lab making notes on Voldemort and making potions. Fred and George stayed over a few nights out of the week but they were getting nowhere.

Harry convinced Draco they needed someone close to Dumbledore. They all decided the only one they could trust was Lupin.

Dobby went to Lupin and brought him back to the house.

"Harry!" Lupin's screamed as he was apparated unceremoniously in the living room.

"I need your help."

Lupin stood watching him the leaned over and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed but he didn't speak. "What are you not telling me?"

"So much. I need you to get closer to Dumbledore and spy for us."

"Tell me why you smell different."

"You know why."

Lupin nodded. "Dumbledore has been looking for something. He has me going to the packs trying to get them to stay away from _him_. I haven't trusted Dumbledore since you left. I have been trying to keep tabs on him. He has gone to the old Riddle Manor and he has been going to a shoreline."

Harry perked up. "What was it about Voldemort when he was at the orphanage; they went to the beach every summer."

"You think Dumbledore is searching everywhere the dark lord went." Snape realized.

"It makes sense Voldemort is a complete egocentric narcissist. He would only think places that were important to him were worthy to keep his horcruxs."

"Horcruxs are you serious?"

"Yea, that is why Voldemort hasn't died."

Lupin sat down. "How did we not know about this?"

"Dumbledore hordes information."

"We need to go to the beach." Harry spoke.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Draco, I can't stop because of this and you're acting like I want to charge into battle."

Draco snarled. "No."

Harry ignored him and turned to Lupin. "Where is it?"

Lupin looked between them then told them where. Draco snarled at him.

Harry pushed Draco as Draco pulled him into his arms. "I know you. If you go anywhere, I'm coming."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving."

Lupin looked at them. "When did this happen?"

Harry rolled his eyes again. "When, we left Hogwarts. We are keeping each other together."

"I'm glad to see the rumors of you both killing each other aren't true."

Draco pulled him closer his hand going to Harry's stomach. It was something that had begun to happen during the night.

Lupin stayed over the next few hours. They let him see the pensive memories of Dumbledore. Harry knew it would reinforce his suspicions of the man. Lupin left with Dobby as Harry turned back to Draco.

"Are you ready to go check out the beach?"

Draco snorted. "You waited until he left. You knew he would never let you go."

Harry smiled and apparated to the beach. Draco came seconds later cursing. Harry moved wrapping his hands around his mouth before someone heard them. Draco stopped cursing but gave him his best slit Malfoy glare. Harry grinned.

They both looked for anything suspicious but they were in the middle of nowhere. From Voldemort's memories, they knew a hotel was farther down the beach.

"Do you feel anything?" Harry asked as he stood eyes closed trying to feel for magic.

Draco moved a step away and followed Harry's example. Draco blew out a breath. "I feel something but I don't know if I'm just sensing you."

Harry opened his eyes and looked to the cliffs edge. "Something is down over the edge."

Harry walked to the boundary and looked over. There was a small ledge halfway down the cliff. Water was slamming into the walls. Mist rose up spraying against them. Harry apparated to the ledge. Draco cursed above him. The ledge opened up into a large cave. Harry took a step inside and he heard Draco apparate behind him.

Draco moved pushing Harry behind him. "Self preservation Potter, you are caring my god babies."

Harry snorted and moved following steps behind. The feeling of magic was strong against the back wall. Harry pointed to it. "Something is there."

Draco moved to the wall and looked to the rocks. There was nothing there. They both moved around running there hands over the walls. There was nothing just the feeling they were missing something.

Harry went to move closer and tripped. His hand slid over the wall breaking skin. Draco jerked trying to see the damage and they were both taken back when the wall began to open.

They turned to each other. Draco was frowning. "Potter, we should leave."

Harry shook his head. "We need to do this Dumbledore could come back at any time."

"Potter."

"Can't be any scarier than our flat."

Draco snorted.

Harry moved and was again pushed behind Draco. He rolled his eyes and walked into the cave. They both stopped looking around.

"What the fuck is this place?"

Harry walked to the water's edge. He took a step back. "There is something in the water."

Draco lifted his wand sending a spell that made balls of light fill the room. They stayed hovering showing the small island with a podium. They both peered back to the water.

Draco moved to the chain lining the ceiling and waived his wand. A boat quietly slid through the water.

"You are not getting on that thing."

"Draco."

"Hell no. I'm not one of your little sycophants that you can talk into this."

Harry moved before Draco could corner him and climbed in the boat. Draco ran trying to pull him out of the boat. Harry moved to the front and Draco followed him prepared to throw him over his shoulder and take him out of the place kicking and screaming.

The boat took off before he could bodily take Harry. Harry just smirked at him.

Draco grabbed his arm and tried to apparate them out of there. It didn't work. He fumed. "We are screwed Potter, we can't leave."

Harry nodded and turned back looking where they were headed. They both turned looking out to the water when they heard the large splash.

Nothing appeared. They turned back when the boat hit the rocky shore. Draco snagged Harry's hand and refused to let him go first. Harry relented and let Draco climb out of the boat. His boots sank into the loose rocks and when nothing attacked him, Harry came out of the boat following him.

They moved to the center and the bowl lying on the rocky podium.

"No."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There is something inside the bowl."

Before he could stop him, Harry was trying to stick his hand in the bowl. An invisible barrier stopped him. Draco smacked his hand away. "I'm going to roll you up in bubble wrap."

"I'll just roll around in it to hear it pop."

Draco sneered at him. "I'm seriously rethinking our friendship."

Harry picked up the shell and stuck it in the liquid. It went into the liquid easily. He tried to throw the liquid out and it stayed inside the shell like jell-o. Draco watched him and rolled his eyes.

"Ideas?"

"It's a fucking potion that will probably kill us. And you can't drink it, it could make you miscarry."

Harry looked at the shell and back to Draco. "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room and looked around. His eyes went huge. "Master! You have to leave. There are dead within the water."

"How did you get in here? We can't apparate?"

"House elves apparate in and out of Hogwarts all day long. Wizard's think their magic is superior but I don't think it is. House elves do everything without wands and while being bound by rules of slavery."

Draco was looking at him like he was insane then laughed. "Hubris."

Kreature popped into the cave. He was furious. "You will leave this place."

Harry took a step to him. "Kreature, what's wrong?"

"Master Regulus died here."

"Dobby, can you take us home?"

Dobby nodded and took both their hands and took them back to the flat. Dobby was pulling his ears as he looked at Kreature. Kreature was still shaking with fury and frustration. Draco moved to him. Kreature loved Draco because he had Black blood. Draco sat on the floor, something his family would beat him over if they saw.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Master took me to the cave. He drank the liquid and cried to stop. When he was done, he gave me the locket and replaced the locket inside. He asked me to destroy the locket." Kreature threw himself in the floor and started kicking and screaming. "Master then walked into the water and killed himself. He asked me one thing and I've used every bit of magic I have and still can't destroy the locket."

"Do you still have the locket?"

Snape had filed into the kitchen seeing what the commotion was about.

Kreature moved to one of the rooms outside the kitchen. He pulled out the locket and gave it to Draco. Draco dropped it when it went into his hand.

"The drunk mudblood was eyeing it for weeks. He has been stealing from the house. Dumbledore never stopped him."

"Potter, it's wrong."

Snape walked over examining it. He began to fire spells at it. Nothing phased it. Harry and Draco watched him not sure what to do. Draco was braced with Harry behind him.

"You said you killed the diary. How did you destroy it?"

"Basilisk fang."

"Well, we can't get one of those. What else can we use?"

"Why can't we? The basilisk is still in the chamber. We would have to clear out the tunnel that collapsed, but we could do it. The only other people who know where it is, is Hermione and Ron and they can't speak parcel tongue so the chamber won't open for them."

"You want to go in the castle and open the chamber of secrets?" Draco asked slowly.

Harry looked to Draco then back to Snape and shrugged.

Draco looked excited. "Can we go now?"

"As soon as it gets dark."

Harry ran up to their room and pulled out his invisibility cloak and map. He pulled out Dumbledore's wand and his wand for Draco.

He moved back down the stairs and laid the map over the table. Snape was seething. Harry just rolled his shoulder and pulled the map out letting them see everyone's movements. Draco snorted. "No wonder you never got in trouble."

"I can't believe this is real."

Snape was busy pulling at the map. He stopped when he reached Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was not there. They began to look over the map, he was nowhere. Harry pointed to the room of requirement. "People won't show up if they are there. It's why I knew something was wrong with Draco. I couldn't find him on the map."

Harry handed Draco his wand. You need to be careful with your wand. You are still being tracked. Use mine. I'll use the one I stole from Dumbledore. Seriously, be careful with it."

Draco nodded. Harry turned to Dobby. "Sneak and tell Neville we are going in the chamber tonight. If he can sneak away, have him meet us in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Tell him to make sure Ron and Hermione don't see him."

Dobby left with a pop. Snape left them seconds later to get ready. Harry handed Dobby the invisibility cloak. Draco took the map and put it in his pocket. Harry watched him. Draco moved to him.

"You are going to listen to me. There is no more running off without me. You will not make decisions without me. If you want us to do this together, you are going to be with me not ordering me."

Harry leaned against the table. "Okay, but sometimes I'm going to do things you won't like but I'll try to wait until after I have your god babies."

Draco moved putting his hand on Harry's stomach. "I know you want them here with you but I'll try to be there for you. I don't have anyone but you."

Harry moved hugging him. They both leaned into each other. Harry put his face into Draco's neck. Draco smelled familiar and was starting to smell like home but he missed them. Draco knew what he was thinking and just pulled him closer his hands going to his lower back and making sure there bodies locked.

Snape walked into the room he looked at Harry and Draco curled in to one another. "Are you sure it wasn't you?"

Harry snickered. "Were all the rumors about you true?"

"What rumors?"

Harry fidgeted. "That you were a slut."

Draco snickered. "Maybe."

Dobby came back with a pop. "Master Neville is going to head to bed and sneak out when everyone goes to the DA meeting. He said for you to be careful tonight."

Harry nodded. They all turned back to the map. They found Neville walking to the bathroom sweeping into corners to avoid other people. They watched as Hermione and the rest of the DA was sneaking to the seventh floor.

Dumbledore was no where in sight. Dobby took Draco and Harry's hand then apparated them to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Dobby went back for Snape as Harry began putting locking charms on the bathroom doors. He made sure they waited with the door cracked until Neville appeared. Harry jerked him inside and shut the door. Snape added charms to Harry's wards so no one could come inside including ghosts. Snape also added a charm that would work like a muggle repelling charm.

Harry smiled hugging Neville and walked to the sink. Draco began catching Neville up as Harry spoke quietly and the sink opened up. He looked back to the room when everyone froze. He snickered before climbing down the tunnel.

The rocks and debris were scattered close to the opening making a thick wall blocking their way. Harry began to move rocks with Snape as Draco continued to speak to Neville. It took then three hours to clean the tunnel. Draco and Neville had been chatting back and forth the entire time. Snape snarled at them. Draco finally backed off and joined them at the chamber entrance.

The door was closed. Snape was running his hands over the ornamental snakes. Snape truly loved his house more than any other. Harry wanted to vomit. Salazar with his demon snake and now Harry was his magical heir.

Draco moved walking closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Harry thought, hell no, but he was not going to tell anyone what he'd found out in the 1940's.

"Yeah, Draco I'm okay."

 _Open_. Harry's voice opened the chamber. Snape and Draco stood the closest to the door. They both moved almost stumbling through the door. Harry stood outside the door as they walked inside. Neville walked to him and took his hand. Harry squeezed his hand back and waited.

They were inside ten minutes before Draco was running back to Harry jerking him to him. "Potter, that thing was huge. I was such a dick to you that year. Harry..."

"It's okay. That isn't the worst thing that happened to me."

Draco just held him tighter. "Fuck Potter."

Neville moved wrapping himself awkwardly around both of them. Harry had to laugh at that. They all started laughing. This was ridicules.

Harry moved out of their grip and walked into the chamber. Draco was steps behind him. It seemed smaller. He looked around seeing everything but all he could think was it looked smaller.

He walked to the basilisk. Snape was already taking it apart for potion ingredients. Harry moved to the mouth and ripped out a fang.

Draco moved behind him trying to offer him comfort but Harry was looking around the room. Tunnels lined the back wall. Harry walked to them and looked at what Slytherin had created down here. It was beautiful in a creepy haunted vibe. What made a man who'd founded a school like Hogwarts turn away from the core value of teaching to become so angry he put a killer inside the school he created?

He walked through the room his fingers fidgeting as he moved. Draco moved to help Snape as Neville followed Harry's movements. The charge in the air under the normal magic of Hogwarts was faint. It was like a static charge barely there. Harry turned to it fingers flexing.

He moved to the edge of the path. Water was on both sides. He looked to the water and knew something was on the column. He moved stepping out into the water. There was a concrete block keeping him from falling in. He took another step and moved to the column. Everyone had stopped watching him.

 _I'm the heir of Salazar Slytherin, open._

The column split in half. Harry turned back to Draco and Snape as he looked at the books and boxes lying within.

Draco stumbled over with Snape running pushing Draco aside to look.

Harry threw up his hands. "Wait."

Harry leaned in and ran his fingers over the books. When nothing happened, Draco snarled at him.

"Bubble wrap!"

Harry lifted everything magically and put it on the floor. Snape began to shrink everything and put it inside his bag.

Harry slowly walked back to them and ignored Draco's glaring. Harry took one last look around and walked back out of the chamber. Draco followed him with Neville. They waited as Snape got the rest of the ingredients he would need. Draco moved wrapping around him placing his hands on his stomach. He rubbed circles automatically. Harry rolled his eyes at Neville when he caught him looking at them.

Neville was confused to say the least. Harry sighed. "I'm pregnant. Draco has become smothering."

Draco sputtered but didn't contradict him only wrapped his hands more firmly around Harry's middle.

Neville's mouth fell open. "Harry?"

"Yeah, I just found out. I will be doing it alone."

"With me." Draco snarled.

"With him." Harry rolled his eyes. "Godfather overprotective is helping."

Draco snarled again but Neville was too busy taking in the changes with them. Enemies to whatever the hell they were. It was insane. They waited in silence as Snape finished carving up the snake and packing everything. Neville finally found his voice.

"The school is in an uproar. Everyone is demanding to know what happened with you both. People are taking sides and our house is screaming foul on Draco. Dumbledore is sitting back watching the chaos."

Harry looked over to Snape. He would be at the snake for a while.

"Snape, we will be right back."

Snape didn't turn to them but nodded. They followed Harry outside the chamber. "Draco, is there anyone you truly trust in your house?"

"Zabini."

Harry pulled out the cloak. "Come on. Let's go have a chat."

They all fit under the cloak, barely. They walked through the halls quietly making their way down to the dungeon. The password had been changed but Harry spoke parcel tongue to the door and it opened. People were in the common room and they followed Draco's lead to his old room. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were sitting on their beds. Harry whipped off the cloak to a shocked set off eyes.

Blaise was the first to close his mouth and start to scream. "Draco, what the Fuck! We've all been worried. Where the hell have you been?"

Harry sat down at the empty bed. Neville stood behind Harry still under the cloak. He was smart. They didn't know if anyone here could be trusted yet.

"I left with Potter."

Blaise made a sound like he was dying. "The entire school thinks you kidnapped him for the dark lord. Why are you back?"

"I need spies."

Blaise laughed then. "What?"

"We have spies in other houses but not one in mine. I need to know what's going on, but I also wanted you to know I was safe."

"Safe... you are with Potter. How the hell did that even happen?"

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. They both rounded on him. He snickered again. "Draco, come on this shit is amusing."

Draco smirked and moved lying on the bed with Harry. That confused the occupants of the room more.

"This has to be some fucked up nightmare. The biggest school rivals… friends."

Draco only shrugged. "I decided not to follow my father s footsteps."

Blaise gasped at him. "The entire school is out for your blood."

Draco shrugged. "I'm more worried about the dark lord."

Everyone but Harry flinched. "Draco, we have to go."

Draco nodded and turned to Blaise. Blaise looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"I won't do it."

Draco nodded. Harry moved to the cloak and slid under Draco followed. They made it past Snape's classroom before Draco was dragging him farther along the dungeon to a hidden corridor.

"What are we doing?" Harry hissed as they stood waiting.

Draco shushed him as they heard footsteps. Blaise appeared seconds later.

"I told them I was sending a note to mother letting her know you've turned traitor. You have two minutes to let me know what the hell is going on."

Draco slid out of the cloak and told him an abridged version. They didn't trust the adults and were going to find a way to save themselves. Blaise listened quietly then nodded.

"I'll do what you want but Crabbe and Goyle have been marked. I will send a not to mother I can't stop or they will suspect me. I refused to be marked but I have to keep up appearances."

Draco nodded. "Good, if they think you told me no and betrayed me, they will keep you in the loop. Crabbe and Goyle won't be able to help you anyway. Their fathers only do grunt work and are not in the inner circle."

Blaise nodded. "How do I contact you?"

"Notes, leave them here and I'll have someone pick them up and I'll leave you notes too. Just stay safe. Dumbledore is not to be trusted. If he tries to corner you, he will read your thoughts so project something in your mind.."

They hugged and Draco slid back under the cloak and they headed back for the bathroom. They waited for Snape.

Neville was watching Draco. "Do you think I should approach him and help him?"

Draco shook his head. "No. He might give you up if Dumbledore reads his mind. Remember you're safe because of the potion. He might not even be able to help us. They will watch him now. By the end of the night, all of my house will know we came. By tomorrow, the entire school will know. Crabbe and Goyle won't keep it secret."

Neville nodded. "Who's the father?"

Harry sighed looking down at the ground. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice cracked.

Draco moved gripping his hand. "Dead."

Neville looked from Draco to Harry at Draco's words. "I'm sorry."

Harry nodded. "I was loved, it's okay."

Neville moved sliding in and hugged him as Snape walked out of the chamber. He took in the scene and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Harry smiled back at Neville. Neville knew loss too. Harry had never told what he'd seen of his parents. Neville only projected kindness and loyalty.

"I have been meaning to tell you to talk to Luna. She can help you and be someone you can talk to about us. I trust her as much as I trust everyone here. Tell her I miss her."

Neville grinned. "She came to me yesterday and told me Nargles would find me to deliver a message."

Harry laughed. "She always knows."

They all followed Snape out of the bathroom. They quietly dropped all the wards they'd laid and said goodbye before having Dobby sneak them back out. Harry gave Neville his cloak to use until he needed it again. It would help him through the halls and he warned him Dumbledore could see through it. Neville left them as Dobby apparated them away.

Harry headed to bed as soon as they got home. Draco and Snape fought over the books and things they found in the chamber. Harry just smirked he had no problem with letting them look through the stuff first.

0000000

Harry woke the next morning to Draco wrapped around him. He slid out of bed and got dressed and headed back to his potions room. He needed to figure out his next step. He was so screwed. He wouldn't be able to face Voldemort until after his kids were born. He needed to get to the bank and have everything set up for them. Snape knew that Harry would have to die.

Draco would fight him. He wanted to laugh or maybe cry. Draco would want him to live. Harry ran a hand over his stomach. He just hoped by the time his kids came Draco would love them enough to keep them. He knew Fred and George would love them. He would have to keep all three of them safe to raise the only things he would have left of the love he had from Steve and Bucky.

He missed them so much. The nightmares he had of them dying were breathtaking and horrific. He wished he could have brought them with him. His gorgeous, rebellious, sexy… Merlin, he hated this. Fuck, he missed them.

He had to make a plan in secret. Snape could keep the secret from Draco. He would understand. Voldemort would have to die, so Harry would die.

Harry walked to his desk and began to plan to make sure his children were safe. The first letter he wrote was to Gripnaut.

000000000

It took him a month to get everything set up. He had secret meetings with the goblins while Snape distracted Draco with potions from Salazar's book. He left everything to his children. One would be the heir to Potter the other to Black. His children's godparents would be Fred, George and Draco. The goblins gave him everything he needed to set it up and Snape witnessed. All he had to do now was destroy the horcruxs and die. At least, he'd protected his children.

Snape kept him updated on his changing body. He was now several months along and showing more and more each day. He could no longer brew and the twins had stopped pranking him out of fear of hurting the babies. Draco smothered him constantly and held him at night as the nightmares plagued him.

Draco had become his rock in all this madness he only hated him as he ran after him with food and demanded he eat more.

His wall of crazy was becoming a nightmare. There were too many secrets Dumbledore had kept hidden. It was terrifying. He was learning Dumbledore's _for the greater good_ was his excuse for everything. Dumbledore had chased the Hallows and in doing so had caused so much harm.

Most of his good deeds were cleaning up messes he had started years before. Harry hated him. Each knew puzzle piece he learned about him only made the feelings fester.

"Harry!"

Harry almost fell out of his chair as he tumbled out of his thoughts. He had no idea how long Draco had been yelling at him. He turned seeing the frown on Draco's face. Draco knew Harry was hiding something from him but he hadn't discovered it yet.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts."

"Snape has found out something. Lupin is downstairs."

Harry stood following him downstairs. Harry walked into the living room. Fred, George, Snape, and Lupin were sitting around the room passing around fire whiskey. Harry looked at the bottle wistfully. Draco snarled at him.

"Don't even think about it."

Harry pouted. "I didn't do anything."

George snickered as Fred grinned at Draco. Fucking traders, Harry thought, he would get them later and they couldn't retaliate. He smirked and the grins fell off their faces.

Lupin ignored them and hid his grin as Snape made a disgruntled noise. "Harry, Dumbledore has left the school. No one knows where he is."

Harry sat up. "Do you think he's found another one?"

Lupin sat quietly thinking. Draco was watching Harry taking in his breathing. Harry ignored him.

"I'm not sure. He was upset when he left. I saw him and McGonagall fighting then he stormed off. Several other order members have approached me asking about you. With you gone, people are starting to ask questions."

Harry smirked. "Good."

"Your trip to school has also got around."

Snape raised an eyebrow. They hadn't told him of their conversation with Blaise.

"Well, we needed to see if he could be trusted. It might pay off might not. At least maybe now they will back off Draco or it will shake things up."

Lupin shook his head. "You should realize how your condition isn't going to help us. You won't be able to fight for months and if he finds you..."

Draco snarled. "Not going to happen. Nothing is going to happen until after."

Snape and Lupin shared a look. Harry ignored them all. "We still need to find the cup and whatever Voldemort left in the school. The only thing we have is Dumbledore's memories of him. We could be wrong. What if he found something of Ravenclaws?"

"I can write to mother in secret. I know my father will never help us but mother, she might."

Harry turned to him. "Your aunt is a bloody fruit cake and is probably watching her constantly."

"Yes, but mother always stays in her parlor. We might be able to sneak her a letter with Dobby. He knows the house and can sneak around the other elves."

Harry looked around the room. Everyone nodded. It was the only action they could see. Draco stood. "I'm going to talk to Dobby and see if it is feasible. He will know and I will plan accordingly. I refuse to let her know where we are."

He walked from the room. Harry tried not to groan. This could backfire in their faces.

Harry turned back to the room and everyone was watching him. Lupin exchanged a look with Snape before Lupin rounded on Harry.

"Should we be worried about your sudden... friendship?"

Harry stared at them confused. He was the first to admit what he was going through was insane and crazy but what he had with Draco was the only thing that made sense. He felt like Draco was just like him alone and lost.

Harry huffed. "I am alone and so is Draco. We both have had our lives controlled and we understand one another. I don't care if no one understands it but he is quickly becoming the most important person to me."

Lupin went to open his mouth. Harry snarled at him. "He's mine, drop it."

Draco was standing in the hallway listening to the conversation unnoticed. He moved going back to their room.

Snape coughed and Lupin backed off. Fred and George were taking in the exchange.

"Harrikins, no one is judging." George looked at Lupin and Snape. "We understand."

Harry huffed again and they sat quietly as everyone drank but Harry. Dobby popped back into the room with a letter.

"Draco!"

Draco ran down the stairs and took the note from Dobby. His eyes scanned over the page before he handed it to Harry.

 _Dragon,_

 _I'm glad you are safe. It is volatile here. Your father has been punished for your disappearance. I fear for your safety. Stay away from the manor. Do not come home. If you receive any mail from me that does not go through Dobby it is your father's words. You said you need help. Send word through Dobby. I am rarely alone but the few hours after dinner when Bella and Lucius are in meetings. Be careful Dragon._

Harry looked at him. "Ask her if she knows anything. We will find out soon enough if she is being honest."

Draco nodded and left to write her back.

Harry looked back to Lupin. "You have to figure out what Dumbledore is up too."

Lupin nodded. Harry felt like he would never see the end of this.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry watched as everyone slowly filed out. Fred and George headed to their room and Snape began talking to Lupin about the potion books Harry had found in the Chamber. Harry rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing to do with that conversation. He walked upstairs and joined Draco.

Draco was huddled over Sirius desk writing. He turned nodding to Harry then went back to the parchment. Harry moved sitting down in front of his school trunk.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. He wondered how long he had sat phased out just staring at the trunk wishing for the past.

"Finished with your letter?"

"I told her about the horcrux and we needed to find it. We know one is in the castle but the cup is the one we have no clue about. If she could help us with that, we will be one step closer."

Harry nodded and went to open the trunk. Draco moved and placed his hand over Harry's. "Harry, you need to stop torturing yourself."

Harry turned to him. "What would you do?"

Draco looked at him. "I don't think I would have had the strength to leave them."

Harry turned around and leaned against the trunk. "Draco, I could have stopped him."

Draco frowned and sat next to him on the floor. "What are you talking about?"

"When I used the portkey to come back to Hogwarts, I walked straight into Riddle. I literally walked into him. He was still a school boy. I could have killed him right there and that would have been it. No war, no deaths."

Draco's mouth fell open. "Why didn't you?"

"It would have changed everything."

Draco looked at him shocked.

"What does that make me?"

Draco leaned back against the trunk his side touching Harry's. "Human. It makes you human. You did it because you would have never met them, didn't you?"

Harry didn't answer. They both knew the truth.

"Wow, I guess you are a little selfish." Harry groaned. "Saint Potter."

Harry slapped his leg. "This, all of this, is on me now."

Draco shook his head. "No, Voldemort started this. It's on him."

"And Dumbledore."

They both sat looking at the other side of the room lost in their thoughts. "We need to get into Hogwarts and find what he left. Do have any idea where he would have left a horcrux where it would never be found?"

Draco sat quietly then jerked. "Oh Merlin, I'm so stupid. I know where it is. It's in the same place where I was trying to get the cabinet to work."

"What?"

"The plan I had. There are two cabinets. One is in the room of requirement and the other one is in Knockturn Alley. I planned to fix the one in Hogwarts so we could sneak into the school and bypass the wards. The entire room is filled with junk and things lost inside Hogwarts. It's the same room we stored that horrible painting in."

Harry looked at him shocked then stood. "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room. Harry was running around looking for the map. Draco understood what he was doing and found it buried on their desk.

"Here."

The opened it and found no one in the hallway. "Dobby, can you apparate us to Hogwarts?"

Dobby nodded and they left. The made it through the halls quietly to the seventh floor. It was past curfew so they didn't see anyone in the halls. Harry waited as Draco walked past the wall three times and the door appeared. They quietly slid into the room and Harry froze. It seemed like the room was the size of Hogwarts itself. It seemed to go on forever. There were piles of stuff everywhere.

Harry looked around frozen. "What the hell? It could take us years."

Draco groaned. "Tell me about it. I have been in here so many times and honestly, I have never found the back wall."

Harry groaned. "Where is the cabinet?"

Draco pointed to the right of them and Harry followed him as he began walking through the aisles. It was massive. The more he looked the more he was intrigued. There were books, furniture, pixies, dead animals, and so much more strung through the debris.

"This is kind of cool."

Draco snorted. "Only you would find junk interesting."

"Seriously, do you know how much stuff is hidden here from past students? It's like an ever growing treasure. There is probably stuff hidden here that…"

Harry stopped talking when Draco stopped at the cabinet and pulled away the tarp hanging over it. "You were going to fix this."

"My mission from the Dark Lord, I hate who I was becoming. Harry, I could barely breathe. My father and his insanity, the threats to my mother, all I could think about was trying to survive."

Harry scoffed. "That I understand. I lived like that my entire childhood. I lived in a cupboard until I got my Hogwarts letter. My family treated me like a slave and barely fed me. There were months I forgot what it felt like to have a full stomach. I lived with being hungry so long I didn't know what it felt like to not be hungry. When I first came to Hogwarts, I puked the first few months because my body didn't know how to react to constantly being fed."

Draco stared at him. "Everyone assumed you were raised like a little prince."

Harry laughed without mirth. "They assumed wrong."

Draco was still glaring at him when Harry took a step to the cabinet. He stopped when he felt it. It was the same feeling he got from the locket. His scar drummed against his head.

"Draco, it's here."

Draco turned looking around the room ignoring his rage from Harry's words. His entire outlook on everything had changed this year. If someone would have told him a year ago that he would end up thinking of Potter as he did now, he would have hexed them and laughed in their face. He wouldn't change any of it.

Harry walked past the cabinet and looked at the desk beside it. There was a head with a wig sitting on top of it. Harry knocked the wig off and they both looked at the tiara.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."

Harry turned picking up a Hufflepuff scarf that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around the diadem. He turned back to Draco and smiled.

"Only one left."

A red light flashed between them. They both froze and looked back towards the door. Ron and Hermione were running to them their wands aimed at Draco. Harry moved putting his body in front of Draco.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Get away from the ferret!" Ron followed.

Harry stood his ground. Draco was shaking behind him furious. He was trying to pull Harry behind him but he couldn't get him to budge.

"If they curse you, you could loose them." He snarled quietly.

"Harry! Get away from him and let's go to Dumbledore's office. The Order has been looking everywhere for you."

Harry snarled. "Put your wands down!"

They both froze at the venom in Harry's voice.

"Harry?" Ron spoke getting angry. They watched as the red filled his cheeks going down his neck. "Malfoy has you under something. You need to go to the headmaster."

"No." Harry moved locking his arm with Draco's. "I'm not going anywhere near Dumbledore. I'm not with the Order anymore and I'm not going to blindly follow anyone anymore."

Hermione looked at him like she was trying to placate a small child. "Harry, Dumbledore told us that Malfoy talked you into siding with Voldemort and put you under the Imperius."

Harry barked out a laugh. "You believe everything that comes out of his mouth, don't you? That is why I will not fight beside you. I knew after Sirius died that Dumbledore was not going to ever do anything to help me. He knew the prophecy since it was spoken. It was given to him. He never told me. He never planned on telling me. He only told me because I heard most of it when it was smashed."

"That's not true." Ron snarled.

Harry turned to him. "Neither one of you wrote me all summer, why?"

"Because Dumble…"

Harry smirked. "Dumbledore told you not to."

Hermione glared. "He is our headmaster he has done nothing but protect you."

"Has he? Then why have I been with my aunt that has done nothing but let my cousin and uncle abuse me and starve me? Why didn't he tell me what I was? Dumbledore has lied to all of us."

"Harry, it's the Imperius. You aren't thinking straight."

Draco snorted behind them. "This is ridicules. They are never going to listen to you."

Ron snarled. "Get away from him. He's our friend, not yours."

Harry snarled back at him. "You're wrong. I didn't understand a lot of things until recently and I finally understand what family means, what love is and what it feels like to feel safe. I know what it's like to have a friend who doesn't judge me and knows when something is wrong with me and cares enough to keep me safe."

"Harry, we do love you and want you safe so come with us."

Harry laughed. "I wasn't talking about you. I've never felt safe here or at the Dursley's. You all knew I was being abused and no one helped me. You turned on me in fourth year. You didn't even make sure I was okay when Sirius died because your _headmaster_ told you not to write me. You believe Dumbledore and refuse to look at anything but what he tells you too. Dumbledore is as much a monster as Voldemort. He's caused just as much harm."

Hermione fired another spell at him. Draco jerked him out of the way and snarled at her.

"Mudblood, I will kill you if you hurt him."

Ron roared. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Harry, everything's true you've turned dark."

"Hermione, you are narrow minded. Dumbledore is manipulating you and you're too stupid to see it. Let me give you a few secrets. Grindelwald was his lover, they fought and he killed his sister. He became famous for stopping his lover. Don't believe me ask his brother, he owns Hogs Head in Hogsmeade."

"You're lying."

Harry snorted. "I'm done. As far as I'm concerned, we are finished. You both can go tattle to Dumbledore about whatever you want. I'm going after Voldemort. I will do what I have to do but as far as Dumbledore's concerned, he can stuff it. I'm not his little pawn anymore."

"Harry, stop. We can fix you." Ron pleaded.

"Fix me? Fuck you! I don't need your help or Dumbledore's. I'm of age. I made sure of that I am no longer under his control and I don't need anyone to FIX ME!"

Draco moved his hand sliding around Harry's stomach. Ron looked at them and all the color went out of his face.

"Are you together? Are you a pouf?"

Draco snarled.

"DOBBY!"

Dobby popped into the room took one look around and apparated them away. They landed in the living room with a pop. Harry screamed and picked up the closest thing and threw it. Glass shattered against the wall and Dobby cowered.

"Harry, you have to calm down."

Harry turned looking at him, his eyes slit. "So help me Merlin, if you say anything about my blood pressure, I will cut you."

Draco nodded and sat down and conjured him an entire row of glass cups. Harry moved picking up one after another and began throwing them. The sound of shattered glass was slowly calming him down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Snape roared as Harry sent another glass flying.

Draco sat quietly and kept making more glass sculptures. He must have been getting board because they were getting more intricate and bigger. The last thing he threw was a beautiful glass swan.

Harry threw a glass puppy.

"Good news or bad news."

Snape ran a hand over his face as a glass kitten flew through the air and smashed. Fred and George had walked into the room and were making more glass items with Draco amused at Harry's temper.

"Bad."

Draco explained their meeting with Ron and Hermione and what Dumbledore and told them. Three kittens, a hippogriff and several ducks had died during the explanation.

"He told them Harry went to the dark lord?"

Draco nodded as Harry looked over the growing pile of glass and picked up a small wolf cub and chucked it.

Snape growled. "What is the good news?'

Harry pulled the horcrux out of his pocket and sat it on the couch then picked up two kittens and sent them flying.

"We found Ravenclaw's diadem."

Snape moved looking at it and felt the same power coming from it that had come from the locket. He stopped and looked back at Harry.

"Are you done?"

Harry snarled at him and picked up a unicorn and smashed it in his hands. Snape rolled his eyes as Harry dropped the shards and went to grab something else.

"I think Ron broke him." George said handing Harry a puppy.

Draco and Snape just frowned.

Harry snarled.


	16. Chapter 16

Life went quietly for the next several months. Harry was growing bigger by the day. Draco had become a mother hen watching over Harry like a hawk. He sneered or Malfoy glared at anyone who made noises too close to him.

Harry was miserable. He was beginning to waddle and he felt like he would pop, making his stomach explode like a horrible alien parody. He was over it.

Voldemort began to make himself known, he was officially no longer hiding. He attacked London and several wizarding towns across England. The papers were filled with hexes, charms to ward your home, and defense spells. The war was looking more and more grim. Harry stopped reading the papers.

Draco kept in contact with Narcissa. She discreetly listened to her husband's ramblings for anything that would help them. She constantly sent them news on Voldemort's plans but they could do nothing to stop him.

Snape found a potion in one of Salazar's potion books that would cancel out any vow made by magic. It took four months to brew. He was into the second month and still needed to procure one last ingredient that needed to be added last, the tooth of a Nundu. They were trying to find one but so far had failed. Harry was debating going to damn Africa and looking for the creature. He was told to 'shut it' when he told them they should get a portkey.

Neville was still listening to gossip. Ron and Hermione had gone straight to Dumbledore and told him of their meeting with Harry. Dumbledore had listened to them, ushered them out then left the school and had not returned. McGonagall was furious and the school governors led by Lucius Malfoy were trying to get Dumbledore fired.

Ron left Dumbledore's office and went straight back to his dorm and tried to convince Seamus, Dean and Neville that Harry had gone dark. Neville said nothing but told Harry, Seamus had called Ron daft and told him to stop being such a prat. Dean had quit talking to Ron all together and the DA meetings were canceled because no one wanted to go and listen to Ron and Hermione rant about Harry.

Draco had conjured Harry glass sculptures to throw after he read the note from Neville. The sound of glass shattering was an ever constant sound in Grimmauld now.

Lupin moved in when Harry hit his seventh month of pregnancy. Snape informed them that Harry could go at any time. Harry was upset and happy. They'd had no time to shop and there was no baby stuff in the house. Harry was on panic mode.

00000000

"Just give me the damn book Draco."

Draco looked down at Harry not fearing his pregnancy wrath at all. "You don't scare me Potter and I will not let you put my babies in plebeian confinement. What is this you are trying to order?"

Harry jerked the catalogue out of his hands. "It's a baby swing. You can put the baby in it and it rocks them."

Draco scoffed. "Why are you looking at only muggle stuff?"

"I can't go to a wizarding baby shop, and I can't go into a muggle store because… man pregnant."

Draco opened his mouth to speak and Harry opened his mouth to start screaming. They were halted when Dobby popped into the room with Narcissa in tow.

"Mother?"

Harry's eyes went wild as he took in her perfect appearance.

"Dragon, I'm so glad to see you safe. I'm sorry, I had Dobby come and get me. I hope you will let me stay."

Harry and Draco's eyes met. Harry nodded. Narcissa looked Harry over and she smiled. "Draco told me of your pregnancy a few weeks ago. I figured you wouldn't be able to go out and shop. I snuck into the attic and shrunk all of Draco's things and packed them along with mine. I found two cribs. One was Draco's and one was for a child a few generations back."

Harry smiled before turning back to Draco and snarled. "I'm still getting the swing."

Narcissa grinned at their interaction. "What swing?"

Harry moved showing her the picture in the catalogue. Narcissa grinned then plopped down in the floor beside Harry. Draco and Harry's eyes popped out but didn't comment on it. They both sat as she went through the catalogue with Harry picking out things he would need. They circled what he needed so Fred and George could shop for him.

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "Oh, I forgot the most important thing. I found your missing piece."

Harry looked at her confused. She moved pulling out a shrunken trunk from her bag and resized it. She opened the trunk and pulled out a bag. Harry already knew what it was before she opened it.

"You found the cup."

"It was in Bella's vault. I'd forgotten about it. The Dark Lord gave it to her before he fell in the first war. She hid it in one of the Lestrange Vaults. I remembered when I overheard her arguing with Lucius about who was more favored. She reminded him she held something sacred to her Master. I packed while they were in a meeting. I told Lucius I was going to go shopping in Paris and left. I still have access to her vault because she never transferred her vault over. The vault she was using was her dowry vault."

Harry laughed then doubled over and screamed. It felt like his entire stomach was being ripped apart. He looked back up to Draco who was stunned looking at him. Harry began to panic and bit his lip.

"Draco?" Harry could barely whimper as the next pain made him fall forward. "Get Snape!"

Draco dropped everything he was holding and ran. Narcissa moved sliding over and took his hand. "Harry, I need you to breathe. I'm going to levitate you upstairs to bed. I want you to stay still for me."

Harry shook his head. "Snape made a room down here for me. They have everything set up."

Narcissa nodded and levitated Harry carefully following his directions. She moved him slowly through the flat and got him ready. She helped him out of his clothes and into the ones Snape had laid out for him. Snape ran into the room and began pouring potions down his throat as Harry shook from the pain. It took the potions several minutes to work and then Harry was dead to the world.

000000000

Harry woke several hours later to the sound of laughter. He cracked his eyes open, his hands automatically going to his stomach. He whimpered seeing nothing but his flat stomach.

"Harry!" Draco's voice was sobering and he looked up. "Everything's fine. Snape had the babies out in minutes and healed you afterwards. You will be sore for the next few days and your magic is depleted but you will be fine."

Harry looked around the room. "Where are they?"

Draco smiled and pushed over a bassinet that had two small babies curled around each other. Draco looked at them in wonder as Harry stared down at them. Harry couldn't look away. Draco moved to stand beside him and their fingers laced.

"Look how beautiful our babies are."

Harry laughed, tears filling his eyes. He moved to them sliding his fingers to the bassinet. He didn't know which one to touch first.

Snape ran into the room his face white. "Hogwarts has fallen. The wards are down. The Order is losing."

Harry looked up to him devastated. "I haven't even had time to touch them."

Snape stepped into the room. "Harry, we can do whatever you want. We can hide let them deal with their own mess. I don't give a damn if the entire wizarding world burns."

Draco was watching them. "What…"

Harry looked at his children and leaned over to kiss them. They smelled like baby powder and sweat pea. He would never know what color their eyes would be or if they would look like their fathers.

His hands shook as he turned back to Snape. "Stay with them while I talk to Draco."

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him out of the room to their bedroom. He had two choices, let the world burn and stay with his children or die. His heart ached but he understood his children and family's future was more important.

Draco followed Harry not speaking but he was beginning to panic.

"I want you to name them James Sirius and Lily Sara. You have to be their everything now."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry moved to his closet and pulled out clean clothes and began to change. Draco was pacing.

Harry turned back to him "I didn't tell you everything. There is one secret only Dumbledore and Snape know. I am a horcrux. I have to die for Voldemort to die."

Draco froze and whipped around facing him and began to shake "No. No. No."

Harry finished dressing and slid his wand into his pocket. He moved to the trunk and opened it. The smell of home was still there. He leaned over just letting it wash over him. Draco dropped in the floor beside him. Harry reached inside and pulled out the bracelet. He turned giving it to Draco.

"Keep it safe. They gave me this on my birthday." Harry moved the chain to show them the small little hearts with the initials. "I love you, Draco."

Draco watched him, the bracelet gripped like a lifeline in his hand. Harry watched Draco's lip quiver then he moved jerking Harry to him. "You can't do this. Harry… please… You are my family. You are my best friend, my brother… my family. How can you do this? You have to stay with us."

Harry leaned back and saw tears matching his own on Draco's face. He lifted his hand and soothed away a tear with his thumb. "Draco, to protect all of you, I have to go."

Draco jerked Harry too him closer. "Please… Merlin…"

Harry lifted his wand and stunned him. Draco collapsed in his arms. Harry sobbed. He picked Draco up and moved to the bed and laid him down. He didn't turn back and walked downstairs. Snape was waiting for him in the hall with Fred and George.

"I'm going. I don't care what happens, do not go to Hogwarts. I have to die but you don't. I demand you take care of each other and… my children."

Everyone nodded. Fred and George moved wrapping around him. Harry looked up to Snape and Snape nodded with glazed eyes. Harry stood back and turned away from them and apparated to Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. He stood shocked as he took in the scene. Parts of the school were on fire, stone was littered across the grounds, and everywhere he looked flashes of lights from wands were lighting up the night.

There was no way he could get across the grounds without fighting.

Harry took a step and raised his wand to his lips. The fighting stopped as soon as his words sounded throughout the grounds.

"Voldemort, I will meet you in front of the doors to Hogwarts. I will let you kill me. I only ask for your vow to leave the school and take your followers with you."

Harry swayed as he lowered his wand. He barely had enough magic to keep him on his feet. Harry heard a crack and looked over to see Snape standing beside him.

"Spread the word, as soon as he kills me, the snake and then the war is over."

Snape moved latching onto his shoulder. "Harry."

Harry lifted his hand to Snape's on his shoulder and squeezed. "Snape, just take care of them."

Harry turned back to the school that had gone dead quiet. It didn't really matter if Voldemort killed him. He just had to die. He heard a wolf howl. The attack was so fast he could barely fight against it. Greyback came out of the trees and Harry barely felt the pinch across his face and chest. Claws dug into his skin spilling blood and gore against the ground.

Reflexes, he'd forgot he possessed, reacted. The silver dagger he kept behind his back was whipped out and buried in Greyback's heart. Snape was running to him potions were being poured down his throat. Harry fought him off. He had to die. Now, was no better than later.

Harry jerked out of Snape's grip as he found his skin stitching back together. "What are you doing?"

Snape pulled him the rest of the way. "Everyone is waiting on you. The fighting has stopped, you have to meet him."

Harry nodded. Snape looked at him again. "The scars will never heal."

Harry snorted. "Does it really matter?"

Harry moved walking away from him and pulled up a glamour and walked towards the main doors. The silence as he moved was like a force all on its own. Eyes followed him as he made his way up the path, Death eaters, spiders, trolls, and students, they all moved out of his way as he got closer.

Voldemort walked out of the doors and took in the grounds. His red eyes locked on Harry's and they moved to each other.

"It looks like the young savior has come to die."

Harry stood. "Leave the school. This is not your kingdom to rule."

Voldemort laughed. The sound of it hissed out and his followers joined him. Harry stayed rooted to his spot and begged his body to not collapse. Voldemort didn't disappoint. He moved like a snake and shot out the curse. Its green light lit up the people around him as it slammed into Harry's chest and sent him to the ground.

000000000

Harry jerked off the floor to the familiar sound of Sirius's laughter.

"Sirius?'

Sirius smirked as Harry gaped at him then smiled. "I miss you."

Sirius moved sitting in the floor with Harry. "What's to miss? Looks like you've been getting into some mischief." Harry snorted. Sirius smirked at him. "I have to give it to you. You never could do things the easy way. You had to fall in love with more than one person."

Harry looked around taking in his surroundings and what looked like the train station. "Are they here? Can we go to them?'

Sirius smiled. "Pup, I'm here to give you a choice. You can go back or you can choose to move on."

"The spell didn't kill me?'

"Voldemort killed his horcrux." Sirius pointed over to the corner where something was wheezing under a bench.

Harry shivered. "I want to see them and knowing they are here makes me want to move forward but I want to see my children."

A man moved out of the shadows. Sirius didn't acknowledge him but Harry felt breathtaking power coming off him. "Who are you?"

The man smiled looking around at the station and smirked before looking back at Harry. "I am many things, have many names but you will know me as death."

Sirius stayed quiet watching Harry as Harry began to fidget.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of three brothers?"

"Draco has been reading it to my stomach with several others. I prefer Disney and the Grimm brothers but Draco always reads wizarding stories."

"You have come to possess all three of death's objects."

Harry shook his head. "A cloak, the wand and a stone but I only have one of those."

Death smirked again. "Riddle placed his horcrux inside the stone in Gaunt's ring. Dumbledore, in his haste to use the stone, damned himself to the fate of the horcrux before he destroyed it. He placed it inside the snitch which you took when you took his wand, the death stick."

Harry's eyes went wide. "I have all of the Hallows?"

"Everyone can experience hubris; I did on the shore that day. To become master of all three Hallows, you must pass two tests. First, collect all three objects. Second, willingly face death without fear."

"I failed. I was terrified."

Death laughed. "You did not fear death for yourself. You feared what would happen to your loved ones once you died. You understood you would need to embrace your death to let your children and the rest of the world grow up without the fear of the man that has become an abomination. One can not cheat death and in defying the laws of nature, dark and light, he has made himself into something that will be flayed and forever broken. He will never be at peace, his soul can truly never move on. He will be trapped between here, the void and the ever after. Harry James Potter, you are the Master of Death."

Sirius leaned over and pushed Harry's shoulder when Harry just sat staring at death like he'd grown a second head. Harry groaned. "The boy who lived, the master of death, my life blows."

"Do you wish to move on or go back?" Death asked.

Harry thought of his choices. "I choose life, I choose my children."

Death smirked. "As you wish."

0000000

He opened his eyes to chaos. Flashes from spells were littering the ground and chaos was all around him. Harry pulled himself up and staggered. Someone screamed behind him. He turned and watched as Neville swung the sword of Gryffindor and beheaded Nagini. Voldemort froze shocked then snarled and rounded on Neville.

There was nothing Harry could do. His magic was gone. Neville turned and caught his eye. His eyes lit up with warmth. Harry refused to watch anyone else be taken. He slipped the knife back out of his sheath and ran at Voldemort. Neville saw Harry move and raise the sword again and they both ran at him. Voldemort raised his wand towards Neville as Harry slammed into him his knife imbedding in Voldemort's spine. They hit the ground in tangled limbs flailing. Harry rolled off him as Neville brought down the sword beheading him.

Harry and Neville's eyes locked on each other in shock. Neville began to laugh. Harry picked himself off the ground stood there stunned. It was over. It was really over.

Dumbledore ran to them. His eyes were maddening. Harry took a step back. Dumbledore raised his wand but a yellow flash of light hit him from behind and he fail. Harry and Neville looked up but there was too much going on around them. Harry grinned when he saw billowing robes running around the side of the doors. Looked like they wouldn't need that tooth after all.

He began to laugh then. Neville moved pulling Harry a few steps back. Screams were beginning to feel the air as more people noticed Voldemort's body. Death eaters apparated away as the spiders and trolls began to panic and were easily dispatched in the chaos. Harry collapsed and watched.

Neville was helping Harry stand as hell unleashed behind them.

"HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER!"

Neville and Harry turned to the blond. Everyone outside had stopped and was taking in Draco who was stomping to him wand raised. Several people moved in his way and he sent a blasting hex that had them flying. Harry winced. He was in so much trouble.

"SO HELP ME MERLIN, IF YOU EVER STUN ME AND RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN, I WILL EVISCERATE YOU!"

Harry moved and ran to him as Draco hurried to him and jerked him off his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"I woke as the wards failed. I left Fred and George, I couldn't stay there until I knew what happened. Potter, I mean it don't ever do that again."

Shocked gasps could be heard around them. Neville moved slamming himself around their bodies. Draco laughed. Harry looked up and pointed to Blaise. Blaise shrugged and hugged Draco from behind his arms coming around Harry too.

"I want to go home. Blaise, Neville want to see my babies?"

"What?" Blaise stuttered as Neville broke into laughter.

Draco ignored them all and apparated all four of them home.

A/N- Okay, the first two parts of the story are over. It's moving on in the next section to when Harry finds out Steve is alive. I wrote this more to have fun than anything so I didn't write Steve and Bucky's side of Harry leaving. This is more Harry's story. There will be a time jump and the kids will be 5. Steve did go to the recruitment office during the Stark expo and was accepted. He doesn't tell Bucky and Bucky ships out just like canon. When Steve goes to save Bucky, it will be like canon. He has feelings for Peggy and doesn't get back with Bucky. Bucky falls and everything plays out just like it does in the movies. When Steve falls in the Potomac, Bucky stays by his side instead of running away. They go to Avenger tower and stay with the other Avengers. I have about 40000 more words written so far. I'm trying to do a quick read through before I post chapters to pull out the really big mistakes but be warned I'm not going to spend days trying to edit. I did that on a few of my other stories and got frustrated and stop writing on them. So enjoy…. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. I posted this yesterday and since then wow…. I about died when I checked my email today. Thanks! I'm glad you guys find the humor in this and are riding this crazy train with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry stumbled into Kingsley's office half asleep. Kingsley grinned as Harry fell into the seat opposite him and purred at the simple action of being able to sit and relax.

"I've been out in the field 52 hours. I want a nap. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I've been talking to several different countries including the American Ministry and they want to bring in the Avengers."

Harry curled farther down in the chair fighting his drooping eyelids. "Can we have this conversation after I've slept?"

"No."

Harry slit his eyes and looked back to Kingsley. "Give me the fucking files."

Kingsley handed them over. Harry sat them in his lap and glared. "Where is Nelson on that smuggling case? I found several cases of potions with those weird labels when I searched the last warehouse."

Kinsley made a note and waited. Harry huffed flipping open the file. He began to pay attention when he read of an alien invasion.

"Is this for real?" He mumbled out. "I thought it was some Quibbler…"

Harry's voice stopped as he looked at the file containing the members. He'd scrolled, half paying attention, until he saw Captain America a.k.a. Steve Grant Rogers. His stomach bottomed out. He flipped through the folder like a madman. He got to the Captain's page and his heart stopped.

He'd been part of an experiment preformed by the American military. Harry knew how much Steve wanted to go to Europe and be accepted as a soldier, but this, would he have done this? Harry thought to when he left and Steve knew he would never be back and Bucky would be leaving in the next few days. Oh Merlin, how he wanted to stay. Could this really be him? He flipped to his picture and he heard a strangled sound come out of his mouth. It was him. The Avengers were at Stark tower now listed as the Avenger tower in New York.

He stood, files falling to the ground. He didn't give a damn about anything else. He was going to New York.  
"Harry! Harry! POTTER!"

Harry turned back to him. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there holding that file.

"Potter, are you okay?"

Harry dropped the file on his desk. "I quit."

Kingsley stared at him. "Is this a joke?"

Harry was already planning what he needed to do. Contact George and Fred and con Draco into watching the kids. He could do this. He would apparate over to New York. He would be exhausted but he could keep under the radar.

"POTTER!"

Harry looked up. Kingsley's door was open but Harry ignored the people stopping to watch.

"I'm leaving."

"No, you are going to explain yourself."

Harry laughed. "I'm through. I'm leaving now."

Kingsley made a choking sound. Harry turned and left. Kingsley ran into his doorway screaming. Harry ignored him running for the floo. Heads turned and watched as he ran. He ignored them all and continued. He hit the floo and was home in minutes.

Lupin was sitting on the couch with the kids asleep surrounding him. Harry looked at them then ran upstairs. He jerked his trunk out and began packing at random. He grabbed muggle clothes as Lupin walked in the room seeing Harry distressed. Harry looked at him stopped then went to Draco's room. Draco was bent over getting pounded by Merlin only know who.

"Draco!"

Draco's head whipped around and he snarled. "Busy."

Harry walked over knocking the guy with the amazing ass off Draco. "Get the fuck out!"

The man's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Harry snarled and he grabbed his clothes. Harry changed the wards and dude disappeared from the house.

"What the fuck Potter?"

"I need you to watch the kids. I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back."

Draco stood grabbing a pair of boxers. Harry ran back out of the room. Lupin was waiting on him. Harry walked to the floo and screamed for Fred and George. Fred popped his head in the fire.

"I'm leaving. Will you help Draco watch the kids?"

Fred looked at Harry then stumbled into the room. "What is going on?"

Draco ran into the room. Harry ignored them all. He threw in his broom and his emergency potion kits. He grabbed a few books he kept on hand for long trips. Draco ran through the room and grabbed Harry's arms shaking him.

"Potter, you've been gone all week. You come home scaring the shit out of us. Now, you're acting like a crazy person."

Harry shook within his touch. "Draco, he's alive."

"Who's alive?"

"Lily's father. He's in New York."

"Harry." Draco began.

"No, I'm going."

Lupin moved to Harry. "Harry, you know we will always support you."

Harry moved out of his grip and began grabbing more clothes and shoes at random. He was terrified. He closed his eyes and shrunk the trunk.

"Harry, I'm all about star crossed lovers but going to find an old muggle, why are you doing this?"

"I love them Draco, I will always love them. And I found… Steve. I found him. I'm going to him."

Draco made a noise to protest.

"I'm going." Harry stripped changing into jeans and a black shirt. He pulled on boots and slid his trunk in his pocket. "I'm leaving."

"Harry." Fred moved to grab him. Harry stopped to just look at him. "You will wear the bracelet and you will call us constantly."

Harry nodded digging around on the desk and slid on the bracelet that Steve and Bucky had given him. Over the years, they'd all added charms to it. George had invented one that would let them find him anywhere.

Fred moved hugging him. "Just be careful."

Harry looked around the room to the men who he considered family. He nodded knowing his kids were safe. Harry apparated to New York.

He almost collapsed as he stood trying to hold onto his consciousness. He wondered if he could walk the block to the Avenger tower. He leaned against the alley and huffed. He seriously needed to sleep. Steve, he wanted to see Steve.

Harry moved out into the city. It was dark. London was hours ahead. No wonder the kids were asleep when he got home. Lupin must have fallen asleep on the couch and decided not to move the kids. He smiled thinking about it.

Harry made his way slowly to the Avenger tower. He stopped when the A was spotted on the tower. Harry stopped at the doors leading inside. He was terrified. The paperwork had said this was the last known address of Steve Rogers. It had been since the 40's. What if it was an imposter? What if Steve didn't remember him? What if Harry meant nothing to him? It had only been six years for Harry but it had been so many more for Steve. Harry was starting to shake.

He stood for at least twenty minutes staring at the door. He took a step and walked through the door into the lobby. He stood taking the room in. He was feeling dizzy but he didn't care. He walked to the receptionist and stared. She looked up at him and he balked for a second. Oh Merlin, what if this was a mistake and he would be here and fuck, Steve might not even remember him.

"I need to speak to Steve Rogers."

The receptionist rolled her eyes. "Don't we all?"

Harry leaned down looking at her. "Will you tell him Harry Potter is here to see him? I will leave if he asks."

She rolled her eyes. "How do you know Mr. Rogers?"

"1942." Harry replied.

She rolled her eyes and made a mocking noise. Harry moved walking to the couch and collapsed down sitting. His head was spinning. He should have slept and then apparated after. It was hard enough when he was well rested to travel to other countries. What was he thinking?

0000000000000

It had been a long night. They had been home for little over an hour. The Hydra base they'd found had been mostly empty but for a few lost soldiers with nowhere else to go. They'd killed or captured them quickly, got the Intel and were out of there without anyone getting hurt but it was still another loose thread that was wearing them thin.

They'd all showered and were currently eating take out when Jarvis spoke above them.

"Captain Rogers?"

"Yes Jarvis."

"There is currently someone in the lobby asking to speak with you. He states he knows you from 1942 and says his name is Harry Potter."

Bucky and Steve froze comically.

Steve's fork skittered across the table, his eyes moving locking on Bucky's. "What… what?"

"Sir, Harry Potter is downstairs currently sitting waiting for an answer to see you."

Steve stood and walked to the monitors. "Is this a joke?"

Stark moved pulling up the cameras in the lobby. They all turn to look at Harry below his hands covering his face. Steve physically took several steps back. "What… what… can't be… Oh my God… Bucky…"

Steve moved running for the stairs. They heard the stairway door groan as he slammed it open and his steps as he ran.

"What the hell was that?" Stark turned roaring at Bucky.

Bucky stood quietly staring at the monitor before Stark's voice pulled him away. He turned to the elevator as everyone shocked jerked out of their thoughts and ran to catch up.

00000000000

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and froze. He ended up standing but he couldn't move any closer. Steve took a step to him. People were filing into the room behind him but Harry was too lost to see anything but Steve. The Steve he knew was so different but his face, Merlin his face, it was his Steve.

"Tell me it's you." Harry stuttered out.

"How is this possible? I haven't seen you since you left in 1943."

Harry opened his mouth and slammed it shut. "A really long story."

Steve took another step to him. Harry inhaled a deep breath. "I was terrified you wouldn't remember me?"

"How the fuck could I not remember you?"

The people around the room flinched mouths open.

"Jarvis, tell me you recorded the Cap cursing. I have to make it my new ringtone."

Harry's eyes glanced over the people behind him but his eyes glued back to Steve. "I was given a file with the information for the Avengers an hour ago. I saw your name and… I left London and came straight here… Bucky?"

Someone moved from the back of the room. Harry looked over when he moved beside Steve. His eyes rolled over to the man and Harry's heart stopped. It was Bucky. Bucky looked lost. Harry let out a sound he would swear later he never made.

"You're both here." Harry took a stumbling step back. He looked around the room almost in a daze. "I see glitter. Stevie… I…"

Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped. Steve and Bucky were running before he hit the ground.

00000000

Steve looked up at Bucky and they were both shaken. Bucky looked down at Harry, his right hand running over his face. "Is this real?"

Bruce was moving to them. "Let's get him up to the infirmary."

Steve moved picking Harry up bridal style and followed everyone to the elevator.

"So… popsicles who is this?" Stark asked as the doors closed.

Bucky stood quiet while Steve refused to speak.

Stark snorted. "I'm thinking this is why Natasha can't get you a date. Looks like the Captain played for the wrong team."

Natasha's head whipped around peering down at Harry as Bucky snorted.

"Stark, shut up." Steve snarled.

Harry jerked in Steve's arm. Steve and Bucky froze looking at Harry. They all exited the elevator and followed Bruce to the infirmary. Bruce was hooking Harry up to equipment as soon as they made it into the room. Harry had bulked out some since the last time Steve had saw him. Bucky was standing steps away still leery of this room. Bruce worked on him for fifteen minutes before he leaned back.

"He's fine. He looks exhausted and a little dehydrated. The shock probably made him pass out."

Steve couldn't pull his eyes away from Harry. He reached out touching his hand. He felt Bucky move behind him. "Seventy years Buck."


	19. Chapter 19

Two days. Harry slept for two days. Steve and Bucky slept in the infirmary. Bruce brought them food as Stark made wild accusations of what Harry was to Bucky and Steve. Bucky refused to speak and Steve snarled at anyone who tried to ask him anything.

Harry woke groaning spilling himself in the floor. Steve and Bucky ran to him and helped him up. Harry peered at them. "Fuck, I thought it was a dream."

Steve gripped his arms. "Harry, you just left."

"I couldn't say goodbye. I wouldn't be able to leave." Harry's voice broke. "It fucking killed me to leave. I wanted to give up everything. I wanted to stay. I…"

Steve nodded.

Harry looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"Infirmary."

"Did I get cursed?"

"Cursed?" Steve asked.

"Why am I here?"

"You fainted." Bucky answered.

Harry made a squawk. "I didn't faint."

"You did."

Harry pouted. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

Harry groaned and laid back in the floor. "I need a shower."

Steve smiled. "That, we can help you with. Stark already made you a room down from ours."

Harry smiled. "You both stayed together?"

Steve shook his head. Harry turned to Bucky then back to Steve. "What?"

Steve looked really uncomfortable. "When you left, Bucky left two days later. I became a super soldier and found Bucky then I ended up seeing a woman named Peggy."

Harry looked from him to Bucky. Bucky was standing not saying a word. "Were you okay with this?"

Bucky didn't speak.

"You just moved on." Steve moved to touch Harry. Harry flinched away. "Just like that?" Harry moved to stand. "I shouldn't have come here."

His heart was breaking. What the fuck had he been thinking? He deserved this. He moved to stand again and Steve tried to touch him to help him. He flinched away taking a step back. What the fuck was he thinking? He'd known this was a possibility that Steve had moved on. He was with _both of them_ again but Steve had just moved on with Bucky still in his life. Harry took a step closer to Bucky.

"Can you show me my room Bucky?"

Bucky nodded and walked from the room with Harry following. They walked passed several people. Harry was on autopilot. Bucky didn't speak. Harry looked down to his medal arm. Bucky caught his eyes as they moved down his body.

"Long story?" Harry asked.

Bucky just grunted.

They moved to an elevator and down. Bucky walked out several doors down and Harry followed him into the room. Harry stood at the door not wanting to go in. Bucky turned around and looked at him. Their eyes met and Harry took a step back. "Maybe, I should go."

Bucky stood looking at him. He took a step to Harry. Harry took a step back. "Are you afraid of me?"

Harry shook his head.

"Stay." Bucky spoke quietly.

Harry felt his eyes water. Harry nodded and walked into the room and felt the tear fall down his face. He looked around and felt Bucky beside him. He flinched as Bucky's right finger wiped away the tear.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Bucky nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door. Harry collapsed sliding down the wall and thought what the hell was he doing. He pulled out his trunk and resized it and pulled out a change of clothes. He moved to the bathroom and stood looking at the wall like an insane person. He pulled out his phone.

He called Draco.

Draco answered after the third ring. "Two fucking days Potter."

"I kind of passed out when I got here."

Draco snarled. "You need to start taking better care of yourself."

Harry laughed and almost broke down. "You fuck anything that's pretty and I need to take better care of myself?"

Draco laughed. "Well, we all deal with our shit how we want."

They both sat in silence for several minutes. "Draco, they're both alive and here."

"Harry…"

"They've both changed but their still young."

There was silence for several minutes. "How the fuck is that possible?"

Harry slid down the wall. "I don't know but they didn't stay together after I left. Steve got with someone else and Bucky looks like he's been through hell."

"Harry, come home."

Harry let his head fall back and hit the wall. "How are my babies?"

Draco snorted. "Which fucking one? Right now they are with the psycho twins."

Harry snorted. "I told James I'd be home after my last case. I feel like shit because I left half out of my head."

"They still think you're working. I'm not telling them otherwise and your little princess has tried to almost drown me in tea. How many bloody tea parties are girls suppose to have during the day? If I see another fucking doily, I will Avada Kedavra myself."

Harry had to laugh. "Blame the twins. They bought her the tea set."

"Prats."

"I don't know what I'm going to do?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know Draco. What would you do?"

"Come home."

"How many secrets can I keep? This could destroy everyone."

"Come home."

Harry sighed and looked at the shower. "I'm going to take a few hours. If I decide to come home, I'll call."

"Lupin went home but said he would drop in. Teddy is becoming more protective of James, you know what that probably means."

Harry groaned. "Well, it will be a long time for us to have to worry about it so I'm going to act like it's not happening."

Draco snorted. "Be careful."

Harry hung up the phone and showered. He dressed grabbing his old clothes and dropped them in the trunk then magically locked the door. He sat on the bed seriously debating on what he should do?

The knock startled him. He moved to the door. Stark was standing at the door with Natasha.

"Sorry, I fainted. Did you want me to leave?"

Stark smiled walking in the room taking in Harry's trunk and change of clothes Harry was so upset he didn't see Natasha or Stark studying him. "Do you like your room?"

"Yeah." Harry moved to the window. "The views are amazing."

Stark nodded. "We are about to eat we will show you the main floor."

Harry nodded and walked out the door. Stark talked the entire way to the elevator as Harry stood with Natasha glaring holes through him. He felt very uncomfortable. He fingered his phone in his pocket. Maybe Draco was right and he should just come home.

They walked out of the elevator to a large open room set up like a living room with a kitchen to the side. Everyone was sitting at the table all eyes went to him when he walked in the room. Harry moved taking the seat beside Bucky.

Stark moved the pizza boxes from the counter and shuffled around plates and silverware. Harry was still looking down at his plate. His hand was still latched over his phone he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He felt a hand take his left and looked up to Bucky. Bucky didn't make any other acknowledgement but it was enough to level him. He wanted to find out what happened even if he never told them about James and Lily. He wanted to tell his kids at some point about their fathers. He loved them.

Stark had walked away and was working at a terminal out of Harry's eye line. He had a drink in hand and began to cough staring at the screen. The rest of the Avengers turned to him. Harry pulled a slice of pizza in his plate and began to eat. He didn't want to let go of Bucky's hand.

Stark turned around looking at Harry and frowned. Natasha got up and walked to the computer. Harry didn't think anything about it. He ate in silence with the rest of the Avengers. Everyone stayed quiet.

"I've read what our files said on you. I want to introduce myself properly. My name is Harry Potter."

They all introduced themselves around the table Bruce, Stark, Clint, and Natasha. Thor was in New Mexico with Jane.

Natasha walked back to the table still studying Harry. "How did you meet Steve and Bucky?'

Harry laughed running his hand through his hair out of nervous habit. "I was born in 1981. I went to a very strange school when I turned eleven. There was an accident and I woke up in 1942. Steve found me. He drug me to his apartment. He sowed up my arm and I woke as he was having an asthma attack. I thought he was going to die on me but I was too exhausted to do little more than keep him alive. I woke up the next day and met Bucky, he was Steve's roommate."

Neither Steve or Bucky spoke.

"I stayed for almost a year then came back. That was the last I saw of them, Bucky was being shipped out and Steve was smaller. I've been back six years."

"Why did you leave?" Steve stammered out after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't have a choice. I told you in the beginning I was leaving that I could only stay for eight months. I stayed for as long as I could. If I would have waited any longer, they would have come and got me and …"

"And what?" Steve said sarcastically.

Harry rounded on him. They all watched the change fascinated by it. They were staring at the Harry that Harry kept locked inside himself and only let out when he needed to fight. He was itching for one now.

"Why the fuck do you care?" He got up releasing Bucky's hand. "I find out you moved on. It was a fucking mistake me coming here after all this time. I thought, fuck I don't even know what the fuck I was thinking. You were fucking still here and you left for the war like you always wanted and you were with fucking Bucky and you moved the fuck on to some bitch named Peggy. You must have been so fucking heartbroken."

Steve stood up his chair falling behind him. "You leave in the middle of the night, no goodbye, just a fucking note. We were fucking devastated. We fucked each other raw until Bucky left but it wasn't the same you were the fucking glue that held us together. All we could see was you gone. Like that, our lives were upside down. The war, the serum everything was different and when I found Bucky again, it was a different time."

Harry laughed. They all felt the change in the air. Harry's magic was going to lash out at any second. "Fuck that! You still had each other and you're going to sit there and blame bigotry or society as to why you just gave the fuck up. I didn't have a choice to leave."

"I thought he was dead!"

Harry took a step back. The room began to calm and everyone began to breathe easier. "What?"

"We were on mission and he fell from a train. I couldn't get to him in time and he fell. I thought I lost you both."

Harry turned to look at Bucky who was looking straight ahead no emotion. "What?"

"Hydra found him. They had done experiments on him when he was captured. They turned him into a super soldier like me. When he fell, the fall didn't kill him like it would a normal human. They reconditioned him to be an assassin. I only found out about him months ago. He didn't have his memory or even knew who I was. He's only starting to get his memories back."

Harry looked around the room. "Bucky, go sit on the couch."

Bucky looked at him but stood and walked to the couch and sat. Harry didn't hesitate and sat in his lap looking at him. Everyone else in the room was gawking at them.

"Bucky, I want to see the damage. I don't want you to fight me. You have to keep eye contact with me and this is going to hurt. Baby, it's going to hurt really bad. Will you do this for me?"

Bucky stared at him.

"Was it real?" Harry asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded.

"Trust me to take care of you."

Bucky watched him. Harry leaned over putting their foreheads together. Merlin, he smelled the same. Harry breathed him in. "I've missed this." Harry spoke quietly.

Bucky nodded. Harry leaned back pushing the hair from his eyes swooping it around his ears. "I miss your smile. I still dream about it. I haven't seen you smile once since I've been here. You would walk into a room and you would make the room light up with your smile or your lewd jokes."

Bucky's mouth lifted just a fraction then he frowned. "I'm not that man anymore."

Harry moved his hands to Bucky's, taking a metal one and a flesh one. "You're mine and I'm not the same boy from the apartment years ago. War changes everything, but I still see you."

Bucky released his hands and moved them to Harry's face. "Are you real or am I imagining this?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I've been asking myself that since I saw Steve's name on a piece of paper."

"I trust you."

Harry opened his eyes and met Bucky's. Harry moved gripping his legs harder against Bucky's as he released his face. He leaned up gripping Bucky's shoulders. Bucky moved wrapping his hands around Harry's hips. Harry nodded to him letting their eyes contact and stay.

"This is going to hurt. You might see some of my memories. Try not to fight me or what you see. I know this sucks and you will want to. I'm trusting you too, not to hurt me."

Bucky nodded.

"Legilimens."

Harry tore into Bucky's mind with as little force as he could. He tried to coax his way in and felt Bucky trying to fight him. He waited letting his magic stroke softly against him and waited until Bucky understood it was Harry and relaxed. As soon as he was inside, Harry wished he hadn't done this.

He saw Steve finding Bucky and the drugs that were pumped into him before he gave up on ever being found. He saw Bucky's pain as Steve turned from him and became interested in Peggy. He saw Bucky fall his eyes still gripped on Steve until he hit the water. His arm was ripped off as the water pulled him under rocks, the current so strong it tore it from its socket. He saw him being found on the side of the river and being drug to an enemy camp before he began to be reconditioned. His mind was blown wide open and remade. Harry fought off the feelings and found some of his memories leaking through. He saw dementors coming at him in third year and racing to save Sirius as they lay across the lake dying. He saw his talk with death and fought back then. He wouldn't give anyone that memory. He came out and back into Bucky and felt Bucky's confusion for seeing Harry's memories with something that couldn't be real. He saw Bucky fighting Steve. Bucky's pain at fighting someone he loved ripped into Harry. Bucky didn't want to face it. They were ripped into another of Harry's memories. Harry saw himself looking at death. "I choose my children."

Harry jerked himself out of Bucky's head too quickly and felt darkness.

0000000

Stark moved and was having a quiet conversation with Jarvis. Jarvis was speaking through Stark's earpiece. Steve moved to the doorway leading into the living room watching Bucky and Harry. Natasha, Bruce and Clint followed wanting to see the exchange.

As soon as Harry started Stark spoke.

"Jarvis, record readings and video all of this."

"Yes sir."

Steve was starting to shake. He didn't know what to think. He'd barely gotten Bucky to open up to him in the weeks he'd brought him here. Harry, always Harry, had been able to get Bucky to speak more than he had in months.

"You were with them both?" Natasha asked.

Steve looked at her then back to the men on the couch. "Yes."

"Why did you not stay with Bucky when Harry left?" Clint asked.

"I felt like half my heart was ripped out when Harry left. Everytime I was in the same room as Bucky, I wanted to scream. I tried to use Peggy as a distraction and be what society wanted from me. I didn't realize how stupid I had been until I lost him too. Harry was right, I was a coward."  
Stark pulled up a monitor and showed everything that happened in Harry's room since he got here. They watched him pull out his trunk resize it and then make the phone call to Draco. Jarvis made sure the audio to Draco could be heard. Steve didn't know what he was more shocked over, what Harry could do or the fact he had kids. One of which was named James.

"Is he like Loki?" Clint asked his body already becoming stiff.

"He's human according to the scans and he has a normal DNA pattern." Stark spoke as he flew through screens. "I think we need to keep an eye on him while he's here. Are you sure this is your Harry Potter?"

Clint relaxed a small fraction but there was still a difference in his stance.

Steve looked at him. "He has all the same scars I can see. His hand says I will not tell lies, that was there in 42, and the one on his forehead is the same, the lightening bolt."

"I thought he was timid when he first came here, but when he spoke a second ago, I think we should be wary." Natasha spoke.

Bruce squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I know I should probably keep this to myself but I'm going to say it. When Harry got upset, you could feel the change in the air almost like a charge, the big guy was frightened."

They all turned to Bruce and the implication of that one statement. The big guy was afraid of nothing. They all turned back to Harry.

"Jarvis, I want to be notified if Harry does anything strange or something happens that could be considered abnormal. Don't let him know you are watching him or recording him."

"Yes sir." Jarvis sounded exasperated.

Harry and Bucky both groaned as Harry jerked back. Bucky moved wrapping his arms around Harry's back before he fell back into the coffee table. Bucky turned and looked at Steve. He was a sickly shade of green. He opened his mouth to speak then snapped it shut still overwhelmed by his own memories and the ones that were not his own.

"He's a wizard." Bucky stated.

"What?" Stark and Steve asked over each other.

Harry groaned again and jerked in Bucky's arms. Bucky turned to him and waited the few seconds for Harry to jerk back to consciousness. Harry looked at him fully understanding what happened to him.

"Bucky, I'm so sorry."

Bucky just stared at him, his color starting to come back. "Were those real? Was what I saw real?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "You fought me when you came to some of your memories and knocked me out forcefully. You ripped into my mind until I could get control back. Bucky, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see any of that?"

"Is that why you left?"

Harry shook his head. "That happened… before."

Bucky's mouth thinned. "How old were you?"

Harry moved to get off him. Bucky jerked holding him in a grip he couldn't get out of without fighting him. "Thirteen."

Bucky's hands curled into him hard enough he knew he was going to be bruised. Harry felt the tears beginning to fill his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just need a little time. Please…" His voice broke. "Let me go."

Bucky looked at him then released his hands. Harry jerked off him running past everyone to the elevator and the sanctuary of his room. He ran into his bathroom locking the door and slid down the wall. He was shaking but he would not cry. He would not let his body win. He took even breaths until his eyes cleared and he could breathe again. He calmed and moved going to the bed. He just needed sleep. He curled onto his side and prayed to just sleep. He fell into a fitful sleep half an hour later.

They all watched the monitor as Harry ran downstairs. Steve was looking from the monitor to Bucky. When Harry hit the bed, Steve moved to Bucky.

"What do you mean he is a wizard?"

Bucky looked at him. "I saw some of his memories. He was surrounded with these monster things that looked like the grim reapers from fairy tales and there were so many of them. He used this stick and made them all leave. It was the scariest shit I have ever seen. He was on a train station that was all white and he was speaking to a man who asked him to choose and he chose his children. I think he was dead. I saw something else. It was a huge man telling him, 'you are a wizard, Harry' then another flash of a man falling through a mirror and a woman laughing in the background. The reaper memory was the one he was stuck in it was like he couldn't get out of it. I can't explain how awful it was."

"Should we call Fury?" Natasha asked.

"No, we don't even know what is going on." Steve spoke sitting down.

"What if he is a threat like Loki?" Clint breathed.

"He said he received papers on us. That's why he showed up here. Where did he receive information on us from?" Bruce asked.

Stark was already on the computer having Jarvis pull up records from England. Jarvis beeped and Harry's files were pulled. It showed children's pictures up to age eleven.

"He said his family didn't care for him when he was with us. These pictures show a kid who looks like they were abused. He doesn't even smile at the camera. He looks broken."

Everyone was following Steve's words.

"There are no other records for him after turning eleven." Jarvis spoke around them.

"It matches his story. If he thinks we aren't a threat, he will show his hand if he wants to harm us. If we bring in Shield now, we won't find out anything." Natasha finished.

Bucky was still sitting on the couch. His eyes were turned to the pictures of Harry. Memories were beginning to float back to him faster than normal. He was getting a headache but ignored it for the reassurances that he had a life before being the Winter soldier. His life was real, Harry was real. He was more than an assassin to be pulled out of ice. They all sat lost in their thoughts as they watched the raven sleep. They eventually spread around as the day continued knowing Jarvis would contact them if anything changed.

0000000000

Harry woke to the sound of a crack in his room.

"Sir."

"Yes, Jarvis."

"You told me to inform you if anything strange happens."

Stark perked up at this. "Yes."

"One adult and two children just appeared in Mr. Potter's room and the adult seems to be covered in glitter."

The silence was deafening. Tony almost ran to the screens followed by everyone else. "Show me."

Harry was looking at the chaos and didn't know whether to laugh or simply cry. "Draco, what the hell happened? I leave you and this is what happens. What the hell?"

"Oh… you think this is my fault? The twins picked them up yesterday. They said they needed to bond. I blame all of this on them!"

Harry stood a second longer to look at the damage. His beautiful children along with Draco, mostly Draco, were covered in head to toe glitter. He was trying so hard not to laugh. Draco was furious and would kill him. No doubt about it.

"Princess, can you explain to me what brought this about."

She sighed. Harry's heart lurched at how much she looked like her father. "You know how you've been reading me all the fairy tale stories and my favorite is Cinderella. Uncle Draco is my Godfather and I told him he was my fairy godfather just like in the story and I wanted him to let me have a unicorn because I would rather have a unicorn instead of a prince."

She smiled up at Harry like that explanation explained everything.

"So, you got upset because Draco didn't want to be your fairy godfather and you covered him with glitter?" Harry asked trying to decipher the logic.

She giggled. Draco huffed.

"No, Uncle Draco said he would be my fairy Godfather and even made himself wings and wore them for ten minutes." She began to whisper. "That is a secret, you can't tell anyone."

Draco swore beside her. Harry slapped his hand out hitting him and glitter flew around the room like a cloud. Draco glared at him to say anything. It was a miracle but Harry didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Draco was a very good godfather then so why is he covered in glitter?"

"Uncle Fred and George came and got us yesterday to take us to the shop. I told Uncle Fred how Draco was my godfather but he couldn't get me a unicorn because he didn't have that much power. He told me he would buy me a prince when I got older if I wanted one of those."

Harry slapped the shit out of Draco again. "Buy her a prince?"

Draco only shrugged.

"What did Fred and George say?"

"Uncle Fred said maybe Godfather Draco didn't have enough fairy powers to capture a unicorn so I shouldn't be upset with him."

Harry smiled. "Unicorns are meant to be in the wild."

She huffed sticking out her chin. "I'd rather have a unicorn instead of a prince."

Harry looked at her seriously. "I agree."

She smiled. "Uncle Fred told me Draco was to mean to capture a unicorn. He said there was no way you could look at Draco and see innocence sparkle from him."

Harry smirked. "Did he?" Harry already had out his phone. "What else did Uncle Fred say?"

"Uncle George came over then and said I should figure out a way to make Godfather Draco sparkle."

Harry was dialing Fred and George ready to hit send as soon as the explanation was done. "Did they help you do this to Draco?"

"No, they said I had to figure out a way myself. I thought of glitter. Uncle Fred took me to the muggle shops in London and let me pick out the glitter and bought me eight bottles of glue to put it on with. He told me it would be a surprise and to use it when Draco was asleep." She leaned over whispering again. "We all know how he is when he sleeps. The house could fall over and he wouldn't wake up."

"You waited until he went to sleep then covered him in glue then covered him in glitter so he would sparkle so he could catch you a unicorn?"

She smiled at him. "Now, he won't go to Hogwarts and catch me one."

Draco was glaring at Harry. Harry hit send on the phone. They answered almost instantly.

Harry, when are you coming home?

"Get here now."

Harry heard two wines coming through the phone. He hung up and the cracks filled the room instantly. They both looked over at Draco and their eyes turned to saucers. Neither did any other reaction so he thought he might make it through this conversation without dying.

"Draco, why don't you take the kids home and I'll punish them accordingly."

Draco grinned. "Will do."

Draco stopped then walked over to Harry and rubbed his body over him like a cat. Harry punched him throwing him off.

"Mom, will you go get me a unicorn now?"

"No."

Her shoulders deflated.

"You owe Draco an apology and you know better to listen to your Uncle Fred and George's ideas."

Her eyes teared up and she latched onto Draco. "I'm… sorry."

Draco picked her up rubbing his glittered skin all over her. "Forgiven. Now, let's go clean up. Come on brats."

Draco picked up James and he leaned back making kissing noises at Harry. Harry grinned and gave all three of them pecks then listened to the cracks as they left. He turned to Fred and George as soon as Draco left the room and they all broke into peels of laughter.

All three of them bent over hands around their waists as they laughed trying not to fall over. Harry finally stopped and looked down to his body at the glitter he was now covered in. George feeling guilty cast a cleaning charm over the room and him to get rid of it.

"Tell me you got pictures." George spoke.

Harry whipped out his phone. "Are you kidding? I'm going to send everyone Christmas cards with them on it."

"I really thought you were going to rip us a new one." Fred snickered.

"Son of a Marauder, be pretty crazy of me."

They both sighed. "When are you coming back?"

Harry looked shaken then.

"Harry, what is wrong? You literally drop everything and race here like Voldemort has returned. You haven't left the kids more than a couple days at a time in five years, unless it's for work. Yet, you leave Draco and us to watch them, even though you know we don't mind. We've been telling you to take a vacation since you killed Voldemort." George began. "You told Kingsley to go fuck himself and quit your job after they gave you the head Auror position. Which, we just found out about because of the damn newspaper. You'd finally got the position everyone thought you wanted and now you are just quitting. You are also screwing Daphne Greengrass and your little stunt with Draco the other night, he went to the papers. They now have you linked to Draco and are claiming Lily is Draco's and a secret Malfoy. Why are you here a world away?"

Harry looked to Fred. "You didn't tell him."

Fred shook his head. George looked furious.

"They're alive. Steve and Bucky are alive."

Two identical jaw drops stared at him.

"How is that possible? Both?"

"I have no fucking clue. I found out when I was with Kingsley. I haven't had time to look over anything. When the invasion happened I was knee deep in that stupid assignment and was killing death eaters while Earth was under siege. By the time I got out, I only knew it happened and we won and I thought it was a joke. I have been trying to get the security at Azkaban updated. Let me tell you, Dementors and technology, fucking fun. I haven't seen a brief outside that shit for six months."

Harry huffed collapsing on the bed. Fred and George followed curling up with him.

"I was arguing with Kingsley I hadn't slept in days. Then I saw Steve's name in the files and came straight here. I went home kicked whoever the hell was out of Draco's bed and told him he was on babysitting duty and apparated here."

"The fuck?" George spoke.

"I found Bucky here too but he is different."

"Harry, do they know?"

"That I came home pregnant, no. How the hell could they? I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant. You remember my reaction when I found out. It took Draco a week to get me to speak after I found out. Snape thought I was broken. Draco only pulled me out of my insanity by getting in my face and calling me a slag. I broke his nose but still, fucker."

They both snickered.

"Well, to be fair, you did get knocked up by two different guys at the same time. You really are a whore Harry."

Harry reached over and twisted Fred's nipple. He screamed then relaxed when Harry fell back on the bed.

"I am so fucked. I don't know what to do. Should I just go home and not tell them or should I? I mean it's not like they will suspect I was knocked up because I was completely in love with the fuckers and was double penetrated in 1943 the day before I left for home."

Fred snickered. "Slut."

Harry slapped him. "I've only slept with two people what are you up to now?"

Fred and George both looked offended. "Why Harry, we don't kiss and tell."

Harry snorted.

"Speaking of, we brought you some more products to try."

Harry snorted. "Hell no. I may be your damn partner at the shop but I'm not eating, licking, or fucking whatever the hell you brought over."

Fred pouted but pulled out a package and resized it. George grabbed the package and put it on Harry's lap.

"I'm not looking at it."

George pouted and pushed at the box. "We've improved it. It does so much now and we even brought you a huge supply of your favorite lube, apple apricot."

"How do you know it's my favorite?" Harry laughed.

"It's what you always buy when Lee is in the shop. He tells us everything."

"Fucking traitor."

"Here, seriously, try this one."

George opened the box and pulled out a bottle. Before Harry could move away a finger was shoved in his mouth covered with lube.

"What the fuck is this?" He spoke around George's finger.

"Pomegranate." They spoke in unison.

Harry pushed the finger away and slid his tongue over his mouth. "I think I have a new favorite. Why are you guys concentrating on the adult side of the store so much? Are you tired of the joke stuff?"

George laughed. "No, we love the joke stuff more but the adult stuff we can barely keep on the shelves. Everything we make is owl ordered out so we can barely keep up with the orders if it wasn't for Draco helping us brew half this stuff on the weekends, we would have to hire more people and risk letting our secrets out."

Harry snorted. "You could have asked me to help. I've got better at brewing."

"Don't you have enough shit on your plate?"

Harry didn't say anything. "Tell me you brought me chocolate, at least."

George dug through the box and pulled out a chocolate frog. He pulled it out of the box and caught it half jump then ate a bite and passed it around. "I miss you guys. We have all been working too much."

"We better head back and looked chastised to Draco." George finally spoke.

Harry spoke quietly. "You should tell him how you feel."

They both froze.

"He fucks anything that walks because he doesn't think anyone loves him or ever will. I love him I have since he chose me over his father but I'm not in love with him. I see how you both look at him. You need to tell him before he finds someone less worthy then you both and you loose him or he looses himself to someone none of us recognize."

They both wrapped their arms around Harry and he froze. "We love you too, Harry."

"I know."

They both left with two cracks. Harry picked up the box and walked it over to the other side of the room and shoved it in a drawer. He let his shoulders hunch and moved to the glass window and looked outside to the city. He felt the tears roll down his face but he refused to really cry. He couldn't stop his body but he wouldn't indulge it either. He refused to break down.

His phone rang in his hand. He answered it without looking.

He put it on speaker phone hating it shoved into his face.

"Potter."

"Kingsley."

"I want you home."

"I want you to fuck off. I guess neither one of us are going to get what we want."

"I refuse to accept your resignation. I want you home."

Harry sighed. "I barely see my kids, I'm tired of you parading me to the prime minister or around for your political game, I'm tired of the parties and the press. I don't want to be famous or for everyone to make decisions on my life. I never wanted any of this Kingsley and the damn ministry owes me."

"Harry, we've talked about this."

"I gave up my childhood, I was abused in that house you sent me too. I have been fighting since I was eleven and I did what the prophecy said. I saved everyone from Voldemort. I killed the Dark Lord. I want a life. You owe me my fucking freedom. I haven't been free since I was a year and half old and vanquished the dark lord the first time. I'm doing what I want for a fucking change. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of killing. I will fight you this time Kingsley. I want to see them again only if it's for a few days and I will only get these memories. I will fight you and anyone else. When I go back, I'm going to stay with my kids. I have enough money I don't have to work. I'm taking my kids out of England and I'm not coming back."

"Please reconsider."

"You haven't thought about me once. I still have scars from your ministry. I will not tell lies Kingsley. Everytime I look at my hand, I see what I was made to do, that I was a sacrifice. I left my kids with Draco and walked out and let Voldemort kill me. If I wasn't the master of the Hallows, I would be dead now. Death let me come back to my kids and I'm not going to let you push me around. I am the master of Death and if you don't back off what Loki did to New York is going to look like a trip to get ice-cream if you don't fuck off."

"If you ever change your mind, come back."

"I won't."

Harry heard Kingsley sigh. "You know I wasn't part of that ministry and what was done to you."

Harry sat silent. "I know, but can you blame me for hating that world?"

"No. Dumbledore made too many mistakes with you and should have made sure you were safe instead of trying to shape you into a shield for everyone to stand behind. You were a child not a pawn. No one understood what was going on and let it happen. I take the blame with that too. We should have asked more questions not blindly followed one man, no matter how great we thought he was. He was wrong Harry, we were wrong."

Harry leaned into the glass. "I just want what everyone does Kingsley. I want my kids to be loved, I want my family safe. I want to be able to walk down the street and not have to worry about my kids being kidnapped or someone trying to hit me with a killing curse. I want to be loved and have a family. I want to be normal."

Kingsley laughed. "Harry, you are too extraordinary to be normal. Your heart is bigger than anyone I've ever met. You would die for a stranger and stand up for anyone or anything. Everyone you meet can't help but love you because who you are. In the short time you've been with the ministry, you've changed more creature laws than anyone has in the last three hundred years. Werewolves can be part of society. Your godson will never be subjugated by the laws his father was objected too. You have changed more than even you realize because, Harry you refuse to bow down and let anyone tell you what is right and wrong."

"I'm not coming back."

"We live so long Harry, I'll wait."

Harry huffed and hung up the phone.

Harry opened his phone pulled out the battery and put it back down on the table. If Draco or the twins needed him, they would apparate. He didn't think he could see anyone else the rest of the day. He moved to the bed and collapsed pulling himself into a ball and let the tears fall as he looked out over the lights to the city.

The room upstairs was another matter. Everyone was staring at the screens too shocked to speak. The only one sitting without their mouth hanging open was Natasha.

Stark finally broke the silence. "I want to know what is in the box."

Bruce groaned. "Out that entire thing, you want to know about the box?"

Stark just shook his head and watched Harry and the tear that fell soaking the pillow under him until he closed his eyes and drifted asleep. "Jarvis monitor him."

"Yes sir."

No one was looking at Steve or Bucky. No one could pull their eyes from the screen.

00000000000

Harry woke as hands pulled at his pajama pants. He kicked out knowing it was Draco.

"Fuck off." He tried to roll over and was thrown back on his back again.

"No, you fucking owe me."

Harry sat up glaring.

Upstairs Jarvis was informing everyone of the new arrival.

"No, I don't."

Draco stopped gave his best Malfoy glare and threw Harry's pajama's behind his head. "You kicked Nathaniel out of my bed while he was _inside me_ , I'd been trying to get into his pants for days. I barely ever have to try that hard. Earlier, I had to clean glitter off everything in the house, I haven't done anything fun in months."

Harry leveled him a look.

"One night stands don't count."

Harry snorted.

"I feel like I have parent cooties. I feel like I might buy a minivan. I feel like I might start redecorating and start picking tan colors. I'm drowning in daddy feels. Fuck, Potter, come on…"

Harry snarled. "Fine, I don't need this shit right now."

Draco perked up.

"I'm only doing this because of the fucking glitter and what the fuck am I suppose to do we are in the middle of Avenger Tower?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sneak out, they won't even know you are gone."

"Why is it when you get like this, you sneak in my room and I wake up as you are dressing me?"

"Like I trust you enough to dress yourself."

Harry fumed.

Draco threw him some clothes and waited pointing to the bathroom. Harry huffed and took the clothes and stormed to the bathroom. He took a ten minute shower more to wake up than anything. He dressed and stumbled out of the room to Draco giving him a once over and shoving him back into the bathroom. Harry threw up charms that would not let anyone hear inside the room. He sat on the sink as Draco did something to his hair and eyes. When Draco hummed letting him know he was finished, Harry looked in the mirror and frowned.

"I look like a fucking twink."

Draco laughed. "Harry, you are a twink."

Harry snarled and slipped on a pair of vans. "I am not."

Draco looked down to him. Draco was still growing. He was at least six two now and built lean but mostly muscle. Harry was still sadly around five six barely and thin. Draco gave him a smirk and strode over giving Harry another once over. He'd put him in black skinny jeans and a shirt that was so tight and thin it was ridicules. Draco was wearing boot cut jeans and a black shirt that was just as tight. Harry thought Draco looked gorgeous while he was out of place.

"I'd do you. Now come on."

"Draco, you'd do anyone."

"Only if they are pretty. You ready to sneak out of the house?"

"I hate you."

"Oh, I forgot. Finnigan sent this over while you were having your girly fainting spell."

Harry looked down to the bottle Draco pulled out and resized. Seamus had used his insane talents to open his own brewing company. Most of the stuff that came out of there should probably be classified as hazardous. It knocked you on your ass and was like fire in your veins.

"Hell no."

Draco cracked the lid and handed the bottle over. Harry studied it and sighed then turned the bottle up. Maybe it would get him through the night.

Harry immediately regretted doing that. "Holy Merlin, what the fuck is that?"

"Absinthe and some of his more potent fire whiskey."

Harry stood and swayed. "Yeah, I'm already feeling it." Harry stopped then pointed at Draco as he took the bottle and turned it up.

"Ground rules." Draco rolled his eyes. "No sex, you are going to be my shield."

"Fine, but we aren't going to a wizard's club. I want to try out one of the muggle clubs here in New York."

Harry nodded as Draco grabbed him by the belt loop and pulled them into a hug and with a crack they were gone.

Stark was already running clubs in the area and security footage with Natasha as they disappear. "Got him. They just appeared at the new club Downtown, Indulgence. Who's ready to go clubbing?"

Everyone moved scrambling out of the room to get ready.

Harry hit the wall as Draco spun them in the alley. "What the hell Draco?"

"Potter, calm down, I'm excited."

Harry snorted and followed Draco around to the front of the club. Harry walked behind him ignoring the stares as they walked to the front of the line. Draco confused the bouncer and they walked in.

"I should arrest you for pulling this shit."

"Good thing you quit then, no conscious to rat me out."

Harry ignored him and took in the club. It was already packed. People moving on the floor bodies twisting against each other as people moved drinks in hand.

"Thank Merlin, people drinking age."

"Draco." Harry could hear the exasperation in his voice. "You know you love our kids. I don't know why you act like you can't handle it."

Draco laughed, really laughed. It pushed away the mood Harry had been in.

"I know. I just want to escape sometimes."

Harry turned walking to the bar and grabbed them drinks. When he walked back to Draco he hugged him pushing the drink in his hands. "You know I would be nothing without you. I couldn't have done anything without you."

Harry watched him blush. "I know and I love our family too."

Harry grinned mischievously. They didn't see the Avengers slide into the crowd steps behind them studying them. They were still wrapped in each other, to everyone but them it looked intimate, lovers. To them it was just who they were.

"Let's dance." Harry threw back his drink.

He leaned closer and pushed Draco's drink to his lips. Draco grinned as he finished off his own and they sat down their cups.

"I miss us doing this."

Harry laughed slotting his body close to Draco's. "Shield remember?"

"I got you."

They weaved their way to the middle of the floor and lost theirselves to the music. It had been at least six months since he'd gone out with Draco. He hadn't had this much fun since. Draco was plastered to his back as Harry moved to the music in front of him. Several people approached them and Draco moved Harry out of the way giving them his patented fuck off glare. He looked like a possessive boyfriend. Harry just laughed and pushed himself back against him and lost himself.

Draco moved away at one point to hit up the restroom. Harry found strong arms drape around him and a semi shoved into his back. He moved lightening quick and broke asshole's finger and flipped him on the floor as Draco made it back to him. The man in question was still rolling around trying to get up when Draco burst into laughter.

"I saw all of that Potter. You never change."

Harry just laughed at him. "He shoved his dick in my back and I knew it wasn't you."

They burst into drunk giggles as Harry swirled back into Draco. "Fuck, I've missed you going out with me."

Harry grounded his ass back into him and laughed. Draco's arms wrapped around his stomach pulling him back and they both relaxed.

Steve and Bucky stood with Stark at the balcony looking down at them.

"They have to be fucking." Stark's comment was met by one growl from Bucky and a hiss from Steve. "I mean look at them. They look like they should be in a lube commercial."

Bruce moved over to them hearing Stark. "They didn't sound that way when they spoke on the phone or from the way Harry spoke to him, I don't think so."

They all watched as Draco said something to Harry and moved away minutes later another man slid up behind him. Bucky tensed grabbing the balcony. Before they could move, Harry had flipped the man over his shoulder. Draco was running back to them and then they were plastered back together laughing.

"Holy shit. I think he could give Natasha a run for her money." Stark snickered.

Natasha popped up behind them. "Maybe, I wouldn't mind sparing with him."

Stark jumped. "A bell, we have to get you a fucking bell. Does anyone else but me think she needs a fucking bell?"

Clint moved over to them. "If you could get her to wear a bell, I would do anything you asked."

Stark grinned like a maniac. It said, challenge accepted. Clint rolled his eyes looking down to the floor below. "If I was gay, that would be one sexy sandwich to squeeze into."

Steve snarled this time.

Clint and Natasha smirked at each other. Harry had moved sliding farther back into Draco and moved one of his arms behind him gripping Draco's hair pulling him closer.

"See, lube commercial."

The stress from earlier was almost gone. Harry felt more like himself than he had in months. Draco was laughing in his ear because he felt Harry start to really relax. He'd done this for Harry as much as he had himself. He knew how close to the tipping point Harry was. Harry leaned back slamming his ass into Draco because even though they would never be anything more that what they already were, sometimes it was nice to just be a dick. Draco hissed behind him. Harry snickered.

"Fuck." Draco cursed.

Harry threw his arm back and gripped his hair knowing it would piss off and drive Draco crazy. Draco snarled in his ear as his erection began to assert itself in Harry's back.

"Don't start shit you won't finish Potter."

Harry just pulled harder and pushed back farther. Draco hissed again jerking Harry closer to him. Harry smirked and looked up to see a gorgeous fucking guy staring at them. Harry smiled at him. Guy took a step to him. Draco went to move him but Harry stood his ground so Draco let this play out. Harry knew he would always follow his lead. Harry moved back against Draco all for the benefit of the man in front of him. He took another few steps towards them. Harry smirked and looked up to Draco who was grinning.

Harry grabbed the man's shirt and jerked him forward. He immediately plastered himself to Harry and wrapped his arms back sliding them through Draco. He moved in his lips coming to kiss him. Harry moved and slotted Draco to him. The man didn't even flinch and he knew Draco wouldn't either. Draco moved ignoring Harry between them and began working the man's mouth. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. Draco pushed against Harry trying to get closer. Harry snickered watching them, he wasn't dead. It was sexy as fuck. He slid out between them and around to Draco's back and plastered himself against him as Draco stopped long enough to see what Harry was doing then went right back to nameless guy.

Harry let Draco go. He and sexy guy were rutting up against each other and moaning as Harry kept dancing.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Stark commented.

"Smooth." Bruce commented but he was trying not to laugh.

"There is the sandwich I was talking about." Clint commented.

"I think I need a cold shower."

Steve was vibrating against the railing. Natasha was wondering how he hadn't snapped it yet. She couldn't help but smirk. Bucky wasn't fairing much better. He looked like he wanted to jump down and do something like an hour ago. Clint turned to her and she was doing everything to not snicker. Clint was laughing but keeping it silent and not helping.

Harry pulled at Draco's belt loop. Draco moved pushing nameless guy away without a backwards glance. Dude was shaken but took the hint and left. Draco wrapped himself around Harry.

"I'm ready."

Draco nodded and they walked out of the club still plastered together. They walked back to the alley and apparated back to the tower.

Stark snickered. "Bet that guy has whiplash."

They all watched them leave and thirty seconds later Stark was getting a text from Jarvis saying Harry was back in the tower.

"Harry's in his room."

They all nodded and left the club.

They both fell back on the bed. Harry was already stripping back down to his boxers throwing the clothes Draco brought him in the floor. Draco hadn't moved and was lying on the bed. Harry pushed him over enough to crawl under the covers.

"You staying?"

Draco shrugged chucking his clothes. He pulled out the bottle and resized it then handed it to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and took a drink then laid back down. Draco followed suit then slid under the covers with him.

"I have papers for you to sign when you get home."

Harry just groaned. "I hate paperwork."

Draco just laughed. "Then, it's a good thing I deal with most of it."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to him. "Is everything okay?"

Draco followed him twisting his feet with Harry's like they'd done for years when they ended up in the same bed. "Yeah, everyone is making money. Fred and George's shop is a dream and Seamus has pulled a profit along with Longbottom and his fucked up plants so everything is okay."

"Have you heard from them? I've gotten mail but nothing more."

"Same."

"You leaving in the morning?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Fred and George are watching the kids as payment for the glitter."

"Will you be my fairy Godfather?"

Draco rolled over on his stomach and a pair of white wings appeared. "You got a fairy kink Potter?"

Harry laughed.

"You're fucking cow has been pouting."

Harry frowned. "I didn't see her when I went home."

"She was out eating stray cats or whatever the fuck she does when she's pissed off you aren't home."

"She would like you more if you didn't threaten to make her shoes every time you saw her."

Draco made the wings disappear and rolled back over linking his feet with Harry's again. "I hate her. She put a gnome in my bed a few days ago."

Harry snorted. They smiled at each other and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry woke early the next day. He was still not up to the change in time. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was five a.m. There was a note on the bed where Draco had fallen asleep.

 _Call if you need me. Draco_

He took a shower dressed then headed to the kitchen on the main floor. He didn't hear anyone else moving around so he looked through the cupboards and began to make breakfast. He cooked muffins in several different flavors and had them laying out to cool when he started hearing people begin to move around.

He made bacon, pancakes and eggs as people started to file in and feel their plates. Everyone was still half asleep coffee in hands as Harry snickered. He moved sitting at the table and made himself a plate. Bucky came into the room and their eyes met. Harry smiled at him but Bucky looked at the floor. Harry's smile faltered but he knew Bucky was still confused. Bucky sat down beside Harry on his right and didn't speak or move to eat. Harry reached over sliding his hand in Bucky's medal one. Bucky flinched but didn't move away. Harry squeezed it.

"Will you eat, for me?"

Bucky didn't look at him but put a few things in his plate and began to eat. Steve walked into the room and Harry looked up from Bucky to him. Steve looked shocked which confused Harry then he smiled and looked away. Harry visibly flinched and dropped Bucky's hand. Maybe, he should leave. Maybe, he wasn't wanted here and they were too polite to tell him to leave. He lost his appetite and just sat looking down to his plate. He didn't see the other people watching him curiously or the stares or frowns at his changed behavior.

Natasha moved sitting beside him. "Harry, it's been crazy the last few days but can you tell us about you?"

Harry looked up to her. "What do you want to know?"

Natasha studied him. Harry looked back down to his plate wondering how much he was going to have to lie.

"Well, we know you can cook." Bruce spoke.

Harry looked up grinning. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank God. Most of us can't do anything more than make coffee."

Harry laughed. "Well, I can help out in the kitchen until I leave." His voice shook as he spoke again. "If you don't mind that I stay."

Stark huffed. "No one has asked you to leave. You are welcome here and as far as I'm concerned your room is now yours permanently until you tell me otherwise."

Harry nodded and his eyes briefly went to Steve's but he was looking at Bucky and didn't even respond. Maybe, he should leave.

"Can you tell us about you before you met Steve and Bucky?"

Harry snorted and tried to recover that. "I…" Harry made the decision to be as truthful as possible.

"I could tell you the highlights that led me there. Um… I'm going to make a phone call really quick. I'll be right back."

Harry walked out of the room and pulled out his phone. Without Harry's knowledge Jarvis was pulling up the surveillance and showing the rest of the Avengers as Harry spoke.

"Kingsley."

"I hope you are calling to say you changed your mind."

"No, but I'm going to break the law and tell the Avengers so you better get the Prime Minister on the phone and tell him you made this decision."

"Give me five."

"No."

Harry hung up the phone.

Jarvis cut off the feeds seconds before Harry walked into the room. Harry took his seat again.

"I guess this conversation was coming. I going to tell you as much as I can but you have to take an oath that anything I tell you or we discuss during this stays between us. The oath will bind you to it. If you try to tell it will give you a warning and try to make you not speak. If you ignore it, you will die. I'm sorry but that is the only way I can tell you without repercussions. Shield can not know without them being approached by proper channels."

"Are you serious?" Natasha asked.

Harry shook his head. "I can just leave. It is up to you."

"What do we have to do and I have to tell Pepper. She has too much in this also." Stark responded.

Harry nodded. "Hold out your hand."

They all did slowly. Harry lifted his leg and pulled out his wand. He smirked when they all looked at it. "I usually don't need it but what I'm doing is delicate so better safe than sorry."

"Do you swear to tell know one the secrets that are revealed today except to the people in this room or to people who already know and Pepper?"

Harry didn't look at Steve or Bucky. Natasha smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back.

"I know after Loki, magic doesn't seem that foreign to you so this shouldn't be so much of a stretch but I was born to a section of humanity that has been born with magic. It manifests itself when we are young and most of us are then ushered to boarding schools where we learn to control and use our magic. I am a wizard."

Harry stuffed the wand back into his pocket.

"Dobby!"

A pop filled the air. "Master Harry." Dobby looked around shyly at all the faces that were looking at him in wonder or complete curiosity. Bucky was looking really twitchy.

"Can you grab the pensive out of my study?"

"Yes. Does master need anything else?"

"Yeah, will you go to Lupin and ask him to swing by the house, go to Snape and tell him I need him in New York with everything he has on memory and brain damage, then go to Gringotts and ask Griphook if Draco and Snape can go through my vaults without me being there."

Dobby nodded.

"Send me a note or have Draco text me about Gringotts."

Dobby was gone with a pop.

"What the fuck was that?" Stark roared.

Harry smirked. "You will know by the end of today."

Natasha was looking at Harry very differently than she had several minutes ago. They all were. Harry sighed. The pensive materialized on the table and they all jumped.

"For you to understand anything, I have to tell you about wizarding war. It all started with one sad lonely girl."

"The Gaunt family was the last remaining blood heirs of Salazar Slytherin. He was one of the four founding wizards that created the boarding school I attended. Gaunt was a prejudice horrible man who hated all muggles, humans without magic. He had two children a girl and a boy. The son was a mirror image of the father mean, cruel and prejudice. The daughter was sweet, caring and so lonely. She was mentally and physically abused by her family and could barely use her magic. She stayed at home and took care of her father and brother. Her only solace was when she sat by her window and watched her handsome neighbor go by on his carriage. She would dream of running away and would wish the dashing man would save her."

"She grew bold and one day gave the man a love potion. He fell desperately obsessed with her and whisked her away marrying her. She was soon pregnant but in her heart she wanted her husband to love her for her and she hoped the child would be enough. She stopped giving him the love potion. He left her and went home without a backwards glance. The girl died of a broken heart in childbirth and the child was named after its father Tom Riddle."

"When a wizard or witch turns eleven, they are given an invitation to go to school. On Tom's eleventh birthday Dumbledore went to the orphanage and met Tom and asked him if he would like to go to Hogwarts. Tom was a beautiful child like his father and told Dumbledore he always knew he was different and wanted to go to school."

"Tom graduated Hogwarts with top marks. He was a master at anything he tried. He was one of the most favored students and had quite a number of enamored followers. When he left school, he began to study everything including the dark arts. But with beauty, sometimes what is inside is overlooked. During Tom's stay at the orphanage he began to hate muggles. His views began to become more and more outspoken. He changed his name to Lord Voldemort named his followers Death Eaters and started a war with the premise wizards are better than muggles and all muggle born witches and wizards should be turned away from wizarding society or killed."

"He learned of his heritage and kept that to himself. To this day, few know he is a half blood or his true name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"He was at the height of his power when he learned of a prophecy that told of the one that would kill him. A child born from parents that thrice defied him born at the end of July. Two children matched that description, a child of two pureblood wizards and a child of pure blood and muggle born. He chose the child that was a half blood like himself. Tom had become obsessed with immortality. He wanted to be an immortal more than anything. He found a way to do it but at the price of raping and breaking his soul. It was very nasty and horrible magic. So when he found out a child would grow to kill him, he set out to kill the child."

"Something went horrible wrong. He killed the child's parents, but when he went to kill the child the killing curse backfired and killed Voldemort instead."

"The first wave of Voldemort's war was over."

Harry raised his hair. "I was that child. This is the curse scar I have, it made me famous overnight. I was a hero and was still in diapers."

"I was sent to my aunt to be raised after that. My godfather at the time was sent to Azkaban for killing thirteen people the day after Voldemort died. I'll get into that later. To be honest, I hate talking about this so I'll say it once and I never want to talk about it again. I was abused. My aunt hated magic and anyone associated with it. They called me a freak and kept me locked under the stairs and only let me out to clean, cook and do chores. I was barely fed and was treated as more of a servant. I was told that my father killed my mother in a car accident when he was driving drunk. I didn't even know my name until I went to school and was told my name was Harry James Potter. It was fun times for all. It all changed on my eleventh birthday. I received my Hogwarts letter and my blood family had to let me go. The wizarding community would have it no other way."

"I was so excited when I saw Hogwarts for the first time." Harry pulled his wand and began to pull a memory to go in the pensive and dropped it in followed by another. "Most of my year was normal but the end of the year I met Voldemort for the first time again."

Harry stood picking up the pensive. He walked to the table in the living room and brought it back out to the kitchen sitting it in the middle of the room with the pensive on top. A crack filled the air. Harry turned to it and beamed.

"Everyone this is Snape. He will be helping me with some things I just need to speak to him. I want you all to come over here and place your finger in the fluid at the same time. These are my memories you will be able to see. It is optional and you don't have to do it. It's up to you."

Stark was the first one up followed by everyone else. They moved still curious about Severus but wanting to see what Harry would show them. Harry waited until they were in the memory before turning to Snape.

"What do you want from me?"

"Several things."

"It's always something with you."

"I have a reward if you help me."

Snape's interest perked up. "What reward?"

"What would you do if you found out Slytherin had a vault a Gringotts?"

"The goblins would never let you in there. I would kill to see if he has potion books in there."

Harry smiled. "What if I was to tell you I am the magical heir of Salazar Slytherin?"

Snape looked at him then sat down in one of the empty chairs. "I would tell you I would do anything you fucking wanted."

Harry smiled. "It could be empty. It could have one galleon in it. I could have Merlin only knows what. I was told it has not been opened since he closed it and I am the first to be able to open it."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Nope."

Snape snarled at him. "What do you want?"

"Help me with Bucky."

Harry explained quickly about what was going on.

"Harry, what you are wanting is quite frankly insane."

"Tell me about it. I love them. I want to give them this."

"Have you told them?"

"Fuck no. Can you imagine that fucking conversation?"

Snape snickered. "I remember you. I thought that was it. Voldemort didn't even need to kill you, you were already gone. I really thought you were broken."

"Here you have to see this. Draco showed up here yesterday because Lily covered him with glitter so he would be more sparkly so he could catch a unicorn. He is now her fairy godfather."

Harry handed over his phone to Severus. Severus snickered flipping through the pictures. "You need to stop reading her those bedtime stories."

"But, she wants to be a princess."

Snape just snickered again and handed Harry back his phone. "Can you check in on Draco too? You know they are a damn handful."

Snape snorted. "The last time I went over there I ended up dressed like a knight and being cornered by Charlie."

Harry leaned on his elbows on the table. "Oh?"

"Don't give me that. You know Charlie is second only to Draco in the whore department."

Harry laughed. "Right? I guess that would be nerve wracking. But seriously, he's a dragon tamer. Who the hell doesn't want to ride one of those? I mean he can subdue and ride dragons can you imagine what he could do with…"

The Avengers jerked back steadying each other. Snape and Harry's conversation was dropped as they watched them file back around the table. Stark immediately started asking questions. Bruce face was torn. Harry refused to look at Steve or Bucky. Natasha and Clint were having a silent conversation. Harry rolled his eyes at Stark.

"Stark, breathe. I just started talking wait until everything is over then you can make a list and we can see what we can do to help."

Stark nodded and pulled out his tablet and began jotting down notes. Snape looked at him and smirked. Harry walked over to the pensive and pulled out the memories and let them flow back into himself. He began dropping memories of second, third year, then fourth which took a while longer and then he hesitated on his fifth year. He felt his hands shake and squared his shoulders and pushed the memories out and dropped them. He finished when he dropped the memory of the potions explosion and trying to save Steve.

He turned back around and looked back at Snape.

"Now, you know how the pensive works. The memories get a lot uglier from now on. It would take too long to explain so I ask you watch but I warn you it's not pretty from here on out."

They all moved back to the pensive. Harry took a step to them. "I can't talk about what is in there. I moved on. I picked up the pieces and I'll explain what happened when I came back from 43 but I won't talk about the graveyard or my fifth year. If you have questions ask Snape he is going to be coming and going over the next few days."

Everyone nodded.

Harry watched them all touch the pensive again and collapsed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I had to lie to them in 42. I lied to keep them safe so they wouldn't have their memories messed with. I wanted them to be safe. Bucky was drafted in 43 right before I left and Steve was trying desperately to get in the army. I knew if I wanted to save everyone I couldn't stay with them. Severus, I wanted to give up everything and stay. I wanted to be selfish. The only time I was ever really happy was in that cramped apartment while Steve drew and Bucky laughed. I just wanted that life. I couldn't be honest then so I'm doing this now for them. I can never tell them everything but I can give them this."

Severus studied him. "Saint Potter."

"Shut up, scan Bucky now."

Severus stood and walked to Bucky. He did some complicated wand movements and stood back as a light glowed over Bucky then several parchments appeared.

"What does it say?"

Severus dropped the parchments on the table. "Massive trauma, broken pathways, his mind is a mess."

"Can we fix the damage?"

"Yes, but I don't trust anything that I haven't made. I'll leave and make the potions. I'll find out as much as I can before I return."

"Please do. I'm going to tell him everything. It will be his choice if he wants to be who he is or try to heal the damage."

"I'll be back but it will take me a while. I will need ingredients."

"Charge them to me or have Dobby help you get them."

Snape nodded and with a Crack he was gone. Harry sighed and face planted on the table. "I don't want to do this."

He stayed there a few minutes ignoring the Avengers feet away. He moved walking to them and studied Steve and Bucky. They looked so peaceful now. He jumped when his phone rang.

He put it on speakerphone and walked into the living room.

Mom.

"James, what are you doing with Draco's phone?"

Uncle Lupin came over with Teddy.

"Teddy bear is there?"

Yeah, Lupin said he was going to stay for a while. Teddy moved in my room.

Harry laughed. "Well, good."

Mom. Harry frowned.

"Yeah, baby."

Draco got one of those letters with the M on it. He left and when he came back he won't leave his room.

"Where is Bella?"

Harry heard James scream Bella's name. He heard the familiar hissing.

 _What do you want? You left me here? I'm pissed at you._

"Get the fuck over it. Break down Draco's door and give him the phone."

Mom, what are you doing?

There was a huge crash and a snarl from Draco.

"Go give the phone to Draco baby."

Fine.

"Will you go get Lupin?"

Yeah.

"Draco, what the fuck were you thinking? You went and met him didn't you. When the fuck will you learn that fucker wants nothing but to fuck us all over?"

Draco snarled. What the fuck do you want from me?

"Bella, break his leg."

Harry heard the struggle then a snap and Draco scream.

What the fuck Potter?

 _Little baby._

"I already told you to stay away from him. You chose what side you are on and your dad chose his. He will put our entire family in danger. You are going to sit there in pain and really think what he would do to us if he had half a chance until I get there."

Harry heard Lupin run in the room.

Do I want to know what is going on?

"Draco went and saw Lucius."

Lupin snarled. Draco, you know better. Last time you went and saw him we barely kept you alive from the curse he hit you with.

"Bella, break his other leg."

Snap! Draco screamed. Potter, you arsehole!

"No, fuck you Draco. I'm coming home right now and you better be thinking long and hard about what the fuck you are going to do before I get there."

"I'm leaving now. Fuck, I'm going to kill you when I get there."

Harry hung up the phone and moved to write a note for the Avengers telling them he would be back soon.

"Sir, this is Jarvis Master Stark's butler. He would want you to be able to stay in contact. Take his phone from his pocket and I will forward his calls to me and the Avengers will be able to contact you in case of an emergency."

Harry didn't even look up. He was furious with Draco all he could see was red. He felt sparks shooting out of his hands. He steadied himself then pulled out the phone from Stark's pocket.

He apparated to Grimmauld place. He was met by Lupin and three screaming kids.

"Mom, Draco is cursing in his room." Lily laughed.

Harry hugged and kissed then smiled and headed up the stairs. "Teddy bear, watch your cousins while I go beat up Draco."

Teddy snickered and screamed running into the kitchen with James and Lily following.

Lupin followed Harry as he walked up the stairs. Bella came out of the room slamming into him almost sending him down the stairs.

"Fucking cow, get off me."

 _Did you not miss me?_

"Yes, shut up and get off."

 _One of these days, I'm going to eat you_.

"Yeah right." Harry pushed at the snake as she tried to wrap around him. "You are too big. You are not a baby anymore."

She hissed at him and bit the back of his pants. He ignored her and dragged her with him to Draco's room. She looked up at him pissed off and he ignored her.

Harry moved into the room and set his bones with a flick of his wrist. Draco death glared him. "Fuck you Potter."

"You deserve this. Why the fuck did you even go?"

Draco rolled over stretching out his legs and flinched but didn't complain. "He said it was about my mother."

Harry snarled. "You know better. Narcissa would never go back to the manor. Your mother wants nothing to do with him. What the fuck did he demand this time?"

"He wants me to come home."

"Over my dead body." Harry snarled.

Draco moved to stand and Harry moved pushing him back on the bed. "Draco." Harry's voice faltered.

Draco stopped moving.

"Don't do this. I can't do this right now. I need you to stop."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "We are both so fucked up aren't we?"

Harry pulled out his phone. George answered the phone. "I'm home, get here now."

There were two pops downstairs. "Lupin, will you watch the kids while I sort this shit out?'

Lupin left the room as George and Fred walked inside. Harry moved off the bed. "I don't have time for this. You all are officially together."

Three heads whipped to him. Harry walked out of the room to his room beside Draco's and pulled something out of his closet and walked back inside. Harry walked back into the room to the three men who hadn't moved. He dropped something in George's hand. George looked down at his hand and went blood red.

"I'm going to make a deal with all of you. All of us are unhealthy and fucked up as shit. If you do this, Draco, I'll let you into Slytherin's vault. Fred and George, I'll try out some of your products."

Everyone looked at him. "What?!" Draco roared.

"You can go with Snape when I hear back from the bank."

"Every box we send you, you will try?" Fred asked.

"What I'm comfortable with." Harry confirmed.

George walked over to Draco and showed him what was in his hand. Draco looked to Harry his eyes as huge as saucers.

Harry looked at all three of them and walked from the room closing the door. He leaned against the door and tried not to have a panic attack. "Merlin, we are all so fucked up."

Bella was still attached to his pants.

 _"You are too big for this."_

She curled beside him but didn't let go. James ran upstairs and stopped when he saw Harry arguing with the snake.

"Mom."

"Yeah, baby."

"Are you staying tonight or going back?"

Harry leaned down and kicked Bella then picked up James. James curled into him wrapping around his chest putting his face in Harry's neck. "Where are Lily and Teddy?"

"She made Teddy have a tea party with her. I don't want any tea."

Harry snorted. "I don't want any either. Why don't we go downstairs and watch tv?"

0000000

The Avengers stumbled out of the pensive as one. Banner fell back shaking as Natasha and Clint hit the floor. Tony stumbled but grabbed onto Steve steadying himself. Bucky didn't flinch.

"What the fuck?" Stark choked out.

"Where is Harry?" Natasha asked as she pulled herself off the floor.

"Jarvis."

"Master Harry left. He received a call then left a note. I told him to take your phone so you could get a hold of him."

Steve walked over to the table and picked up the note.

 _Sorry I won't be here when you come out. I got a call from home. I'll be back tonight or tomorrow. I'm sure you will have questions. If you decide you don't want me to come back just call and I'll stay home._

 _Harry_

Steve put down the letter after he read it aloud.

"Why does he think we don't want him here?" Stark asked.

"Probably because the only people he gives a damn about can't even look at him." Natasha supplied glaring at Steve and Bucky.

Bucky moved away to the living room. Natasha turned to Steve. "I can understand where he is coming from but there is no excuse for you. He came all the way here to find you, you listen to him without his knowledge and now you can't even look at him."

"What the fuck do you want from me? My entire life has just turned sideways and I'm trying to cope. Bucky is back, Harry is back and now both of us find out we are fathers. I'm trying not to freak out. What if I say something wrong? What if he doesn't tell me? What if I fucking loose them both again?"

The room fell silent.

"I remember nights when we were in the apartment and he would fall asleep and wake up screaming. Some nights he would call out for Cedric or Sirius. I got a black eye once from waking him up. I asked him about it and he said he lost people." Steve folded into the chair. "He was a child."

"I thought my childhood was shitty." Clint spoke joining Steve.

Stark started laughing. "I just realized. Harry was sixteen. Spangles, you are a cradle robber."

"Really?" Bruce slapped Stark.

Stark looked offended and sat down.

"Jarvis, show us what happened when we saw Harry's memories."

Jarvis pulled of the file and ran it for everyone. Bucky walked back into the room and watched.

"The more I find out about him the more I like him." Natasha snickered.

"You would." Clint snickered.

"He looks so sweet but he has fire in his eyes. He won't put up with anyone's shit."

"Do you have feed from the phone?" Stark started hitting buttons on the screen.

"Full playback?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes."

They watched the interaction at Harry's house.

"Holy shit, look at that snake." Stark was pulling pictures from the screen.

"Well, he can talk to snakes makes sense he would have a pet." Bruce moving closer to look at the snake dragging itself attached to Harry and him ignoring it.

Bucky moved to the screen close to him as Harry picked up James. Steve watched Bucky. Bucky had his hand raised his fingers touching the child's face on the screen. Steve moved walking behind him and really looked at the child. It was like staring at Bucky with unrulier hair and green eyes.

"He looks just like you."

Bucky flinched.

0000000

Harry walked down the stairs and collapsed on the couch with James's face curled up into his neck. Harry smiled and looked down at James. James pulled away enough to look up and smile back at Harry. Harry leaned over and kissed his nose. James squished up his nose and sighed.

"Mom."

"Yeah, baby."

James looked at him his face becoming serious. Harry moved back a few inches so he could watch him better. "I know."

Harry frowned. "Know what?"

"I overheard Uncle Lupin talking to Uncle George and Draco. It's why he's staying."

Harry's head fell back on the couch. "You are always the one to call us on our shit aren't you? Your sister just wants to be a princess. I swear, you are the only adult here."

James moved pushing his face back into Harry's neck. "What is he like?"

Harry laughed feeling his eyes water. Merlin, what was he going to do. "Honestly, you and your sister have different dads. You both look just like your fathers but your personality is more like Lily's father and your sister is more like Bucky."

"Does he want to be a princess too?"

Harry busted out laughing. "No, but he was the center of the room wherever he went. He would walk into a room and the whole room would light up with his smile. You couldn't help but be caught up in his smile. Steve was like you always strong, cared for everyone and called everyone on their shit."

"Did you love them?"

"Still do."

James began fisting Harry's shirt. Harry relaxed closing his eyes. He felt the tear fall down his cheek. He moved wiping it against the couch.

"Would he love me?"

Harry squinted and hugged James. "Who wouldn't love you?"

James just nudged in closer. "Are you going back?"

"I want to."

"Lupin said daddy was sick."

Harry's eyes watered up again he took a deep breath. "Yeah, they messed with his mind."

James sat up in Harry's lap and looked at him. "Will you fix him?"

"I'm going to try."

James's eyes studied Harry. Lupin walked into the room. James turned to Lupin.

"Draco is going to be busy the rest of the night."

"Should I even ask?"

"No."

"I'm going to stay here if you don't care."

"You are always welcome here. There's room your offer to move in is still on the table and you know Sirius would have loved the idea of Teddy growing up here."

"I might take you up on that offer. Andromeda is getting older and Teddy will be going to school soon."

Harry nodded.

"I'll watch the kids."

Harry looked back to James.

"Go fix daddy."

Lupin's mouth fell open.

"He heard you talking."

Lupin's mouth slammed shut.

Harry nodded then pulled James into a hug. "What the hell would I do without you?"

"Have tea parties with Lily."

Lupin and Harry groaned.

"Lily!"

Lily and Teddy ran into the living room joining them. "Kisses then I'm leaving."

Lily looked at Harry and James. "Fred and George are taking me to the shop tomorrow."

Harry groaned. "I don't even want to know. Lupin, Merlin help you."

Teddy fell down on the couch and turned his hair black and his eyes green. "Uncle Harry, you still owe me a game of quiddich."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I do, don't I?"

He got up sitting James beside Teddy and kissed Lily and Teddy. James was watching him like a hawk. Harry smiled at him as James pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and smiled then apparated away to his bedroom at Avenger tower before he decided to stay.

Harry collapsed on his knees and sat. He looked at the paper.

 _You will save him. I love you both. James_

Harry did something he hadn't done before, he embraced the tears.

000000000

They were all staring at the screens. Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky took a step away still staring at the screen of Harry down below. They couldn't read the note but knew by Harry's reaction it was heartbreaking.

"Sir, Harry is in the elevator."

All the screens disappeared as the elevator doors opened. Harry was smiling at them. If they hadn't seen the evidence, they would have never known he'd been upset or what had transpired.

"Good, I see you are all out. Can we order dinner?"

"Shwarma?" Stark asked.

Resounding no's filled the air.

"Pizza it is. Jarvis send for pizza."

Harry walked over to the pensive and began to take out the memories and let them flow back into himself. It took him several minutes while everyone else sat.

He headed back to the table and stopped at the bar and grabbed a bottle and cup. No one spoke Stark grabbed a few more glasses and sat by Harry and poured.

"Okay, so you guys went through my sixth year."

"The potions accident was that, an accident. I was already planning on running. I went to Dobby at the beginning of the year and told him I didn't trust Dumbledore anymore. I knew he was keeping secrets from me. I didn't feel safe at the Dursley's and I didn't want to go back. I knew I would have a lot of obstacles. The other part of what everyone called the golden trio me, Ron and Hermione were all I had. I couldn't trust them. The only ones I truly trusted were Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione were too close to Dumbledore."

"Dobby went and spoke to the bank and cleared out my school account on my behest and we formed a plan for me to leave. I wasn't planning on running away forever but I wanted to stay away long enough to turn seventeen. In the wizarding world, seventeen is the age of an adult. I was expected to kill Voldemort since I was born but they barely trained me and when I tried to defend myself the ministry turned against me. Losing Sirius and then when I found out Malfoy had been marked and Dumbledore refused to do anything, that was it I was done."

"I began to steal books from the restricted section and prepared to leave. It was an accident that the potions farce happened on the day I was packed and ready to go. When I landed in the past, I had no idea what was going on. I snuck off and trained while Steve and Bucky were working or away from the house. I had enough money stashed that I could help them with everything."

"When I returned, I was seventeen. Dumbledore could no longer control my fate. I went to him took his wand and left the school after talking to Draco. I removed his mark and made a truce with Snape."

"I'd learned several things while I was in the past. I figured out what Dumbledore was keeping from me. On the night my parents died, Voldemort had turned me into a horcrux. Voldemort would never truly die until I was dead. Dumbledore was making sure I was kept in the dark because he'd been planning to use me as a sacrifice my entire life."

"I convinced Snape to leave Hogwarts and steal all of Dumbledore's pensive memories and we found out that that Voldemort had made six horcruxs before he died. I convinced them to help me find them and destroy them. We destroyed them over the next eight months. Draco and Snape did a lot of the leg work and we used one of the basilisk teeth to kill them. The last horcrux Voldemort made was his snake Nagini. We couldn't get to it without meeting Voldemort head on so I went back to Hogwarts. Voldemort had already taken over the school."

"We lost Lupin's wife, one of Ron's brothers and several order members along with some of the older students. It was a nightmare. I let Voldemort kill me."

"Voldemort ended up killing his own horcrux, Neville killed the snake and I came back and we fought. He died on the grounds of Hogwarts and the war was finally over. I was barely eighteen when damn prophecy was fulfilled."

Stark was opening his mouth to ask questions.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep."

"Your pizza is here sir."

Harry smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry walked to the elevator as Pepper was walking out pizzas in hand. He smiled to her then got on the elevator and went down to his room.

Pepper watched the elevator doors close then walked to the kitchen. "Who was that?"

"He is the Captain and Bucky's beau." Stark commented.

Pepper stopped her eyes going around the room. "What!"

"It's complicated." Clint helped.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Stark began on his rant as Bucky left the room.

0000000000

Harry walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. He was so exhausted. He just wanted this day to fucking end.

He threw off his clothes and climbed into bed. He decided to skip the shower tonight and curled up watching the lights from the city. His eyes were drooping when he heard a crack. He turned to the noise and jerked up out of bed.

"James, how did you get here?"

"Bella helped me."

Bella uncurled herself from James and threw herself at Harry hitting him hard enough they both flew off the bed and hit the floor.

"Fucking cow, get off me."

 _I refuse to stay away from your side anymore._

 _"I can't believe you brought James here."_

 _I didn't bring him here. He was going to come anyway but I hitched a ride._

 _"Traitor."_

Harry froze. "James you can speak Parcel Tongue."

"Maybe."

Harry started to laugh. "No wonder you know everything."

"Don't send me back."

"Oh, baby." Harry crawled back in bed.

Harry grabbed his phone and called Lupin.

When Lupin answered, Harry was pulling James into bed with him.

"Lupin, James apparated here."

"What?!"

"Fucking stupid cow came with him."

The silence on the phone continued until Lupin burst into laughter. "Do you want me to come get him?"

"He is already in bed with me. He's fine."

"Call me tomorrow, night Harry."

"Night."

Harry threw the phone and crawled into bed with James spooned under him. Bella crawled on top of him trying to wedge her head between them. Harry huffed and made room for her to lie over them. He smiled. James was always the one to surprise him.

"I should send you home."

James just smiled beside him. "But, you won't."

"Shut it and sleep."

Three hours later James snuck out of Harry's arm. Bella was still curled up on top of Harry. James paddled to the window and looked at the city lights. He was used to London and New York was completely different. Even the sky was different. He pressed himself against the glass and looked out at the night.

His stomach rumbled. He looked back at Harry and decided he would just look for the kitchen. He paddled to the door. James slid out in the hallway and looked around.

"Can I help you Master James?"

James froze. He looked around again but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you?"

"I am an AI. I only have a voice."

James shrugged. "Hungry."

A door opened and James walked to the door. He looked inside and saw an elevator. He stepped inside and the doors closed.

"Where are we going?"

"To the main kitchen, Master James."

The doors opened again and James moved out.

"Walk through the main room and the kitchen is on your left."

James followed the voice and found the kitchen. The lights came on as he walked through the room. He stopped walking to the fridge and found cold pizza inside.

It took him a few minutes to get the box out. He sat it on the floor then closed the fridge and picked up the box and made it to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Do you need anything else Master James?"

"Um, do you have pumpkin juice?"

"No sir, we do have apple or orange."

James scooted down the chair and headed for a glass. He scooted a chair over and pulled a cup out of the cupboard and carefully filled it with orange juice before heading back to the table. He was eating when someone walked into the kitchen and froze.

"Hi."

Clint looked at James and didn't know what to do. So, he faked it.

"Hey, who are you?"

"James."

Clint smiled sitting down and grabbed a piece of pizza. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

Clint smiled at that answer. "Who are you visiting?"

James smiled taking a bite of his pizza. Clint was loving this kid already. He would give Natasha a run for her money.

"Stranger, danger." James grinned. "What is your name?"

"Clint."

James pursed his lips. "Clint."

"I live a floor down. Me and Natasha share a floor."

James smiled. "I live in London."

"Long way to travel for pizza."

"It's good pizza."

Clint was grinning. "You must be… five."

James picked up another piece of pizza and sat back. "Or four."

Clint was thrown by that. He ran through the numbers in his head and knew this kid was fucking with him. He pulled out his phone under the table. Natasha had to witness this. He texted her to get up here quickly and quietly.

"Four. Awesome."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby."

Clint held up his hands. "I didn't say you were."

"Can we watch tv?"

Clint grabbed the box and headed into the living area. Jarvis had the television on and turned to a kids movie station.

"Anything particular you want to watch, sir?"

Clint looked at James.

"Mega Mind."

Jarvis turned on the movie as James ran back into the kitchen for his orange juice. He was sitting back down as Natasha walked in. She stood looking at the back of James with her eyebrow raised at Clint.

Clint texted her. He was sitting eating pizza in the kitchen. He told me he was four. I don't think Harry knows he's up here.

Natasha smiled down at her phone. "Clint, who do we have here?"

"James."

Natasha walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch.

"Are you Natasha?"

"Yep." She grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Master James, your snake is in the hallway."

"I'll go get her."

"If you tell her to follow my directions I'll open the doors."

 _"Bella, go through the elevator. I'm upstairs."_

Clint and Natasha mouth's dropped when they heard him speak parcel tongue. James didn't notice he'd turned around waiting for the elevator to open. When the doors opened, Natasha and Clint flinched when the huge snake slithered over to them.

James turned around as the snake jumped over the couch and curled up. She was so massive her head was almost the size of James torso. She nudged him.

James moved to the table and grabbed a piece of pizza and held it out for her. She gently took it then placed her head on his lap.

"Can you really talk to it?"

Bella turned to Clint.

"Yeah."

Bella snapped at him and hissed. James leaned back and shoved his little foot into the snake. "She is only doing that to mess with you. Dad calls her a cow all the time."

Natasha looked at Clint. Clint smirked.

He's a smart little shit. Clint texted.

"Is Harry your dad?"

James looked at her. He pushed Bella off the couch with his foot. She leaned back and snarled at him then buried her head under his shirt and curled around his body.

"We're family."

Natasha grinned. "When did you get here? Harry didn't tell us you were coming?'

"It was a surprise. I showed up with Bella last night. Bella is dad's familiar. She missed him."

"Familiar?"

"Pet but more."

They turned to the television. Natasha heard when Bucky walked in. Natasha looked back to James who was still watching the television.

 _"Bella, get out of my shirt or I'm gonna start calling you a cow too."_

James threw himself back and pushed his feet up the snake wrapped around his feet in the air as he leaned down. Bella's head moved from his shirt and they stared at one another. She flicked her tongue out to him hitting his nose and he giggled.

 _"Cow."_

Bella playfully snapped at him. James shoved his little fingers in her mouth. Everyone froze. She began to hiss and he laughed.

 _"Big baby."_

 _Your father is behind you._

James flinched. _"He's here?"_

 _He's waiting in the doorway_.

James pulled his fingers from Bella's mouth and pushed the snake over on Natasha and flipped around to look at Bucky. Stark and Banner ran into the room still in their pajamas. James looked around the room but his eyes went back to Bucky.

"Hi."

Stark was taking in the snake that had moved hanging over the couch like James. Bruce was pulling Stark back from doing something completely insane like try to touch the snake. The elevator dinged and Harry came flying out in only a pair of boxers. He ran into the living room. James shrunk back a little bit.

"Hi dad."

Harry stopped comically. "What?"

James smiled. "Yeah, _dad_ I just met Clint and Natasha. They said they live here. I was even telling Clint how I was _four_."

Harry looked to Bella who was looking over the couch with James.

Harry began speaking in parcel tongue with James. _"You did this on purpose."_

James smirked. _"I just wanted something to eat."_

Harry laughed. _"You have been hanging out with Fred and George too much."_

James put his elbows on the couch and cupped his face in his hands looking like a little angel and pulled out his puppy dog eyes.

 _"We both know I don't trust that look."_

 _"But, dad."_ James put up a small pout of his lower lip. He looked down then looked up through his lashes. It was endearing. Harry groaned.

Harry turned to the snake. _"Why are you up here?"_

 _The baby was missing._

James snarled at the snake. _"I'm not a baby."_

Bella turned to James. _Little baby._

James moved snarling. _"Am not!"_

 _Baby!_

 _"Cow!"_

 _Baby_!

 _"Cow!"_

 _"HEY!"_ Harry roared. Both of their heads whipped to Harry. _"What the hell am I going to do with both of you?"_

James comically put his innocent act back on.

Harry snorted _. "Little late."_

James smirked and kicked Bella off the couch. She reared up and hissed at him. Harry snarled at the both of them and started speaking in English again.

"Tell everyone goodnight."

"Good night." James pouted his lower lip jutting out.

 _Good night._

Harry turned pointing to the elevator. He waited until his troublemakers made it to him and looked around the room. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Harry turned around and he noticed Bucky for the first time. He flinched then noticed Bucky looking at his boxers smirking. He was wearing the same ones like Bucky used to make fun of. Harry grabbed the snake's head and drug it along.

"Not a fucking word Bucky."

Harry moved to the elevator and to everyone's shock Bucky burst out in laughter. Harry snarled and hit the button to go down.

"Mom, why did he laugh?"

"Cause he's mean."

James snickered. Harry led him to their room with no other complications and they both climbed into bed and fell asleep with the snake taking up most of the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve woke early and dressed to run. He walked into the hallway and froze. Bucky stood motionless at Harry's door. Steve moved slowly to see what had caught Bucky's attention. Steve was just as fascinated by the scene.

Harry was asleep with James and the snake. Harry had kicked the covers off sometime during the night and was asleep on his stomach with James curled around the snake as if it was a stuffed animal. Bucky was watching them like a man in the desert and they were water. Steve moved leaning into him.

"Bucky, talk to me."

Bucky didn't speak but he didn't move away. Steve took another step and wrapped his arm around his waist. "I miss you."

"I'm broken."

Steve moved standing behind Bucky and pulled him back to his chest. "They are beautiful."

"They deserve better."

Steve leaned down kissing Bucky's neck. "I loved you since we were kids, I loved you when I fell for him, and I love you now."

Bucky tried to pull away Steve pulled him back to him. "We get a second chance. We need to take it. We need to tell him how we feel."

Bucky moved away. Steve watched him leave and turned back to Harry. He took one last look then pulled the door closed and went to run.

Harry woke with his head killing him. James feet were shoved into his back. He felt the bruises from James toes creeping up his spine. He stretched and fell out of bed with a thump. James jerked up knocking Bella from the bed onto Harry.

"Did we sleep in?"

Harry whimpered.

James laughed and jumped on the bed. "Mom, can we go around the city? I want to see the shops. Can we go to Gringotts?"

Harry groaned again. "No."

"Come on mom, please."

"Go take a bath."

James leaned over the bed and kissed Harry's cheek before running to the bathroom. He picked up his phone and called Fred and George. Fred answered the phone.

Harry!

"Lily said you were taking her to the shop today."

Yeah, she's in the back with George.

"Why is she so keen to be there? What the hell are you both planning? I was too upset yesterday to question it."

Quietness greeted him.

"Fred!"

She has been helping us brew.  
"What!"

Come on Harrikins, she's almost as good at potions as George.

Harry groaned and rolled over on the floor. "Tell me how you figured this out?"

George made a potion a few months ago that was about to explode and Lily ran in the room threw in something and the potion stabilized. It ended up being something we never would have come up with or thought too. We started letting her help us and she is amazing. She also is scary good with plants. We asked Neville about it and he said that plants will do whatever she asks them to do and they grow when she touches them or heal if they are sick around her.

Harry sat up. "I'm a horrible mom. How did I not see this?"

Neville was the only one to see it and Luna. But, I swear Luna sees everything. I think she is a seer or something. I mean half the crazy shit that comes out of her mouth makes no sense but then something happens and all I can think is she knew.

Harry laughed. "I've thought that since fifth year."

"How did it go with Draco?"

Harry, did you know he needed that?

Harry was silent for a long time. "I think it is the control thing. He bottles everything up and then he just needs to let go. If it wasn't for him managing both our inheritances, I would be lost. Draco is Draco but yeah, I was going to do it if you and George didn't. But, I didn't want to he deserves someone who loves him and I could be what he needed but I will never love him that way."

Thank you for pushing us.

Harry laughed. "I'm going to take James in the city today. He showed up here and accidentally went upstairs and met everyone."

Fred laughed. He is sneakier than both of us and we never see any of it coming. Remember what he did when he came to the last Ministry function?

Harry snickered.

"Marauder." They spoke in unison.

Merlin help McGonagall when they go to Hogwarts. Between the three of them, the school is doomed. Oh, before I forget, Dobby told me to tell you, Gringotts said they already have Draco down on your accounts so he can enter any of your vaults without permission and he can bring Snape with him.

"Good, will you let Draco know and to tell Severus."

"Done."

I haven't forgotten about the box.

"James is here."

Excuses, Harrikins. And let's face it, you need it.

Harry looked out the window. "I don't know if I should laugh or cry at that comment."

Fred laughed then Harry heard a large explosion followed by Lily's and George's laughter.

Harrikins, I'll call you later.

"Prats."

There was another explosion followed by laughter and then Fred hung up.

Harry sat down the phone and laughed. "Idiots."

Bella curled up on the bed. Harry peered up at her from the floor as her head hung over.

"Did you know?"

She nodded.

James ran out of the bathroom to Harry's trunk. He pulled one of the bottom compartments and pulled out a fresh change of clothes. Harry trudged to the shower and stood at the sink. He looked like shit.

"I need coffee."

He pulled off his clothes and stumbled into the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips as he walked back into the room. James was nowhere in sight and Bella was gone too. He should have told him to stay. He rubbed his eyes. He was digging through his trunk when he heard his door open.

"James, did you know about your sister, Fred and George letting her do potions?"

"Harry."

Harry whipped his head around. Fuck, it wasn't James.

"Steve."

Steve was holding a cup of coffee. Harry's eyes glazed over.

"Is that for me?"

Steve held out his hand. Harry stood and walked to him and grabbed the cup careful to not touch him. He walked back to his trunk drinking and moaned. "This is good."

Harry pulled out his clothes. Without thinking, he dropped his towel and slid on boxers. He moved to slide on his pants and was stopped by an arm wrapping around his waist.

Harry froze. "Fuck."

Harry heard Steve release a breath he was so close to him. "I've missed you."

Harry almost collapsed against him. Steve wrapped his arms around him tighter. "You've barely looked at me since you asked me to stay here."

Steve's body leaned over pulling Harry back to him. Their bodies were close enough Harry was warmed by Steve's body heat.

"I'm afraid."

Harry turned around and looked at Steve. Steve's eyes were blown out. Harry opened his mouth to speak and James ran into the room slamming into Harry's legs.

"What is taking so long?"

Steve and Harry stepped back Harry almost falling.

"Coffee."

James snorted. "Come on."

Harry finished getting dressed. "Come on then. We need to head to the bank."

"Can I get a broom?"

Harry stared down at him. "There is nowhere to fly it here."

Steve piped in. "You can use the training room."

James eyes lit up. "Please… please."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Harry grabbed James hand and pointed to Bella who'd curled up on the bed again. She closed her eyes.

Harry waited until everyone exited the room then warded the door so no one could get inside. He trusted Bella but better safe than sorry.

Bucky and Natasha were speaking in Russian as Harry and James passed. James was openly staring at Bucky. Harry moved picking him up and threw him over his shoulder. James laughed.

"Where you boys headed?" Natasha asked.

"Shopping."

"Steve said I could fly in the training room when we get back."

"Fly?"

"Dad's gonna get me a broom?"

Natasha snorted. "Flying brooms?"

Harry laughed. "You have no idea."

"Can I come?"

"Might as well, I'm in deep shit with the British Ministry why not the American."

"We will meet you in the lobby in ten."

Everyone scattered to get ready as Harry headed downstairs with James. They walked into the lobby. People were watching them but didn't approach them.

"Mom, do you think daddy will come?"

"I don't know. I thought I was dad now?" Harry arched a brow grinning.

James just smiled up at him. They were still grinning at each other conspiratorially when everyone filed downstairs.

"You guys ready?"

Nods followed him. Harry picked up James and they headed outside. He took in the buildings and knew there was an entrance a couple blocks down. They all walked down the streets heads turning towards the Avengers.

"Everyone grab each other."

Harry reached out grabbing Stark's hand. He was the closest to him. Stark reached back and grabbed Natasha and the chain went. He slid into the alley and he watched them all take a deep breath. When they were inside, they all released a breath.

"Wards to keep out none magic people."

They walked to the end of the alley and Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. The wall opened and Harry walked inside followed by the Avengers. People watched them as they entered.

Several cameras flashed and Harry snarled at the reporter. "Fuck off!"

"They are probably just shocked we're here." Stark smiled at the reporter.

James snickered at Stark. He knew how his mom was hounded by reporters. They made their way through the shops to the bank. "You guys stay here. I'll be out in a minute."

Harry handed James over to Stark and ran into the bank.

James looked back through the streets looking at the people filing around. A man stopped and looked at James and everyone around them.

"James?" James grinned. "Where's Harry?"

"He's in the bank."

"Did you guys just get here?"

"Yes."

The man pulled out a cell phone. "Potter's here."

He hung up the phone and turned to the Avengers. "Hi, my name is Thomas Anderson. I'm the under secretary to the American Minister."

They all nodded. "We didn't know the Avengers had been informed of magic. I want to tell you we appreciated what you all did with the invasion."

Nods.

He turned back to James. "I heard about your accidental magic at the last Ministry Christmas party."

James laughed. "I turned everyone's hair blue."

Harry walked out of the bank. "Hey Anderson."

"Harry! Hey, I'm so glad you're here. I'm going to beg you for a favor."

Harry stopped. "No."

"You haven't even heard it yet."

"Anderson, I quit from the Auror department for a reason to stay out of Ministry bullshit."

Anderson laughed. "Well, politics. This is different. We have a charity Quiddich match tomorrow night. The seeker for the New York Thestrals just got hit with wizarding flu. Will you fly? It's for the wizarding orphanage we have here in New York."

Harry laughed. "Orphaned children. How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?"

Anderson smiled. "Think of the children Harry."

Harry swiped his hand down his face. "When?"

"Tomorrow, seven."

"I haven't played Quiddich in years."

"Who cares, your name will sell more tickets than we would have sold before. You could fall off your broom and it wouldn't matter."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

"I'll send a car tomorrow to the tower. I'll also keep a full box open so you can bring anyone you want."

Harry rolled his eyes then nodded. Anderson smiled and left them. A man ran up to Harry pushing Stark out of the way and began asking him questions.

"Mr. Potter, you are lately linked with Ms. Daphne Greengrass. Would you like to make a comment?"

"Yeah, I'm gay, fuck off." Harry snarled again but Bucky moved getting between Harry and the reporter. The reporter took a picture of them but moved away. "Arsehole."

Snark laughed. "You're more famous than us here."

Harry just groaned and took James from Stark and headed for the Quiddich supply store. Harry walked inside and Stark immediately started looking at the brooms like a kid in a candy store. James squirmed until he was let down. Harry moved looking at the other brooms.

"What is Quiddich?" Bruce asked Harry.

"It's Wizard's football, basketball or soccer. Wizard's sport."

"I assume you used to play?"

"I was a seeker at school."

He explained the rules of the game and how the game was played.

Bruce looked around the room. "And you all fly on brooms."

Harry laughed as he was attacked by James. "I want Spitfire."

Harry turned to the man walking to them. "Spitfire? How fast is it?"

"It's towards the low end of the flying scale. It's a good starter broom. I wouldn't recommend anything faster for someone his age."

"Sounds good. He'll need pads and gloves."

The man smiled and pointed to the counter. "Come with me young James and we'll measure you."

James was jumping up and down as Harry followed him to the counter. Bucky followed them as the man helping them began measuring James hands. Harry turned to Bucky and smiled. Bucky studied Harry's face and Harry hit him in the arm. Bucky grinned.

"You can speak."

"Will you be safe tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged. "Hopefully. I should be okay as long as I can stay on my broom."

"Can you stay on your broom?"

Harry grinned. "I guess you will have to watch and find out."

Harry turned back to the man when he shrunk the broom added it with James new quiddich gear and bagged it. Harry handed over his credit card, which thank Merlin they took here, yea for America. He let James hold the bag as they headed back out to the street.

Harry let the Avengers look around at the other shops. Bruce bought books. Natasha and Clint were interested in the apothecary. Stark was all over the place dragging James around to explain everything the boy knew anything about.

By the time they got back to the tower, Harry was exhausted. James was bouncing swinging his bag and looking at Harry knowing he would take him flying. Harry groaned as they walked back to their room to grab his broom. Bucky and Steve followed to lead them down to the room where Stark tested out flying his suits. It was supposedly under the building in one of the basements.

Harry resized their brooms and dressed in more comfortable clothes before helping James put on his protective gear. James was so excited, he was talking a mile a minute to Bucky and Steve making Harry's task harder than necessary. When Harry finally scooped James up to go into the elevator, he was almost asleep on his feet.

They walked out of the elevator and were greeted with the rest of the Avengers. Harry laughed. "Here to see clichés in actions?"

"You're flying on brooms. How could we not come down her Glenda?" Stark informed him looking at the brooms.

Harry rolled his eyes taking James broom and mounted it. "Come on. I'll fly with you until you get used to it."

James didn't hesitate and ran to Harry almost sending them both to the ground. They all laughed at his excitement as James finally calmed enough to not spill them both in the floor. James turned back and Harry waited.

"I'm just riding along. This is your party."

James smiled turning back gripping the handle then pushed off going full speed ahead. The broom was a lot faster than Harry anticipated. James screamed in delight and Harry wrapped himself around the front of the broom and turned them before they slammed into the wall. James giggles floated around the room.

"Sorry."

Harry just snorted. "You better learn to steer this soon if you want to ride alone."

James nodded. He slowed slightly. Harry relaxed on the handle and let James swirl around and get used to the broom. Harry had to do a few maneuvers when they were getting close to the side and would have crashed but overall, James was a natural a flyer as Harry. Harry couldn't help but grin. By the time he went to school, he may be able to worm his way onto the team.

"Head down. You can solo now."

James screamed and they landed without any fuss. Harry slid off the back and James was in the air again. It was hard to tell how fast he was actually moving in the air but from down here the broom was amazing. It zipped around the room quickly making it seem like James was a blur.

Stark ran over to him as the rest joined him. "That is a slow broom?" Stark roared.

"Yeah, a kid broom."

Stark's mouth fell open. "How fast does yours go?"

Harry just shrugged and picked it up and jumped in the air taking flight. He caught up to James and swirled around him to James squeals. Harry flew next to James flying slowly and playing tag. If they got within a few feet of the other, they would have to then chase the other. They stayed in the air for another half hour before Harry landed signaling James to come down.

James was bouncing. "Best broom ever!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I got in some practice. Hopefully tomorrow, I won't fall off and embarrass myself. Now, bedtime."

Stark and James faces fell. Harry had to laugh. Stark had been taking readings as they flew and speaking with the rest of the Avengers. Harry rolled his eyes. "You can all watch the game tomorrow."

Natasha was watching Clint as he picked up James and carried him to the elevator. James was laughing telling them about Quiddich and his favorite teams. Harry just rolled his eyes and stopped at Steve and Bucky talking. "Good night."

They both froze and looked at him. Bucky was frowning. "Is everything okay?"

Bucky opened his mouth to speak and Steve elbowed him. Harry narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Good night Harry." Bucky finally spoke.

Harry looked at them both not knowing what to make of the argument. He finally walked off. Bruce joined him filing into the waiting elevator with Natasha, Clint and James. Stark was yelling at Jarvis still inside the training room.

Stark ran around the corner. "Oh, we decided that we should have a children's room put in the tower. Jarvis had them make one today. I have no idea what it looks like Jarvis picked everything out so it should be fine. James, can stay there while he is in the tower."

Harry nodded. "Where is it?"

"Jarvis put it in the room two doors down from yours."

Harry nodded. "You guys didn't have to do that James if fine with sleeping with me."

"It was needed." Was all Stark replied.

Harry watched him as the doors closed and Natasha spoke quietly to Bruce as James's voice filled the elevator along with Clint's laugh.

Natasha pulled all of them along to the room and they all stood in the doorway frozen when they walked inside. The room was split down the middle with bunk beds on each side. One side was made for girls and the other for boys. The boy's side had a huge bunk that was made to look like a pirate ship complete with cannons and sails. The girl's side looked like a huge castle with torrents, a moat, and a tower with slide. Huge screens were on each side of the room that could be used to draw on or watch TV. Currently, Finding Nemo was playing. Toys were strewn along the room with action figures of all the Avengers and children's books aligned the walls.

"Can I really play here?"

"Holy shite." Harry murmured.

Clint turned to James and hit him with his elbow. "Race you to the top of the ship."

James stared at him a second still mesmerized then began to run. He tripped Clint on the way. Clint laughed as he stumbled and they were both running up the plank to the second bunk and the ships deck with cannons.

"Jarvis is a God." Harry murmured.

Natasha started laughing. "Is it wrong, I want to see what is inside the castle?"

Harry turned to the other side of the room. "Race you?"

Natasha turned to him and grinned. "They both took off running clearing the moat of balls and ran through the doors leading to the beds. Natasha and him pushed and elbowed each other until they were both sitting on the side of the tower looking down at the room. They both turned to Clint and James as they heard blasting noises coming from the cannons.

Harry picked up a teddy bear inside the castle and threw it over to the pirate ship. "Teddy bomb."

Steve and Bucky walked into the room to the chaos following. Stuffed animals and soft toys were being thrown from opposite sides of the room. Natasha and Clint had the best aims. Harry was laughing hiding behind Natasha as James sounded off the cannons screaming with joy. They stood in complete shock of the room and the joy around them. Bruce moved to them.

"Bucky, are you okay?"

Bucky turned to Bruce. Steve had taken a few steps into the room and was throwing stuffed animals at Harry and Natasha running up the gang plank to help Clint. James just roared and fired on.

Bucky turned to Bruce. "I thought I was going to die seeing him on that broom."

Bruce laughed. "You weren't the only one. I was trying to keep the big guy in check too. He wanted to come out and catch him."

"It's like a dream. I keep asking myself if this is real. Steve wants to let Harry tell us in his own time but I… I just want to hold him."

Bruce sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Everything we know, it's because we have been spying. He could resent us for it."

Bucky's fists squeezed. "I don't want to loose them."

"Harry cares. You heard him speak with James while he was home. James can't keep his eyes off you. Just give Harry time."

Bucky nodded and watched them play with Bruce.

It was a half hour before James started to slow down. Everyone laughed as he passed out his head tucked on his chin on the cannon. Harry laid him down on the bed tucking him in after pulling off his quiddich gear and headed back to his room. He woke to Bella almost plowing him down in her enthusiasm to see another person.

"Stay with James. Come get me if he needs me."

She ran her tongue across his arm and left down the hall. Harry hoped she didn't meet anyone along the way. Harry showered and walked back into his room still in his towel. He muffled the sound in the room so he could hear outside the door but no could hear inside.

He picked up the phone and called George.

George answered the phone half asleep. Harry?

"I got bullied into a quiddich match here tomorrow. Are you going to come?'

Yeah. We're at your house. Teddy and Lily are in the bed with us.

Harry snorted.

How are you doing?

"I bought James a broom and got roped into flying. I want to stay and go home. How can I be pulled into so many different directions?"

Harrikins.

"I know. Tomorrow is going to suck." There was a knock on Harry's door. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet you in the box. All the Avengers are going so I don't even want to think about what could happen tomorrow."

We'll be with you.

"Night George."

Harry hung up and pulled on boxers on his way to the door. Steve was waiting on the other side. Harry looked up to him. The difference in his body was still a shock. He looked at his face and he saw his blown out pupils. Fuck, Harry thought.

Steve stepped in pinning Harry against the wall. "Steve?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Steve moved, his lips ghosting over Harry's. Harry mewled. "Steve…"

"All I can think about is you. Your body, your lips, the nights in the apartment hiding from the cold, your hands always ghosting in my clothes in the night."

"Fuck…" Harry moaned as Steve's hands slid over his abs down to his boxers pushing his body up the wall. Harry arched as hands gripped him harder. "I have to fly tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go?" Steve's lips were brushing against his skin.

"No. Can we just sleep?"

Steve hummed.

Harry moved letting himself be released to the floor. "Where's Bucky?"

"He decided to take a walk last time I saw him?"

Harry nodded and walked to the bed. He climbed inside and waited until Steve joined him and moved into his arms. He was tired from earlier. He curled into Steve and sighed. "I wish he was with us."

Steve moved tucking Harry's head under his. "Me too."

Harry fell asleep within minutes as Steve quietly listened to him breathe. He whispered. "Jarvis."

"Yes."

"Will you inform Bucky when he returns, Harry and I are waiting for him."

"Yes sir."

Steve relaxed and fell asleep with half of his heart beside him. He woke when Bucky slid in the bed beside Harry. Harry moved his face turning to Bucky sighing as his hand ghosted into Bucky's shirt. Steve grinned. Bucky laid quiet not sleeping but Steve smiled drifting back into sleep knowing Bucky came.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry woke the next morning to an empty bed. He sighed and rolled over. His door was open and he was surrounded in snake.

 _"Where is James?"_

 _Upstairs._

Harry rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. He walked out was greeted by a box sitting on his unmade bed. He looked through it half terrified until he saw the uniform he would have to wear today. He groaned and slid off his towel and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes. He slid on pads, found a change of clothes for later and grabbed his broom before he headed upstairs.

He made his way to the elevator. James and Clint were playing on the television. It looked like Black Ops. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the pancakes and eggs piled on the table. He made a plate and almost laughed when Natasha followed him in and took in his uniform.

"I know."

She snickered. James came running into the kitchen and jumped in Harry's lap. Harry righted himself in his chair and laughed. "Are you going to leave with me or head over with everyone else?"

"Stay here."

Harry figured. He shoved more eggs in his face needing the energy. Harry cleaned his plate dragging James with him to the sink. His phone rang. He sat down James and pulled out his phone.

He groaned looking at it.

"Kingsley."

"Potter, I hear you are playing in New York."

"Will I see you there?"

"I'm here now. Where are you I'll meet you and we'll go in together."

"Whatever you want, no just no."

Kingsley laughed.

"I'm at the Avengers tower. I'll meet you outside."

He hung up and turned around to curious faces. Everyone was in the kitchen. James was staring at Bucky. Harry tried not to look down at the floor as they took in his uniform.

Stark was the first to laugh. "You look interesting."

Harry just groaned. "I'm too old for this shite."

James snickered. "Oliver would be mad at you if he heard that."

Harry just smiled down at him. "Well, hopefully Wood won't know about me playing."

"He was transferred to New York last year."

Harry just stared at him. "Today is going to be a long day. I told Kingsley I'd meet him downstairs. A car will pick you all up and take you to the box. Everyone will be there waiting for you including my family so have fun."

"Is Teddy coming?"

"Yeah, they all stayed at the house last night. George said they will meet us at the box."

James ran jumping up giving Harry a kiss then was out back in the living room screaming for Clint.

"Little shit is ruthless." Clint smiled following him.

Harry smirked. They hadn't met the twins, Lily or Teddy. Maybe today would be fun after all.

"I don't like that smile." Natasha said grinning.

"I'll see you all later."

Harry apparated with a crack and met Kingsley at the alley beside the tower. Kingsley took his hand and apparated them to the quiddich field. The New York quiddich field was on top of Yankee Stadium. It was made so that muggles wouldn't be able to see it and could be shrunk and hidden anywhere else in the city if needed.

Kingsley sprung a full meeting on him as soon as he arrived. He was giving him death looks but decided to help them out. Some of his other cases were lining up with the ones they were working. Kingsley was sending him apologetic looks followed by smug ones. Harry was going to kill him later today.

After the meeting, he was drug around the wizard's press room and greeted the American ministry who were happy that he was giving his time. He waved, acknowledged and smiled through the insanity. Finally, someone came and told him some of his box seats were being occupied. He bolted.

He jumped on his broom and went to the stand that had been chosen for him. He made it to the stand as George, Fred, Lupin, Lily, Teddy and Draco were emerging.

Draco looked Harry up and down and smirked. "Still can feel out a uniform."

"Shut up."

"Mommy!"

Harry bent down pulling Lily off the ground. She was in a big fluffy dress with a tiara on her head. He studied the tiara and gasped. "Is that real?"

She beamed. "Draco said I could wear it today."

Harry turned on Draco. "What if she looses it?"

"Who cares? She's our little princess. Malfoy jewels look good on her."

Harry snorted. "You have Draco wrapped around your little finger."

She smiled and looked at Harry like an innocent angel. She was fooling no one. "Did you have fun at the shop?"

"Uncle Bill came by with Aunt Fleur. They are coming today with Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie is moving back to England."

"Is he now?"

George moved pushing Draco out of the way. He moved in whispering. "Ron and Hermione are with mum. They cornered us in the shop and want to talk to you."

Harry didn't speak. Lily was watching the exchange. Fred moved pulling Draco over to Lupin as Teddy moved to Harry. "What did they say?"

"They saw Draco and Ron, the prat, lost his calm and started screaming. Fred lost his temper and went off on Ron and told him we were together to get out or get over it. Ron went ballistic. Hermione was trying to calm him down. Ron was screaming death eater at that time. He still blames Draco for you not being close. He can't even see what he did. I told him to get out and not come back and I'd pass the message you want to see him. Draco was almost inconsolable for an hour." George leaned in so the kids wouldn't hear. "Fred drug Draco upstairs and fucked him until he could calm down. I fucking swear Ron is an arse."

No wonder Fred pulled Draco away. He could see the fatigue in Draco. He turned to the door as Snape, Charlie, Bill and Fleur walked in. It was an hour to the match. Harry watched the people filling into the stands and a few players doing practice flying. His body was already getting nervous. He heard his family speak around him. Teddy was laughing with Lily still in his arms. She was wrapped around him but all attention on the people behind him. He kept seeing fireworks and joke products exploding behind him. They were probably only letting it slide because Harry was there.

Harry watched as one of the men jumped on a broom below and came racing towards them. Harry was smiling as the man dropped beside him and ignoring Lily wrapped himself around Harry. "I knew we would play again."

"Ollie."

Oliver leaned back and kissed Lily's cheek then laughed. "I've missed you. If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask. I would die to have you go pro with me."

Harry laughed. "I'm rusty. I'm just going to get up there and make some laps and try to not fall off and make a true arse of myself."

Oliver made a choking noise. "Harry, you wound me. I heard you quit the ministry. I've been wanting to go back to England and drag you here with me. Come on think about it."

Harry scoffed shifting Lily between them. Oliver's hands were wrapped around Lily and Harry's shoulder. "You've had one too many bludgers to the head."

"Oh, I have a surprise."

Harry groaned. "What is up with all the surprises?"

Oliver leaned over the box and whistled. Harry waited not knowing the Avengers had been there for a while and were watching the exchange. Another man flew up and Harry took a step back shocked.

"Krum?"

Oliver laughed. "When we heard you would be seeker, I called Vic and asked if he would play today against you."

Harry's head whipped back to Oliver. "Are you insane?"

Victor and Oliver laughed. "Maybe."

"Harry, it's been too long." Victor's accent was almost gone.

Harry laughed and sat Lily down and leaned over the banister. "I'm going to be sick." His head whipped back to Oliver. "I agree to do this and to make it worse, you bring in the best to go against me. I'm not going to make it through this. No offense Victor. Oh Merlin, I'm gonna die."

Victor slapped him on the back. "I owe you this for zee last time we went drinking."

Harry looked up at him and grinned. He put his hand on his heart. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Victor rounded on him and pointed. "You left me stranded with zee Harpies team and a…"

"Okay, I owe you."

Oliver jumped wrapping himself around Harry who fell into Victor who Oliver wrapped around too. "I'm so happy we are all here."

Harry snickered. "Calm the fuck down you loon."

George and Fred ran at them and laced themselves around Harry. "Half the team is here."

Oliver let go and grabbed Harry's broom slapping it on his chest. "Come on let's take a lap."

Harry swatted him away and rolled his eyes at Victor. "I'm trusting you to catch me today if I fall."

Victor only laughed. "Of course."

James ran at them wrapping himself around Harry as they stood laughing. Harry looked down. Teddy and Lily had moved wrapping themselves around Fred and George. Harry dropped to his knees. "Kiss for luck. I'm going to try not to embarrass you."

0000000000000

Clint and James played Playstation until around four. The snake reappeared and had a conversation with James before he was out of his seat screaming the car would be there soon. Everyone scrambled getting ready. After that, Pepper decided to join them and ran from the offices downstairs and was wrangling in Stark. Stark was putting devices in a brief case to try to get readings. Pepper finally had a dressed Tony and one briefcase downstairs at five with everyone else and an excited James.

The limo pulled up and they all fell in. Everyone's mouth fell open when they got inside. It was like a small club inside. A bar lined one side and booths on the other. Stark was moving to the bar. James was climbing into a booth looking over the menu. The others walked around looking confused or excited. James spoke over his menu and some kind of appetizer appeared. He smiled mischievously and began to eat. Stark walked over handing Pepper a drink before moving to James. James moved sitting on his knees looking over the table between them and grinned.

"Magic."

Stark opened his mouth then closed it.

Steve and Bucky were standing over at the bar. James was sitting with Clint and Bruce as Natasha stared out the windows taking in the city James scooted his plate away and slid out as Clint and Bruce ordered drinks and nachos.

James moved slowly to Steve and Bucky. They both turned to him. James lifted his arms to Bucky. Bucky stood watching him for several minutes. James didn't move but watched him. Everyone else watched the exchange.

Bucky finally squatted and James jumped into his arms and wrapped around him. His head went into Bucky's neck and he relaxed as Bucky held him stiffly. They made their way through the city. The car stopped and everyone filed out. James was still in Bucky's arms. They were escorted by several men in strange cloaks. Clint was making mocking noises with Tony as Pepper and Natasha looked on like they were ready to strangle them. They heard small explosions as they made their way up the stairs.

James popped his head out of Bucky's neck. "Fred and George are here."

James squirmed down and ran up the flight of stairs. Everyone followed him at a slower pace. Natasha was smirking at Pepper as they followed the boys up the stairs.

The Avengers made their way into the box as the twins lifted James over one of their shoulders with Draco and Lupin tickling the child. His laughs filled the box. Steve stopped taking in Harry who was looking out to the field with Lily on his hip, looking over at them entering. Steve's breath caught as he watched them. Natasha slapped him on the back bringing him out of his thoughts.

A man approached them. "I'm Remus Lupin. I'm Harry's godfather. Harry always goes quiet when stressed so I'll introduce you to everyone. The twins are Fred and George. Never, I repeat never, eat anything they give you. The blond is Draco. The other child is my son Teddy. I'm told you already met Severus Snape. Harry has Lily in his arms, she usually attaches herself to Harry or Draco. The older red head is Bill and Charlie is his younger brother. Fleur is Bill's wife."

Everyone nodded as James pulled something from one of the twin's pants and then a massive firework exploded above them. James giggled pulling out some kind of Frisbee that he let fly. Everyone hit the ground but the Avengers and soon they saw why. Stark was almost knocked out as it screamed around and James caught it jumping over Fred.

Teddy ran from Harry's side and over to James. Fred and George were laughing with their brothers as Fleur went over and introduced herself to Natasha and Pepper. Bucky sat down in the stands with Steve. They couldn't pull their eyes away from their children. James made his way back to Bucky and popped down on his lap. Bucky didn't comment but was terrified of everything around them.

He froze when another man came and slammed into Harry hugging him with the beautiful angel in his arms. Bucky felt Steve stiffen beside him.

Teddy moved over to Bucky and James and was giving Bucky the most scrutinizing look. Bucky was starting to get nervous. Could this child see him for what he was, an assassin. James looked at Bucky and smiled. Teddy moved pushing himself into Bucky's lap too. Natasha was snickering behind them with Pepper. Steve was still frowning at Harry as he was talking to another man that had flown to them. Bucky was upset about it also but he was more worried about the child with golden eyes staring him down.

James was leaning against him his eyes watching Harry also. Teddy seemed to getting more and more upset.

"James, I don't think your friend likes me very much."

James turned to Teddy who turned to him. James leaned over and whispered something in Teddy's ear. Teddy's eyes widened and he looked back at Bucky and his face changed comically. Teddy smiled his eyes turning to match Bucky's then he hopped off and ran for Fred and George.

James squirmed down and followed Teddy over to Harry and was talking quietly with Lily who was standing in her dress now looking like an angel her little cupid lips talking with Teddy and James.

Lupin moved sitting beside Bucky. "I'm a werewolf. Teddy has some of my traits but will never turn." Bucky turned to him. "When James was three, they were playing outside and Teddy snuck and got Harry's broom. They flew straight into a tree and James broke his arm. It was thirty minutes before I could get Teddy to release his James so I could fix it. We think Teddy looks at James as his mate."

Bucky's mouth fell open.

Lupin laughed. "Yeah, you should have seen Harry's reaction. He fainted."

Steve beside them was smiling. They watched as Harry bent down and kissed Teddy, James and Lily then flew off with the two men. They took off so fast Stark was running to the side to see them.

"Clint!" Stark roared. "Harry was holding back look at him go. Jarvis, are you taking readings."

"No sir, there is no way to take readings here."

Stark nodded to thin air and watched Harry, Oliver and Victor circle the pitch. Steve was getting fidgety. Natasha was laughing with Fleur as Charlie spoke with them his hands flailing in front of him explaining some story. James ran back over to Bucky jumping on his lap as Teddy took his other leg. Lily paddled over to Draco. Draco moved plopping down beside Steve and began speaking to him. Lily ignored him and turned to Natasha and Pepper behind him and was asking about Natasha's curls.

Bucky sat as still as possible as Teddy hopped excitedly with Fred and George's antics and James leaned into him and watched Harry fly above. Bucky eyes moved with James. He was terrified as Harry flipped around with a suicidal speed that made him want to cringe.

"Does he always fly like this?"

Teddy was the one to answer. "No, this is him getting used to his broom."

Bucky wanted to groan.

The stadium changed. People began to roar.

"It's starting." Draco called out.

Everyone began to file into seats. Lily had turned around and was in the middle of Draco's lap. Steve was torn between looking at her and at the now empty pitch. The players were all inside and now only a few people who he assumed were referees were flying around.

A voice filled the stadium.

"Welcome to the annual charity quiddich game. And we are joined today by two special flyers, Krum and Potter." The uproar around the stadium was crazy. "Our other teams are the New York Thestrals and the New England Basilisks."

The players flew out of the bottom of the field. The crowd went wild. No one in their box was listening to the announcer anymore.

They all watched as the flyers thundered around the pitch. They all flew to the bottom and waited as the balls were released then it was pure chaos. Oliver was a good keeper and barely let the quaffle through. The other team was doing well but they were loosing. Harry's box was focused on him. They watched him fly around barely missing the bludgers aimed at him. He was suicidal. Bucky was getting more nervous by the second. Was Harry crazy?

They watched them play for forty five minutes before Victor and Harry dived. Everyone in the box stood. Bucky had a child in each arm as he moved to the railing. Steve was standing right behind him. They were a blur as they moved down closer and closer to the ground. They both jerked up and spun to the right several players zoomed out of their way as the crowd screamed.

They went up their brooms climbing. They were so small above them before the turned and went down again. They were flying so fast Stark was beginning to get worried and had moved to stand with Bucky and Steve.

They were coming closer and closer to the ground. They all watched terrified as Harry jumped off his broom grabbing something. He turned Victor put on speed and slammed into Harry catching him. Harry threw up his hand snitch in his hand.

The announcer was screaming. "Potter with the snitch, Krum catching Potter. We have never seen anything like this."

James was squirming with Teddy in Bucky's arms. Bucky sat them down and gripped the wood handrail. Steve grabbed his shoulder. "I feel like I've lost twenty years off my life."

Bucky just nodded. "Fucking idiot." Bucky and Steve grinned at each other. "I'm going to kill him."

Krum flew to Harry's box and Harry jumped off his broom still laughing. He handed the snitch to James who ran up to him. Draco walked over and slapped him across the back of his head.

"Prat, you just scared the shit out of all of us."

Wood flew into the box and whipped Harry off his feet and spun him around. Victor was laughing.

"Potter, you weren't supposed to beat me."

Harry pushed Oliver off him and grinned. "Thanks for the catch."

"Prat." Draco said again.

Lily stomped over and pulled out some kind of fairy wand and slapped Harry with it repeatedly. Harry was trying to move out of the way. "Lily!"

Lily was smiling chasing Harry around the box. Harry ended up moving behind Pepper. "She's pretty Lily you can't hurt another princess."

Lily stopped and looked at Pepper. She adjusted her tiara. "Ms Pepper, can you please move?"

Pepper smiled and jumped out of the way. Harry made a traitor noise and started running around. Oliver jumped out of box and came back with Harry's broom. Harry grabbed it and kept running. "Lily!"

Lily huffed and stopped, her princess dress spinning around her feet. "Lily, Draco said he was thinking about getting you a unicorn."

Lily turned and began to drill Draco. Draco snarled at Harry and looked down to the child now plastered to his legs.

"Well played Harry." Stark began to laugh.

"She's crazy." Harry whispered moving closer to Fred and George.

Fred and George moved away from him. "Hell no, the princess is crazy. We are not getting in to this."

"She bites." Fred followed.

Natasha and Pepper were laughing in the corner at the insanity. Lupin and Bruce were quietly speaking behind them.

"So, are you guys going to come back to the tower tonight? It's not like we don't have the room."

"I'll meet you guys at the tower. I need to do a few things before I can head out. I know the limo is waiting on you guys whenever you are ready."

Harry jumped on his broom with Victor and Oliver following him down to the stadium floor.

"You heard the wild man. Let's head back to the tower."

They made their way down the stairs. The children ran ahead into the waiting limo. They followed the kids and made their way back to the tower. They all filed upstairs and into the living room.

Stark ordered food from Jarvis as the kids piled into the room downstairs while the adults sat drinking and chatting upstairs. Jarvis kept a feed up so they could watch the kids.

0000000000

Harry was exhausted. He stumbled into the tower and to the elevator. He walked out to everyone laughing and smiling. Bucky and Steve were watching the monitor with their children. Harry smiled at them. Merlin he loved them so much. He should tell them and hope. He needed to tell them.

He smiled moving into the room. A crack filled the room. Everyone froze. Harry ran into the room to see what it was, it was Luna.

Luna stood, her hair whipping around her face, in a wind that wasn't there. Her skin was almost glowing. Her eyes were so dilated you could see nothing but her pupils. A sound came out of her that Harry had heard before.

"No! Luna fight. Luna… Please…. Don't!"

Harry ran at her he slammed into an invisible wall and fell back in the floor. Luna turned to him like her body was broken. Her mouth opened again. A strange voice echoed out of her mouth.

"Luna please, don't do this. Not again, I can't do this again. Fight it." Harry slammed into the shield. His body bounced off the invisible shield again. He slammed his fists down the wall. His skin broke open and blood ran down soaking the wall and floor. "Luna don't! Luna! Luna!" Harry whimpered sliding down the shield. "Don't please, my kids… Luna…"

A phone rang in the background.

Luna's body lifted off the floor. Her back arched almost folding her in half.

Harry scooted hitting the wall. Bucky moved trying to keep Harry from damaging himself more. He was wrapped around Harry's body trying to get him away from the shield.

Luna's body jerked up, her hair still whipping then began to speak. Another crack rang through the room. The most god awful terrifying wail came from Harry as Luna's voice filled the room.

"He is coming, the man who will watch the realms burn. A child of prophecy, the master of his coveted, will die or kill to save us all. A bird with a broken wing, a lion who has lost his roar and a child of ice whose mind has been taken will surround and love the child. Death's lover is coming. Kill him or the realms will burn."

Luna hit the floor. The shield dropped and blood soaked the floor. Harry looked up to Luna as she turned to him terrified.

"Oh Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry. I did something in sixth year. I didn't tell anyone." She stopped her voice shaking. Her eyes watered up.

"When you left Hogwarts, I knew Trelawney was the one who gave the prophecies. I knew Dumbledore was watching her. I found an old ritual on one of dad's travels from this really old wizarding tribe in the middle of Africa. You could take someone's power from them. You had to sacrifice something you loved and do this insane blood ritual. Harry, I waited until Dumbledore left for a few days and I went out into the forest. I talked to the thestrals. I told them what Dumbledore was doing and the baby that I'd been taking care of. Do you remember her? She was so gorgeous."

Luna's tears were running down her face. "Harry, she volunteered and Merlin did I love her. I preformed the ritual and I was kneeling over her to kill her and I closed my eyes and slammed the knife down." She fell over her arms going around her body.

"Hedwig came out of nowhere and took the knife Harry. I didn't know. I didn't know. She ran right into the knife. I killed her and Trelawney's powers transferred to me. I've felt that vision for a year. I've been holding it in. I made sure I stayed away from the kids and had Neville hide me and keep me drugged. I've been trying so hard."

Harry was collapsed in Bucky's arms. "She never came to me. I thought… I thought… Luna, you didn't have to do that."

"Harry, I didn't know. I didn't know it would be Hedwig."

Harry nodded dropping his head. He could feel his magic seeping out. "I can't do this. I can't do this again."

"Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry looked up his eyes were glowing. Luna slid back a step. "Harry, you need to leave."

The elevator opened and Bella flew into the room. She looked down at Harry and hissed at him like he was an enemy. Her body coiled up and Harry stared at her. Harry arched, his eyes continued to glow.

 _You are endangering your children_.

Harry hissed at her.

Lupin moved feeling the threat and moved to Harry slowly. Harry could see by the way he moved the wolf was threatened. Harry's eyes moved to him.

"Harry, go to my room."

Bruce was shaking his body pushed up against the walls. The Avengers were torn between Harry and Bruce. They didn't know what the bigger threat was. Bella lashed out snapping at Harry again. She was so close Bucky felt the air move on his face.

Harry snarled kicking against Bucky. Bucky jerked him closer to him. Harry snarled but didn't fight him. James ran into the room. Bella moved blocking him from Harry. James moved his finger and Bella flew across the room. James moved getting in front of Harry. He dropped in the floor his eyes mirroring Harry.

"Mom, go."

Harry whimpered and apparated with Bucky still attached to him.

James took a step back and stumbled. Draco ran to him catching him before he fell. Lupin was already running diagnostic spells over him. Bella was up moving to James pushing herself up so she could see him. Bruce swayed against the wall and Neville, who'd come moments before, was pulling Luna off the floor.

"Luna."

She nodded her head shaking but she was fine. Lupin nodded letting everyone know that James was okay. Steve walked over to Draco and Lupin.

"What just happened?"

"You just saw another prophecy drop and congratulations, Harry just found out he has one more soul mate."

"Jarvis, did you record that?"

"Yes sir, but the feed cut out after the woman spoke."

"Save feed."

"Yes sir."

Draco was watching Lupin. "I read your files. I got them from Kingsley. Do you have a cage for the Hulk?"

All the Avengers turned to him. "The big guy didn't come out. Bruce is shaken but okay."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Lupin. You need to put Lupin in the cage."

Lupin looked down to his hands claws already descending. Neville, Fred and George grabbed Lupin and they all held him as he started to change. Steve and Stark ran down the hall. They held Lupin as he tried to maintain himself long enough to get in the cage. They made it throwing him as the change took over. The Avengers stood shocked watching Lupin loose it to his wolf. Lupin turned his eyes glowing yellow and threw himself against the clear walls.

"We thought the big guy was bad."

"Harry's magic must have sent him over. Just leave him tonight, he'll be fine." Draco spoke as he walked back upstairs.

The Avengers looked back to the wolf still trying to get through the walls then followed Draco. James was sitting on the couch shaking with Bella curled up on his lap. Draco tried to move to James and Bella snapped at him.

"Listen to me you fucking cow. You are going to go away." Bella snapped at him again. "I hate that fucking snake. Stupid cow. James, are you okay?"

James nodded. "I felt mom's power. It hurt."

"You felt him?" Pepper asked sitting down on the couch trying not to seem like a threat.

"Mom is really powerful. I think I'm his magical heir."

"James, what have you been hiding?"

"I can speak parcel tongue, I can do wandless magic." James lifted his little finger and all the furniture in the room lifted then dropped easily. "I've been able to apparate for as long as I can remember and…"

"James, no one here is going to judge you."

"I was digging in Harry's trunk."

"Did you find something?"

James waved his finger and a piece of parchment appeared. James handed it over to Draco. Draco took the paper and took a step back.

"I apparated to Griphook. The goblins love Lily. I asked Griphook to look at my blood and mom's blood again."

James waved his hand and two more pieces of paper fluttered to his hands. He handed them over to Draco. Draco fell on his knees his hands shaking. His eyes went up to James. "Oh baby, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want mom to worry."

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat. "You shouldn't have to be the adult. Baby you're five."

"I… I don't want mom to blame himself."

"Draco?" Fred asked.

Draco pulled out the first piece. "Harry had his blood tested. Wizards are graded on a magical scale with Merlin. Merlin is the most powerful wizard that all wizards grade themselves on. They are graded on a level of one to hundred. Most wizards are between, I think like thirty five to sixty percent are considered very powerful. When Harry was sixteen, his level was listed as three hundred and twelve. He also has a lot of creature inheritances that are not dominant enough to fully display but he would still get power from them." Draco pulled the two other sheets of paper out and looked at them. "When James had their blood tested. James is at four hundred and sixteen percent and Harry as listed as unknown. He's too powerful to classify."

The Avengers were quiet. None of them understood the ramifications of what was being talked about.

"Did you apparate straight into Gringotts?" James shook his head yes. Draco took another breath. "What are you not telling us?"

James looked over at Bella. Bella relaxed and waited. James lifted his finger and Bella's neck snapped and she collapsed dead. Everyone froze as Bella lay beside them. James moved laying his hand on the snake and her neck snapped again and she jerked up staring at him.

"I can bring anything without a soul back from the dead."

James turned back to Draco. Draco was frozen. He moved pushing the snake away and pulled James to his chest. He turned back to Fred and George. "Baby."

James let his body hang onto Draco. Draco just held onto him as he looked around the room not knowing what to do. He was staring at Fred and George.

"You need to find the third person." Luna finally broke the silence.

Draco turned to her. "Luna…"

"I know Draco."

"Jarvis, replay."

The screens around the room filled up going over Luna's words. Natasha moved to the screen watching her. "We need to call Thor. Thor is the only person who talks about realms. He's with Jane."

Jarvis call Thor.

"Friend Stark."

"Thor, we need you back at the tower."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"I will be there soon. I'm bringing Lady Jane."

"Over and out."

"Thor's coming. When will Harry come back?"

"I don't know but I hope it's soon." Draco spoke holding James lip body.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry landed with Bucky still wrapped around him. His entire body was shaking. Bucky kept him from collapsing.

"Bucky…"

"I'm here."

"I'm going to release a lot of magic."

"I'm not leaving you."

Harry tried not to whimper as the pain of holding onto his core tore into him. "Bucky, I'm going to have to shield your arm. You won't be able to use or feel it. If I don't, I don't know what will happen." Harry's voice was starting to shake.

Bucky nodded into Harry's back. Harry slowly wrapped a shield over the metal of Bucky's arm. He felt it sink in and grip against the metal before he reinforced it to try to save Bucky arm, in Bucky's stupidity for refusing to leave him.

His magic was starting to leak out. He felt Bucky's left arm drop limp, metal scraping concrete floor. Harry groaned as the he started to let the power leak out of him. The room changed immediately. He felt Bucky go rigid against him.

"Harry?"

"I'm trying to let it out slowly, but Bucky… I'm not going to be able to hold it back for long."

"Let go. I'll be okay. Just let go."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"You're hurting. Just do it."

Harry didn't have the strength to hold on anymore. He felt his core expand then snap back in place. Power undiluted and terrifying slammed into the room. Harry arched as power exploded out of him making Bucky arched with him. Bucky's right arm tightened around Harry as a scream ripped out of him. Harry tried to rein it in and whimpered. Harry's body collapsed and he blacked out.

Harry woke being shaken. He was on his back. Bucky was trying to wake him up, his face contorted with fear. Harry smiled at him almost loopy.

"Harry?"

"You s'kay?" Harry slurred. Bucky smiled. "There it is. I've missed this." Harry reached up sliding his fingers over Bucky's lips.

Bucky kissed his fingers. Harry sighed. "You didn't say goodbye."

Harry opened his eyes and focused on him. "James is yours." Bucky's mouth fell open. "I found out a month after I came back. Lily is Steve's. I loved you both so much. Bucky… I watched you sleep for hours before I left. I kept telling myself I would wake you and say goodbye and every time I tried I would talk myself into staying."

"You began to wake before I left. I stood there and decided to stay. I stepped to you as your eyes were fluttering open and I knew if I did so many would die." His voice began to falter. "I just wanted to be selfish… I made you fall back asleep and I left for England. When I went back to my school, I saw Voldemort as a school boy. I could have killed him there. I could have changed my fate and I didn't because I knew if I did, I would have changed everything and I would never have met you. I didn't care how selfish it was. I love you."

Bucky moved lowering his face and took Harry's lips. Harry sighed as Bucky's tongue licked over his lips and he moaned into him opening his mouth. It was like coming home. Bucky groaned and it was like the starting gun going off.

Harry vanished their clothes to the side. Bucky stopped long enough to be surprised. Harry just smirked up at him then rolled his hips up before wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist.

"Have you been with anyone since New York?"

Harry shook his head and laughed before biting his lip. "Sex, no. I've had drunken nights with Draco when he was on the edge of crazy where I…"

Bucky looked down at him rolling his hips making Harry arch. "Where you what?"

"Draco needs someone to manhandle him and I got a little drunk and stripped at a few bars but no sex. Oh, and had a few mishaps with Fred and George's toys."

Bucky looked confused. "Don't ask. If they tell you, I will fucking kill them."

Bucky smirked at him. The look said challenge accepted. Harry looked at him shaking his head. "You stay the hell away from Fred and George."

"Don't want your secrets getting out?"

"They will corrupt you." Harry pouted.

Bucky ran his hands down Harry's sides and spread his legs wider. Bucky's fingers moved spreading Harry open. Harry arched back.

"Harry?"

Harry dug his fingernails into Bucky's back. "Inside me, now!"

"Don't you need…?"

"No."

Bucky moved lining himself up and Harry jerked up impaling himself. "Been so long."

"Baby, slow down."

"No." Harry arched, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. His hands gripped Bucky's shoulders as he held on. Bucky moved pulling back and began to rock thrusting into him making Harry shudder.

"You're so beautiful."

"Shut up… harder."

0000000000

Harry apparated back to Avenger tower. Everyone was in the living room with Draco holding James. James turned to him and Harry saw the look of fear on his face. "James?"

James bit his lip and looked at Draco. Draco moved kissing James head before leaving dragging Harry from the room. Harry made a squawking sound as he was dragged forcibly. Bucky followed them his eyes still on James. He stopped and James ran into his arms. Harry was trying to look back but Draco was still dragging him away and to the kitchen.

"Draco, what the fuck?"

Draco pushed him up against the wall. "Harry, look at these."

Draco pushed three pieces of parchment into his hands. Harry looked down and swayed when he saw the top piece. His eyes went to Draco and looked at him betrayed and upset.

"How did you get this?"

"James." Draco spoke quietly.

Harry's eyes widened. He went to move back into the main room and Draco slapped a hand on his arm and swung him back into the room. "No, you need to see all of them."

Harry fumed but looked at the other two pieces of paper and wanted to vomit. He looked back to Draco and collapsed sitting down on the floor.

"Where is Lily?"

"She's downstairs. Lily and Teddy fell asleep."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, there's more. James killed Bella and brought her back. He said he can bring anything back from the dead as long as it doesn't have a soul."

"How bad have I fucked up my kids? Fred and George told me they spoke to Neville about Lily she can do things with plants and she is better at potions than George."

Draco stood shocked. "Why don't I know about this or Severus?"

"I just found out. How the hell did we miss this? Did you see any of this?"

Draco snorted. "We are horrible parents."

Harry began to laugh like an insane person. "We really are. Draco…" Harry stopped talking and looked up to him. Draco moved squatting down with him. "Luna."

Draco moved pulling Harry into his lap. Harry just shook.

"Harry, you smell like sex."

Harry groaned. "You would know, whore."

They broke into laughter.

"I hate you. I'm so fucking sore."

Draco laughed harder. "Been long enough."

Bucky walked into the room with James in his arms. Draco snickered. Harry shoved him in the chest and stood taking James from Bucky. James wrapped around him and went limp.

"Mom, are you mad at me?'

Harry shook his head kissing the top of James's forehead. "No, baby if anyone gets to be mad it's you. All these problems are mine. You shouldn't have to even think about them."

Harry watched the tears track down James face. Bucky moved engulfing the both of them. "James, I told Bucky. He knows."

James turned to Bucky. "Can I call you daddy now?"

Bucky just smiled down at him and wrapped more around them. "Yes, baby whatever you want."

Draco was staring at them with tears in his eyes. He stood and wrapped around all three of them. "Thank fucking Merlin. Harry, it's about time you're happy. I don't know you yet, but Bucky, welcome to the family."

Bucky laughed. He'd been more carefree and able to feel his old self more and more since Harry's release of magic. It had only been a couple hours but he was more lightheaded. It felt like his thoughts weren't as muffled. He felt like he could breathe. His mind didn't feel like it was split in so many different seams.

Fred and George ran into the room and jumped on Harry and Draco almost making them all hit the floor. "I want a part of this sandwich."

Harry shook them all off then and walked back into the living room with James. He moved to the monitor that was showing the kids room. He took in the room. Neville was here. When did he get here?

"Neville."

"Harry, I came before you left. I'm sorry, we've been trying so hard to keep this from happening."

Harry just nodded. "Did anyone even hear what she said I was too upset at the time?"

Stark spoke. "Jarvis."

The view of the monitor switched from the kids room to the earlier. Harry watched Luna appear, everyone's confusion before he ran into the room and freaked out. Bucky latching to him before his own child, being the only thing that could bring him to sanity, pushed him to leave.

"Mom?"

Harry turned to James. "Who's coming?"

Harry turned to Luna. Luna was sitting on the couch still shaking. Natasha was sitting with her. Harry moved sitting on the coffee table in front of her and put James on his lap.

"Luna, I don't blame you. What you did… You made a decision and one that might have made all the difference. Hedwig would have known what she was doing. She was so smart and beautiful. She would have only done that if she wanted too."

Harry waited until she was looking up at him. "Do you know anything else?"

Luna opened her mouth. "The piece you need to start you on the path is almost here."

Harry sighed. "You know how much I hate this stuff."

Luna smiled. "I can feel him coming, lightening and thunder, can you hear it Harry? It's everywhere." She lifted her hand. "The tree is rotting, the branches are scorched." Luna stopped looking at the ceiling. "Thunder."

Harry looked up as the sky outside was filled with lightening. Stark, with the rest of the Avengers, stood and began to make their way to the elevator. Harry watched them leave then noticed one of them missing.

"Where is Lupin?"

"He turned Harry."

Harry stood taking James and handed him over to Fred. "Where is he?"

"Come on." Draco moved to take him to Lupin.

Bucky followed Harry as he moved walking with Draco. They went down until they found the lab that had the jail made for Dr. Banner. Harry watched Lupin prowl back and forth in the clear cage.

"I did this."

Bucky stopped behind them as Harry walked to the glass. Harry moved putting his hand against the wall. Lupin stopped pacing and sat in front of him and they stood looking at each other for a long moment before he raised his paw and put it against Harry's hand.

They stood for minutes looking at each other. Harry's magic started to coat the room making the room muggy, the air heavy. Lupin leaned back and howled then dropped to the ground and began to change back.

When he was human again, Harry turned back looking at Bucky.

Bucky spoke quietly. "Jarvis, can you open the door. The threat seems to be over."

The door opened and Harry moved inside. He transfigured clothes from the pieces of cloth on the floor and waited until Lupin was conscious enough to change and look up at him.

"Lupin, I'm sorry."

Lupin fell back. "It's okay. It's been awhile since I've done that without the potion. Let's just be glad my wolf still sees you as its cub."

Harry moved helping him up. "Everyone is upstairs. Luna is talking in prophecies and crazy times, Neville is here, someone that reminds Luna of thunder is about to make an appearance, and James is more powerful than me as a child and can kill and bring back animals."

Lupin looked up at him. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours."

Lupin just nodded. "I need a nap."

Harry laughed. "Don't we all?"

They walked slowly with Lupin back up to the main room. When they arrived, James was sitting in a strange blond man's lap studying him. Harry moved quickly to James.

"Mom, I can feel him. Can you feel his power? It tastes like mint."

Harry stopped and understood what James meant. Whoever this guy was he was radiating something. Harry didn't think it was magic, it was power like James said but different than anything he'd ever felt before and it was fresh, so strong."Yeah."

"I can't sense anything?" Draco spoke. "It must be because you both are so strong."

Thor turned to Harry. Harry looked at James then to Thor. The look was threatening. If you hurt him, you will regret it. Thor just smiled at the child.

"There are so many different faces. You must introduce me. I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. Lady Jane is coming but wanted to wait a few days." He turned to James who was staring at him like he was a science project. "What is your name?"

"James, I'm Harry and Bucky's."

Thor turned to Bucky confused. Harry just shook his head. "James."

"He said I could call him daddy now."

Harry just shook his head as Bella came out of nowhere and hissed at Harry. Thor turned to the snake. Bucky threw up his hands to let him know it was safe as Harry turned to Bella ignoring them to deal with the fall out of pissed off snake.

 _I'm furious._

 _"Get over it."_

 _You could have hurt the little ones_.

Harry hissed at her. _"I didn't plan on any of this happening."_

She snarled at him her tail whipping around and she snapped at him.

 _"Stupid cow."_

She snapped at him again then jumped on him curling around him. Harry just laughed. _"I'm okay."_

She hissed but didn't speak again. Harry turned back to Thor who was looking confused as James continued to stare at him like he was going to change colors. James finally poked him. Thor turned back to him. "Am I that strange to you, young one?"

James moved slamming his hands into the side of Thor's head. Thor jumped as James stared at him. Harry was even confused as this. James let go a second later. "Mom, what Luna was talking about… it's close to him."

"James?'

"It's not him. There is something around him that is what you are going to need… ice."

Harry blew out a breath. "James, I don't even think I want to know how you know that."

Everyone was being so quiet. Thor was now fascinated with James.

"So, Pointbreak do you have any idea what the kid is talking about?"

"I need to go back to Asgard."

James leaned over and whispered something in Thor's ear. Thor physically jerked. He stood picking up James and sat him down. He picked up his hammer and strode from the room. He walked to the balcony and they heard him scream. "Heimdall!"

They watched as the rainbow light hit him and he was gone. Their eyes whipped to James. "What did you say?"

James only shrugged. Harry threw his hands up. "James?"

James gave him his most innocent look. Harry just cursed.

James smirked. "I think it's time for bed. It's been a long day."

James ran from the room to the elevator before anyone could catch him. Harry turned to Draco.

"Why are you looking at me, he's _your_ son? _You_ let his godfathers be Fred and George. What the hell did you think would happen?"

"And I let you be Lily's."

Draco snorted. "She's perfect."

Harry glared at him. "I'm going to check on the kids."

Draco snorted as Harry stomped to the elevator with the snake in tow. He made it downstairs and to the kid's room. Lily and Teddy where curled up together. James had grabbed another blanket and was currently spooning up into Teddy already in the first stage of going to sleep. He looked up at Harry in the bottom bunk of the princess castle and smiled before curling up more and closing his eyes. People began to file in around him. Everyone moved to the other beds or transfigured toys into beds.

Charlie, Bill and Fleur were heading back but told Harry to call if he needed them. Severus, Fred, George, Draco and Lupin decided to stay along with Neville and Luna until they knew what was going on. Harry made sure everyone was comfortable and left them to sleep. He made it to his room and showered.

Bucky was waiting on him as he changed. Harry watched him strip to his boxers and climb into bed. Harry just grinned and followed him.

"Where's Steve?"

"Still arguing with Stark."

Harry nodded and rolled on top of Bucky. Bucky groaned. Harry snickered. "I feel better than I have since I came out of the icebox."

Harry just curled into him. "Bucky… I don't know if I can do it again."

Bucky's hand began to run up and down his back. "You're not alone."

Harry buried himself more into Bucky's right side and chest. "The last prophecy was the same. I will live or die. I did both last time. I died Bucky. This time I don't think death is going to let me choose to come back."

Bucky stopped moving then began to stroke his back again. "We are in it together. Not going to happen."

Harry sighed and finally let his eyes flutter close.

Harry woke with a few hours later. Bucky was asleep under him and Steve was on the other side of him. He couldn't help but smile at them but something was most definitely wrong. Harry moved sliding off Bucky and down the bed. Bella was no where to be found but Harry assumed she had moved into the room with James.

Harry walked to the elevator and rode up the tower to the main room. Thor stood with a man chained sitting beside him. If the feelings he got from Thor was strong, it was nothing compared to the man sitting in chains. Harry saw his head whip up and glare at him. Harry almost dropped as their magic met. It felt like a train slamming into him. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip not to moan. What… the… fuck?

He opened his eyes and saw the look of confusion on the man's face. He didn't have to be told, he felt it too. Merlin, something was wrong with him. Harry was drunk from it.

"You don't feel it, do you?"

Loki watched him. Their eyes locked. Harry dropped to the floor so they were at the same level. He felt people begin to file into the room around him. He felt the shift around him deciding on whether they would interfere. After a few seconds, they were still again.

Harry twitched his fingers and the gag was gone.

"Who are you?"

"You would already know if you weren't drowning. Don't you feel it? It's all over you, dripping off you, wrapped inside you. It's eating you from the inside out and you are letting it."

Harry stopped closing his eyes. Chaos and death were so compatible he wondered what was wrong with him but now he understood.

"Your entire mind is soaked drowning in blue. Even as we speak little webs are reaching out grasping and tugging inside your head. Can you feel it… do you care?"

Harry moved crawling to Loki. He moved pushing himself in his lap. Loki watched him confused. He felt commotion around him. He ignored it.

"I'm going to get it out."

"Why would you even care?"

"Freedom."

Loki scoffed.

"I can smell it on you, feel it in your magic. You've been tainted. The taint smells like rotted flesh and flowers. It's so embedded in you, do you realize what I'm going to have to do?"

"Leave me be."

Harry leaned closer. They were nose to nose.

"I could do it two ways. I could reach in and go through your memories and remove the taint. You would fight me and we both know I could do it anyway, but your memories could be shredded like tissue paper."

Loki jerked pulling away from him.

"We are going to go with option two. Oh… and Loki, it's going to hurt. You've been a very bad boy and what it's going to take to break though to make your mind shut down is going to hurt. I'm going to make you cry and cry."

Loki smirked. "Do you really think a mortal could do that to me?"

Harry shook his head and lifted his hand to Loki's face.

"It's like a train wreck. I feel like I shouldn't be watching this and I can't turn away." Stark's voice could be heard behind them.

"Good thing I'm not mortal anymore."

Loki flinched.

"I think after all of this, you might even be pitied because it's really going to _burn_."

Loki was trying to move out from under Harry. Harry clamped his knees under Loki's sides.

"Crucio."

Loki fell back and screamed. His body arched off the ground his arms and legs flailing. No one was prepared to watch as Loki screamed. People were getting fidgety but Harry held on as Loki kicked and flailed, his back arching more and more off the floor.

"Stop this!" Thor screamed behind him.

Harry turned to him. "He won't die. The pain is the only thing that will get rid of the taint."

Stark and Steve were holding on to Thor. Everyone was fazed. Loki was still thrashing. Harry turned back to Loki and pushed all of his willpower to torturing him. He hated this spell and it was taking a lot to keep it going.

Thor broke three minutes in. Harry threw up a shield that the God bounced off of fuming. Four minutes in, Thor was slamming his hammer into the shield. Harry ignored it and pushed more power in.

Seven minutes in, Loki started pleading through the screams.

"Please, I'll do… I'm sorry…. It's killing me…. It hurts….. help me…. It burns…."

"Every nerve you have is being tortured. Your brain thinks you are dying. I told you I would make you cry and cry and cry. I want to see your tears Loki."

Loki arched, his back almost snapping in half as the back of his head dug into the floor. He screamed. Merlin, did he scream. His head thrashed from side to side.

Twenty minutes in the sobs came. Loki screamed and sobbed. His body was beyond the point of beginning to understand what words were. Harry gripped his hands over the sides of his temples and pushed his thumbs against his skin. He felt the taint. It was almost gone. He hoped he could drop the spell before Loki lost his mind. It would be close.

Loki's body gave one massive thrash and the taint was gone.

"Finite."

Loki's body dropped like his strings were cut. Harry moaned and dropped on the floor beside him. He needed to sleep. That wasn't going to be a possibility especially because the other immortal in the room was still beating the shit out of his shield. Damn it.

Harry moved propping his body up on shaky limbs and looked at his shield. Arrows littered the ground along with the scorch marks from the iron suit and scrapes from Steve's shield. It looked like the screaming got to all of them.

Thor was murderous. Harry locked eyes with him. "You don't know me but I'm willing to do something I've never done before as a show of faith that I mean you and no one else any harm."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because whether you believe me or not, I helped your brother."

"You call that help. That was torture."

"Yes, but he is no longer under the thumb of another. His mind is free and you can take comfort that his actions were because he was under someone else's control."

Thor just stared at him still ready to snap. Harry moved as close to the edge of the shield as possible. "I need you to look into my eyes. I will let you inside, you can see everything and after it's over I'll let you judge my actions."

"How can I know what you show me is true?"

"Decide for yourself."

Harry heard protests. Harry ignored them and locked eyes with Thor and opened himself. Thor felt Harry's mind wanting to fight this. The invasion, the privacy and secrets he kept to himself wanting to stay hidden. Thor felt him and started to open himself up so Harry could share his mind.

Someone ran at them. Harry threw up a shield around Thor. Thor didn't flinch feeling his magic and thoughts as he did this. Harry closed his eyes and Thor followed, they were connected. Harry let himself run through his life. As far back as his memories would go, from the cupboard to school, each year's hardships and triumphs to the hunt for horcruxs, the loss of his friends and family, to the war and what happened afterwards. He dug through those memories and didn't hide his feelings or frustrations as he decided to walk away from it all and coming here and him finally seeing what Harry saw in Loki's mind. Thor shuddered when he saw Loki as Harry had before. His fists gripped his hammer tighter and his nose curled when he understood what Harry meant as tainted.

Harry released him and opened his eyes. Thor was calm now and looking at Harry with so many different emotions. Harry ignored it. His eyes looked over Harry knowing something that no one else knew except for Snape.

 _It's a glamour. I've hidden my scars._ He moved so only Thor could see his face and for a split second, Thor saw what no else had. Thor nodded.

 _Scars of war are not to hide. They show what we have sacrificed for others. You don't have to hide in front of me._

 _I hide it for them._

Thor nodded.

Draco ran into the room with a screaming James. Harry was about to drop from exhaustion. He turned and saw Bucky and Steve staring at him shocked. Bucky grabbed James out of Draco's arms and James buried his face in his neck. Harry wanted to smile. He really did but the exhaustion was winning. He swayed and Thor grabbed him holding him up.

"I'm sorry."

Thor ran his hand over his face where he knew Harry's scars were. "You honor me, brother."

Harry nodded and passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki jerked off the floor and looked around shaking. He rounded on Thor who was holding the source of his pain in his arms. Thor turned to him, his body language screamed confusion and something else Loki couldn't place. Loki moved walking to his brother and the man in his arms. The seider's magic was seriously depleted. Thor moved the man out of Loki's eyesight.

Loki looked around. They were in some kind of shield. The Avengers were surrounding them along with other humans. Loki stopped. He felt magic surrounding him. It was breathtaking to be around magic this concentrated. He felt like he was surrounded by something that made him feel special and content.

"What is going on and what did he do to me?"

"Brother, he showed me why he tortured you. You were infected by the same magic that you infected the men of earth with."

Loki looked skeptical.

"I saw through his mind. It was like a sickness that was threading through your every thought, memory." Thor stopped and looked from Loki down to Harry. "It was starting to corrupt your magic. You are no longer as strong as you were."

Loki took a step back. "You lie."

"Brother, if he didn't, you would have lost all of your magic before the start of the new year."

Loki stood frozen. He closed his eyes. His power was half of what it usually was. For the first time, he didn't feel angry in he couldn't remember how long. Most of his memories after he fell from the rainbow bridge were gone but he couldn't remember them before. He moved to the shield and ran his fingers over it. The magic felt like his powerful, seductive so close to his own but more dangerous and threatening.

He could drop the shield. The man's magic was not fighting him but seemed to caress against his own complimenting it. Loki looked at the rest of the room.

"You are safe here." Steve walked to the shield running his hands over it. "We saw what Harry did to you. It's payment enough for what you did."

Clint snarled. "Speak for yourself."

Natasha said something and Clint huffed and strode out of the room. Steve moved to the side picking up a boy.

"Thor, is Harry alright?"

Loki answered. "He is exhausted. His magic is depleted."

Draco moved jerking himself out of Bucky's grip. "Bring him closer."

"HARRY!" Draco screamed. Steve and Bucky flinched as Draco beat against the shield. "BUBBLE WRAP!"

Harry groaned and arched his back. Thor turned back to Loki and walked over to Draco with Harry in his arms. Loki slid his hand over the magic of the shield. It quivered, changed from invisible to light pink then shuddered and went out.

Draco turned to him as his mouth fell open. He started at Loki for several more seconds before he burst into laughter. "You can use Harry's magic."

Loki didn't speak just stayed silent as Steve ran in and grabbed Harry from Thor after he handed James to Bucky. Harry eyelids were fluttering but he still wasn't conscious. Draco was still snickering.

Fred walked over and slapped the shit out of the back of his head. "I'm going to tell him you laughed."

Draco looked over at Harry and burst into laughter again. "I'm sorry."

George snickered too. "Yeah, it's funny."

Lupin snarled at them and they all sobered.

"What is so funny?" Steve snapped.

Draco grinned. "We'll let Harry explain that to you."

Bucky looked to Loki. "Steve, he is who the prophecy spoke about."

Steve's mouth fell open. He snarled moving his body to block Harry's from Loki and strode out of the room. Draco turned to Bucky and James. Bucky's eyes where glued to Steve's retreating back. Loki looked around the room wanting to ask questions but stayed quiet as Thor moved closing rank beside him. He almost wanted to close his eyes. He could still feel the power radiating off the man like an echo pulling at him. He turned towards the direction where he left. A small girl walked into the room.

She giggled and ran up to Bucky and James. "Mom?"

"Mom is with...Steve."

She moved walking to Draco and held up her arms to be taken. Loki looked at her confused. Draco smirked at Loki knowing he was puzzled.

"Lily, why don't you grab James and go play. As soon as your mom wakes up, we can go do something."

Lily grinned. "Can we go to Hogwarts and get me a unicorn?"

"No."

She huffed looking at James before holding out her hand for his. She looked over at Draco her bottom lip quivering with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

"Lily, Uncle Draco is not going to get you a unicorn. If he could he already would have. Stop being such a brat."

Lily hissed at him. "I'm not a brat. I want just want a pet."

James was dragging her out of the room now. "Why don't you ask Uncle Fred and George for one of those weird pink things? I don't think anything else could handle you."

The snake appeared wrapping itself beside James and pushed them into the elevator.

Lily screamed after James said something they couldn't hear.

"I'll tell Teddy!" Was shouted as the doors closed.

Draco snorted then turned puppy dog eyes on Fred and George. "Will you go get her a pink thing?"

"Don't you think you might want to ask Harry before getting her a pet?"

Draco leaned in to Fred rubbing his hands up and down his hip. George snickered as Fred frowned then apparated to the shop. Lupin was frowning at all of them. "Draco, I think it could wait."

Draco snorted. "You aren't the one who gets the look."

Lupin sighed and sat down. "I think I'm too old for this."

Draco sneered. "I don't want to hear it. Remember last time. At least he's not pregnant. He tricked me into doing everything and I couldn't stop him because I couldn't curse his ass and bring him home."

Fred appeared in the room with the pink poof. Draco grabbed it and walked downstairs to give it to Lily. Fred rolled his eyes.

"He is such a push over."

"Says the man who went to London and back." George countered.

"I hate you."

"Harry said you and Snape did most of everything when he returned." Bucky spoke as Draco returned.

"He lied. He was there from beginning to end. He only slowed down when he started to wobble. I have a really weird relationship with him. We started sleeping together out of fear of our flat. When we first left Hogwarts, our flat was a nightmare. There was shit in the walls. The entire flat was filled with dark objects that could kill you if you touched them wrong. We were cleaning as fast as we could with Dobby and Kreature's help but it took two weeks to get it livable without fear of getting killed by the furniture or what was living inside it. After the flat was clean, we found out Harry was pregnant within days. He lost his shit. I was terrified to leave him alone. I didn't realize at the time but he was devastated because he knew he had to die but he'd accepted it because he knew he would be with you both again. He assumed you were both dead. When he found out, he knew that he would have to choose between everyone and his children."

"That's enough." Harry's voice was like a slap.

Steve was steps behind him holding him up. Bucky moved taking his other side. Harry swayed and fell back into Steve.

"Can we all just get some sleep?"

Everyone nodded. Harry held onto Steve and refused to look at the rest of the room.

"I will keep Loki with me." Thor spoke quietly when Steve and Stark turned to him.

Everyone began filing out back to their beds. Thor's arrival had only let them sleep for a few hours.

Loki wanted to talk to Harry. He took a step to him. Steve moved blocking him. Loki stopped and lowered his head. Harry was oblivious to this. Bucky moved sweeping Harry up and walked to the elevator with him.

Steve moved to Loki. Thor braced his body beside him. Steve looked at him for several minutes before he spoke.

"I don't understand what's going on but if you hurt my family, I will do everything to stop you."

Loki watched him walk away and didn't speak or give one of his smart mouth comments. Steve left going down the stairs. The rest of the Avengers filed out before Loki followed Thor down to his room.

0000000000

Harry wasn't fighting Bucky caring him back to his room. He wanted to bitch but Bucky was almost vibrating he was so upset. Harry waited until they got to his room and undressed and headed to the shower. He was tired and his magic was flaring. He walked into the shower and turned it up as hot as it would go. He let the water take away the aches in his back and neck. He heard someone step into the bathroom and slid the door open as an invitation. Steve slid in behind him. Harry relaxed against him as he moved leaning against Harry's back. Harry turned and leaned up to him taking his mouth.

Steve moved gripping Harry's hips and pushed him up against the tiles. Harry pulled away long enough to look back to the room. Steve pulled him from the shower and they made their way to the bedroom. Bucky was sitting on the side of the bed.

Steve sat Harry in Bucky's lap. Bucky began to lick down Harry's throat scooting them back in the bed with Steve attached to his mouth moving with them. It had been so long since they were all together like this. His body was so drained he laid between them and melted as their hands began to move. He felt so relaxed he sighed.

Steve laughed against his throat. "I want you so much but I can a feel your body wanting to shut down."

Harry only hummed in response. "M' sorry."

Steve and Bucky laughed around him.

"Sleep." Bucky whispered as he moved Harry to the middle of the bed and held him as Steve left the room and came back in pajama pants.

Harry fell asleep relaxed surrounded by his soul mates.

Harry woke the next day to Draco buried into his back. Draco was the only one who wallowed on him like this. He groaned.

"Draco, what the fuck? You have boyfriends now."

Harry heard two snickers and realized Bucky and Steve were still in bed. He groaned again and shook his back waking Draco. Draco jerked looking around.

"Hey!"

Draco moaned but didn't get up. "I think I was sleep walking."

"We didn't want to wake you. You were." Steve clarified.

"How fucked are we that no one thinks we are fucking?"

Draco snorted. "Very."

"Where are the kids?"

"Your turn."

Harry moaned. "I hate you."

"Love you too."

"Hate you." Harry pouted. "I need a vacation."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at the sun shining through the window. "Everyone's here. Lupin will handle the psycho twins and the kids will rein in my psycho boyfriends."

"You are still wearing your collar Draco. I don't want to explain that to James. He will ask."

"I'd forgotten when Ron showed up at the shop."

Harry sighed. "He is an arsehole. Don't let him get to you. We have so many other things to worry about."

Harry and Draco were still half asleep with Bucky and Steve listening with them completely in their own little world.

"I had a dream about Luna. I think that is why I ended up in here."

Harry flinched. Draco just leaned his head into his shoulder blades offering comfort. "We can't stop it. Everything legal is already signed. We just have to add two more names to the list."

"Harry, I went into Salazar's vault."

"What did you find?"

"I saw pictures and diagrams of things that you need to see. It seems like Salazar messed with something he shouldn't have. That's why his opinions changed. No one could find out why one day he was so anti muggle after he'd been such good friends with the other founders. He was doing research. He wanted to make the philosophers stone. He had gone as far as he could with magic and knew he was missing something. He began to look at some of the heretic science that was muggle. Men had been fascinated by a stone that would make you stay young and turn metal to gold. He found a small cult of men that were hiding from the church and began to learn from them."

Draco stopped leaning into Harry harder. "All the accounts show a blue cube like what is described that Loki was using. Salazar was working with the cube. He had visions from, he would go into trances. He finished his stone. It is in the vault. Salazar made a philosophers stone from the tesseract."

Steve froze and paled. Draco and Harry didn't notice.

"Did you get it out?"

"Hell no."

Harry nodded. Steve quietly slid out of bed and was heading upstairs.

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah, I'll grab it and all his notes. A lot of it is in parcel tongue. Harry, what happened yesterday with Loki?"

Harry hesitated but buried himself farther down in his pillow. He waited a few minutes before answering.

"He was completely tainted. It was like his entire body was infected. I had to burn it out. His magic, Draco, it's like mine. It's unnatural, and the exact opposite of mine. It was like looking in a mirror, chaos and death. It was terrifying and exhilarating and wrong but like sliding into my own skin when our magic touched."

"Harry, he used your power and dropped your shield."

"It is so dangerous to keep us this close. I think I'm going to have to repair his core. His core felt raped. It felt like something was taking bites off it from the inside. Someone has been taking large chunks of his core and he didn't realize. If I don't fix it, he's going to be dead in weeks."

"You've always played with fire."

"Let's just hope this time I don't get burned."

They both laid quietly then fell back asleep. Bucky sat up when Steve walked back into the room. Steve moved taking in the scene before grabbing Bucky off the bed and pulled him out of the room.

They stood in the hall Bucky was waiting for Steve to finally say what he needed too. Finally, Steve got his voice. He spoke about Loki and the attack on New York and the tesseract being involved. Bucky already knew about the involvement in the war but they hadn't talked about it since he'd come back. He'd barely been able to handle his memories much less what Steve had been through.

Bucky cursed and looked back in the room to the sleeping forms. "What the fuck do we do? Harry plans to help Loki. When they were talking he said Loki is going to die if he doesn't."

"What?" They both turned to Loki who was standing with Thor.

Bucky moved shutting the door. Loki watched him. Bucky moved grabbing Loki's arm and pulled him down the hall into his room. He shut the door in Steve and Thor's face. He heard Steve growl from outside the door. Bucky was feeling like himself more and more since he'd slept with Harry.

"Steve does not trust you."

Loki looked at him and smirked. "You do?" Loki scoffed.

Bucky snorted. "No." His eyes rolled over Loki. "But, I know what it feels like to have your head cracked open."

They stood looking at each other for several minutes. Someone knocked on the door breaking the moment.

"Bucky, open the door."

Bucky opened the door then walked past Thor and Steve without another word. Thor was checking over Loki for injuries while Steve followed Bucky as he moved back to Harry.

"I want to talk to him." Loki spoke pulling Steve's eyes back to him.

Loki watched the emotion roll over his face. "He's asleep with Draco. When he gets up, I'll tell him you want to see him."

Loki nodded and followed Thor back to his rooms.

Steve put his head on the door and wished for strength. The thought of Harry having another soul mate and Loki being it made him want to scream or get sick. Loki had been his enemy. The thought of him touching something so precious to him was heartbreaking.

Bucky walked into the room to find two redheads retrieving their blond boyfriend.

"They usually find one another when there's conflict."

Bucky watched as one of them waved a wand and Draco was quietly and softly lifted then floated out of the room. They were to the door when Lily screamed at the top of her lungs waking Harry and Draco. Harry jumped up running out the door. Draco flailed breaking the spell and hitting the floor before he was running. Everyone ran after them.

Lily stood shrieking like a banshee as Teddy looked on trying not to laugh and James looked furious. Bella was hissing jaw shut beside them.

Harry took in the room in the parents half second glance before he rounded on James.

"What did you do?"

James turned to Harry not the least bit sorry for whatever it was he did. Bella opened her mouth and a pink proof thing was inside her jaws. Harry reached over and got it out and handed it over to Lily.

" _What the hell were you doing helping them? Really were you going to eat her pet?"_

 _No, James is my favorite. I usually do what he asks._

Harry hissed at her. " _You aren't supposed to pick favorites"._

 _I'm a snake. I can do what I want._

Harry hissed at her again. _Go wait in my room._

"Lily, why did James tell Bella to do this, there is usually a reason."

Draco opened his mouth Harry snarled at him. He closed his mouth and waited. Lily sat with her poof in her hands with fat crocodile tears still running down his face.

"I was mad because I overheard Teddy and James talking about his dad."

Harry picked her up and walked out of the room past everyone including the Asgardians. Harry walked into his room and shut the door.

"Lily, baby what did you hear?"

Lily sat her face scrunched up pouting. She was in stubborn mode and very little would pull her out of it. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to tell you a story."

Lily moved an inch closer to him but still sat looking at the floor not willing to speak.

"A long time ago there was a very scared and lonely prince. He was sad because he always felt like he was an outsider. One day, he was in a potions accident and was sent back to the past."

Lily moved and sat in Harry's lap looking up at him with huge eyes. Harry almost smirked, with Lily it was always stories and drama.

"The Prince woke up alone in a strange place surrounded by strange people. He was scared but fate seemed to smile on him because even though he was alone, he found his soul mates in the past. But the Prince was sad because he knew that he would have to return to his time and would have to leave his mates."

Lily sighed dramatically. "Did the Prince leave them?"

Harry frowned and nodded. "Yes, but when the Prince left, he was carrying the children of his beloved mates."

Lily smiled. "And did the Prince meet his mates again?"

Harry leaned down and kissed her nose. "Yes, fate gave the Prince a gift and let him meet his mates again."

"James said Bucky was his dad."

"Yes baby, and Steve is your father but I haven't had time to tell him. Wizards and muggles sometimes are different and soul mates can have children. I've only had a chance to speak to Bucky."

"Will it change what I have with Draco?"

Harry held up his hand and sent his patronus to Draco. Draco walked in the room seconds later. "Lily is wondering if it will change things between you and her now that she has a dad."

Draco dropped down on the bed beside Harry and snorted. Harry laughed.

Harry began to speak again. "Lily, remember what we told you before about our family."

Lily smiled. "Family is not blood but the people who are willing to love, fight and protect one another."

"When you are scared or sick you find Draco. James usually comes to me first but you are Draco's spoiled princess. Does it matter to you that he is family by love instead of being there for any other reason?"

Lily climbed into Draco's lap. Everyone knew of Lily's love for her spoiled dramatic uncle. Harry just rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm going to tell your dad. I promise, but Lily you love Draco and no one is going to make you stop or come between that, okay?"

Lily nodded.

Draco was grinning at his little hell spawn. Harry rolled his eyes at them then before Draco smirked. Harry waited for whatever insanity was about to come out of his mouth.

"I promised the kids we would all do something when you woke up."

Harry groaned. Family outings were always interesting and with everyone here, Harry whimpered.

"It can't be that bad. Come on. I'll get the kids ready and we'll meet you upstairs."

Harry watched them leave the room and bounced back on the bed. He was not even kind of looking forward to this. He heard the door open and Steve and Bucky filed inside.

"I have to go out. You think we could um... have sex in 15 minutes?"

They both comically froze then Steve moved slamming the door. Harry put wards on the door as Steve ran at him. He laughed unable to stop at his enthusiasm. The laugh ended quickly when he was picked up and thrown back farther on the bed. Harry waved his hand and their clothes hit the floor. Steve snarled as Harry threw his head back and whispered the charms to open himself up.

Bucky watched them quietly. Harry looked at him as Steve pushed him against the bed and slid inside. Harry felt his eyes roll back as he raised his hand for Bucky to join them.

Bucky moved following them and climbed on the bed. It had been so long. So damn long. Bucky sat, his hands ghosting over Harry's arm but he didn't do more than watch as Harry tried to take in what was happening. His mind was shutting off as Steve pounded into him. Steve was so much bigger. He kept having to look at him and memorize the newness of him. The small Steve was no more and he almost felt like he was cheating on the Steve from the past who was more gentle, slower and fragile. This Steve was a fucking whirlwind.

"You are so big." Harry whimpered when Steve shoved his legs farther open and pushed his knee up to his chin. "Fuck… just like that."

Bucky made a noise beside him and Harry and Steve turned to him. Bucky eyes were half mast and crazed. Merlin, he was sexy. Harry reached out latching onto his metal fingers pulling him in. Steve had the same idea and grabbed his right arm jerking him closer and took his mouth. They both moaned at the contact. Steve sped up slamming into Harry's prostate and he screamed as Bucky's hands began to move over his body. He pinched, scratched, and dug into his skin memorizing him. Harry hissed and jerked Bucky out of Steve's grip and pulled him down.

Their lips met and Harry swallowed the groan that burst from his lips. He jerked away pushing Bucky back. They didn't have time for more. "Fuck my mouth."

Bucky stared at him, his pupils blew swallowing that beautiful blue. He didn't hesitate and moved straddling Harry's chest and released his cock. Harry didn't wait jerking Bucky down by the front of his shirt, ripping it open and let him slide inside. Steve whimpered behind them.

Steve's hands gripped Bucky's hips as Bucky slammed into the back of Harry's abused throat. Harry gagged taking him in and moaned around him sending them both over the edge. Steve sped up as Harry tightened around him like a vice. Bucky pulled out fisting himself as he finished. Steve finally jerked and filled Harry then collapsed half on Bucky and half on the bed.

Harry just hummed and pushed Bucky over sending Steve falling with him.

The knock on the door made Harry groan. Steve laughed and rolled over heading for the shower. Harry sent his patronus to Draco.

"Give me a few."

They laughed as Draco's patronus followed. "Stop fucking and get dressed."

Harry snorted and followed Steve to the shower. Bucky walked inside. Harry motioned behind him and Bucky nodded and turned to get dressed and meet them upstairs.

Harry followed Steve in the shower and smiled at him. "Where's Bucky?"

Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Bucky wasn't shocked when I told him about James. Lily was asking about you and I promised her I would tell you." Harry stopped when Steve wrapped his arms around him. "I had already planned to tell you. I didn't know if I could tell you in the beginning but everything has gone to shit and James is Bucky's. It's going to be a lot easier on him because Lily is Draco's. Like more than mine. You have to share her with Draco."

Steve was grinning at Harry when he looked up. Harry bit his lip again. "Not what we thought would happen with our lives when we were huddled in the dark by the fire."

"I'm so glad you told me."

"Why aren't you freaking out? I completely lost it when I found out?"

Steve looked sheepish. Harry looked at him for several seconds. He stopped going over everything that had happened over the last several days. His eyes got big when he put it together. He dumped shampoo in his hair and snarled when Steve tried to touch him. He finished his shower and got dressed glaring at Steve as he headed upstairs.

Bucky was waiting with James. Harry was frigid with everyone. Bucky was glaring at Steve who was red faced and frustrated.

Harry understood now, they had been spying on him.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry stood furious as the Avenger's started to catch on quickly. Harry moved ignoring them and walked to Draco.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. Draco took in Harry and the awkward stares going around.

"What the Fuck did I miss while you were getting ready?"

"They've been spying on me everyone knew everything."

Draco looked around the room and the faces that looked everywhere but Harry. Draco snorted. "Then you have a free get out of jail card."

Harry looked to Draco then smirked. He turned to Steve and Bucky. "How much?"

Jarvis spoke above them. "Everything, Mr. Potter."

Harry's mouth fell open before he recovered. He wiped the shock from his face and smiled looking around the room. Fred and George broke into laughter. "The last time I saw that smile was when James caught Draco and Harry screaming at each other before the Christmas party."

Harry flicked his finger and they all felt a shiver go through the room. Harry grinned as he turned to Steve. Draco was the first one to snicker. The rest of the Avengers mouths fell open. Steve looked down to himself, jumped then made a strangled noise. Harry just grinned and walked out to the elevator.

"Draco, I'll meet you downstairs. Oh, and if you change, it will go back."

The other Avengers were snickering.

Harry grinned around the room. "I love how they think I just did something to Steve, don't you Draco?"

Everyone froze. Draco snickered again as the elevator closed. Fred and George burst into laughter.

Steve stood looking at the elevator then looked back down to himself. He was wearing black leather combat boots that buckled up his ripped skinny jeans. His see through mesh black shirt was tight stretching over his now pierced nipples. He was wearing a silver collar, man liner, and had more piercings lip, ears, and eyebrow.

Bucky moved to follow Harry and froze. Everyone turned to him. His face went blood red.

George and Fred laughed. "Harry finally found use for the box."

George moved pulling out a remote. He flipped it on. Bucky's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Yea, I forgot to tell Harrikins we made him a remote. I better give this to him."

George left the room with a crack. Bucky took a step forward and almost fell.

Stark looked to Draco. Draco smirked and went to get the kids.

The Avengers watched the wizards file in the elevator before they turned to each other.

Stark ran to the middle of the room. "Jarvis, scan me."

"Sir, scans show no changes to anyone in the room other than the ones already noticed by Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers."

Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Stark stood looking at one another. Natasha moved and began to look through her pockets. They all turned to her as she made a strangled noise and began dumping weapons on the table that had been concealed in her pockets.

Everything she pulled out looked like it had been bedazzled, covered in glitter or was pink with hello kitty heads carved into it. Her throwing stars where rainbow glittered. She looked up at Clint devastated. Her eyes shot to the stairs. They all watched her on the camera run to her room and begin to throw weapons hidden all over her apartment onto the bed. Everything was the same. She stood staring down at her new princess guns and couldn't find words.

Loki stood with Thor trying to keep a straight face. Thor just looked lost. Loki smirked. He liked this wizard more and more. He looked back to the lovers and grinned. He wanted to know more.

Clint turned to Stark and Banner. "I'm scared. I don't think I've ever been more terrified. Harry even found the weapons in her room I didn't know about. His eyes went to saucers. "My bow."

Clint went tearing through to his room as Stark went running to his lab. Banner stood with Bucky and Steve and shook his head. "I deserve whatever it is. I'll figure it out later."

Bucky went over to Steve and stuck his finger through the loop in Steve's collar. "This is your fault. You are going to take yourself downstairs and we are going to spend time with our kids, if Harry will agree to it."

Steve nodded and was pulled by the neck towards the stairs.

Thor and Loki were left alone as Banner walked away shaking his head to go to his lab.

"Brother?"

Loki just nodded and they filed down to their rooms to wait.

Harry stood in the waiting room trying not to fume. The pranks helped but he was still pissed. Fucking shits were watching him. Jarvis was all over the tower. They'd had to have seen everything. Harry walked to the side of the room.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Did you show them everything?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed. "Thanks Jarvis."

Draco filed out of the elevator with James, Lily, and Teddy. James ran to Harry.

Harry picked him up as Teddy moved grabbing Harry's belt loop and Lily was picked up by Draco. They were headed out the door when Bucky ran out of the stairs with Steve.

Harry snickered looking at Steve. James eyes went to saucers then he giggle. "Did you make mom mad?"

Steve blushed. "Very."

Teddy grinned moving a little ways from Harry but still holding on to his belt loop. "He made Draco wear a pink skirt for a week."

Draco hissed.

Harry just grinned. "Has Stark figured out his punishment?"

They both shook their heads. Harry smiled. "Are you joining us?"

Bucky smiled ignoring his punishment. "If, you will allow us to accompany you?"

"Come on mom." James turned puppy eyes on him.

Bucky smiled inching closer and held out his arms for James. James grinned back slyly and jumped into Bucky's waiting arms. Harry just rolled his eyes and slid Teddy's hand into his and walked outside.

They walked quietly through the streets. Steve and Bucky followed behind Harry and Draco. Steve looked several shades of red but didn't complain. Harry knew this was killing him so he wouldn't smirk. Draco was snickering enough for the both of them.

Harry followed the winding streets and headed to a wizard's park. The wizard's parks here were magically warded so your child could not leave with strangers. All three children ran off as Draco and Harry moved sitting at a bench leaving room for the other men.

They sat in silence watching the kids play. Steve had sat by Draco. He was twitchy. Harry watched him out of the corner of his eyes. Lily was chasing Teddy as James ignored them for the swings that were charmed to swing without being pushed.

"I'm going to have to leave."

Three faces turned to him. Draco was the first to snap. "What the fuck, why?"

"Luna's prophecy. I think if I stay, it is going to cause massive fallout here. Whatever or whoever started what was done to Loki, it wasn't from here. I don't know what or how but I think I'm going to have to meet it head on and it's not going to be here."

"Potter, you don't know that."

"I saw something when I ripped through him. It was an image. I only got it for a fleeting second right before my magic almost gave out. It was whoever was responsible for Loki's insanity. He saw me and I saw him. He knows about me breaking the bond. He was using Loki's magic, taking pieces of his core. He isn't from here." Harry stopped. "He's planning on coming. If he gets here, we are all dead."

"You can't do this shit again."

Harry looked down to his hands and knew he was fidgeting. Bucky moved lacing his fingers with Harry's. Harry felt Steve's fingers brush against his back. He'd moved his arm behind Draco trying to offer comfort.

"I don't want to. I want to let the fucking world burn. I want to just throw my hands up and scream not my problem but what would happen to our kids, to Teddy?"

All of them turned to the three of them playing completely oblivious to what was going on.

Draco leaned back his head falling against Harry. "It's always fucking you, Potter."

"I have to talk to Loki. I don't know what or how but we have to stop this."

"You can't go alone. I won't let you." Steve spoke quietly.

Bucky squeezed his hands. "We weren't there the first time."

Harry looked at all three of them. His eyes turned back to the laughter. "Draco, you have to keep them safe. If anything..."

Draco snarled at him. "You better not finish that. I'm not doing this shit alone. All three of you mother fuckers better come back from whatever the hell you end up doing."

Harry leaned over curling himself into Bucky and relaxed as Steve ran soothing circles over his back with his fingers.

Harry listened quietly to Steve as he began asking Draco questions about Lily. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Harry pulling him closer as Steve laughed at Draco's exploits about Lily. He smiled and enjoyed the time he had with his favorite people. He didn't think this moment could get any better, the voices of the men he loved and the laughter mixed from the playground. James came back after a few minutes and squeezed himself in between Bucky and Harry. Harry only smiled back at Bucky and closed his eyes content.

They stayed at the park for several more hours before heading back to the city. They stopped and ate at a small wizarding restaurant. Harry took pity on Steve and knew a muggle restaurant would get pictures of him. They headed back afterwards. Steve was carrying a passed out Teddy while Draco had Lily and Bucky had James. Harry almost snorted. Teddy had warmed up to both newcomers by the time they left the park. No one brought up the prophecy again. Draco was upset and Steve and Bucky had already decided they would be helping Harry.

Harry knew he was going to have to talk to Loki.

They made it back to the tower as it was getting dark. They took the kids to their room. Harry transfigured them pjs and laid them turned to look over the three huddled in bed together then went in his room for a shower.

Bucky and Steve had stayed behind talking to Draco. Harry showered and stepped back into his room and changed. He was going to find Loki. He walked to his door and was stopped before he reached the handle by a knock. He opened the door and was met by Loki.

"I wish to speak to you."

"Funny, I was just coming to find you."

Loki's eyes glanced over him quickly. Harry almost missed it. He frowned.

"Can we go somewhere?"

Harry nodded. "Where will you be comfortable?"

"The roof."

Harry nodded.

They walked to the elevator silently. "Jarvis, is there somewhere outside when can talk that would be comfortable?"

"Yes."

Harry watched the elevator doors close then they reopened on the roof. Harry waited following Loki outside. Someone had set up a place with chairs, tables and an outside bar. Harry rolled his eyes. This place screamed Stark.

Harry moved to the bar and grabbed a bottle of something dark. He looked over at Loki and grabbed a few tumblers. He doubted this would do anything for the God.

Harry sat down at one of the couches and poured a drink and began to relax. The elevator door opened again and they both turned to it. It was Bella.

 _I'm bored._

Harry rolled his eyes. _Shock, I'm surprised you are not bothering your favorite Dragon._

 _He's with the twins._

 _Scared of Fred and George?_ Harry snickered.

 _Yes._

 _Smart snake._

Bella slid on the couch and curled over Harry's legs. Harry leaned back enjoying the warmth from her body. She closed her eyes and he knew she would be sleeping soon.

"Can you speak to all animals?"

"No, just snakes."

Loki nodded. He looked out from the balcony to the city. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

Harry scoffed. "I'm afraid of a lot of things. You just aren't one of them. I need you to tell me about your old master."

Loki snarled. "He's not my master."

"But, he was. You might not have known it but you were his."

Loki turned from the balcony furious. "I'm no ones."

Harry snorted. "Tell me how you got caught up in all this? You led an invasion. You did a lot of damage."

"You want me to trust you?" It was Loki's turn to scoff. "Just tell you my secrets."

Harry lifted his head from the cushion. He apparated to the living room and back with the pensive. He sat it down and pulled the memory of Luna and the prophecy. He let it fall into the pensive and turned to Loki. "Look at it."

Loki moved to the bowl and looked down. Harry rolled his eyes. "Touch the surface and see the memory."

Curious, Loki moved touching the surface. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. He knew it was a memory and could change nothing. As he watched, something curled inside him. He came out of the pensive and could do nothing but stare back out to the city. Harry said nothing. He was looking up to the sky. Loki didn't know what to say or how to react. Surprising himself, he began to speak.

"I knew my brother was not yet ready to rule. I tricked him into starting a fight with the frost giants. Something changed for me that day, all of my views everything snapped. I hated my father and in that moment my brother. I took the throne and when Thor came to reclaim it, I broke the bridge between the realms and fell. I was trapped lost between the void until I was found. I was persuaded to get the tesseract and invade earth. I would be given a world to rule and the tesseract would go to Thanos."

"That's all true but I've seen pieces you haven't spoken of. The memories you have blocked."

Loki snarled and moved to Harry. Harry just waited. He didn't feel scared. He knew he should be but Loki was broken mentally and magically. Loki looked at him and collapsed on the floor. He stared out at the sky.

"You think you are alone. You're used to being alone because you have always felt so. You aren't alone anymore."

Loki laughed. It was cruel and heartbreaking to hear.

"I have to repair your core or you will die. Will you let me heal you?"

Loki sat refusing to speak. Harry waited. He knew how personal it was for someone to touch your core. It was more intimate than sex. It felt like caressing someone's soul. Harry honestly didn't want to do it. It would open them both up to each other like a raw nerve. Their magic was already compatible he had no idea what this would do.

"I'm scared too."

Loki's shoulders hunched. Harry was afraid he was going to snap and deny it but he didn't.

"We need to get to Thanos before he gets here. Do you know how we can do that?"

Loki turned from the skyline and studied him. "You want to meet him. That's suicide."

"Staying here is damning the planet."

"You have no idea what you are up against."

"I usually don't, but I know if he comes here, we are all dead."

"I want to know more about you."

Harry snorted. "I'm nothing special. Just another boy who can play with magic."

Loki moved from the ground and was in Harry's face in seconds. Harry startled before looking at Loki's expression. It was like he was seeing something no else could. "I wear a mask. I have my entire life and never knew it. The first time I saw you I thought for a second I wasn't alone. The more I look at you the more I know I wasn't mistaken."

Harry didn't respond. So, they were both damn frauds. He smirked back at Loki the laughter not reaching his eyes. "You show me yours..."

Loki stood and walked back inside. Thank Merlin, Harry breathed. It was already too much that Thor had seen.

He laid relaxing listening to the city below. The wind let few noises drift from below. Everything was quiet. He knew his kids were asleep and Draco was with them so he could just breathe.

The elevator opened and Clint ran out of the doors half crazed. He looked around his eyes falling on Harry and he ran over to him panicked.

Harry grinned and asked sweetly. "Is something wrong Clint?"

Clint dropped to his feet in front of Harry. "Please, please make it stop."

"Oh..." Harry tried not to smirk and look confused. "Make what stop, Clint. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"My bow, you have to fix my bow."

Harry looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "Clint, of course I'll help you. What's wrong?"

Clint lowered his head. Harry waited with child like eyes.

"Harry, every time I fire my bow noises come from it."

Harry's eyes turned to saucers. "Clint that sounds awful."

"Please, I'll tackle or kill them, whatever you want if they try to spy on you again. Please, just make it stop. I was at the range and had on ear plugs. I practiced for an hour and half before someone came and told me my bow was 'distractive' agent Hill caught it on video."

Harry smirked. "I want a copy of it."

Clint whined.

"You want your bow back. I want your video." Harry no longer looked innocent. "Any bow, gun, or weapon you pick up will do the same."

Client's mouth fell open.

"Didn't know that, did you?"

Clint pulled out his gun and fired it into the sky. The dirtiest moan came out of Clint's gun.

Harry smirked. "You are a slut in bed aren't you? Clint, it only makes sounds you would."

Clint jerked. "I'll get you that video."

Harry watched him run to the elevator and begin slamming his finger down on the button.

Harry was half asleep when the elevator opened again, it was Bucky and Steve. Harry grinned and closed his eyes. Bella moved from the couch and slid into the elevator now that Harry wasn't alone.

"You not coming to bed?" Steve asked sliding on one side of Harry as Bucky slid under his legs.

"I talked to Loki or tried. Didn't go so well. He stomped back downstairs."

Steve nodded running his fingers over Harry's stomach. Harry purred curling up around them. "We have more than fifteen minutes." Harry whispered.

Bucky snickered. Harry smiled before he sat up. He moved looking back to Steve and grinned before sliding on Bucky's lap. Steve slid closer to them as Harry moved pushing his ass on Bucky's waist. He could already feel Bucky responding.

Harry looked down to him. He moved going to kiss him and stopped millimeters from his lips.

"Low." Harry whispered.

Bucky's eyes popped open and he froze. Harry's hand slid to Steve's chest slowly over his new piercings. Bucky's grip on Harry's hip was getting stronger. Harry moaned as he bucked up into him. Steve was arching under his fingers not used to the piercings. He'd always been so sensitive.

"Slow."

Bucky arched almost dumping Harry from his lap. He was already starting to sweat and shake. "You are gorgeous."

Harry rocked back into him feeling him rock hard and moving against him. Harry moved ripping Steve's flimsy shirt open.

Steve was watching Bucky arch while Harry move slowly over him. "What's...?"

Harry waived his hand. A privacy shield wrapped around them. Harry waived his hand again and their clothes appeared below them.

"Faster, harder, medium."

Bucky jerked. He spread his legs unable to fight what was happening to him. They both watched him as he squirmed and moaned. The toy he'd put in earlier was driving Bucky into madness.

Harry looked back to Steve. He was still in too much guy liner and his hair was spiked. Harry heard Bucky groan and it was like liquid fire to his groin. "It's his punishment for watching. He was more out of it than anyone. So no sex and toys."

Steve was still enthralled and could barely look away. They both watched as Bucky arched and cum shot out of him covering his chest and stomach. Harry swished his finger and ropes ran around his wrists holding him down.

"You have to stay like this until I let you go. You're being punished."

Bucky whimpered shamelessly. Harry leaned over and flicked his tongue over the head of his cock. Bucky jerked against the bonds.

"Please..."

Harry ignored him and turned to focus on Steve. Steve's eyes whipped from Bucky as Harry latched onto his nipple with his mouth. He growled as Harry bit down pulling on the sensitive nub.

"Fuck." Steve snarled. "Can't think."

Harry slid his body down, his mouth and tongue touching tasting skin. Steve's skin quivered under him. Harry's body was on fire.

Harry hummed as he moved sliding up Steve's body and sat on his waist. Steve looked at him eyes blown as Harry moved impaling himself. Steve rocked grabbing onto Harry's hips as he tried to let Harry adjust. Harry began to rock as Steve ground up into him. They both turned when Bucky jerked pulling at the restraints. Harry smirked and arched up before slamming back down. Steve groaned and picked him up before pushing him over the edge of the couch.

Harry moved gripping the couch as Steve tore into him. He felt his eyes roll up and could do nothing but hold on.

"Harry." Steve's voice was lost behind him.

Bucky arched again. "Fuck you both."

Harry ignored him. "Going to…"

"Now!"

Harry cried out and spilled over Stark's furniture. Steve sped up and drove into him until he came falling into Harry. Harry waived his finger releasing Bucky. Bucky moved as Harry rolled over and hit the ground. Bucky moved trying to get to him but started laughing when his body gave out on him and he tumbled over on top of him.

Harry groaned. "You weigh a ton."

Bucky curled up over his back lining his hips with Harry's. Harry snorted.

"I can't walk. Carry me."

Steve rolled over and looked at them on the ground. "Give me five."

Harry moaned and reached up grabbing Steve's arm and Bucky's. He apparated them to his room. They hit the bed in a heap. Steve, the farthest from their bodies, hit the floor with a crash.

"Shite, you okay?"

Steve shot up out of the floor. "Yea."

He crawled up lying beside them. Harry moved knocking Bucky behind him as his hands stared groping. "Sleep. Need sleep. How can you still be moving?"

"I had half sex. I want real sex."

Harry snorted. "No."

Bucky pouted and Harry released the spell that would keep the toy in. He leaned up long enough to pull it out and handed it to Bucky then rolled back over and closed his eyes.

"Does that mean I can wear my own clothes?"

"Piercings stay."

"I can live with that."

Harry waived his finger and Steve was reverted accept for his nipples. Harry was really enjoying those.

Steve flipped on his back. Harry pushed his back up against him and shoved his head into Bucky's arm. He was asleep in minutes.

000000000000

Harry woke to chaos. James was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sleep."

"Get up."

Harry put his pillow over his head. James screamed and jumped harder.

"Come on mom! Steve has gone for a run. Dad is upstairs with Draco and everyone else. Miss Pepper is even here."

Harry sat up, the pillow falling beside him. "I need coffee. You going to help me with that?"

"No, but I bet someone will." James said running off.

Harry sat swaying trying to stay awake. Bucky came in the room minutes later mug in hand. "Tired?"

Harry smelled the coffee and held out his hands. Bucky handed the cup over and watched as Harry slowly woke enough to function.

"Have you showered yet?"

Bucky nodded.

"Pity, I was going to play."

Bucky moved sweeping him off the bed and ran to the shower. Harry laughed until Bucky had the door closed and dropped to his knees. The shower could wait.

Steve walked inside, dressed and ready after his run, as they were stumbling out of the bathroom. Harry moved to him and jumped up kissing him before running to get dressed.

"Harry, can you move into my rooms. There is more room for all of us."

Harry dropped the shirt he was about to put on. "Steve, I can but you both know I will eventually have to go home. I have a flat in England. I planned to move, the kids will go to boarding school in a few years. You are both welcome to come with us but you will be surrounded by everyone."

"You want us to come back with you." Steve clarified.

"We get a second chance." Harry spoke biting his lip. "Did you not want to come?"

Steve walked over picking up Harry's trunk and walked out of the room grinning. Harry turned to Bucky as he walked to the only other thing in the room, the box and grabbed it before following Steve. Harry slipped on his shirt and followed. Steve was waiting outside his room for Harry.

Harry walked into Steve's rooms. It was set up like an apartment. Bucky was lying across an L shaped couch digging in the box and grinning. Harry's trunk was still in Steve's arms. He walked through the living room to the hallway and down to the bedroom. Harry moved looking around. Books lined the wall but there were no drawings or anything personal.

"Does he not draw anymore?"

Bucky sounded sad. "No."

Harry nodded and followed Steve into their room. He watched as Steve looked at the trunk. Harry lifted his hands and extended the bed so they would have more room.

Steve turned around as his bed was made almost twice as big. Harry moved back into the living room and ignored Bucky. He walked back to the hall to the elevator.

Lily and James were waiting in the main common room when Harry left the elevator.

Draco and Stark were laughing in the kitchen as Harry followed the kids. Harry walked in and froze. Bruce and Lupin were smiling at each other as everyone sat around the kitchen eating. Snape caught Harry's eye and Harry couldn't help but grin. Snape looked miserable, too much happy.

Harry nudged him to the couch. Snape followed him. He handed over the potions and a few spells. Harry looked them over with his notes.

"You headed back to Spinner's End."

Snape nodded. "Send Dobby, if you need me."

Harry nodded too interested in the papers. Snape shook his head before apparating out. Harry had the papers spread over the coffee table. The healing spells he found worked in stages and could damage his memories. Those were out. The potions would repair damaged pathways but would take time. This was going to be what he would use.

Teddy turned up sliding a stack of pancakes in front of him. He ate them on autopilot. When he was finished, he headed for the elevator. He needed to talk to Luna.

"Jarvis where is Luna?"

"Roof. I'll take you to her."

Harry waited until the doors closed and sighed. The doors opened again and Luna was sitting with Neville on the couch Harry had broken in the night before. He should have blushed. Luna looked up to him and smiled.

"Harry."

"Hey, the prophecy I don't know what I should do. Is it Loki?"

Luna looked at him and grabbed Neville's hand. "Harry your magic has already started to accept him. You have been ignoring it because you feel like you are betraying your mates, but he is your mate too."

"Three Luna two is pushing it."

"Harry, close your eyes."

Harry dropped to the couch and did as he was told. "Tell me the first word that pops into your head when you think of Steve."

"Water."

"Bucky."

"Fire."

"Loki."

"Storms no wind, air."

Luna sat quiet.

"Oh, shit."

"Getting it now?"

"Fuck."

Harry stood up and went to find Loki.

A/N - Okay, I'm getting close to what I have already finished. I know the super fast updates will stop as I have to continue the story. I have been blown away by all the view, favs, follows, and reviews. I wrote this as mostly just for the insanity and crack of it and it became a monster all on its own and I had to share it with you guys. Most of my friends think I'm insane because I read more fanfiction than I do published books. I can't help it I love fan mad fiction better. You read a book and it's over and then I found out about this world of fan made stuff like a year ago and I have become addicted. There are so many good stories I can't stop reading. I'm glad you guys are out there reading and creating and I'm glad you are enjoying this one. I've seen where you guys are asking questions about all the holes. There are quiet a few because of the time jump and us not knowing how people reacted and what happened. Snape did kill Dumbledore and I will have Harry address the rest of the Weasley's. There will be a confrontation coming up that will hopefully explain. Thank you so much for riding this crazy train with me and enjoying it. This was just something fun and please don't take it overly seriously. Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

Jarvis led the elevator to Thor's floor. Harry walked down the hall having no idea where to look.

"To your right, sir."

Harry nodded. He knocked on the door and Loki answered. He looked surprised by Harry.

"I need to look at your core."

Loki nodded and moved for Harry to come through.

"I want to do it in my room. I will probably pass out after and I don't want to be carried through the tower."

"I will inform Thor."

Harry turned and headed back to his new rooms. He sent a patronus to Draco letting him know what he was doing and to tell him to send Bucky and Steve back. He slid off his shoes and walked back to the couch. Steve and Bucky arrived minutes later with Loki. Harry shut the door and preformed silencing charms.

"Jarvis, do not record this."

"Understood sir."

Harry waited as the men all looked at one another not knowing what to do. He rolled his eyes.

"Steve, I want you to sit behind Loki and I want Bucky behind me."

"What do you want us to do?"

Harry waited as everyone began to sit. "I don't know what will happen. All I know is that something probably is. Our magic is too compatible and I'm going to be inside his core and I might need you to keep us from going to far but not stop me from fixing him."

Everyone looked at Harry confused. Harry debated on lying. "Do you remember the night I came home and you saw my bruises and you both freaked out then it was like something snapped between us and we all went crazy."

Steve and Bucky understood immediately.

"I don't want to fight you." Loki spoke quietly.

Steve moved sitting directly behind Loki. "You won't be fighting, but you have to not hurt me if I touch you."

Loki looked back to Steve and their proximity. He began to sneer before he stopped himself and nodded.

"Loki's bigger than me. Can you make sure he doesn't get hurt?"

Steve moved sitting behind him holding Loki's hips and positioning him so his weight was against Steve. Harry stood up and Bucky scooted over. Harry sat on his lap and pushed his back against Bucky's chest. "I have to shield you again."

Bucky nodded as he put on the shield charm and his arm slacked.

Fuck, he didn't want to do this. Harry sat looking down at his lap. His hands were digging into Bucky below him.

"You do not have to do this."

Harry looked up to him. "I do. Bucky, keep me."

Bucky's arm moved under his ribs and held on. Harry held out his hands palm up. Loki moved to put his hands over his. Harry pulled back.

"You don't trust I understand, but if you want me to do this, you have to open up to the people here. You can hate us after but not now."

Harry held out his hands again. Loki watched him. Harry's magic was starting to fill the room. It was getting hard to not notice the change. Loki moved a fraction from Steve and placed his hands over Harry's. As their fingers touched, a burst of magic rocked out of Harry. Something exploded over them.

Loki fell back into Steve. Steve moved getting closer, pulling Loki into his lap and held him up. Loki wanted to snarl he wasn't a doll but the magic was too much. Loki was feeling the magic but Harry was freaking out. Bucky could feel him shaking as his right arm latched tighter against him.

"You okay?" He whispered leaning in closer.

He didn't even think he could nod. Loki's power was like trying to touch a tornado. It was chaos and had a mind of its own and right now it was fighting him. Harry tried to relax and coax his magic to hold back but the feeling was so overwhelming that he was just trying to hold on at this point.

"Loki, I need you to let me in. Stop fighting me."

Loki looked up their eyes met and Harry moaned. He bit his lip trying to hold back the one that wanted to follow. He whimpered and leaned forward Bucky moving with him.

Loki's eyes met his. He tried to nod but his body just shook like Harry's. It was too much for the both of them. Harry heard Steve whimper behind them. Fuck, this was too much for all of them.

"I'm..." Harry's voice cut off.

Harry pushed his magic into Loki. Loki groaned as the power ripped through him like a freight train. There were no more barriers, no more lies between them. It was sexual, primeval and completely ludicrous.

Loki's core was like a broken child, quivering in the dark, raped of all innocence and terrified of anything foreign. If Harry's magic wasn't so compatible he didn't think Loki had a chance. Harry took a deep breath listening to the shaky way he exhaled and reached out caressing Loki's core trying to repair it. Loki jerked back into Steve. His body arched as Harry closed his eyes and prayed to anybody listening to help him get through this.

Loki's core bucked slamming against his own. Harry moaned and Bucky gripped him harder. Bucky's erection pushed up against him spearing a wave of lust through his spine and into Loki. Loki bucked pushing himself against Steve's lap causing Steve to release a whimper.

Shit was getting out of hand. Harry cried out when Loki's confusion and lust echoed to him. He needed to finish this. Harry gripped his core and slowly began to heal it. Bucky was trying to stay still. His body was shaking with need that went through Harry like a well aimed fist. He was sweating. Loki was lost. The intimacy, the feelings of need and want, wrapped around his core and was transferred to Steve.

Harry watched them begin to slowly move against one another getting closer. Steve jerked Loki closer and Loki backed into him with a look of absolute abandonment on his face. Harry lost his grip on his feelings at the erotic display. He felt Bucky move his hand down and slide it into his pants and grip him. He was so hard. Loki's eyes opened watching as Bucky's hand began to move. Harry whined. Loki licked his lips as Steve's hand ran up playing with one of his nipples.

Harry faltered finally closing his core. Bucky moved pulling them apart and pulled Harry across his lap. Harry looked over as Steve's mouth was descending on Loki's neck. They couldn't do this, they would end up bonding.

Fear wasn't enough to pull him out. He waived his hand and prayed sending his patronus to Draco.

Draco apparated into the room seconds later jerking Harry and Bucky apart. It didn't phase Bucky in the slightest. Loki was now straddling Steve.

"Room we don't talk about now..." Harry whined.

Draco kicked Bucky off and apparated them away.

They landed in a heap. Draco rolled away from Harry and began to laugh.

"You are leaking so much magic I can barely concentrate."

Harry whimpered. "Draco... it's your turn. You are going to have to return the favor."

Draco's face changed comically. "I can't do that." He began backing up. "You do this. I just take it."

Harry snarled at him. "I need you to do this. I'm going to fucking leave here and bond to them… all of them and they can't say no. Steve was almost fucking Loki when we left."

Draco stood terrified.

Harry was shaking. His magic was demanding him to leave and go back. He stood to leave. He felt something begin to take over inside him.

Draco grabbed him as he stood to apparate. Harry began to fight as he was bound to a chair.

"I'm sorry."

Draco raised his fist and knocked him out.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco looked down at Harry's unconscious body and groaned. Oh, shite. His head whipped up and he apparated back to New York. Everyone was still standing in the living room confused from Harry's patronus moments ago. Draco moved grabbing Fred and George.

"We have to stun them."

Fred nodded and George followed them as they ran to the stairs. People were running behind them but they couldn't look back. Draco ran in the room to utter chaos. Harry was going to be so pissed at him.

Fred and George froze as they ran in behind Draco. Loki was in Steve's lap dry humping him. Steve and Loki were both shirtless and Draco was pretty sure both of their pants were unzipped. Bucky was watching, shirt gone and hands roaming.

"Bleach! Someone crack my skull open and dump it in. Jarvis!" Stark ran out of the room as Natasha and Clint filed inside.

Draco groaned and began firing stunning spells with Fred and George. All three of them collapsed. It took several spells to knock them out. Two super soldiers and a God, he was so dead.

"Where's Harry?" Natasha asked, eyebrow raised at the complete cluster fuck on the couch.

Draco ran his hand over his face. "He's at the flat. Fuck, I knocked him out. I have to get back."

Fred and George were still staring at the couch. Draco slapped George. "What the hell?"

George smirked. "What?"

Draco growled then folded in the floor. "He is going to kill me. I panicked and literally knocked him out."

Fred snickered as Lupin walked in the room and took in everyone's positions. George moved over to the desk across the room and picked up a notebook and began transforming the paper to glass objects.

Draco sneered at him but walked over to help him. Lupin looked at them and smirked before leaving the room.

They had barely finished a dozen when a crack rang through the room. All eyes whipped to Harry who was furious. His hair was whipping around and his eyes were glowing. His eyes focused on Draco and slit.

"Oh shit." Fred breathed.

"Um… Harry." Draco began to take steps away very, very slowly. "You know I love you, right?"

Harry snarled. His hand pointed to the black eye he was sporting.

Draco squeaked and took off running. Harry lifted his hand and a glass figure of a snake flew in his hands. With seeker reflexes, it was thrown across the room and smashed inches from Draco's face.

"Potter!"

"I thought it was Harry?" Another glass figure soared to him then was sent flying. "As many times as I've catered to your whims and you knock me the fuck out."

Draco ducked behind the couch with the still sleeping men. "Too much pressure."

Harry snarled sending glass raining down on him. The sound of glass shattering was like bombs going off. Clint and Natasha stood transfixed at the insanity as Fred and George transfigured more things for Harry to throw.

Harry ran jumping on the couch and tried to grab Draco. Draco screamed and jumped up barely getting away as Harry fell over the back of the couch snarling. Harry popped back up and watched as Draco ran back to the middle of the room. "I'm going to throttle you."

"We just got him. You can't break him." George snickered.

Harry jumped on the couch then took off running as Draco's eyes widened to saucers before he ran out of the way of a pissed off Gryffindor.

"Harry, be reasonable." Draco pleaded.

"No!" More glass flew shattering sending everyone ducking and running for cover. "You are so…"

A girly scream from the hallway had everyone frozen. Stark ran into the room with a naked little boy holding it away from him like it was a bomb. He sat him in the middle of the room then ran away from him.

Everyone stared at the child confused. Harry looked around at the confused looks on everyone's faces before pushing his anger away and smiled at the child. The child smiled back and clapped his hands. The little boy had to be at least four or five around the same age of his children. He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He grinned and Harry's eyes mimicked Draco's in utter shock.

"Oh shit…"

Stark pointed at him still weary and taking another step back. "It was in my lab."

Harry blushed to his toes. "Um…"

Draco looked at Harry's face. "What did you do?"

Harry moved conjuring clothes for the child and picked him up wrapping him around his hip. "Well… Umm…" He looked at Stark and blushed again. "The other day when I did something to all of you as payback, you all discovered what I did but Bruce and Stark."

Natasha grinned as Clint blushed. "Bruce, I made it so when he changes he will be wearing pink shorts with Jealous and a question mark on his ass, you know because he turns into a green monster."

Clint snorted.

"Stark, I um… I had it so dummy would talk to you. I figured it would freak you out because you treat your robots like your kids."

Draco made a sound in the back of his throat he had caught on. Fred and George's mouths fell open.

"It seems with all the extra magic it changed the spell." Harry held out his hands and they could see the outfit he'd put on Dummy. It was a footed pajama suit that looked like the Iron Man suit. "Now… he's kind of a real boy."

Dummy kicked his feet and looked at Stark. "Papa."

They all watched as the color left Stark's face and his eyes roll back in his head. He fainted.

"Oh shit." Natasha spoke breaking the silence.

A/N- I know super short. I hope to write on this some this weekend. I've had to do training mods for work on my time off. I hate them and have been doing everything to avoid them. I even pulled up the carpet in my living room and laid down wood flooring just to avoid it. I know pathetic but true. I hate comp mods. Stupid work. Hopefully I'll have another chapter by Monday. Have a great weekend everyone and thank you so much for reviews, favs, follows and views!


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry, I think you broke him." Fred snickered standing over Stark as he slapped his face.

Harry was still holding Dummy under the arms as Dummy squished his hands like he wanted Stark to pick him up. He groaned and pulled the child back to his hip.

Clint began to laugh. "Who is going to tell Pepper?"

Harry's color left his face. His eyes whipped over to Natasha. She grunted and shook her head. "Hell no."

"Damn it."

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Dummy chirped.

Harry's eyes went wide. George burst into laughter. "Yep, you are definitely telling her."

Draco took a step around Harry avoiding him and began to vanish the glass around the room. Harry's eyes slit again when Draco turned to him. Draco smirked looking at the child and kept on with what he was doing. They both knew Draco was safe, for now.

"How the hell did this happen?" Clint asked.

"Wild magic." Draco spoke avoiding Harry as he made it to the couch. "Probably from whatever Harry was doing with Loki's core. It was like breathing in water when I first walked in here. I guess it went somewhere." Draco's eyes went to the child.

"We can't call him Dummy." Harry spoke as he looked at the child grinning at Stark's grey form on the floor.

Natasha grinned. "Tony can give him a better name when he wakes up."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes feeling the magic surrounding Dummy. It was sentient and strong. He didn't think he would be able to change it, but now that Dummy was a child, he didn't think his conscious would let him anyway.

"Stark is going to strangle me."

"Yes." Clint and Natasha's voices almost sang in their utter glee.

"How bad was it when you walked in?"

Natasha perked up. "Cap didn't look so wholesome."

Harry turned around and looked at the three men. Bucky was on his side his head resting on Loki's leg. Loki was straddling Steve and Steve's hand was down the back of Loki's leather pants.

Harry made a humming noise and turned away. Thank goodness he asked Jarvis not to film this. "So, any ideas on waking…"

Thor stormed into the room and took in the scene. "What has happened to my brother?"

Clint smirked. "He was mauled by the Cap."

Thor looked thunderous.

"He seemed to thoroughly enjoy it." Fred added.

"He was moaning like…" George was cut off as Draco elbowed him.

Thor looked confused as he took in the couch and the state of things and flushed. His eyes caught Stark on the floor. "What has happened to the man of Iron?"

Harry pointed to the child in his arms. "I seem to have made him a father. He fainted."

"Like a girl." Fred helped.

"And screamed like one too." George snickered.

Clint and Natasha were grinning. At least, someone was amused.

"Is Bruce in the lab?" Harry asked.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis answered.

Harry nodded and left the room. He made his way to the elevator and let Jarvis take him to Bruce. He followed Jarvis's instructions until he came to the closed lab door. The door unlocked and Harry walked in. Bruce was tapping away at several different monitors when he turned to the sound of Harry's footsteps.

He stopped when he saw the child in Iron Man pajamas. "Do you have another son?"

Harry blushed. "No, I need you to run tests on him and compare him to Stark."

Bruce stopped what he was doing and cleared the screens. "Why?"

Harry gave him a run down on the last few hours. Bruce stood flabbergasted. "What?" His voice finally spoke.

Harry just stood there while Dummy looked around the room. Bruce shook his head and moved going to grab supplies. Really, out of everything that had happened here, this couldn't be the worst thing. Right?

No one came up to join them as Bruce took blood and Harry comforted Dummy while he sniffed after the tears fell. Bruce babied Dummy as much as Harry when he'd been stuck by the needle. They waited until he calmed then ran x-rays and brain scans as the blood work went through. They stayed in the lab for several hours while Bruce went over the findings.

000000000000000000

Draco was pacing. Fred and George had helped him clean up the last of the glass and moved Stark to the bed. Natasha and Clint sat down in the floor waiting for the show. Draco knew they would only leave if bodily pulled out kicking and screaming. They had the dark Weasley humor streak to match his mates.

Thor had moved sitting with his back facing the couch. Draco almost smirked every time the blond God blushed seeing his brother compromised. Only Harry, Draco thought.

000000000000000000

Steve felt himself start to wake. He was burning up. He felt the weight of someone on top of him and his hand automatically began to run over the soft skin above him. The weight shifted and pushed against him like a cat curling into him. He grinned and continued to run his fingers brushing against warm skin.

The body shifted then squawked and went flying off him falling backwards. He moved to grab them and froze looking at Loki. He assessed the situation and jerked his hand out of the back of Loki's pants as Loki flailed away and fell onto the floor with the grace of a bull in a china shop. Everything off the nearby table went flying.

Bucky jerked out of sleep beside him and stared at Steve then Loki. He stood quickly and stood in front of Steve. Steve looked up him shocked and confused. Bucky looked down at his groin and Steve's eyes followed him. He felt his blush light up his entire body as he moved quickly to tuck himself back in. WHAT?

Natasha and Clint both snorted then burst into laughter. He somehow blushed harder. Bucky smirked at him moving so Steve could see Loki standing and doing the same to himself. Bucky smirked again and took in the room as Steve floundered trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

000000000000000000

Bucky was really trying not to laugh. Steve was on his default setting of denial wrapped in confusion overlaid with a cherry like blush. He looked like a kicked puppy. Loki on the other hand was a mix of fury, embarrassment and cockiness. Bucky could see the utter fear in his eyes.

He looked around the room. "Where is Harry?"

Bucky had a vague sense of Draco dragging him away before he started making out with someone. He thinks it was Steve but it could have been Loki. He definitely remembers giving someone a blow job. Loki's eyes met him and smirked. Probably him then, his messed up head was not helping.

Natasha's Cheshire grin met his. "He went upstairs to see Bruce."

Bucky nodded and noticed Stark's body on the bed in Steve's room. He swung out his silver hand pointing.

"He fainted." Fred helped.

Bucky walked into the kitchen and got a large pitcher of water. Everyone was staring at him. He could see them looking at his scars. He hated his scars. He wanted to get a shirt but thought it would make him look weak. The only person who didn't seem bothered by them was Harry, but Harry carried his own.

Bucky moved to the bed and flipped the pitcher over. Stark came up sputtering and screamed.

His eyes locked on Bucky. Bucky waited no emotion on his face even though he wanted to grin. Stark's eyes looked around the room like he was about to be assassinated. His eyes held a wild look. Bucky turned back to the room confused.

Bucky watched Steve take in Stark then looked back at Natasha. Clint was trying not to laugh at Stark as he slid out of bed walking past Bucky and into the room looking at every corner and creeping around like he was about to get slapped.

"What is going on?" Steve finally asked.

Draco explained what had happened since they stunned them.

Bucky had moved back into the living room and taken a seat on the couch to watch everyone.

Loki seemed to be the most confused. "You think what happened altered something Harry did and made a child?"

Draco snorted.

"I want to see this child."

Stark seemed to come to life then. "Why?"

"I've never heard of anything like this. I'm curious."

Stark puffed up and opened his mouth to rant. Thor interrupted him. "Friend Stark, I don't think Loki means anything nefarious by this. I think he is confused as I. I have heard nothing like this before in all of my travels through the realms."

Stark deflated. Steve's eyes were moving over everyone in the room as Bucky watched them. Natasha and Clint seemed to be taking this more as a joke over Stark's discomfort. Fred and George were smirking and speaking quietly behind Draco who stood between confusion and weariness.

"Jarvis, where is Harry?"

"Harry is with Doctor Banner in his lab."

"What are they doing?"

"Doctor Banner is running tests and Harry is currently running back and forth in the lab with the child."

Stark paled at this but walked to the nearest console and began to pull up the information from Banner's lab. His hands were shaking but Bucky didn't comment when he walked behind him to see what he was doing. Blood work results were filtering into the system as it was processed along with brain scans and x-ray scans. Stark was going through them quickly so Bucky could barely process the information. Stark stopped when he found one page showing the DNA pattern of Dummy compared to Stark's. It was almost an exact match. It was so close it could be a clone. Stark sat down in the floor and didn't speak.

Bucky moved letting Natasha take his place by the screens. Lupin walked back into the room and took in the scene. He grabbed the closest twin, Fred, and pulled him out into the hallway.

Natasha snorted after a few minutes. "So, Tony, what are we going to call your son?"

Stark fainted again.

00000000000000000

"Papa?" Dummy asked as Harry collapsed in the floor. He was definitely too old for this.

Harry looked up at Bruce. Bruce's eyes got huge and he immediately turned and walked as far across the lab as possible wanting nothing to do with this conversation.

"He's downstairs."

Dummy looked at him his beautiful brown eyes looking towards the door. Harry moved picking him up and walked to one of the chairs on the other side of the room. He stopped and decided he probably needed to feed him. He pointed to the door and Harry almost smirked as he watched the relieved sigh come from Bruce as he headed out. He made his way to the kitchen. He knew everyone was scattered through the tower so he went ahead and started on something for them to eat. He debated calling take out but threw that idea out the window. Instead, he made them some sandwiches. He hoped to hell this kid had no allergies.

He sat Dummy on the counter as he started to pile the finished sandwiches on a plate before he heard running footsteps. He rolled his eyes. Someone must have told his kids and now they were coming.

They all ran into the room like heathens. James fell over Teddy as they rounded a corner and James dropped his pack of exploding snap cards. They skid across the floor exploding like fire crackers. Dummy jumped.

All the coffee mugs on the table exploded.

"Not me!" Screamed three voices.

Harry turned to Dummy who looked terrified. All Harry could think was… Oh shit! Dummy was a wizard.

A/N- okay so maybe an update before Monday. Probably is riddled in mistakes. Apologies to all!


	29. Chapter 29

Harry stared at Dummy with open mouthed shock. Teddy and James began to shove each other.

"I didn't do that. You had to do it." Teddy pushed.

James snorted. "I did not!"

Lily ignored them and walked to Harry. Harry was still stuck in a stupor. Harry turned to Lily who was moving around him to see Dummy.

"Lily, I want you to tell everyone I'll be back."

Lily nodded and Harry moved picking up Dummy and apparated them away. He went to Spinners End. Snape took in Harry holding Dummy and frowned. "Did you pick up another child?"

Harry ignored his sarcasm and caught him up to everything that happened. Snape's eyebrow raised. "Do you do anything by halves?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you get Bucky's potions? I'm going to take Dummy to Gringotts."

Snape stood and went to retrieve the vials. "He needs to take them for the next several weeks when he wakes."

Harry nodded and took the shrunken wood box that he knew would have potions vials neatly packed. Snape smirked at him as Dummy's head began to weave and fall on Harry's shoulder to sleep. Harry glared at him as he made his way to the floo. Snape followed him grabbing his cloak.

"I'll come with you. I need to get some ingredients anyway."

Harry ignored him and moved through the floo to Tom's pub. They both walked outside into Diagon Alley. Eyes were on them as they made their way through the streets. Harry tried to not snarl. Dummy was still heavily asleep on Harry, thank Merlin.

Snape followed them to the bank. They walked inside and were automatically led to one of the back rooms. They waited for a few minutes before Gripnaut joined them. Harry smirked.

"Out of New York?"

"I go where I'm needed."

"I need you to check him to see if he has a core. I think he preformed accidental magic."

Gripnaut stood and went to grab some parchment behind him. He walked back and took a knife getting a few drops of blood from Dummy's finger then Harry healed him. Dummy slept through the entire thing.

They waited with Snape smirking at Harry. Harry was trying not to fidget under the scrutiny. Gripnaut looked at the parchment for several minutes before he turned to Harry frowning. Harry tried to pull off an innocent smile and pulled out the puppy eyes.

Gripnaut was not amused. "What did you do, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes turned to saucers. It was back to Mr. Potter. He was in trouble. Harry went to open his mouth but Snape beat him to it and told Gripnaut everything he'd been told earlier making Harry sound like even more of an idiot.

"Seriously? I'm not an insufferable moron who takes no account of the magic he possesses and shits on mother magic herself. You are such a dick." Harry fumed quoting Snape.

Gripnaut scowled and handed the parchment to Harry.

CHILD –

FATHER- ANTHONY EDWARD STARK

MOTHER- NONE (MAGICAL SIGNATURE- HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK)

MAGICAL LEVELS- 68%

CREATURE INHERITANCES- 0

Harry looked at the paper and frowned. He handed it to Snape to see what he thought. Snape looked over the paper and turned back to Harry and smirked.

"Shut up."

Harry turned to Gripnaut. "Thank you. I need to get into the Slytherin vault."

Gripnaut nodded. He moved standing and Harry followed him as they made their way to the carts. Dummy continued to sleep through the ride to the vault. It was so far down in the earth, they had to take a cart Harry had never seen before.

Gripnaut stood from the cart waiting on Harry. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts. He was so overwhelmed being down here. It looked like the vaults down here were carved out of stone. Huge ornate doors stood around them each with a crest of the founding members of Hogwarts. There was one other ornate door with a crest Harry had never seen before.

Harry pointed the door out to Snape. Snape and Gripnaut turned to the door. "Ah, that is the first vault."

"First vault?"

Gripnaut smiled. "It was the original vault of Merlin. On his death, the vault was left to the Goblin nation for only us to house treasures and artifacts that should be hidden away."

Harry nodded and stayed as far away from the door as possible. He didn't even want to think what could be hidden inside.

Gripnaut moved to the vault door and placed his hand on the door. The doors swung open and Harry walked inside. Snape had already been down here with Draco and Harry had no plans to stay down here. As far as he was concerned, Snape and Draco were more than capable to go through the vaults.

"Where is the stone?" Harry asked Snape not wanting to look around.

The room was piled with furniture, books, walls and walls of bottles and vials. It looked like clothes were piled in one corner preserved from deteriorating along with tapestries. He shuddered. He didn't like the feelings coming from this room. It felt tainted.

Snape moved to the back of the room. Harry followed him. He could see a strange blue light coming from one of the shelves. He wanted to vomit from the power coming off from the shelf. He moved picking up the books beside the stone.

Snape was watching him. "Can you feel it?"

Snape nodded.

"What does it feel like to you?"

Snape closed his eyes. He stood a second feeling the magic around him. His eyes fluttered open and he flinched. "Rot, sickness, wrong."

Harry nodded, at least it wasn't just him. "Do you have a vial on you?"

Snape nodded and pulled out an empty vial from his pocket. Harry took the vial then carefully handed over the child. Snape sneered at him and held Dummy like he was cursed and strapped with heavy explosives. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the blue light.

He moved walking closer to the stone. The power coming off it was breathtaking and somewhat hypnotic. He moved closer taking the vial and held it to the stone. He moved the stone and watched as bright blue fluid began to trickle into the vial. His head was starting to spin and he felt lightheaded.

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped to Snape and he took a step from the stone. Gripnaut and Snape took a step back from him.

"What?"

"Your eyes are glowing blue and the magic around you feels…odd."

Harry took a step back and stood waiting. The lightheadedness was still there. He moved farther away from them and waited until he could feel his body go back to normal. Snape finally nodded.

"It's gone."

"I think we should leave the stone here. I don't think it should ever leave this vault. I'll take this back and have Stark analyze this but the stone stays here. If it is truly as bad as I think it is…"

"I agree."

Harry corked the vial. The fluid inside the vial glowed bright blue and had the same glowing properties of the stone. Harry slid it in his pocket and took Dummy back.

"Can I take some to analyze?"

Harry nodded and watched as Snape took a much more careful approach to the stone and transfigured gloves to touch it. Harry watched but Snape wasn't affected by the stone with the gloves on. He mentally scolded himself for being careless.

Harry followed Snape and Gripnaut out of the vault and they went back up in silence. Gripnaut gave him another scary look before he left them in the lobby.

"Finally managed to piss him off."

Snape smirked at him as they left the bank. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you know if I find anything and make sure your broken beau stays on the potions. If you need anything, I'll be home."

Harry nodded and watched as Snape apparated away. Harry looked around and headed for the joke shop. He was going to pick up some toys for the kids. He walked into Fred and George's shop and the noise began to wake up Dummy. His eyes whipped around taking everything in. Harry smiled. He remembered his first time here and the amazement of the wizarding world. He smiled at the wide eyes of Dummy.

"Harry, is that you?"

Harry turned to Lee as he ran from behind the counter and hugged him. "Lee. I've come to grab some toys for the kids."

Lee grinned and grabbed a basket and started filling it up with candy and toys. Harry usually let Lee or the twins shop for him when he stopped by. Lee was grinning throwing in way more stuff than was probably necessary. Harry just followed him pointing out things to Dummy as they followed an over excited Lee.

Lee finally made it to the counter and bagged everything and shrunk it down. "I'll put it on your tab and send the bill to Draco."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. Draco is staying with me in New York. I know the twins will probably be staying for a while too. Do you need me to let them know…"

"Harry!"

They both turned at the interrupted scream. Harry mentally groaned. He didn't have time for this.

"Hermione."

"We've been trying to get into contact with you." Ron came up standing beside Hermione, their daughter behind them. "We came to see Fred and George, but they said you were out of town."

"I've been in America."

Lee was fidgeting beside them but came to stand behind Harry showing him his support. Hermione looked over to him then turned back to Harry.

"We've wanted to see if you'd like to come and visit."

Harry stood fuming. "Why? You've constantly told me you don't like my life choices. You don't acknowledge my children. You want nothing to do with Draco and insult him whenever you are in the same room with him. You have done nothing but criticize my life. Why would you possibly want me to come _visit_?"

Ron shook his head. "We were friends. My family loves you. Ginny still wants to be with you."

Harry laughed. "I'm gay."

Hermione was looking at Dummy. "Who is this?"

Dummy looked from Hermione back to Harry. Harry ignored her question. "You still think I will be the person you want me to be. I'm tired of this argument. I'm never going to stop being friends with Draco. Fred and George told me you came here and started an argument with him the other day."

"That ferret is not going to be with my brothers."

Harry smirked. "Too late."

Ron snarled. "What do you see in him? Malfoy is a little death eater hanging onto daddy's robes."

"People change. The world isn't made of dark and light, white and black, good and evil. You need to grow up."

Ron snarled at Hermione. "He hasn't changed. Malfoy and Snape have turned you into something foul. Did you find a new lover and have another child with that slut?"

Lee made a snarling sound behind him. Dummy whimpered in his arms. "You really need to leave."

Ron sneered. Hermione took his arm. "Harry, please."

Harry snarled. "I'm done. I've tried to be nice out of respect for his parents and for his brothers, but my patience is running thin. You don't care about me. If you did, I wouldn't have been doused with potions to keep me docile and fall in love with Ginny. I have a family and friends who care about me and love me for who and what I am. Neither or you will ever be able to do that."

Harry turned taking the bag from Lee and walked out of the store. He knew Lee would be contacting Fred and George. This was such a bloody mess. He walked farther down the street and apparated back to the tower.

0000000000000000000

Draco walked upstairs after searching the room for the children. He only found the snake curled up in the corner.

"Jarvis, where are the kids?" Draco asked feeling foolish talking to the ceiling.

"They are in the main kitchen."

Draco nodded and took the elevator upstairs. Draco walked out into the room in chaos. He could hear the kids bickering as he moved to the kitchen. Exploded mugs of coffee were all over the table. James and Teddy were bickering and picking up exploding snap cards as Lily was pulling juice out of the fridge.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he began fixing the mugs and cleaning up the mess.

"Mom was making sandwiches with the new prince on the counter when we came in. James dropped his cards and then the mugs exploded."

Draco took in the room. James and Teddy had stopped picking up the cards and were staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak when James interrupted him. "We didn't do it. Mom got really upset and left."

"Left?"

Lily stopped pouring herself juice. "Mom said to tell you, he will be back."

"Jarvis, is Harry in the tower?"

"No, he took the new child and disappeared."

Draco moved sitting down wondering why Harry would have left so quickly and not told anyone. He looked back to the mugs he'd fixed. Accidental magic was rare with the kids. The last time they'd had to deal with it was years ago. Oh Merlin, Harry would have known. It was Dummy.

He heard the others moving into the room but decided to keep the information to himself. Harry could drop that explosion all by himself.

"Where is Harry?" Steve asked looking around the room.

"He left."

Steve turned back to him. "What? Why didn't he let us know?"

Draco pursed his lips. "I'm not sure."

Loki walked into the room and was looking at the three children. His eyes took in Teddy and James who'd began to play quickly throwing out cards before they could explode. Lily was ignoring all of them petting her little pink pet she'd sat on the counter and was dipping her finger in her juice and letting it lick it off her fingers.

Draco rolled his eyes as she giggled. He needed to stop spoiling her but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Stark ran into the room. "Pepper is on her way up!"

Natasha and Clint moved sitting at the table facing the door waiting on the show. Draco closed his eyes cursing Harry for leaving him here alone to deal with this. Fred and George were waiting in the living room eyes full of glee. Where the hell were Bruce and Lupin? The only damn rational people here and they were gone. Maybe, he could go hide with them.

"Tony, calm down." Steve spoke quietly like he was speaking to a spooked animal.

Stark's eyes were darting around the room. "Where is he?"

"Harry left with him. We don't know."

Stark's eyes widened. "He left?"

The doors to the elevator opened and Pepper walked in. She walked to the kitchen getting nervous as everyone's eyes followed her. She turned glaring at Stark eyes slit.

"What did you do?"

Stark shook his head eyes pleading. "It wasn't me. I know it's always me, but this time it wasn't me. I didn't do it. I was an innocent bystander."

Pepper's eyes slit. "Tony, I don't believe that for a minute."

Steve moved standing beside Stark. "Pepper, he is correct. Something happened while you were gone but he didn't do anything wrong."

Pepper's eyes moved from Stark to Steve. Her foot began to tap on the floor. Draco could see Loki moving leaning over the counter smirking at the situation. He looked around and the only people not waiting for the blow up were him, Bucky, Steve and Thor.

"Mom made a kid with Stark." James helped.

Pepper's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's not what you think." Steve and Stark said quickly.

Pepper's foot stopped tapping and she glared at them. "Explanation Tony."

Luna strolled into the room followed by Neville. Luna turned to Thor. "Thunder." She smiled walking over to Loki and looked him over then smiled and picked up an apple as she ran a hand through Lily's hair. Lily ignored her still distracted by her pet.

"Harry has gone to see the goblins about our new wizard." She smiled then walked out of the room.

Everyone turned to Neville. He collapsed in the chair and shrugged. "I just go with it."

Draco closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the chair. He was right. Stark eyes looked over the room confused.

Steve not realizing what Luna was talking about began to explain everything that had happened. Pepper stood quietly looking at Steve refusing to speak as Stark stood remarkable quiet.

When the explanation was over, Pepper moved to the elevators to leave.

"Where are you going?" Stark moved following her.

She whipped around glaring at him. "To the store. Jarvis, do you have his scans? I need his sizes."

"Sent to your phone."  
Pepper turned and went into the elevator pushing Stark back into the hallway when he tried to follow her.

Stark stood quiet his head going on the metal doors when she was gone. "I'm in the doghouse, aren't I?"

Draco snorted. "Harry will be able to keep you company."

Stark pouted. "I didn't do anything this time."

"Karma for all the other shit you've pulled over the years." Clint grinned behind him.

Stark moaned and went to collapse on the couch. The other adults followed suit and sat down with the television on in the background for noise. Draco stayed in the kitchen with the kids. He was eating one of the sandwiches left on the plate when he heard the crack of Harry's arrival.

Draco took one look at Harry and knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

Harry sat Dummy in the floor then handed the bags over to James and Teddy. The kids immediately started going through the bags. Harry moved sitting on the counter facing Draco. He didn't realize everyone was in the living room.

"I stopped by the store and Ron and Hermione were there."

Draco scowled. "What the hell did they want?"

"For me to come visit and to tell me Ginny still wants to be with me. They also made a remark about Dummy being mine and me finding a new slut."

Draco snorted.

Harry pulled out the books he retrieved from the vault and resized them. "I went to the bank and got these." He pulled out the vial and handed it to Draco. "Snape went with me. He told me my eyes glowed when I was getting it. Whatever he made, Draco it felt as bad as what Loki was tainted with."

Draco took the vial. Neither one of them noticed everyone moving to watch them. Draco looked from the vial to Harry. "Did you have them look at the child?"

Harry pulled out the paper and handed it to Draco. Draco looked at it then back to Harry. "The new Potter-Stark baby."

"The what?" Stark spoke startling Harry making him jump and almost fall off the counter.

"Surprise!" Draco spoke. "This shit is permanent." 

A/N- mostly filler chapter. No interaction from our boys. I hope to put out another chap soon. Thanks for all the reviews, views, favs, and follows. Apologies for mistakes.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco, the little shit that he was, was grinning at Harry trying to pick himself up and not fall in the floor. Stark was swaying at the door. Steve, trying to help, had moved extending his hands and slid them carefully under Stark's arms to keep him steady.

Stark just stood there with Steve fidgeting behind him. Bucky moved closer to Draco and Harry avoiding the piles of crapt now strewn across the floor by the kids. Harry was watching Steve and Stark. Bucky took in the other side of the room and ignored them walking to Harry and grabbing the piece of paper from Draco's fingers.

"What does this mean?"

Harry turned to Bucky's voice. He didn't answer him but pulled another box from his pocket and resized it. He sat it on the counter.

"I spoke to Snape. He researched what we should do for you. One of the options would help quickly but damage you. This option takes longer but would slowly repair the damage. I don't know how it will react to you. Your mind is almost split. It's like your mind put your winter memories in one spot and pushed Bucky away to preserve and save him. I don't know if they will combine or if you will be able to access them and flip from one personality to another. What do you want?"

Bucky turned looking down to the box. Harry turned back to Draco. "Potty training, again. Do you want to do the spell or me?"

Fred jumped up. "I'll do it. James, it's scoreboard time."

James looked back to Fred confused. "What?"

"Potty training."

James snorted. "Teddy beat you last time."

Fred laughed and ran from the room. Draco shook his head at everyone's confusion. "Don't ask it's just better."

George snickered and went to help Fred set up everything. He grabbed Dummy's hand on the way out and they headed for the bathroom.

Bucky picked up one of the potions. "If I ever turn into him, you will kill me."

Harry snorted. "No."

Bucky looked at him. "If I become him, you will kill me."

Harry moved wrapping his legs around Bucky and pulled him in. "I'd slit my own wrists first. I won't hurt you and you won't hurt me. You pulled yourself out. He is a part of you and you are too stubborn to let him take you over."

Bucky picked up one of the vials and drank. He sat down the vial and stared back at Harry. "One every morning."

Bucky nodded. They all turned to the gasp at the door.

A man stood holding a bag and dragging a large wooden crate. Steve smiled. "Sam, you're back."

Harry looked between them and smiled at the confusion on Sam's face as he took in all the new faces. He did a double take when he saw Bucky wrapped around Harry and Draco's smirk behind them.

"Dad, who is that?" James asked walking to Bucky.

Bucky picked James up and sat him in Harry's lap so James could look across the room better and see Sam. Bucky smiled as James leaned back against him. "He is one of Steve's really good friends. He helped Steve take down Hydra. He's been in Washington packing. He's moving into the tower. He's one of the Avengers."

Sam's mouth fell open. It was the most he'd heard Bucky speak since he'd met him. He turned to Steve. Steve grinned. Stark was still quiet but had at least stopped swaying. Steve moved and grabbed Sam and pulled him from the room as Sam made a squawking sound at being man handled.

James smiled at Bucky then jumped hopping back in the floor. A score board materialized on the wall. Everyone stared at it.

"I forgot how horrible this was." Draco snickered. "How long before Fred and George start drinking water by the gallon."

Harry snickered. "Ten minutes."

Fred, George and then Dummy's name went on the wall. Harry frowned at it and turned to Stark. "You need to name him already. I'm tired of calling him Dummy."

Stark looked at the wall then back to Harry. He got his cocky face back. Harry snarled at him. "Take this seriously."

Stark pouted. "I didn't say anything yet."

"Didn't have too. We all know you, idiot." Natasha countered.

Stark continued to pout and folded himself into a chair. Everyone ignored him. Harry turned to Loki. Loki's eyes were already staring at him. Harry told himself not to fidget but he knew Bucky had felt him flinch.

"I'm sorry about what happened when I fixed your core. I know that had to be…"

Bucky snickered. Harry elbowed him.

Loki nodded. "I already feel my magic returning to normal. I didn't even realize how bad my magic had been corrupted until after you fixed it. I feel like I've fallen into cold water."

Harry nodded. He understood the shock of that feeling. It was like he could finally breathe after he was rid of his horcrux. He'd been broken so long it had become normal. To feel whole, was like being almost another person entirely.

"You are out of danger. We need to talk about Thanos."

Loki went from relaxed to tense. Thor walked up behind him and looked down to the children in the room. "We should do so later."

Harry nodded but he knew they couldn't put it off much longer. If he wanted to keep them safe, he would need to make some kind of decision about what they were going to do. Bucky was watching him. Harry turned back to him and took in the blue eyes that were watching him.

"You promised, you won't do anything without telling us."

Harry nodded. "I won't risk my family and I've been through too much with them to lie to them either."

Bucky frowned looking around at everyone in the room.

"Tasha!" They heard footsteps running towards them before Sam rounded the corner. Sam was pointing behind him as more footsteps sounded. "He… they… kids… time travel… witch babies… gay… cyber baby… Tasha…"

Natasha looked at Sam and his panic attack and raised an eyebrow at Steve as he ran into the room slamming into Sam in his quickness and they both tumbled to the floor.

Draco snorted. "He's still taking it better than you did."

Harry hissed at him. "Shut it."

Draco smiled sweetly and moved closer to him and Bucky. Harry kicked out at him and he laughed before moving to sit at the table.

"Sam, it's okay. Just breathe."

Sam laid in the floor and looked at the ceiling. "This has to be some weird dream, right? I walked through some funky experiment of Tony's and now I'm hallucinating."

"No." Steve spoke calmly standing up and offering him his hand.

Sam made a whining sound. Fred and George came back in with Dummy. Dummy ran back over to James and Teddy who were playing with some kind of ball that was changing colors as they rolled back and forth to each other. Harry caught Fred and George's eyes go wide when they saw it so Harry knew it going to do something less pleasant at some point.

"Sir, there is an owl trying to get into the building." Jarvis's voice spoke over them.

They all turned to the doors that opened to the balcony and an owl swooped in. The wizards in the room changed instantly. They were all looking at the owl with different emotions mostly fury but Draco's hesitation and fear.

Harry waved his hand and the bird flew out of the sky into his hand. He took the letter and stuffed it into his pants. He looked over at Draco. "Not a fucking word." He turned back to the owl. "No response."

The owl hesitated then flew back out of the room. Harry turned to Draco whose shoulders were more hunched over. Harry looked to Fred and George and could see he wasn't the only one who wanted to snarl. Everyone took in the tense atmosphere and looked at each other at the wizards reactions.

"Mom, can we go downstairs and play?" Lily asked bored already of being upstairs.

"Can you guys make it downstairs without causing a disaster?"

James looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes. Teddy looked to James and smirked when James looked back at him.

"No fighting." Fred and George sing-songed together.

Lily moved helping them repack all of their new stuff.

Luna flitted back into the room and smiled. She took in the newcomer and smiled. "I love birds." Sam was looking at her completely thrown off. He looked back at Steve like, is this for real? Luna's musical giggle floated out around them. "I dreamed of ravens and pheasants last night. They were changing and dancing around one another until they morphed into the same bird. You like to fly, don't you? Falcon's can be seen as good luck and freedom."

"Wha…?" Sam's voice stuttered out.

Draco and Harry turned to one another. Fred and George were looking at each other. They all turned taking in each other and knew they were missing something.

"Luna." Harry began.

"I'm going to go play with the kids." She smiled, skipped to Lily then led the kids to the elevator.

Neville turned to Fred and George. "She's more cryptic than usual."

Draco hummed. Harry picked up one of the sandwiches he made earlier. "Most of us are here now. We need to stop putting this off. Loki, I want some answers."

Loki looked nervously at Thor but nodded.

Harry closed his eyes and let the small flashes of memory he seen through Loki flit across his mind. "You can travel through realms without going to Asgard."

Loki again looked at Thor and his frown but nodded. "Yes, I've found several of them over the years. Being able to tap into the magic of the realms has helped. I've been able to discover a few of the secrets from the roots of the tree."

Harry hummed and stopped focusing on one of the only memories he's seen of Thanos. "I see a thrown of broken rock and chaos."

"Harry James Potter."

Harry jerked in Bucky's arms and froze. He hadn't heard that voice since he stood on the white platform from his death.

Harry turned to him and hissed. "What are you doing here?"

He looked the same. Harry seethed. He wanted nothing to do with him. Everyone else in the room was frozen confused. Bucky turned looking behind him to the empty space.

"I told you, I would ask a favor from you."

Harry let his head back and laughed. It sounded forced and so unlike his personality everyone in the room flinched. "A favor. Why the fuck not? It's not like I will be able to refuse death."

Draco stood moving to the counter closer to Harry. Neville was standing to join him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You are planning to meet the mad Titan, Thanos."

Harry didn't speak but moved sliding off the counter and stood in front of Bucky. He wanted Bucky no where near death. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around him confused feeling Harry's tension but not knowing what to do. Steve was moving closer until Natasha grabbed his hand.

"I was curious and made a mistake in my youth. I, in my haste, let the Titan become close to me and watched as he left chaos and destruction across the realms. I then denied him the only thing he wanted, death."

"Oh? Your little pet project got out of hand and you damned the entire universe to his tyranny. Now, I have to deal with another prophecy and have to pick up the shit you created."

The room was getting colder. They could see their breath as the seconds passed. Harry watched the fury cross death's face. His eyes were soulless and without compassion. Fuck him, Harry thought. He was tired of this shit.

"What the fuck do you want?" He finally snapped.

The room dropped several more degrees. It felt like they were in a freezer. Bucky was pulling Harry against him harder.

"I have left well enough alone long enough. I will give you the power to make him mortal."

Harry leaned back against Bucky as the temperature slowly started to equalize. They all heard the elevator open and James ran into the room. James stopped looking at death. Harry's eyes whipped from James to Death.

"What is he doing here?" James sneered.

Harry dropped his mouth open. "You can see him?"

"I'm not blind."

"Why can he see you?"

"You are the master. He is your heir."

James sneered. "He tries to talk to me every year on my birthday. I tell him to go away. I don't like you. You feel dirty."

Harry grabbed James and handed him to Bucky. He rounded on death. "You will leave him alone."

Death nodded and walked to the counter closer to the sink. Harry watched him prepared to do, he didn't know what. Death sat down a small stone that flashed dark purple and looked like it had deep black spots in it that somehow shined like glitter. Everyone's eyes moved to the stone that just appeared.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"He will need to have the stone inside him for him to be mortal." Harry opened his mouth to make a scathing reply when James made a popping sound with his mouth behind him.

"Mom, tell him to leave."

Harry smirked. Death looked from Harry to James. "He knows his 'gifts' come from me. He knows he is the only one who can control death."

James snarled at him. Harry's mouth dropped open. James was always sweet and caring. This side of him had everyone looking at him with open shock. "I don't want your 'gifts' and I will not let you teach me how to use them. I will not kill. I will not."

Harry rounded on death. "Is this what this is all about? Why are you doing this, he is a child!"

"You are my master, whether I want it or not. When he is older if he does not control his power, his emotions can have him lash out. He will learn control or suffer the consequences of his choices. I have only shown myself to help his burden. I will not do so again."

Harry turned back to James. "James?"

James huffed and jerked out of Bucky's arms. "I'm going downstairs."

Harry moved to go after him and Death stepped in his way. "I wish you no harm. You will need to teach him."

Harry stared at him. What. The. Hell. "Seriously? You are giving me parenting advice?"

Death looked at him then laughed. "No."

Harry took a step back. "Thanks for the stone. Please, leave."

Death nodded and he was gone.

Harry turned back to the room. Steve moved towards them. Draco made a choking sound. "Oh Merlin, I know what she was hinting at. Hurry, do the genus charm."

"What!" Harry squeaked.

Draco turned to him and waved his wand. He then turned his wand on himself. Fred and George were already performing the charm on each other. Neville was snickering in the corner. Four parchments appeared in the air. Harry snatched his quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. He hoisted his in the air.

"Not it!"

"Not it!" Fred and George replied quickly.

They all turned to Draco who was clutching his parchment like it was a bomb about to explode. Harry moved opening the letter quickly.

Son,

It seems a new bastard has appeared on the tapestry. It seems like their will be a new Malfoy. I want to see you.

Harry looked up and saw Fred and George exchanging glances and trying to quietly walk to Draco. Harry didn't know what to do. Draco turned to him. His eyes were huge and he was starting to turn an eerie shade of green.

Harry thought about how he found out. He smirked. "Slut."

Draco's mouth popped open. Color flooded his face. "I'm going to kill you."

Harry grinned and ran out of the room Draco on his heels.

A/N- Okay from here on out, this shit will be so au that um… it's going to get ridicules. I think I know what I want to do but getting there is going to be interesting. They will be leaving earth soon so I want several things to happen here before our boys leave together. It will only be bucky, steve, loki and harry leaving. I don't know jack about the comics. I looked at some of them to see if I wanted to have inspiration and I had a massive heart attack when I looked at the captain America ones so no I'm just going to fly by the seat of my pants and hope for the very best. Did you see the new Cap trailer? Bucky and Steve throwing the shield back and forth and fighting Iron man. 0.0 OMG! Also apologies for mistakes. And yes Dummy so needs a name. I've got Daniel and Dum Dum as suggestions….. hmm… I'm still all on the fence. Oh, and pepper is not mad at tony she just knows how tony is probably handling it… he isn't and she is thinking of the child first. She can pop tony across the head later. So no pepper hating we love pepper.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N- I know it's been a while since the last update. So… here is a big chapter to make up for it. It's like 27 pages in word so please forgive me for taking so long. Please forgive me for mistakes. I went through it once but I know I missed stuff, I always do. This one is mostly filler and _ **weird**_ fluff before they leave. Thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites and yeah cliff hanger _**so be prepared.**_

Harry ran straight passed confused Avengers into the hallway and hit the stairs.

Sam looked to Steve confused. "What's happening?"

"Draco's up the duff." George grinned.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

George threw out rock as Fred slapped his hands with paper. Fred smirked. "First ones mine."

James smiled innocently at them. "I'm telling."

They both turned to him and looked horrified. "You wouldn't."

James sat at the table and crossed his fingers behind his back.

George smirked. "Shopping spree at the shop."

James turned to Fred.

Fred gauged him. "I won't tell Draco what you did to his last two boyfriends."

Natasha was grinning. She loved this kid. Bucky and Steve were exchanging looks. Steve looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. Sam's mouth dropped open as he began pinching himself. Stark was still trying to accept his new parenthood and was strangely quiet.

Clint burst into laughter as Bruce slapped the back of his head. "What did you do?"

Fred smirked. "The first one he stole Draco's wand and cursed him impotent. The second one he put laxatives in his tea."

Everyone turned to James. He looked anything but sorry. "If you tell, I tell and I can get away with so much more and point my finger at you. And… who gave me the potions? Mom will believe me."

Fred smiled. "We have trained you well."

James snorted. "Draco trained me he's still wanting me to be a snake. He just doesn't realize most of the sneaky stuff I learn I use on his…" James made a gagging noise. "Boyfriends."

"Poor Harry." Fred and George singsonged together.

Jarvis spoke. "Master Harry and Draco are in the training room."

"Really?" Fred asked.

Stark pulled up the feed and they all watched.

"Draco, be reasonable."

Draco snarled and sent another hex. Harry deflected it with a shield and waited for another one. Harry ducked behind some kind of equipment and sighed.

"Come on, it was just a joke. You were shocked and remember it was what you said to pull me out of mine. You aren't a whore, maybe just a little slutty."

Draco snarled and a purple light came millimeters from Harry's face. Draco had yet to speak unless it was curses or hexes followed closely by profanity.

"Draco, aren't you happy?" Harry dodged running to something bigger to hide behind. Draco hit him with a tripping jinx and he hit the floor and rolled behind one of the punching bags littering the floor.

"You..." Draco began then looked down to the floor.

Harry looked back over the bag then slowly walked to him. Draco stood frozen wand pointing to the floor. Harry moved walking around him then pulled them both to the floor. Draco let Harry position him between his legs and leaned back against his chest. They both sat quietly as the seconds ticked on. Harry moved sliding Draco's shirt up a few inches so he could place his hands on Draco's lower stomach.

Draco was still refusing to speak. Harry knew why. Any other time, he thought. He hated everyone and everything. Why did this have to happen now?

"One upon a time..." Harry began. Draco snorted. "There were two little brats. One dark and one light both growing up without the one thing they wished for above all. The child of light was the first child the child of darkness met but made a mistake and did not accept the child's offer of friendship. He mistook nervous boasting as unkindness."

Draco rolled his eyes but put his hands over Harry's on his stomach.

"Later, the child of darkness saw his mistakes and asked the child of light for forgiveness. They became..."

"Brothers." Draco finished. "You think you are the dark child and not the light?"

They sat silent. "How am I supposed to get through this without you?"

Harry pulled him closer. "Fuck, I have no idea. I had you. I don't know what I would have done without you. I was so fucking scared. I was back but for all I knew, Steve and Bucky were dead. I had dreams every night that Steve had died clutching his chest for air and Bucky died on the fields of France."

Harry laughed. "Then there you were holding my hand as I showed you the pictures I snuck on my camera, telling me how beautiful they were, you would get me through and you did, and just like that, I wasn't afraid anymore."

"I want to be selfish and demand you stay."

Harry held Draco harder. "I want to let the world burn but our kids have to live in it."

They sat quietly with Draco fidgeting under Harry's fingers. "You have to promise me you'll come back."

Harry didn't answer but continued to rub tiny circles.

Loki watched them. The screens in the kitchen showed Harry and Draco. James had wondered back downstairs. Lupin and Bruce had slipped into the living room to speak quietly while Stark stormed up to his lab. Loki turned to Steve and Bucky. He still didn't know what to do about the knowledge of his magic or what happened when Harry fixed him. Everyone else slowly filed into the living room.

Half an hour later, Harry walked into the kitchen quietly. Neville followed him. They didn't see Loki sitting quietly. Harry pulled the wand from his boot and cast a patroness spell. He froze at Neville's gasp. They both turned as the Hungarian horntail looked at Harry expectantly. Harry let the spell fall. The Dragon disappeared. Harry shook his head at Neville.

"Jarvis, can you tell Lily to come up here?"

They waited quietly. Neville finally broke the silence. "When?"

Harry refused to look at him. "Now."

Lily walked into the room and took in Harry. Harry sat back in the seat and pointed to the chair across from him. She sat down and repositioned her little tiara and they glared at each other. Neville and Loki watched them fascinated.

They sat as the minutes ticked on. No one spoke. Harry or Lily occasionally blinked. Several people had moved from the living room to see but they were unnoticed by the pair. The time ticked on for half an hour. Loki noticed everyone move to the living room around a screen watching them and several bets were made away from Steve. Loki couldn't help the mischievous smirk that had become fixed on his face.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Lily huffed. "I know I did it, but I'm unsure which it I did."

Loki held back the laugh.

"We found out something today."

"Oh."

"Draco is pregnant."

Lily's eyes went wide for just a second. Her face smoothed out and she smiled innocently. "I'll have another sibling."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Funny thing how shocked Draco was because we all know how neurotic he is."

Lily stared unblinking. They sat silent again. Loki looked out to the living room as everyone waited. Someone made a noise. One of the twins began whispering with the others. Clint started snickering then fell off the couch in a fit of laughter shoving his hands in his mouth trying to cover up the noise.

Lily huffed again. "It was meant for you."

That took the wind right out of Harry's sails. Harry grabbed the table and swayed. Neville moved and began waiving his wand over Harry. A parchment appeared and landed on the table no one moved to touch it. Loki was debating on getting it.

"How?"

"I put it in your drink when we went to the park."

Harry ran through everything that happened that day. He looked to Neville and to the parchment. "I should tell Draco."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Please."

Harry sighed. "This is my fault. I've hid your attempts and James when you both sabotaged his relationships."

Lily lowered her head.

"We both know you are so much worse than James."

Her head popped up. "Am not."

Harry scoffed. "You almost killed two of them."

She grinned but hid it quickly. Harry snorted. "You aren't fooling anyone."

"You let me."

Harry leaned back. "You saved me the trouble."

They both shared a conspiratorial smile.

Someone snickered in the living room. Neville broke into laughter. "He is going to kill you both."

"No, his princess does no wrong. He will strangle me though."

Harry moved and picked up the parchment. He cursed. Lily leaned on the table on her elbows. She put her hands up and laid her chin on her little fists. She looked like an innocent cherub.

Harry snarled. He stood up and strode from the room and back to the elevator.

Lily smirked and left going back downstairs.

Steve turned to the other wizards in the room. "What is going on?"

Fred and George looked at one another. "Nothing." They spoke together.

Bucky and Steve exchanged looks. Loki moved to the living room. Bucky turned to him. The room changed as Steve tensed. Loki nodded and moved going back to Thor's room.

Harry stomped to Steve's room and looked around. Damn Lily. He wanted to laugh and scream.

"Jarvis, if they ask, I went to the flat."

"Yes sir."

Harry apparated to the flat. Dobby popped up. "Master Harry staying?"

Harry shook his head. Dobby nodded and popped away. Harry headed up to the attic. He began pulling out boxes looking for his old camp pack.

He found the backpack and emptied it. He cast a cleaning charm over it and walked back downstairs. He moved back to his room and packed enough clothes for two weeks into a large trunk. He shrunk the trunk and put it in the bag. He talked to Dobby about prepping him another food bag. They began making arrangements.

Harry headed to Diagon Alley and bought supplies. It took three hours to find a tent he liked. He didn't know what they would be walking into and he needed to make sure they would be as comfortable as possible. The one he found he and the owner manipulated to his needs. It now had a living room, kitchen and bedroom with two king size beds. The living room was equipped with a fireplace and the bathroom had a large shower bathtub. They would at least be comfortable.

He took the tent back to the flat and Dobby began stocking the kitchen. He stored enough food in the cupboards they would be good for months. Dobby also made an extra bag like he'd gotten when he was in the forties.

Harry walked back to his room and pulled his old school trunk out of his closet. He pulled some of the pictures out of the bottom. Draco had taken his camera and got all of the pictures developed the first Christmas after the twins were born. A few of them he used the spell to make them move. He grabbed several of them and a few of the sketches he'd taken. He moved back inside the tent and hung them up making it homier. He then searched the house and copied a few of the album's they had laying around. He didn't even look to see which ones. He just needed something to see the kids with while he was gone. He then went to his and Draco's shared lab. He pulled out all the ingredients packing them carefully before he moved on doing the same to the books that would come in handy. It took hours.

Dobby helped by loading the tent as Harry put stuff in piles to be taken. He made arrangements for Dobby to replace the ingredients and a note to Snape to replace the potions he was taking from their home stock. Neither trusted anything not made from family and with Draco pregnant he couldn't make them. He also asked Snape to make his prenatal potions and couldn't wait to see his reaction. He made a note to Kingsley to let him know he would be traveling and finally looked around. His life was completely upended.

He walked to the kid's room and looked around. He took a stuffed animal from each of their rooms. He walked into the tent and looked around. Dobby had set him up a potions lab in the corner of the kitchen with the ingredients hung on racks on the wall. A wall in the living room had shelves that were stuffed with books from every family library and some he'd taken from the restricted section and some he'd compiled from the Slytherin library he'd yet to look at because they were Parseltongue. It felt like a fake home. He walked out of the tent and waved his wand watching it fold up. Thank goodness for magic, he thought. He put the tent in his backpack and went back to the tower. Steve and Bucky were asleep in the room. He smiled and left them and went to talk to the rest of the Avengers.

Tony was awake in his lab. He followed Jarvis's directions and made it to the lab. Tony looked up.

"Running away?"

Harry sighed. "Had to make arrangements for us leaving. I got our necessities packed I need tactical for Steve and Bucky. What do you suggest?"

Tony smiled. "Follow me."

Harry shook his head. "Why do I feel like this was the step I shouldn't have taken that led me through the looking glass?"

Tony looked back over his shoulder before he winked and grabbed Harry's arm so he couldn't escape. "You are being ironnapped. I will give you toys to make your Capsicles wet their little trousers, but I ask you to come down the rabbit hole with me tonight."

"Arggg, this is going to be bad isn't it?"

Tony shoved Harry into the back of a car. The driver, Happy, was shaking his head as Tony pulled a bottle of bourbon out from under the seat. Harry arched a brow as the first shot was poured.

"Ah fuck it, this is for Steve and Bucky."

Stark snorted "Captain Boy Scout and Sergeant Monotone."

Harry started laughing as they threw back several more shots. "Boring and monotone? Are you sure you're talking about my sexy bedmates?"

Tony snorted opening his mouth to speak but he made a keening sound as the car stopped. He was out of the car dragging a protesting wizard with him.

"Why are you so excited?"

"No one else will come here with me."

Red flags began to flap in Harry's mind followed by warning sounds. He took in the doors where they were heading. A man swung them open nodding to Stark as they passed. Music blasted out into the street before the doors closed behind them. Hard rock screamed mixed with club music as Harry stood transfixed by the strippers surrounding them.

"Stark!"

Stark looked back at him with childlike wonder. His face fell. Harry tried not to let it bother him. Kicked puppy looked back at him with big brown eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Please, can we stay? I'll throw in a tank."

Harry looked around the room. "Get us a table and a really big bottle."

Stark ran for the bar to get them a private room and drinks. Harry rolled his eyes and braced himself.

The room was spinning. He was three sheets to the wind and felt amazing. Stark was drunk but still very much in control of himself. Harry kind of hated him for that.

They were in one of the back rooms. There was a table that could fit a dozen people wrapped around a table with a pole in the center. Two women were on the table dancing occasionally making out. Someone was in Stark's lap and he was pouring her shots. Every time a woman walked to him he would snort and tell them he loved cock.

Several took this as a challenge. He pushed two to the floor already after throwing ice water on them. They finally left him alone.

Stark pushed the woman off his lap and scooted over to Harry. Harry refilled his glass and closed his eyes humming.

Stark pointed to the pole. "Dare you."

Harry opened his eyes and let them travel to where Tony was pointing. "No."

Stark grinned. "Come on Glenda. You know you want to."

Harry slit his eyes. "If I do this, you have to forgive me for Dummy."

Stark nodded. Harry stood, wobbled and gripped the table. The entire room was spinning. He started to giggle. Stark snapped his fingers and the girls jumped down. Harry moved sliding up on the table and gripped the pole as a life line. Stark burst out laughing. Harry turned to him and snickered.

If he was going to do this, fuck it he thought, Stark was going to regret asking. Harry kicked off his shoes and used some of his magic to sober up. One of the girls moved to the iPod jack and click on a song. It was club music the same words repeating but the base was all sex. Harry gripped the pole and moved sliding. Stark's laugh died in his throat. Harry turned to him pushing back against the pole and started to unbutton his shirt. He moved slowly deliberately. The shirt went first before he moved his hands up his abs before sliding down his pants and kicking them away. His small pants hid nothing as he turned back to the pole and dropped down ass turned to Stark.

Tony choked as Harry moved wrapping one leg around the pole and began to thrust back and up against the pole. The muscles in his back were arching as his hips swayed and moved.

One of the girls moved to the table and pushed herself against his body her hands dragging over his skin. Harry moved sliding down the pole and knocked her off before he moved back hoisting himself back up for the show.

Stark was filming all of this. He'd planned to send it as a joke to Steve. He got so much more than he dreamed. He grinned loving this kid even more when he hip checked the stripper off the table.

Harry moved sliding off the pole and walked to the edge and crawled to Stark. Stark felt himself swallow. Harry moved sitting on his knees and spread his legs. It left nothing to the imagination. Stark understood the fascination.

Harry slid a finger under the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down on his right hip showing the soft skin.

"How far do you want me to go Stark?"

Stark grinned. "Keep going."

Harry moved sliding back farther and thrust his hips up. He leaned back slipping his other hand to his hip and repeated the process. Stark made a small moan. Harry grinned leaning forward. Stark moved closer

Harry smirked. "Go fuck yourself."

Stark's head whipped back. They both broke into laughter. Harry jumped off the table and redressed. He picked up the bottle and began to drink again as the strippers took their last position.

He was smashed again when Stark slid over and pulled Harry into his side. With Harry sobering himself and drinking, they were finally on the same page.

"So, how I gonna get this dad thing down?"

"Just be there."

They stared at each other for a long time. The bottle was now being passed between them. "My dad was..."

"Doesn't matter. Family is who you make it not always who you are born too. Look at mine. We are all over the place. You've made one too. The Avengers and Pepper."

"Pepper is gonna kill me."

"Just be happy you have one. I have two now and Draco, which is a fucking diva about everything. If he knew we were here, he would have drug me out of here by my hair while hexing me and everyone in sight. Me and Seamus went out to the opening of a wizarding club in Hogsmeade. I got smashed pretty quickly and was on top of the bar when Draco arrived. He spanked me in front of everyone."

Harry pouted as Stark broke into laughter.

"It was in the papers for weeks. Malfoy punishes savior, savior became a verb for months. _**He was bad so he had to be saviored**_."

Stark snorted.

"We got in our first real fight after that. No one came to the house for months. We accidentally blew out our first floor."

Stark poured them another shot. Harry snarled at the stripper that tried to crawl into his lap. With a death glare, he threw it back.

The stripper tried again. Harry snarled. "I'm fucking American and his Sergeant and I'm told I have a God in the wings and I love cock. Cock, do you have one?"

Stark spewed his shot across the table as the girl shook her head.

"Then I don't think you can do much for me, can you?"

Stark stood and dragged Harry with him. He threw bills on the table and pulled Harry back to the car with Happy waiting.

Harry fell into the back with Stark landing on top of him. "I better be getting some really nice guns."

"Glenda, I got this."

Harry rolled his eyes but they both happily passed out in the floor of the vehicle.

Steve woke up with Bucky kicking him. He kicked him back and rolled up. He needed to run. He'd been slacking since Harry appeared back in their lives. Sam was back and he knew he could at least find a partner to run with this morning. He smiled over at Bucky as Bucky lay curled in the fetal position wrapped around a pillow. Harry wasn't in their bed. He moved throwing on a shirt and padded across the hall and opened Harry's door. He wasn't in his old room. He walked down the hall and peered in on the kids.

Everyone was asleep still.

He closed the door quietly. "Jarvis, is Harry in the tower?"

"He returned last night and left with Master Stark shortly after."

"Did they say what they were doing?"

"They were speaking about supplies before they left."

Steve nodded and walked down to the end of the hall to see Sam. He knocked and walked inside following the grunt.

Steve held back the laugh as he saw Sam wrapped around his pillow much like Bucky had been when he left him.

"You up for a run?"

Sam made a disgruntle noise and threw the pillow hitting Steve in the face. Steve grinned. "I'll see you in the kitchen in five."

"Die Steve." Sam whimpered back.

Steve headed back to his room and dressed quietly then took the elevator for the main floor. Sam was sitting on the couch asleep but in running clothes. Steve shook him awake before they moved to the training room and began to run laps around the floor. Steve warmed up with Sam then sped up needing to get rid of some of the tension in his body. He was worried about everything. With the mission coming up and everything he didn't understand, he felt so overwhelmed. Bucky seemed to be catching onto things faster than him. He felt like he'd never catch up to being in this time.

Steve stopped when he saw Sam collapse into one of the chairs across the room. He walked over pulling him up and they headed upstairs.

"Jarvis, will you order breakfast while we shower."

"Yes sir."

They headed their separate ways to shower. Bucky was pulling himself out of bed as Steve walked back in his bedroom. Bucky smirked at him as he ducked in the bathroom.

Steve showered, dressed and walked outside to find Bucky staring at a video on the screen. He'd yet to play it. Steve turned to the screen and his mouth fell open. It showed Harry wrapped around a pole dancing on a table. What The Fuck?

"What is this?" Steve asked throwing himself down on the chair.

Bucky was staring at the screen still in his boxers with a knife gripped in his hands. "I waited to watch it with you. It was on your phone this morning from Tony Stark."

Steve made a little oh sound and ground his teeth. "Jarvis said they were talking about supplies when he returned last night."

Bucky gripped the knife harder and pulled out a gun hidden under the couch Steve didn't know about. Steve was about to go into a righteous lecture because of all of the kids around when Bucky's voice snapped cutting him off. "Play."

They sat and watched eyes glued to the screen. Music poured through the speakers as the video began. Stark's voice rang out clear but there was no picture yet. "Dare you."

"No." Harry returned quickly.

"Come on Glenda. You know you want to."

There was a few seconds of silence followed by. "If I do this, you have to forgive me for Dummy."

The camera came into focus. They were in a room by themselves with at least ten strippers around them. Bucky growled beside him. Steve was caught between horror and embarrassment. Most of them were completely unclothed.

They both watched as Harry stood then almost fell completely forward before gripping the table as a lifeline. His giggle echoed through the room.

"I'm going to kill him." Steve whispered.

"Stark is dead." Bucky followed cocking his gun.

Steve wondered briefly if he would have to tackle Bucky to get the gun back. They watched as Stark raised his fingers and the two women on the table slid off eyeing Harry. Steve didn't like the look they were giving him. Harry stood and gripped the pole his body molding around it keeping him up. Harry looked back at Stark completely unaware of the camera.

Something changed when Harry looked back down to the table. His body language changed. His body gave one little shudder then he moved and it was like he was born to move on the pole. He kicked off his shoes as music flooded the room. It was loud screaming sex. Harry looked up and began to slide.

They heard Stark's laugh die instantly. Bucky twitched beside Steve his fingers turning white on the gun. Harry swung around and slid down the pole his ass almost touching the table and peeled off his shirt. Harry's back arched as he slid back up his hands running over his abs then higher over nipples as one lowered to his hips.

Steve sucked in a breath he didn't know he needed. Bucky whimpered. His pants went next. His lithe little hands dragging down his hips into the waist, before he slowly undid his belt and zipper then slid out of his pants kicking them to the side his gaze staring right at Stark. Steve wanted to murder him.

Bucky barked out something in Russian. Harry turned dropping down and arched his back his ass turned to Stark. It left nothing to the imagination. Steve felt himself responding. They both sat transfixed as they watched Harry moved like a porn star over that pole. The world could have exploded neither was moving.

Bucky twitched almost coming off the couch when the stripper moved on the table wrapping her hands over his hips and sliding her glittered breasts over his back. Steve felt himself snarl. Harry looked over his back with a look of disgust then swung his hip sending her flying off the table. They both sat shocked as the bitch hit the floor with a yelp.

Harry's eyes turned back to Stark and he slid down the pole and took a few steps before dropping to his knees and he crawled to Stark. Bucky snapped out a few more words in Russian. Harry moved sitting on his calves and spread his legs. He looked directly at the camera and smirked before turning back to Stark.

"I'm going to kill them both." Bucky snarled and stood.

Harry slid a finger under the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down on his right hip showing skin. "How far do you want me to go Stark?"

"Keep going."

Steve moved throwing himself around Bucky's legs. "You can't kill Tony."

Bucky stopped he was already headed for the door. They were both still transfixed to the movie.

Harry moved sliding back thrusting his hips up. He leaned back slipping his other hand to his hip and repeated the process.

Bucky and Steve's mouth fell open. Harry grinned leaning forward. Harry smirked. "Go fuck yourself."

Harry and Stark's laughter filled the speakers before Harry jumped off the table and began to dress. Stark turned the camera on himself. "That was for you Capsicles."

Then the screen went blank.

Bucky snarled and began making his way to the door again. Steve moved pulling Bucky's legs out from under him. They rolled around on the floor until Steve could at least get his hands on the gun. He put in the back of his pants and looked to Bucky.

"We can't kill him."

Bucky changed tactics and pouted. "Please Stevie. I'll let him put on his suit first."

Steve looked back up to the video debating. Bucky began to move strategically to get what he wanted. Steve groaned but shook his head. "No, you have to be good."

"Fine." Bucky snapped and moved back to the couch with his gun he'd liberated while Steve was distracted. He looked back at Steve and smirked as Steve saw it.

"Come on. Let's get breakfast."

Bucky shook his head. "I'm going to watch it again."

"What?!"

Bucky smirked. Steve looked back to the video then at the door. Sam was waiting on him to have breakfast. Steve sat back down. "Okay."

Harry and Tony returned to the tower two days later. Harry kept in contact with Draco by text while he was gone. He walked back to his room and dropped his backpack. Tony had given him enough toys to keep Bucky and Steve in trouble for a while.

Bucky and Steve ran into the room when he walked into the apartment.

"We were worried."

Harry smiled walking to them both and just collapsed into both of them. "I'm so tired."

"You haven't slept?"

"Not since the night I left and it was probably from alcohol poisoning."

Bucky pulled him back to the bed as Steve followed asking questions about his trip with Stark.

"I needed to make arrangements for us to leave. The last two days I was getting guns and ammo. I also headed to the flat and got supplies. Draco is going to kill me. I wiped out all our potion supplies. Dobby will get the stuff back but some of the rare items will take time."

Bucky was coaxing him under the blankets. "I need you to pack clothes and everything you need. We don't know how long it will be. Don't worry about space. If you want specific food stuff get it and tell Loki same. We can come up with a game plan when I wake and I want to spend time with kids before we go."

Steve moved kissing him then he felt Bucky before he passed out from exhaustion.

Steve watched as Harry fell asleep in seconds. He looked up and Bucky was gone. Steve took off at a run.

"Jarvis, where is Bucky?"

He is currently on his way to the lab.

"Lock the lab down. Tell Tony, do not open the door for any reason Bucky is going to kill him."

"Yes, Captain Rogers."

Steve ignored the elevator and headed for the stairs. He stopped grabbing Thor and Clint before he ran up to the lab. Bucky was standing at the lab door looking through at Tony.

"Why can't I come in?" Bucky purred sweetly.

Steve froze watching Bucky lean against the door.

Tony was behind his desk with his head popped over. "Captain no fun said you were on your way to kill me."

Bucky smiled. He looked so innocent. Clint and Thor turned to Steve for an explanation. "Tony took Harry to a strip club and talked him up on a table and had him strip."

Clint's mouth popped open. "How did Bucky find out?"

"He sent us the video."

Clint snorted. "He deserves what he gets." Clint walked to the glass. "You deserve this one."

Stark made a choking noise. "Now Bucky, I got you a tank."

Bucky smiled. "Open the door and we will… talk about it."

"Hell no!"

Bucky grinned. "You have to come out sometime." He smiled innocently and walked quietly down to the elevator past the men in the hallway.

Steve moved to the door to look at Tony. "I'd hide for a few days."

Tony nodded. "Jarvis, watch the soldier until further notice."

"Yes sir."

Steve shook his head. "I owe you one too."

Steve watched as Tony's eyes got larger and he turned sliding down the desk. Steve smirked and walked down the hallway. He needed to speak to a set of twins.

Harry woke with Bucky pushed up behind him with Steve lying on his stomach in front of him. He smiled before he slid out of bed slowly. He moved into the living room and saw Loki sitting on the couch flipping through a book.

Loki looked up as Harry moved to the duffel bags packed on the floor. "Did they say all this was going?"

Loki nodded watching him. Harry began shrinking bags and slipping them into his backpack. It took him several minutes but then there was only his bag sitting there. He moved collapsing on the couch.

"You are making arrangements for us to leave."

Harry turned to him. "I'd rather have too much shit than us be stuck somewhere huddled in the cold with no food and screwed."

Loki nodded. "You have a very interesting way of packing."

"The bag has a charm that makes it much larger inside. We both could fit in it comfortably."

Loki smirked.

"Do you have a plan?"

Loki moved and walked to the window. They sat in silence. Harry worried about what was coming as Loki stood terrified of what they would have to do.

"We will have to make several trips to get to the roots of the tree. We will have to go to the outer rims them steal a ship to make it the final leg. It will be dangerous. You being magical and both of our companions being more than human will keep us from being ripped to shreds."

"Great."

Loki laughed.

Harry stood. "I need to check on Draco and the kids."

Loki nodded. Harry stood frozen as Loki walked to him. "I will protect you on this journey."

Harry nodded as his stomach fluttered and he walked out of the room. He went to the kid's room. Neville and Luna were asleep on one of the bunk beds. He grinned looking at the other side of the room all four kids were piled on top of each other like little puppies asleep.

He grinned then walked out of the room. He moved to the room Draco was in and listened to the door. He placed his hand on the door and felt the wards. He walked inside. All three men were piled in bed. Draco was in the middle laying on his back. Harry moved up the bed and laid on top of Draco. Draco huffed then rolled over pushing Fred back pulling Harry in between them. Fred just moved and pulled Harry to his chest as Draco tried to wake up and curled his legs with Harry and studied him.

"You left me."

Harry leaned closer. "I want this over with. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get back. Draco, I don't want to go."

Draco moved his hand going up resting on Harry's face. They both moved at once. Draco rolled closer and Harry's arms circled him as Draco pushed his head under Harry's. Harry reached down and began to rub his stomach. It was the opposite of time long ago.

"Have you told Cissa?"

He shook his head. "When you leave, I'll take the kids and visit her in France."

"You can't leave Stark alone with his new child."

Draco moaned. "Only you could fuck something up this bad."

Harry snorted. "He will love him if he doesn't already."

"He's cute."

"I cleaned out some of the stuff from home and went and got a tent. I'm sure you will see the statements soon."

"It won't hurt anything between the two of us we have more than we will ever need."

"Promise me you will take pictures and not let the kids sulk. I don't know how long this will take. I've never left for this long. It seems like we will have a journey ahead of us and several different ways to travel."

"At least you won't be alone."

Harry smiled. "I have my soul mates and a confusing maybe mate."

"A God who tried to take over the world."

"Nobody's perfect."

They snickered quietly.

Harry woke up with Draco and George making out. He immediately kicked them.

"What the hell?" Draco snarled.

Harry sat up and pushed Fred before he began heading to the door. Draco was still yelling at him as he stumbled away ignoring him. He crashed into Steve as he walked into the hallway. He grinned and walked back to their room. Bucky and Loki were sitting on the couch talking. Harry half waived before he headed to the shower.

Bucky walked in as he stood still half asleep. He smiled as Bucky slid into the shower with him. They finished quickly and dressed.

Harry walked into the living room to the kids going crazy. James and Lily were fighting like bulls as Teddy kept them enraged. Dummy looked on with eyes as wide as saucers. Harry sat watching the chaos as accidental magic made more and more things around them explode or smoke. Everyone watched Draco and Harry as they sat watching the chaos not moving.

Draco finally snapped. "Shut it!"

Everyone froze. Harry shook his head and blew out a breath. He stood and pointed to the elevator. Three kids automatically followed him. He waited until they were back down in the children's room before he spoke.

"I know you don't want me to go."

They all slumped their shoulders. Harry moved throwing himself on one of the lower beds. All three kids piled on top of him.

He spelled a book off the shelf and began to read a story. The kids calmed down by the time he was done. James had pulled Bella on to the bed with him. She was asleep her body rolled between all of them.

"I don't want you to go." Lily's voice spoke breaking the silence.

Harry nodded. "Do you remember all those stories everyone talks about when I was younger?"

All three nodded.

"That is what being brave is. Going when you don't want to or standing up to your beliefs even if you're scared. I'm going to leave so we can stop whatever is coming."

They all nodded. They were too young to remember the war but they'd all heard stories of lost family and friends."

Teddy leaned over hugging onto James as Lily squeezed his arm. He held back the tears. It felt like it did when he was leaving for Hogwarts knowing he wouldn't be coming back.

Steve and Bucky headed down with pizza at dinner and they all ate and played until the kids passed out. Lupin, Luna and Neville came in to sleep as they were leaving. Neville had fuchsia hair.

"Draco." Luna singsonged as an explanation. Harry shook his head but understood.

Harry walked out back to his room. Bucky and Steve were waiting on him. "I'm going to sleep with the kids tonight. We'll be leaving day after tomorrow."

They nodded and he kissed them goodnight. He grabbed his back pack before returning back to the kid's room. He left the door open and slid into the bed with the kids and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke to an elbow in the face.

"Morning mom." Lily rolled on top of him and squeezed her legs around his waist kicking him in the hips.

Harry sighed. He rolled over to see the boys on the floor with legos thrown everywhere making a mess. He curled his toes already knowing that was going to be a disaster. Lily hung onto him like a sloth as he stood and walked to the bathroom. He pulled her off and shut the door in her face. He came out a few minutes later and noticed the adults were already gone. It was just him and the kids. Bella was curled up in the floor behind James.

Harry walked over to his backpack and pulled out the tent. He moved toys out of the way and made room then dropped the tent and they all watched it as it opened. The kids were looking at it excitedly.

Harry moved to the flap. "Okay, I have a job for you all."

He pulled out another bag he'd gotten from the store where he'd gotten all the bedding. He pulled out several packs of markers that would magically draw on fabric but nothing else. He handed each of the kids a pack.

"Would you like to help me decorate our blankets so I'll have something of yours while I'm gone?"

They all ran inside the tent. Harry followed them when he heard them screaming. Harry laughed and walked into the bedroom. "Color away."

The kids screamed jumping on the beds before they finally collapsed and opened the markers and started to color. Harry smiled. It would keep the kids busy while he set up what would the weapons cabinet.

He pulled out his back pack and began pulling out duffels and everything he'd stuffed in there. He put his clothing trunk inside the closet that was in the living room. He resized the cabinet he'd sent Dobby for after he got the weapons from Stark. He put it against the wall from where the closet was. He began to charm the inside so it ended up being a twenty by twenty space. He automatically put an age line on the cabinet so no one underage could come in. He didn't want the kids to sneak in. He immediately went back for the weapons bag and put it inside.

He checked on the kids and found them still laughing and making a huge mess. The blankets, pillows and the clothes they wore looked like a color bomb had gone off while everything else looked fine. Thank Merlin for magic he thought.

He walked back out and finished emptying the back pack. He put Bucky and Steve's clothes in the closet with his.

He took out two full sets of clothes from each of their bags and put it in the backpack. He didn't know if they ended up somewhere and wouldn't have time to get to the tent. He called Dobby. Dobby began to help him put up everything else. He put Dobby's extra bag of food inside for emergencies. He transfigured a box. He put in the muggle first aid kit he brought and went to the kitchen and grabbed some of the potions they might need in the field. He made sure everything had an unbreakable charm on it and was labeled for anyone to find easily. He packed the box in the backpack. His invisibility cloak and Firebolt went in next. He was staring at the bags tossed around when he startled at Clint's voice.

"What the hell?"

Harry jerked looking up. "You scared me."

Clint's eyes were staring all over the room. He then stuck his head out and screamed for Jarvis to get Natasha down here. "This is crazy. It's like doctor who."

"It's bigger on the inside." They both said together and grinned.

Natasha popped her head in and dead stopped in shock. Harry thought it was the first time he'd really seen her mouth drop open. "Holy…"

She looked around and spotted some of the pictures on the wall and burst out laughing as Clint walked over to her. "Look how small he is."

Harry moved over to them. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to get used to him being so big. I felt like I was cheating on him for a little while. I mean Bucky has the arm but his body feels the same. Steve was like a new damn person."

Clint snorted. "He's a baby Cap."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Natasha, you are a weapons expert. Will you help me store all the stuff I raided from Stark?"

Clint and Natasha turned to him. "You got weapons."

"Yeah." Harry lowered his voice. "I practically gave him a lap dance for them so I kind of took a lot."

Natasha was grinning. "Where?"

Harry pointed to the cabinet.

Dobby came out of the closet then. Natasha and Clint froze. Dobby looked at them smiling as his ears wiggled. "Can I do anything else for you Master Harry?"

"Yeah, can you help Clint and Natasha design the cabinet I got for Steve and Bucky? You will have to resize and do whatever to make it work. I made the cabinet twenty by twenty but you might have to make it bigger."

Dobby nodded. "I will help."

Clint looked a little wary but Natasha grinned and opened the cabinet and stopped for a second then shook her head and walked inside. She was greeted with one large duffle.

"I thought you said you raided his stuff?" Clint asked confused.

Harry walked inside and unzipped the bag and started pulling stuff out. Dobby followed them. Clint and Natasha's faces were shocked as he began to pull more and more out. He found a jeep he was going to put in the backpack.

"Are these real?" Clint asked picking up the tank.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I shrunk them in front of Rhodey. You should have seen his face."

"What was Stark doing?"

"Sleeping, he was still hung-over."

"Nice." Clint chirped.

Draco ran into the tent then followed by Lupin and a stunned Bruce. Bruce was having a massive nerd fit and was muttering about science, not possible and dimensional space which everyone ignored.

"Where are the kids?"

"Coloring the blankets and themselves, I found these really cool markers when I bought the bedding. Have a look." Harry pointed to the back.

Draco grinned and walked to the back to see what the kids were up to.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

Lupin smiled. "I'll get something and bring it down. I bet the kids will enjoy eating in here while they make a mess."

Harry grinned. Bruce was still twirling around in a circle confused. Lupin patted him on the back as he left. Draco walked out of the room grinning. "They look like they've been playing with something Fred and George have made."

Harry smiled going back to the stuff piling the floor. He put the shrunken jeep in the bag. All of the vehicles he'd liberated from Stark were powered by arc reactors so he knew he wouldn't have to worry about gas. He had taken three incase something happened to them. Stark was probably going to strangle him.

Draco moved to the kitchen to his make shift potions lab and started changing things. Harry knew he would. He made little wounded noises as he found things Harry had just put on the shelves with no apparent order. Harry rolled his eyes and watched the kids jumping back and forth on the beds and then went back to coloring. He sat down as Lupin came back with a tray full of food.

The kids sniffing the air ran out and grabbed food and piled in the floor to eat. Neville and Luna came in and said their goodbyes. They were heading back home and would come back if needed and promised to check on Stark and Draco. They hugged the kids as they were finishing breakfast and left with Fred and George to check on the shop.

Loki, Steve, Sam and Bucky came down when they couldn't find anyone else around the tower. They all stood there looking around in the tent shocked. Harry rolled his eyes. Loki smiled he wasn't as shocked by magic as everyone else.

"Harry, you did all this?" Steve finally asked.

"Well no, I bought the tent but I did modify it." He pointed as he explained. "Bedroom, kitchen, closet and weapons cabinet. I put an age line on the weapons cabinet so anyone under age can't enter, so we don't have to worry about the kids going in. I have a small potions lab in the corner and we have some furniture and a full bathroom."

"But, it's a tent."

"Magic." Draco and Harry sung together.

Bucky was already making his way to the weapons cabinet. He walked inside and said something in Russian. Natasha burst out laughing and spoke back to him. Harry turned back to Bruce who was looking around the room at the pictures. Steve turned to him and made a strangling sound. He ran over almost pushing Bruce out of the way.

"Oh my God. You have pictures of Brooklyn."

"My tiny Stevie." Harry laughed.

Steve made another strangling noise and began perusing the room looking at the pictures before he was screaming at Bucky to come look. Bucky looked agitated having to leave his guns but dropped his gun on the floor inside the cabinet and walked outside and froze when he saw the pictures.

"Stevie." Bucky said in almost reverence.

They'd found a picture that Harry had almost not been able to take. He'd hidden the camera and sat a timer. They were on the beach at Coney Island. They were under the pier close to dark and Steve was sitting in Bucky's lap and Harry had ran over to them and kissed Steve on the mouth quickly making him laugh as Bucky watched on smirking and laughing his body thrown back one hand in the sand. Draco had put the spell on it to make it move so Harry was jumping in Steve's lap kissing him on a loop.

"How did you take this?"

"Being sneaky."

Loki had moved behind them and was studying the picture with a small smile on his lips.

"We were so happy back then." Steve's voice was so low they could barely hear it. Bucky linked fingers with him as they watched the picture.

Stark walked into the tent and made a choking noise. Bruce ran to him like a kid in a candy store. "I know right. Can you imagine the science?"

Stark looked around again before he turned to Harry. "Jarvis couldn't get a hold of you. A woman popped upstairs. She wants to see Harry and Draco."

Harry groaned as Draco began to curse. "Oh Merlin, Draco she knows. We are so screwed. How did she find out so fast?"

"Father!" Draco snarled.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

Lupin grinned from the couch. "Lady Narcissa Black has just found out she is going to be a grandmother."

"Fuuuuucccccckkkkkk!" Draco whined.

"Language." Lupin smiled.

Draco threw his hands in the air then grinned. "Children."

The kids ran into the room. "Nana Cissa is upstairs."

The kids screamed and all ran at once out of the tent to the elevator. Harry beamed. "Thank Merlin, she can't scream at us if she is plastered in children."

Sam looked around the room. "You are afraid of your mother?"

"Yes." Harry and Draco spoke together.

Draco collapsed on the floor. "I can't do this."

Harry ran over jerking him off the floor. "You can because I'm not going up there alone."

Draco moaned. "Don't wanna!"

Harry moved throwing him over his shoulder. The rest of the room snickered as Harry marched out of the tent with Draco thrashing over his shoulder.

They made it up the elevator with Draco fighting tooth and nail to get out of Harry's grip. Harry held on by pure stubbornness. "I will spank you."

"Promise?" Draco whispered.

"Shut it, prat."

Harry ran out of the elevator as soon as the door opened and deposited said baby on the couch. He stood up and rolled his now aching shoulder and turned to Lady Narcissa Black. She was staring at them with an elegant eyebrow raised and looking like the lady she was without one hair out of place.

"Dragon."

"Mother." Draco pouted from the couch.

The kids were snickering. Cissa moved walking to the chair and sat down elegantly. "I was hoping you would have sent me a letter by now. I received some news from your father."

Draco turned to Harry. Harry took a step back. He knew better.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I'mpregnantwithaWeasley."

Cissa's eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant with a Weasley."

Cissa hummed and smiled at the children. "Which one."

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "One of the twins."

"A triad?"

Draco nodded. They sat silently while Cissa went over that information. She stood suddenly. "Excellent."

She smiled leaning over and kissed his cheek. She smiled to Harry then apparated. Harry was on the phone in seconds. Fred picked up. "Warning Narcissa knows and she is on her way."

Harry heard George scream in the background. "SHE'S HERE!"

"There was a clatter then the phone went dead."

Harry turned to Draco who was sheet white. "She's at the shop."

Draco moaned and threw himself backwards on the couch. "We are all screwed."

"Go get Severus! He will calm her down."

Draco stood and quickly made a portkey. He was gone in seconds.

Harry turned to the kids. "Let's go finish."

Harry followed the giggling kids back down to the tent.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Clint, Natasha and Bucky finished setting up the weapons cabinet with Dobby. Natasha was now Dobby's favorite person. Bruce and Stark had gone full on nerd and brought down equipment to measure the levels inside the tent. The kids were running around and still coloring the beds as they got bored. They ended up ordering pizza and piling all over the floor eating. Sam and Steve were swapping stories some of them over the pictures that Harry had taken. Sam's friendly demeanor helped Bucky warm up to him and Harry already considered him part of the family. He was kind and had a wicked sense of humor. He was glad Steve had found a friend before he'd found Bucky and Harry again.

Harry finally packed everything and was ready for them to leave tomorrow. He slept with the kids again and waited for Draco to return.

Harry woke with Draco shaking him. He looked around the room and the still dark sky. He slid out of bed easily and they moved to Steve's living room.

"What the hell happened?"

Draco huffed and collapsed in the chair. "Mother happened. I got there and she had the shop closed and they were tied to chairs. Severus immediately began to talk to her like she was a damn terrorist that he was trying to get to climb off a ledge. They were freaking out. I was freaking out. Then she smiles at us like nothing is wrong and nonchalantly explains they are going over my fucking marriage contract which is what she was writing when we got there."

Draco made a strangling noise.

"Draco, it will be okay."

"Ahhhggg, it gets worse. I'm trying to get them lose while Severus tries to talk down the crazy and she just keeps on going. Fred and George, the idiots, just agree to everything she is saying. The more she talks the more fucking happy they are getting. I wanted to fucking strangle them. Then…." Draco huffs and throws himself backwards. "Then, she demands we bond right now."

Harry sat afraid to move. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now!"

Steve and Bucky both jerked out of sleep unknown to Harry and Draco and moved to the door listening.

"Oh shit Draco. Are you okay with this?"

Draco smiled. "Yes, but I would have rather discussed it instead of being led to the bonding ceremony with a wand at my twins back. I know they are damn fiends but they are my fiends and she all but knifed them to the ceremony."

Harry snickered. "Oh Merlin, they probably loved it. The next great adventure."

"I fucking hate you."

"Don't. So, did you bond?"

"Uggg, yes. We called a wizard in and bonded right in the shop then Severus obliviated him to make sure it didn't get back to father. I told her we wouldn't officially marry until you returned and could have a proper ceremony. She was more than happy to wait as long as she could plan it. There hasn't been a triad marriage in decades she is so excited."

Harry smiled. "You're bonded."

Draco grinned back. "Yeah. I only hated that you weren't there."

"I'll be at the wedding and that is one more thing we can look forward too."

They both smiled at each other. Draco looked at Harry and moved closer his voice lowering. "When you fixed Loki, you told me that the magic almost made you bond without their knowledge. How did it feel?"

Harry sat back and lifted his feet and wrapped his hands around his knees. Draco copied him and they both leaned their legs into one another. "It was so intense. I could feel Loki's magic like it was part of mine. I felt Steve and Bucky's heartbeat match mine and felt everything their emotions, their fear, their lust and the love coming from both of them. I felt Loki's feelings his confusion, his need to belong and his fear of rejection from everything and everyone he's ever known. I know the face Loki shows is not his own and he got a glimpse of something I've been hiding since the battle of Hogwarts that only Severus knows about."

Draco's shock was like a slap. "Hiding?"

Harry looked down at their interlocked knees. "Oh Merlin, Draco. I was already upset. I had just woken up and the twins were there and I hadn't even held them before Severus told us Hogwarts had fallen. I was so mad. The only thing I had of Steve's and Bucky's and I didn't even have time to hold them. I stunned you because we both know you would have never let me leave. I got to Hogwarts and I was barely on the battlefield before he came out of fucking nowhere."

Harry stopped turning from Draco and looked out the window. "Who? Harry, it's okay."

"Fenrir. He ripped right through me like I was tissue paper."

Draco inhaled a deep breath and tried to not panic. "Harry where are your scars."

Harry laughed. "Severus healed me. I was so fucking mad at him. He healed me so I could walk up to the castle and die by Voldemort. I couldn't die by a werewolf attack I had to die at the proper time. I wanted to curse him."

Draco sat shocked tears glistening in his eyes. Harry turned to him. Draco reached up and cupped his face. "Harry, we all love you, all of us. Everywhere you go you make us all better people. It doesn't matter. You don't have to show anyone. You don't have to tell anyone. You can keep your scars. You can keep your secrets. I'll stand to the end with you. The men you love will stand with you. Your children would love you scars and all. Harry, you don't have too."

Harry dropped the glamour. Draco's eyes widened to saucers as a tear ran down his face. The left side of Harry's face from eye to chin and down to his abs was four large scars. He was blind in his left eye. The vibrant green was faded to almost a milky green with a white pupil. Draco raised his hand and put it directly onto his scar.

"You are still beautiful to me brother."

Harry dropped his head and let the tears fall.

Draco moved pulling Harry in his lap as Harry pulled back up the glamour they fell asleep with two super soldiers watching them from the door.

Bucky turned to Steve. "He knows, doesn't he, that we…"

Steve pulled Bucky into his arms as they stared at the two wizards on the couch. "Yes, but I think those scars are a reminder of that day and what he almost lost and what he did lose."

Bucky nodded. Steve thought back to his words and what it meant about bonding and how Loki had felt lost. Steve understood that. They were all beautifully broken in their way.

"Come on."

Steve moved with Bucky following them and they laid on the couch next to Draco and Harry. "Tomorrow, Thor will be back from Jane's and we will be going to Asgard."

Bucky nodded and curled up over Steve. They all needed what little sleep they could get.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" Thor's voice boomed through the room scaring everyone on the couch.

"It's like Merlin's second coming here." Draco groaned.

Harry moaned and fell over landing on Steve and Bucky. "Make it leave Stevie. Make it leave."

Steve whimpered and pulled Harry's arm over his eyes. Bucky grunted and pushed his head between Steve's chest and the couch. He mumbled something about knives before he was asleep again.

"Hell no! If I'm up, you're up and you need to get ready. Fred and George have something for you before you leave."

Harry whimpered. "Stevie."

Steve groaned and pushed Bucky in the floor before he moved and threw his legs over the couch. "I'm up."

Bucky snarled at him from the floor. "I'll get you back for that."

"Bucky, make everyone go back to sleep. Please?"

Bucky hissed at Steve before picking up Harry and walking to the bathroom. Bucky undressed Harry and held him under the shower. Steve tried to join and Bucky swiftly with vengeance kicked him and his puppy dog eyes right back out. Harry snickered. "That was mean."

"Next time he won't chuck me in the floor."

Harry turned around and leaned up taking Bucky's lips. "I blame Thor. Who is that loud anyway?"

"Do I really have to stay out here and watch?" Steve's small voice came from beside them.

Harry grinned into Bucky's mouth before turning and whispering. "Bad boys get punished."

Steve blushed red down to his abs. Harry smirked then slid from the shower. "Take my place."

They both watched as Harry grabbed a towel and left them to shower. He walked out grabbing the clothes he sat out the night before.

He was leaving in his dragon hide. It looked like tight leather and was spelled to make it easier to move and breathe and would adapt to cold and hot weather. It could also shield him from most hexes and curses and charmed to stay clean. They were the best damn clothes he owned and barely wore. Charlie had sent him the skin when one of the dragons had passed from natural causes. Since introduced, they had always gotten along and both loved the wildness of dragons, even though Harry was still petrified of them. He found a goblin tailor that specialized in making armor and had enough for both Draco and him to be fitted. He knew they were going to Asgard but until he knew what they were walking into, he was prepared to go into whatever.

He was pulling his shirt over his head as Steve and Bucky came out of the shower. He ignored them knowing if he looked up he would be pulling his clothes right back off. He slid on his boots. He walked to the mirror and looked. The pants hugged his legs like skinny jeans to easier fit in his boots that went up to just below the knee for extra protection. His shirt fit around his torso and shoulders like it was a second skin and moved with him. His arms were open at the shoulders. He smiled.

He grabbed his towel and threw it in the hamper before heading out to the living room. He grabbed his backpack and headed up to the lab. He knew Stark would still be up going over readings and he wanted to talk to him before they left.

He found Stark bent over his desk as the music blared around him. Jarvis muted it as Harry walked into the lab. Stark's face popped up and he smiled as he noticed Harry. Then his face changed comically. "Did you paint that on?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Stark snorted. "Okay, rock star."

"I want to know if you are going to be okay with Dummy while we are gone?"

Stark froze. "I'm terrified."

Harry nodded. "That's okay. James and Lily will help you and so will Draco and the twins."

Stark nodded. "Pepper came up here last night and we talked about everything. She wants us to try to be a family. I told her I wouldn't be like my old man and I want to do this. I don't honestly think she believes me because I've stayed away from him until now. I just needed to do something first before you left."

Stark stood and walked across the room grabbing a black box. Harry realized it was a led lined box that locked. "I know magic sometimes messes up electronics so I shielded it and you only need to take it out if you need it. I made a small portable Jarvis. If you're around something that he can connect with, he will automatically take over their systems and give control over to you."

"You made me Jarvis."

Stark smiled. "He keeps me safe. Now, he can keep you guys safe."

"That is why you've barely left the lab."

"I knew I only had a few days to make this but I can make it up to my son for a lifetime."

Harry nodded. "Have you figured out a name yet?"

Stark nodded. "Daniel Anthony Stark, because he is everything and nothing."

Harry grinned. "Sometimes one tiny mistake can make our world change for the better. Mine was a potions accident and yours was a blast of pure magic mixed with a prank."

"I'm a scientist. What the hell am I supposed to do with magic?"

"Until he's eleven, just live through it and pray he doesn't blow up too much stuff."

Stark moaned. "Between the two of us…"

Harry laughed. "Good thing we have a repair spell. You will just have to replace the electronics."

"Come on. We are all going to eat breakfast together and you can tell your son the good news."

Stark nodded and they both headed out of the lab.

Pepper fixed up one of the conference rooms for them so everyone could sit comfortably together. They all sat around the table Harry, Lupin, Bruce, Clint, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Severus, Draco, Fred, Natasha, George, all four kids, Pepper, Stark, Thor and Loki. Rhodey and Happy even joined them. Everyone was talking over everyone as they laughed and occasionally spoke about an embarrassing story. It was pure and utter chaos. Harry loved it.

Harry looked around and missed Blaise. Blaise had gone into the Ministry and was a liaison between MI-6 and the Ministry. He'd been on assignment the last six months and was deep undercover. They received a letter from him once a month so they knew he was alive and Harry had Kingsley's promise if anything was to happen to him either he or Draco would be notified. He was going to be so pissed off when he came back to find out everything that happened.

Draco turned to Harry and he smiled. He knew Draco was thinking the same thing. Blaise had gotten really close to them both after the fall of Hogwarts. He even moved in with them until about a year and a half ago. Most of his stuff was stored in the attic and they had a room for him but with his work, he never used it.

"He'll be back soon." Draco whispered.

"You better make sure he hears about your baby from you and not the papers. He is going to be so pissed."

Draco snorted. "Serves him right, bastard. He needs to stop playing spy and get his arse home."

Harry smirked.

"Oh Harrikins." Fred spoke before eyeing George.

"We have something for you. We went through the shop and tried to think of anything you might be able to use. We made you a Weasley survival apocalypse box."

Harry blinked at him then slit his eyes. "What is in the box?"

"So much Harry." George whispered. "Would you like me to show you?"

Harry grabbed the box and shrunk it and pushed it in the backpack hanging on the back of his chair. "No."

They pulled out three more with Loki, Steve and Bucky's names on it. Harry automatically grabbed them and in the pack they went. He didn't trust the twins for a second. He knew if they opened a box it would have useful stuff packed in with probably sex toys. By the smirk they were both giving off, he knew he was correct. Draco was right, fiends and little deviant shits.

They finished breakfast. Steve and Bucky followed Draco downstairs and spent sometime with the kids as Harry moved into the living room with Thor and Loki. Loki pulled out a hand drawn map of the tree and the nine realms. Harry looked it over. This looked like it would be a fucking nightmare.

He showed Harry the worlds they would be going to and where they would need to find a ship and make passage. Harry wanted to vomit. He just nodded and waited for the minutes to tick by. He joined Bucky and Steve and they spent their last hours with the kids and Stark who was trying desperately to play with Daniel. Daniel was just enjoying his company and could careless what they were doing.

Time finally blew passed them after lunch. Harry didn't want to leave and it made it worse that Draco ushered the kids downstairs so he wouldn't have to say goodbye. Harry looked around the room and noticed James had snuck back upstairs.

"Where's Bella?"

"I haven't seen her all morning."

Harry cursed and pulled his pack off and chucked it on the ground. He found his tent and threw it letting it expand in the living room. "Get the fuck out!"

They all waited expectantly. Nothing happened. "So help me Merlin, if I have to go in there you are in deep…"

Bella ran out of the tent furious.

 _I don't want you to go._

Harry automatically began to speak in Parseltongue. James happily began to translate the insanity that Harry tried desperately to ignore.

 _I don't want to go either but I have too. Were you just going to stay in the tent until Merlin knows when?_

 _Yes._

Harry threw up his arms. Bella hissed getting closer. Harry took a step back. They'd played that game before. She would wrap herself around him and he would have to stun her to get loose which he never wanted to do and she knew it.

 _I want to go. Don't leave me here. You always leave me._

 _You are worse than fucking Draco. You are the biggest drama queen I have ever seen._

 _I can be helpful._ Bella snapped her teeth, hissing. _I can bite keep you safe. I can be fierce._

Harry stared at her exasperated. _Baby, you can't come._

Bella collapsed on the floor. It looked like someone had thrown her down and she laid in a heap her head thrown back as she fake cried. Merlin only knew what it sounded like to everyone else. Harry rolled his eyes as he moved to pick her head off the floor. She lay refusing to move and put all her weight to stay in the position that made her look dead.

 _Stop being a cow. You have to stay and watch the hatchlings and you have to be good to Draco he is caring a hatchling now._

Harry began to stroke her scales and kissed her on the head. She twitched but refused to move. _You pitch bigger fits than the kids. You don't see James throwing himself in the floor and screaming._

James moved picking up her tail and began to pull her out of the room. She refused to move and was dragged all the way to the elevator.

 _Want to come. James is the only one I like. Don't leave me with the albino. PLEASE! MASTER!_

The elevator doors closed. Harry turned back and looked around the room. Everyone was staring. "I know she is unique."

Clint snorted. "Fucking insane."

Thor moved walking outside. Harry took one last look around. "Please take care of my family while I'm gone."

Everyone nodded. Harry grabbed Bucky's hand and they followed Thor and Loki to the platform. Steve was a few steps behind them. Harry looked at them for the first time. They were both in black fatigues and shirts covered with military cut jackets. They were both weaponless except for Steve's shield. Thor promised them safe passage and told them to keep their weapons out of sight so they wouldn't displease Odin. Steve's shield was considered a defensive weapon and Thor told them that they could get away with it. Loki was in his full Asgardian armor, helmet and all. Harry was having a hard time looking away from it.

"HEIMDALL!" Thor boomed out.

Bucky grabbed on to the back of Harry's belt as the rainbow bridge surrounded them. Harry thought wizarding travel was bad.

They were spit out in Asgard. Harry immediately toppled over and was only saved from landing on his face by Bucky holding him up by his belt. He made a yelp sound and Loki and Thor turned to him. Harry moaned.

"That is awful."

Steve and Bucky didn't speak but he could see them trying to shake the feeling off. Loki moved and helped Harry stand as Bucky pulled himself together. Harry looked back and smiled a thank you completely acknowledging the fact he was only on his feet because of Bucky. Bucky's face was white as a ghost but he smiled back.

"Are we all fucking good?" Harry spoke as Loki held him up after his knees gave out on him again.

Thor smiled. "I enjoy the bridge."

Harry snorted. "Well you are a psycho aren't you, a hammer wielding psycho."

Thor just grinned. Loki even snorted. "Can you carry me?"

Loki grinned. "If you wish."

"I'd look like a big girl though, wouldn't I?"

He nodded. "Ugh, you could have lied."

Steve snickered behind him. "All you fuckers are supermen. I'm just the tiny one. I need a nap. Loki, I want a nap. Take me to nap."

"Come on tiny one." Loki hoisted him up and drug him along beside him. "You are still manly if you walk being held up."

"Now you lie." Harry slapped his arm and turned then froze. "Holy shit… look at him. What do you feed him? Can I have some? You are like… wow."

Heimdall stared down at Harry. Harry felt like a toddler looking up at him. Heimdall gave him a fraction of a smirk before going stoic again and looking out at the foreverness behind them. Harry looked around. "How do you get used to this?"

Loki laughed. "You don't."

Harry nodded and they made their way to the bridge. Thor had one of the men that greeted them run to the castle for a carriage. They walked quietly and were greeted by several other warriors. They all seemed nice but were glaring daggers at Loki when Thor wasn't looking. Harry turned to Loki. "What is with the looks?"

"I'm not welcome here, I am tolerated."

Harry nodded and lifted his hand and squeezed Loki's. He understood that feeling. He'd known it his entire childhood. Loki looked down to his hand then back to the road like nothing happened.

Steve and Bucky were on high alert and could see the strained eyes trained on Loki but they knew he was mistrusted. Steve felt the same days ago. He realized after hearing Harry speak about him last night his resolve had stayed. He would be giving Loki one more chance to understand his character.

They were barely down the bridge when a boat like thing that flew pulled up to the side of the bridge. Thor motioned them over and all five of them got inside. The man at the back steering got out and Thor took his place.

"We will be at the palace soon." Loki spoke still holding Harry up.

Harry nodded and sat down sitting against the edge and looking around. Steve and Bucky moved to them and they all watched as the city came closer and closer. It was beautiful and opulent and it made Harry feel on edge. He didn't want to touch anything.

Harry leaned over to Loki. "I don't like it here."

Loki looked at him with this strangle glint in his eye. "Everyone loves Asgard."

Harry shook his head. Loki nodded. "I don't understand you."

Harry was about to respond when Thor brought them to the main doors. Everyone exited slowly. Feeling better, Harry chose to walk on his own. They all followed Thor into the castle. People whispered and watched them discreetly. It looked like Thor didn't bring home friends enough to make it so this wouldn't be a novelty.

The other warriors walked behind them. The chick was giving Harry some pretty hard core death stares. Harry was getting aggravated.

"Why won't she stop glaring at me?"

Loki turned smirked at her which sent her several shades of redder in fury.

"She does not trust me. She is also completely in love with Thor. Thor, of course, has no clue and she hates me even more because when I got him cast out he met Lady Jane on Midgard."

Harry whispered something under his breath and they both watched as she tripped and righted herself. Loki looked at Harry shocked.

"Must be clumsy." Harry smiled innocently.

They were still grinning at each other when they walked into the massive thrown room. He'd been walking on autopilot and almost slammed into Thor. Loki smirked at him as Harry moved back standing between Bucky and Steve.

Harry looked up to see Odin. The way he stared down at them made him think of Dumbledore. He didn't like it. He felt judged and could already feel the tension from being maneuvered. He felt magic against his skin. He stopped watching Thor and Odin and turned his eyes to the room.

There was too much to stare at, it was overwhelming. Harry closed his eyes and blocked everything out. He pulled up occlumency shields he hadn't used in years. The magic was there like a pulse thrumming around them. It felt like a sore tooth throbbing demanding to be felt and unable to get away from. Harry's eyes snapped open. He lifted his hands and clapped. Immediately a dome formed around him incasing Steve and Bucky beside him. The room froze except for Loki and Thor who were in front of them and didn't see.

Harry moved grabbing Loki by a horn and jerked him back. Loki made a yipping sound completely unprepared and stumbled into Harry's shield.

He eyed him curiously taking in the shield. Harry quickly cast a silencing and confusion charm.

"Loki, there is compulsion magic weaved through this entire room. Why didn't you warn me?" Harry was starting to hyperventilate. "I have panic attacks when I'm around this kind of magic. I can't stay here." Harry pulled him down closer his hand was still gripping his horn like a lifetime.

"Harry." Loki began slowly. "I can't feel what you do. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's in the air, the floor, the furniture. It's weaved so strongly in this room, it is screaming... obey... listen... fealty..."

"I want to leave now. Tell them I'm a puny weak human who is sick. Take us to your room. I can ward the tent and we will sneak off tonight. Loki we need to go."

Steve and Bucky had moved and taken one of each of his arms.

"Steve, carry him and I'll stay right at your side." Bucky spoke quietly.

Loki went to speak to the king. Harry pulled him back. "Don't tell Thor."

Loki nodded and left. Steve moved hefting Harry up and in his arms bridal style.

"I'll keep the shield up just stay in it and keep me steady."

Steve leaned down kissing him on his temple in understanding. Bucky moved leaning his body against them. Harry closed his eyes and tried to look frail and sick. Loki came back and slipped into the shield. Thor followed.

"Are you okay, young Harry? Loki said you did not feel well."

Harry looked up to Thor. "I think I just need lost of sleep."

Thor nodded. "We will speak tomorrow."

Harry closed his eyes again and let Steve carry him down the halls. They all stayed quiet. Bucky and Loki walked really close to them. He felt the leather from Loki's clothes and Bucky's metal arm brush against him. They finally made it into another part of the castle and Harry heard doors open and close.

"Are you sure you don't want your own rooms?" Thor asked turning to Steve.

Harry watched Loki look around his room. He was trying to be nonchalant but Harry knew he didn't want them split up. Harry shook his head.

"We need to get used to being around one another. We will be living together until this is over."

Thor nodded. "If you need anything, my friends, you need but ask."

Thor smiled and strode from the room. Harry jumped out of Steve's arms and started chanting. "Get out the tent. Hurry, put it in the middle."

They were all worried but they did as he asked. He set the wards for them and all but ran into the tent. He collapsed in the floor and breathed. The wards kept out any foreign magic but his and Loki's. He could relax his shoulders. There was no way in hell he would sleep here.

Steve and Bucky followed Harry into the tent. Harry looked behind them. "Where is Loki?

"He said he wanted to sleep in his bed."

Harry nodded. "Good, tell him it's in here and come the fuck on I want him out of that wonky magic."

Steve left the tent and came back later with Loki. Bucky had pulled Harry out of the floor and they were curled on the couch.

"Harry, what happened?" Steve asked as they joined them on the couch.

Harry looked around the room then stood and walked to the small kitchen. He began to pull down things to make them dinner. Slowly, they all joined him sitting around the table that was made for four.

"Compulsion magic is subtle and I was around it a lot when I was smaller. Compulsion magic is hard to detect if you don't realize it's there. I had a ward around my house when I was made to stay with my aunt. It was a supposed blood ward that would keep out the man who killed my parents. It was a ward that had mostly kept me hidden from wizards but there was a compulsion charm interweaved in the magic. It made me stay. It embedded itself the same way. No matter how scared, how much pain I was in, I could not leave. I feared leaving more than I feared anything in that house."

Harry turned back to what he was doing and pulled out a bowl in the cupboard and resized it. He started spooning out pasta for them and used a heating charm and sat it out with the bread and chicken he'd pulled out. His eyes looked up and everyone was watching him.

Bucky stood and walked to him. Harry froze. Bucky picked him up and sat him on the counter. He moved in kissing him. Harry hummed with the power of it. They didn't have to speak he felt the emotions coming from him. He broke off to breathe and Steve was jerking Bucky out of the way and taking his place. Harry snorted out a laugh before it was cut off in a moan. They broke apart and Harry laughed.

Steve turned and looked back at Bucky. Bucky moved looking back at Loki. Loki was watching them. Bucky moved slowly to Loki and held out his hand. Loki looked at him suspicious but finally slid his hand inside the flesh one. Bucky moved pulling him to Harry. Steve moved out of the way as Bucky turned and walked around Loki and spoke something quietly in his ear. They both looked up as Bucky placed his hands on his hips and pushed him the rest of the way to Harry.

Harry's heart was like a train in his chest. He looked at Loki and back to Bucky who was still wrapped around the back of him. They were both looking at him.

Harry's eyes moved to Steve. He knew Steve had a lot of issues with Loki. Steve made a small smile and looked down at the floor.

Harry's eyes turned back to Bucky. "Bucky?"

Bucky moved pushing Loki closer and sat his face on Loki's shoulder. Loki moved. Harry jumped as Loki slid in between his open legs and leaned in. His inner thighs were wrapped around Loki's waist and Bucky slid his hands up Harry's calves and around to his thighs. Harry took in a breath as the sensation of Loki's magic danced against his. He heard Loki make a small noise in his throat as their magic slammed against each other before mixing.

"Your magic..." Loki spoke his face lowering.

Harry felt Loki's breath over his mouth like a tease. Harry moved his hands down gripping Bucky's as Loki moved his hands up to Harry's face.

"It's intoxicating." His lips brushed. "It's beautiful." His thumb ran over his lips. "It feels like..."

"Home." Harry whispered before leaning in the last half an inch and taking his lips.

Bucky moved his hands from Harry's to his hips and jerked him forward. Loki and Harry both moaned as their bodies collided.

Harry jerked back. He knew his eyes were blown. Loki was staring up at him wary with lust blown pupils. Loki studied Harry's face taking him in but Harry saw the flash of fear.

Harry's eyes rolled to Bucky. Bucky was enjoying himself. His hands dug into Harry's hips again and rolled his hips against Loki's. Harry's eyelids fluttered shut. He jerked slamming himself back. Loki looked at him hurt before covering it up quickly with a smirk.

"I want this, all of this," he looked around and saw Steve watching them. "But I don't feel safe here, and I think Steve's not ready for us to do this."

Everyone turned to Steve and he flushed scarlet and looked down.

Harry smiled and slid off the counter and went to his plate and waited until everyone joined him and began to eat.

They ate in silence. It was the first time he'd actually seen Loki eat.

They finished dinner and Harry cleaned the dishes with a flourish of his wand. There was tension in the room between them from the emotional baggage of what their attraction could mean and the strain Harry was giving off.

Harry paced back and forth. He hated it here. He wanted gone. Bucky moved to the weapons cabinet and began to clean guns at the table Dobby had set up for him. Loki moved to the book shelf and was reading one of the potion books as Steve began to sketch.

Harry stopped pacing. "We are leaving now."

Bucky walked out of the cabinet as the other two watched him. Bucky moved first going to the cabinet and came out fully covered in weapons and handing guns to Steve. Loki stood and his armor reappeared.

"Odin will not be happy."

Harry snorted. "We have bigger things to worry about."

Loki nodded and slipped out of the tent. Bucky and Steve followed after Harry strapped his wand to his arm and double checked his pack. They waited as he pulled up the tent and stuck it inside the pack.

They all watched as Loki made a clone and the clone slipped out the door. "I'm going to speak to Thor. I'll stay with him until we make it to the first bridge."

Harry disillusioned Steve and Bucky then himself. They followed Loki out of the castle and into the streets. They stole one of the flying boats and made it out of the city easily.

They were almost to the mountains when they spotted Sif right behind them. Loki sped up and they slammed into the rocks. Sif fired something and the boat rocked violently. Harry felt them fall into the void. Bucky grabbed him and to his horror he watched Steve fall backwards.

Harry screamed. "LOKI STEVE!"

Harry watched, heart in his throat, as Steve threw out his hand to Loki. Their fingertips grazed as Harry and Bucky were thrown in the other direction.

Light then pain almost crippled him as they fell. They hit the ground with a thud. Bucky grunted then was on his feet pulling them up.

They looked around. They were both covered in dirt. Harry's side was killing him. Bucky had a bloody cheek but nothing was wrong with him.

They were utterly alone.


End file.
